To Love-Ru Shadow
by Kremant
Summary: Many things happened to this world. And a lot more will happen. Soon, a human will find himself in a world where he was never expected to go. In a world, where nothing is always normal. In a world... Different than the one he used to live. How things will go now that he is going to be a part of this strange world? Well, let's see. {The story will always move slowly}
1. PROLOGUE

{PROLOGUE}

{April, 2015, Greece, Athens}

{Main Character: Name Ionas Dardanidis-Age 17-Height 2.00-Weight 100-Type and color of hair, short and dark brown}

{In one of the many roads of Athens}

After i finished my meeting with my friends, i was walking on the way back to my home. That basketball match in the park was exhausted, and somehow, it was fun. I may not be a basketball player, but i can't say it wasn't fun. Now some people would say "You are two meters giant! The basketball is your game!"

Even if they say things like that, i really don't believe that the basketball is something i like to do. My family once tried to put me in a place to train myself to become a basketball player some years ago, but it didn't go well. It had much more pressure than i thought, and to tell the truth, i wasn't feeling like i was doing something i like, or something important.

What i want, is to become something of great importance, but at the same time to do something i would like to do. Who knows? Something may happen and everything will change, somehow. But until then, i continue my life normally.

It was night, 21:30 i think. I hope i will find a bus soon in order to return to my house. I don't like it when i'm late, for anything. While i was walking, something went through my mind when i looked at the moon. I was seeing that the moon was... Having an eclipse? It was quite a surprise because it was the first Lunar Eclipse i ever see.

Ionas: Huh. You don't see something like that everyday. Or every night.

As i was watching this rare event, suddenly, all the lights in the roads, and in the houses, closed. It was like a big blackout. And because the moon was covered, i couldn't even see my nose. What a bad luck is that?! How i'm supposed to return to my house if i cannot even see where the road is?!

I was standing still, i couldn't just walk in such a darkness. What will happen if i accidentally find myself in the road and a car hit me? No. I must remain where i am and wait for the lights to return. This thick darkness is starting to freaking me out. It reminds me those sudden jump scares, at the times where the victim cannot see anything at the moment. And then BOOM! They scare the heart out of the person.

?: Something like that.

Ionas: OMG!

I jumped from the fear after i heard that voice behind me. I turned around to see, but because of the darkness it was just impossible. But somehow, i was feeling that something was there.

Ionas: Who's there!

I received no answer. I was angry because i don't like it when people scare me like that. Especially when it's pitch black outside! I was walking to where i was feeling the presence. Somehow i was feeling that i'm getting closer to whatever that was.

?: Just a little more.

Wait! If this unknown person wants me to come closer, then why to do that. Something is wrong here and i don't thing i want to get into any trouble at the moment. I started walking backward to avoid any trouble, when i felt something blocking the way behind me. I turned around and i suddenly saw two red glowing eyes, and a smile filled with sharp teeth.

?: Hi.

Ionas: Ah!

I took the scare of my life. As i was walking backward in my terror, there was no more ground behind me, and i was losing my balance.

?: It will be a long fall.

Ionas: What?!

I felt a hand pushing me, making me fall down.

Ionas: NOOOoooo!

I was falling down who knows where. I hope not in a sewer! The odd thing is that i was feeling that i was falling for long. Where did i fell?! Then suddenly, bright light was right from below, and i was falling right to it.

Ionas: Eh? What is that light now?

As i was falling, the light was becoming brighter and brighter. It was too bright to open my eyes. After a minute, i could feel that the light was retreating. I started opening my eyes, and saw a city below me. Other than that, I WAS FALLING FROM THE SKY!

Ionas: YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEEeeee!

This not good. This is definitely not good! I'm going to become one with the ground at this rate! While i was still falling, from bellow me i could see a park.

Ionas: So my death is going to be in a park. Who could imagine it?

And like that, i fell to the ground so hard that the ground below me broke, while dust was surrounding the place after the impact. I though i was a goner, but then i realized that i was ok. After a minute, the dust cleared from the place. I sat up a little and i was wondering how in the world i survived from a fall like that.

I looked around me, seeing something odd.

Ionas: Ok, i must have hit myself too hard.

The colors around seemed different than those i know. It was like i was in some sort of anime. Ok, that sounds ridiculous even to me.

Ionas: This park seems somehow familiar.

?: Are you ok mister?

Ionas: Hmm?

I looked in front of me and i saw few kids staring at me. They had anime colors as well.

Ionas: For some reason yes.

The kids were looking me with questionable faces.

?: Hey! Is everyone ok?

I heard a voice behind me, and when i look i could believe in my eyes. Is that Yui Kotegawa?! She was running at our way. I'll guess because she wanted to see what exactly was that big and loud impact that happened.

Yui: What happened?

Ionas: Ummm...

Kid 1: This man fell from the sky.

Kid 2: And hit himself in the ground.

Kid 3: And broke it.

Yui: What?! Are you ok? Here, let me help you.

She gave me her hand to help me stand. I took it and stand up.

Ionas: Oh, my head.

My head is in pain. That collision with the ground must have caused me a strong headache. I still wonder how i haven't broke my bones.

Yui: Come with me.

Jonas: Huh? Where?

Yui: There is a school nearby with an infirmary. We need to get you there.

Ionas: I'm fine! It is only headache.

Yui: Don't try to play it bold! With a fall like that it's dangerous to just let you like this.

Yep. This is definitely her character. I guess i can't just say no. Like she said, she will not just let me here.

Ionas: Lead the way.

And like that, we started walking on the way to her school. I still cannot understand. Did this light led me in here. If yes, why i found Yui from the To Love-Ru series here. Unless-

Yui: You are not from around here, are you?

Ionas: Hm? Ah, no i'm not. You can say that i'm new here.

Yui: I see. I'm Yui Kotegawa.

She stopped to give me her hand for a handshake. I take the hand and start introducing myself.

Ionas: My name is Ionas. Ionas Dardanidis. Nice to meet you, Yui.

{End Of Prologue}

{Just for those who are wondering, the story begins from the: Each Speculation. To give an idea about the time}

{And Now, The Main Story, Begins}


	2. TLRS-Episode 1-Meeting The New World

Yui: Ionas Dardanidis? That's a weird name.

Ionas: Like you said, i'm not from around here.

Yui: Right. So, from where are you coming?

Ionas: Well... It's a little complicated the whole thing. I don't think you will believe me.

Yui: What do you mean by "complicated"?

Ionas: At the start, i was on my way home, while i was in Athens.

Yui: Athens? You mean from Greece?

Ionas: Yes. Now can you let me finish?

Yui: Oh, sorry.

Ionas: Anyway, and while i was on that, suddenly, happened a Lunar Eclipse. Then, after a few seconds, a big blackout happened in the area. With all this darkness, i was unable to see anything. And then it happened something that almost cut my blood from the terror.

Yui: What it was?

Ionas: With such a darkness, i couldn't see. But i saw two red glowing eyes, and a smile filled with sharp teeth. As i was backing off from the sudden emergence, i started losing my balance, because there was no ground behind me. I felt something pushing me, and like that, i fell who knows where. The fall was long. While i was falling, from below me i saw a powerful light. And then, i saw myself falling toward this town. And after that, i fell to the ground, who knows how hard. I still cannot understand how i survived.

I looked at Yui, seeing her questionable look.

Ionas: I told you that you will not believe me. Even I cannot believe that!

Yui: Don't worry, i believe you.

Ionas: Huh? How so?

Yui: Lots happened before. It's hard to not believe stories like that anymore. Also, your fall broke a part of the park!

Ionas: Right. But now i still have a problem, and it's not the headache.

Yui: What?

Ionas: I'm stuck in a place i barely know! What am i going to do?

Yui: Don't worry. In the school we are going is a person that might be able to help you. But i have some doubts.

Ionas: Really? Who?

Yui: Her name is Lala. You might not believe it, but she is an alien.

So i was right! I somehow got transferred in a world same as that in To Love-Ru show. That means, i'm actually in another planet AND universe!

Yui: I'm telling the truth! And also she make lots of weird devices. Maybe she can make something to get you back home.

Ionas: I don't think so.

Yui: Huh? What do you mean?

Ionas: Because after seeing the place, the colors, and the humans here, like you, i'm assured about one thing.

Yui: What?

Ionas: This is not my Earth. It's an alternative Earth!

Yui: ... What?!

Ionas: This is the only explanation about why the colors and the people are so different here. I have seen how a japanese is from where i come, and you people are not like the ones i know.

Yui: Are you really talking seriously?!

Ionas: It is crazy even to me, but i'm seriously sure about it. To whatever i fell into, it transported me in a way different Earth. Wow. I'm more lost than i thought.

Yui: Don't worry, i'm sure that Lala can do something about your case. I hope. Well, let's go. The Sainan School is not far from here.

Ionas: I follow.

And like that we continued our way for the Sainan School. I still cannot believe that i'm actually in a planet that is exactly like the show i watched back to my Earth. Scratch that! How exactly i even ended up here?

Yui: So, Ionas?

Ionas: Please, call me Ion.

Yui: Well, Ion. You said you come from a different Earth. How is it exactly?

Ionas: It's like this planet, you know. It has a Japan, a Greece, and other nations. The only difference i see, is the color difference.

Yui: The color difference?

Ionas: Don't take this the wrong way, but to me, the colors you have here are like watching an anime.

Yui: What?! Ok, now that's just ridiculous!

Ionas: I'm from a different dimension, remember? And believe me, the colors are that different.

Yui: How can you say that? You have the same colors too!

Ionas: Eh?

I look at my hands and see that she was right. My colors are like those in an anime too.

Ionas: What in the world?! First the fall and now the colors?! How is that even possible?!

Yui: Hey, hey, relax! Don't make a scene!

I calmed down a little, but i still cannot understand my case. It's just unreal!

Ionas: I'm sorry about that. But it's somehow hard for me to understand all this. It just makes no sense! Argh!

My head is killing me.

Yui: Ok, we must take you to the school's infirmary now!

Ionas: But i'm-

Yui: No buts! You will come with me!

That moment, Yui grabs my arm and starts pulling me on the way to her school.

Ionas: Ok, ok!

I pulled my arm backward, releasing it from Yui's grip.

Ionas: You don't need to pull me on the way there! I will come!

And like that, we continued walking on our way to her school. As we were walking, i was looking around the place, the houses, the people. This place seems so... Nice.

Yui: Seems you like the place.

Ionas: Hm? Oh, yes. But i'm not sure if it's because it's peaceful, or because it's different from my home. Either way, i like it!

Yui: I see. At least now you calmed a bit.

Ionas: I must admit that i overreacted a little back there. It is the first time that something like that happens to me. You understand.

Yui: I suppose. Oh, we are here.

Ionas: So soon?

We reached our destination. The Sainan High School.

Yui: Well, let's go in.

Ionas: Ok.

We walked through the front gate. On our way in, we saw many students with their uniforms, around the courtyard. As we were walking in, i could listen many of them saying things like "Who is that tall person that is walking beside Yui-Senpai" and such. I guess they don't see someone so tall everyday. Especially along with someone like Yui.

Yui: Now that i take a better look at you, you seem quite the tall.

Ionas: Thanks. Back to my place i'm known for my height. It's one of my best characteristics.

Yui: Really? Hm?

Ionas: What's the matter?

Yui: Yami-Chan!

Ionas: Huh?

I looked at the direction she was looking, and i saw a girl with long blond hair sitting on a bench. It was Yami! Also known as Golden Darkness. She was wearing her school uniform.

Yami: Kotegawa Yui.

Yui walked close to her, and then i decided to follow.

Yui: So it was true that you enrolled as a first year student. The uniform looks great on you! By the way, this is Ion.

Ionas: Hi.

Yami: ...

Yami seems to be in depression for some reason. Wait, this reminds me something.

Yui: What's wrong? You seem down.

Yami: Unsettling as it is, i'm struggling to understand myself at the moment. Isn't that weird? It's just my own heart.

I'm sure that i saw that scene before.

Yui: It must be really bothering you. I think that not understanding yourself is a pretty normall feeling.

Yami: Huh?

Yami looked at Yui with a surprised face.

Yui: I'm the same. I'm pushed around by feelings i don't really understand myself.

I'm pretty sure this scene is known.

Yami: Is that really normal?

Yui: I think so. So i'd say you shouldn't think too hard about it.

Wait! I think this scene is from-

?: Huh? Yami, Kotegawa!

We looked up to the building, and we saw a pink haired girl with pigtails standing through an open window. It was Nana!

Yui: What's up Nana-Chan?

Nana: I'm looking for a friend! Say Yami, have you seen Mea around? I saw her just a few minutes ago.

Wait! Now i remember! It's the episode where Yami saves Rito from Mea!

Yui: Yami-Chan?

That moment Yami grew wings, and flew in the sky.

Yui: Yami!

She was already gone. I suppose it's the time where she goes to save Rito.

Ionas: Argh!

This cursed headache is not leaving me alone.

Yui: Let's take you to the nurse. See you later Nana-Chan! I must take him to the infirmary!

Nana: Oh, ok. And if you see Mea, tell me! See ya!

And like that, Nana continued her way to find Mea. If she knew.

Yui: Come on, let's go.

After a few minutes, Yui and i reached at last the infirmary. We get in and we met with the nurse. It was Mikado. And she had in her arms a little girl with green hair and a flower on the head. It was Celine.

Yui: Mikado-Sensei!

Mikado: Oh, it's Yui-Chan. Who is your friend?

Yui: He's-

Ionas: Yui, i would like to give the honor to me, for the introduction. My name is Ionas Dardanidis. Nice to meet you, miss Mikado.

Mikado: Hmmm, someone likes a good introduction i see.

Ionas: Well it's not like- Argh!

The pain keeps growing! It's like my head is going to break!

Mikado: Oh my, what is the matter?

Yui: I found him at the park. He had a hard fall, and from then, his head is in great pain. Can you help him?

Mikado: You don't need to worry. He is in good hands.

Yui: Thank you. Ion?

Ionas: Hm?

Yui: I will come to take you after school. Until then wait here. I hope you don't mind.

Ionas: It's not like i have something else to do. See you later.

And like that, Yui closed the door behind her, and left me inside to the infirmary alone with miss Mikado and the little Celine.

Mikado: Well, Ion, take a seat and i'll check for wounds.

Ionas: Ok.

Miss Mikado puts Celine to one of the infirmary's beds and gives her something to play with. I take a sit on a chair and miss Mikado starts checking my head for any wounds.

Mikado: Hmm. You don't seem to have any wounds in your head. Tell me, what exactly happened?

Ionas: Well... How to explain now? I guess you'll need to take a seat as well, miss Mikado. It will take time to explain.

Mikado: If you say so.

Mikado takes a chair and sits in front of me.

Mikado: I'm listening.

Ionas: Well first...

I explained what exactly happened to me to miss Mikado.

Ionas: And then i met Yui. The thing is that i'm not sure what is the strangest thing. How i end up on this planet and universe, or that i haven't broke any of my bones after that big fall? Seriously, the whole thing is just illogical!

Mikado: I must admit that i was not expecting to hear something like that. But if what you said is true, then your case is really a mystery, Ion.

Ionas: Oh, believe me, i have no reason to lie. Yui said that there is a possibility that that Lala might be able to help me. But i have my doubts too. ARGH!

The head! The pain is too much! I fell down from the chair because of the pain.

Mikado: What's the matter!

Ionas: It is... Too much!

The pain keeps growing! I can't... I though that my head will explode from such a pain, but then, suddenly, it disappeared.

Ionas: Huh? What happened?

I got up from the floor.

Mikado: Are you feeling alright?

Ionas: The pain... Is gone. Whoa!

Suddenly i felt a weird sensation in my whole body.

Ionas: That was weird. But at least the pain is gone.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise from outside.

Mikado: What was that?

Ionas: Let's go see!

We ran outside from the infirmary, and we saw a lot of students looking outside from the windows.

Mikado: What is going on?

Student 1: There is some kind of robot in the courtyard!

Student 2: And it captured three girls!

Ionas: What?!

We looked outside from the window and we saw a humanoid, brown colored beetle-like robot, holding in its three of its four hands three pink haired girls. It was Lala, Momo and Nana!

?: HAHAHAHAHAaaa! The mission, was successful! The three princesses, are successfully captured!

The beetle robot was laughing for its success, as the girls were trying to release themselves from its grip. Then we saw some other students going toward to the robot.

Student 3: How dare you!

Student 4: We are not going to let you get away with our Momo!

Student 5: Let's get him!

Those guys are idiots? This robot must be at least three meters tall! It will smash them!

?: What do we have here? The human vermins think they can challenge me?

The students start charging toward the robot. The robot aim its fourth free hand toward the charging students, and then it quickly extends itself with a powerful thrust at them, having as a result to break the ground in front of them and throwing some of them down. Seeing that, they stopped rushing toward the beetle robot, and they were looking at it with fear in their eyes.

?: How pitiful. You human vermins really think you can defeat someone like me?! I have some time before i return to base. So be prepare, because once i finish with you, they will gather your parts from the floor!

Ionas: I don't want to see that one happening.

I run toward the stairs, and start to go down there as fast as i can!

Mikado: Ion wait!

I continued running, ignoring what miss Mikado said. I cannot just stand like that and do nothing. I don't know what i can do, but it's better than just standing there and watching the others in danger. After some stairs, i at last was in the courtyard, where that thing was. It was walking toward a student that was crawling backward on the ground, trying to get away from that thing.

?: Believe me, it will hurt you more than it will hurt me.

The robot raises one of its legs, and it was about to step on the crawling student.

Ionas: Hey, canned bug! Why don't you fight someone on your own size?!

?: Eh?!

The robot stopped and looked at me, while the crawling student started to run away. It then started walking toward me, and after a few steps it was right in front of me. I was right about its height, it must be at least three meters tall. It was still holding to its three arms the three princesses. They are trying hard to release themselves, but the robot's grip is too tight for them to break free.

?: You wanna mess with me you little worm?!

Ionas: Not before you give me a good explanation about why you captured those three! Who are you anyway?

?: Happy you asked! I am B-R-29! Warrant Officer of the Insectbot Empire!

Insectbot Empire? I never heard of them in any part in To love-Ru.

Ionas: What you want the girls?

B-R-29: The boss has a plan that includes those three. We are going to use them, in order to bring the king of Deviluke to his knees, and take his empire for ourselves!

Nana: What?! We are not going to let you do that!

That moment, the Insectbot grabs Nana's tail with its fourth hand and starts to pull. Nana was screaming from pain and aruse because of that. I can't say i liked the show.

B-R-29: Silence, you! If you dare to interrupt me again, i'll make sure to uproot this tail of yours for good next time!

Nana seemed to be in terror, even when the Insectbot let her tail alone.

B-R-29: Now where was i? Oh yeah, now i remember! Of course for the plan to have the right success, we don't just need to show to the king that we keep captives his daughters. We need to show him that we are really serious about it.

Ionas: What do you mean?

B-R-29: To put it in simple terms... Tortures!

The shock was big, i was not expecting to hear something like that.

B-R-29: I cannot tell you how many ways we have to torture those three. Many of them are not so pleasant. For them i mean! HAHAHAHAHAaaa!

Terror filled the faces of the three princesses. Lala and Momo seemed to be about to scream for help.

B-R-29: If you love your tails, don't even think about it.

The girls were silenced from the fear of losing their tails. As for me, i was angry hearing, thinking, and seeing all this!

B-R-29: Once we take over their empire, we, the Insectbots, are going to turn every man, woman and child, into Insectbots, like us! Well, in a way at least.

They want to do what?!

B-R-29: And like that, our empire will keep growing. Letting us come closer to our goal, and rule everything, everyone, everywhere!

Ok, i heard enough!

Ionas: Listen here you big scrap metal! I'm not going to let you do as you like! You'll have to pass over my dead body first!

B-R-29: With pleasure!

The Insectbot pulls its fourth arm backward and then he throws a punch toward me. I jump back to avoid it, and then pass past him and run to the center of the school's courtyard in order to have some space. The Insectbot turns and look at me as i take my place in the center of the courtyard.

B-R-29: What do you think you will achieve by trying to fight back. It's not like your punches and your kicks will do anything to me!

Unfortunately it is right. How can i fight this thing with bare hands. What i'm gonna do? I must save the princesses!

?: _Just fight and see._

Ionas: Huh?

I think i just heard a voice in my head. How... Just fight and see?

B-R-29: It looks like the little hero here lost his hope! HAHAHAHAHAaaa!

Just fight and see? ... Something inside me says that i must do it, even if it seems impossible. And if something i learned by watching the To Love-Ru series, is that anything is possible! I think.

Ionas: I haven't lost hope!

I start charging toward the Insectbot.

B-R-29: Come! Come to eat it!

The Insectbot charging toward me as well and prepares its punch. When it get close to me enough, he throws its punch at me. I successfully dodge the punch by crouching, and then i gather all my power, and throw a punch at the Insectbot. My punch hits the Insectbot's arm that was holding Nana, and breaks it. The Insectbot screams in pain as its arm falls to the ground. The grip of the fallen hand opens, and Nana was free.

Ionas: Eh?!

I was totally surprised that i was able to break its arm, but i was also surprised from the fact that the Insectbot was able to feel pain! As the Insectbot was stunned by the pain, i ran to Nana to see if she's ok.

Ionas: Are you ok?

Nana: Y-Yes, i am.

She was still a little shocked from before.

Ionas: You need to go, this thing is not going to stay like this for long.

Nana stands up and look at me with an angry expression.

Nana: I'm not going to leave while my sisters are in danger! I'm not going anywhere until they are safe!

I had to see that coming. It's not like i have a choice.

Ionas: Then let's fight this thing together, and save your sisters.

She nods in agreement and we prepare ourselves for the second round. To tell the truth, after the last hit, my arm started to hurt. But with something like that in front of us, i'm not going to back off. The Insectbot look at as with an angry expression on its metallic face.

B-R-29: I don't know how you done it, but now you will pay!

The Insectbot is charging toward us. Nana runs toward it and throws a kick at its torso, making it somehow to start losing its balance. Then, while i have the chance, i charge toward it and throw a punch to its head, making it fall and stuck to the ground. While it was down i went toward to the arm that was holding Momo, and threw a punch to it. This time it didn't broke, but somehow the hit made the Insectbot's hand to open, releasing Momo from its grip.

B-R-29: What?!

Nana: Momo!

Momo ran away from the Insectbot, and get close to Nana, giving a hug to each other.

Ionas: We don't have time for hugs!

Without losing time, i throw another punch to the arm that holds Lala. Like the other one, after i hit it, it opened its grip, releasing Lala.

Ionas: Now, we have time for hugs.

Even in danger, i like to make jokes.

Lala: Thank you!

To show her gratitude, Lala decided to hug me while we were above from the Insectbot.

Ionas: That was not what i meant!

Because of her embrace we lose our balance, and fall from the Insectbot. Because of the fall, she ended up above me while i was below her, and her face was close to mine. It was kind of embarrassing. I haven't came to the world to become a second Rito!

Ionas: GET THE HECK OFF ME!

Lala startled by my reaction, and moved off me.

Lala: Sorry!

She helped me to stand, and i could say from her expression that she didn't wanted to cause me any trouble.

Ionas: It's ok. Now go to your sisters, i'm sure they'd like a hug after all this.

Lala: Ok!

Lala runs to her sisters and gives them a big hug. Lala is a good person, but sometimes it's like a child. So much intellect but she acts like a child. Argh, after all those punches, my arm is in even more pain.

B-R-29: You!

Ionas: Huh?

Before i look behind me, i receive a punch to my head that throws me down and in front of the princesses.

Momo: Are you ok!

Ionas: This will feel bad tomorrow.

I was a little dizzy after the last hit but i snap out of it quick and got up. The Insectbot was in front of us, and it doesn't seems like it was willing to give up.

B-R-29: You might were able to release them, but this changes nothing!

Ionas: It looks like it's time for the third round.

Momo: Sister, go to Rito. We will handle this.

Lala: Ok! Good luck!

Ionas: Seriously now?

Lala goes to where the other students are and watching, and she goes close to Rito. It looks like it is up to me and the two princesses to save the day.

Ionas: Let's send this thing to the scrapyard!

Nana: I like this plan.

Momo: Let's call some help, sister.

That moment Nana and Momo takes out their phones like devices and hit some of the buttons. Then from nowhere, a giant boar and a monstrous tree with red eyes and a big mouth to its trunk, along with lots of long roots appeared beside us.

Nana &amp; Momo: Alright, show it what you're made of!

The monstrous tree extends its roots at the Insectbot and grab its three arms, immobilizing it. Then, the giant boar starts charging toward the Insectbot.

B-R-29: Fools! Those monsters mean nothing to me!

The Insectbot grabs the roots that was holding it and pulls them, and start spinning the tree around it.

Momo: Huh?!

Ionas: What the...?!

While the giant boar was charging at the Insectbot, the boar hits itself to the monstrous tree while the Insectbot was spinning it around, making it fall down. Then, while the Insectbot was spinning the tree around it, it throws it at the giant boar and hit it. The giant boar and the monstrous tree were lying down on the ground, unable to fight. We were all surprised.

Nana: Oh come on, that's not fair!

Momo: It is stronger than we thought.

Ionas: Go back to your friends. I will handle this giant scrap metal.

Nana: Are you crazy?! It will kill you!

Momo: You might be strong, but this thing is too dangerous for a human.

B-R-29: Looks like i have the upper hand here! There is nothing you can do to stop me! Victory, will be mine! And believe me, i will enjoy to see the tortures we have prepared, especially for them!

I am not going to let that happen. I'm definitely not going to let that happen!

Ionas: Never!

By saying that i start charging toward the Insectbot.

Momo: Wait!

Nana: He is crazy!

The Insectbot started to charging toward me as well. After we reach each other the Insectbot throws a punch to me, and so do i. Our punches collide with each other, making us to remain to where we were standing. It then tries to throw me a punch with its other hand, and i throw a punch as well. Once again the punches collide, leaving us in the end pushing each other's hands.

B-R-29: You're strong for a human, i admit that. But you forgot one small detail. I still have one hand left!

The Insectbot rises its third hand, and throws me a punch.

Nana: Watch out!

I put some resistance to my head in order to resist the Insectbots punch. The punch hits my head, and somehow i manage to resist the hit and remain on my ground, pushing its third punch with my head.

Momo: He's ok after that hit?!

Nana: How hard is his head?!

B-R-29: Impressive. You keep surprising me human. But in the end you will lose, and i will win! You will be unable to save those girls. When their planet dies, so do they. And then, Earth is next!

I might just came to this planet. But there's no frigging way that i am going to let those things do something like that!

Ionas: I will not let you!

I jump back, making the Insectbot lose its balance a little after all that pushing. Then, while i had the chance, i charge at it and start throwing punches nonstop to its torso. I was not giving it the chance to fight back, and i was keeping punching it like there's no tomorrow. That moment, i stopped giving punches at it and get behind it. I jump up to the Insectbot's back, trying to reach its head.

Nana: What is he doing?

B-R-29: Get off me you little puny human!

Ionas: I'll show you who's the puny!

I use my feet to step in some parts of its back, and jump as much as i can. Then i bring my hands together and hit the Insectbot with all my power to its head. The hit was strong enough that pushed the Insectbot's head down a little, breaking some parts from the inside of the torso, and making the head stuck between its neck collar and the torso.

B-R-29: Aaargh!

I landed safely and stand back as i was seeing the Insectbot moving like crazy on its ground. I suppose i've done much of damage.

B-R-29: TELEPORT BACK TO THE BASE!

After the Insectbot said that with an intense and loud noise, it started to glow multicolored, and then it disappeared. Everyone were looking around saying things like "Where did it go?" It seems that the Insectbot was somehow teleported itself back to its base. At least now it will not case us any more trouble for now.

Ionas: What a day.

I sighed from the relief after realizing that the battle was over. Then, suddenly, everyone from the background were cheering for me. Obviously because i saved the day. I almost cannot feel my arms after all those hits. Where did that power came from? Then i saw Nana and Momo coming toward me. Nana had an angry expression on her face.

Nana: You could have killed yourself out there, you know that?!

Momo: Now, now Nana, he just saved us out there. It's not nice to talk like that.

Ionas: It's ok.

Nana &amp; Momo: Hm?

Ionas: I must admit that my reaction was too reckless. I just couldn't bear the fact about what it was going to do to you all. I'm just happy that i was able in the end to save you all from that thing.

Momo: We are happy too that you saved us. Who knows what would have happened if it wasn't for you.

Rito: Nana, Momo!

We saw Rito, Lala, Yui and Mea, coming on our way.

Rito: Are you girls alright?

Momo: Don't worry we are fine, thanks to this person.

Rito: What a relief. Thank you very much.

Ionas: Nothing.

Lala: Thank you for saving my sisters. And me.

Mea: Nana-Chan, are you ok?

Nana: Don't worry Mea, i'm fine!

Momo: By the way, who are you? I don't remember seeing you around before. I'm Momo, and my those are my sisters Lala and Nana.

Lala: Nice to meet you!

Nana: Me too i guess.

Momo: And this is Rito, and Mea.

Rito: Hi.

Mea: Pleased to meet you.

Ionas: I'm Ionas Dardanidis, but you can call me Ion, nice to meet you all. Except from Yui. We already met.

Lala: Really?

Rito: You have met him before, Kotegawa?

Yui: Actually...

Yui explained about how we met.

Everyone: Eh?!

Rito: He fell from the sky?!

Ionas: Pretty much. And surprisingly, i didn't break a thing. I mean, other than the ground of course.

Yui: He says he is a human from an... How did you call it?

Ionas: An alternative Earth. From another dimension if you prefer.

Yui: That. And that's why we came to you, Lala.

Lala: Me?

Ionas: Yui said that you might be able to help me find a way back. If is that possible. Until then, i'm stuck in this place. Think you can help?

Momo: Don't worry, i'm sure our big sis will be able to help you. Right big sis?

Lala: Right! Just leave everything to me!

Rito: I don't think this will have a good end.

I know that her devices are not working always that good, but i will try anything if that means i will go back to my family. I already miss them.

Ionas: So, when do we start?

Yui: After school!

Ionas: What?

Yui: I'm sorry Ion, i understand your situation, but the school comes first. Now everyone, back to the classes!

Ionas: What about me?

Lala: You will come to the class with us!

Ionas: I don't belong to this school! I can't just go inside to your classrooms you know!

Lala: Really? Sorry i didn't know.

Sometimes i cannot understand that girl. Argh! My hands hurt. I was hitting a big metallic insect, what i was waiting?

Yui: You will go back to the infirmary. You will remain there until the school ends. Then you will go with Lala and the others.

Ionas: Alright. It's not like i have another choice to choose.

As we were going back to the school's building, Rito trips onto something on the ground and he was going to fall onto Nana.

Ionas: I got it!

I quickly move myself in front of him and caught him before he falls onto Nana, and i help him by that way to find his balance. Everyone were looking with surprise as i saved Rito from his fall.

Rito: Whoa, thank Ion, that was close.

Ionas: It was nothing, but you must watch more where you walk. You were about to fall onto the girl in front of you.

That moment we saw Nana having an angry expression on her face.

Nana: That means you were going to fall onto me on purpose you beast!?

Rito: No, no that's not-

Nana was going to kick Rito to his head. Before that happens, i get between and i was able somehow to stop her strong kick by using my arm to block it. Once again everyone look with surprise as i stop Nana's attack. Nana backs off after that.

Nana: What was that about?!

Ionas: Sorry, but i cannot allow that. Look carefully at the ground behind him.

Everyone looked down to the ground just behind Rito and saw a rock stuck in the ground.

Ionas: He tripped onto this rock. That's why he lost his balance. He was just unlucky, that's all. So can we just let it slide, and get back to our business?

Momo: He's right you know. Just let him be this time, ok?

Nana: Ok fine. I let it pass this time. But don't believe i will go easy on you next time, you beast!

She then turns away and walks to the school, being followed by Momo, Mea and Lala. Wow, she really hates Rito. At least this is what she shows.

Rito: Thanks. I though i was a goner for a moment.

Ionas: If you're innocent, you're innocent.

Yui: Ok, enough with the chatter. Let's get back to school now.

Ionas: Argh.

My arm is killing me. That kick was stronger than i thought.

Yui: And you, are going straight to the infirmary, mister!

Ionas: Sure things.

And like that we get back to the school. The others at their classes, and me in the school's infirmary with miss Mikado, and Celine. Celine was still playing with what miss Mikado gave to her.

Mikado: You were pretty good out there. You really saved everyone.

Ionas: Thanks. That was the first time i gave a fight to save somebody. But there is something odd here. The humans in my world are not that strong. So where did i found the power to hurt that thing and withstand its attacks?

Mikado: Maybe the humans on your world are stronger than the ones here.

Ionas: Is that possible?

Mikado: Of course. Many kinds of creatures, in different kinds of planets, have many differences in their physiology. You shouldn't be surprised.

Ionas: Not that i don't understand, but something inside me says that it can be something else. But i have no idea what it is.

Mikado: Let's not overthink about it. Yui said that your arm was hurt. Let me check.

Ionas: Ok.

I sat down to a chair, pull up my sleeve and let miss Mikado check my right arm.

Mikado: Oh my.

Ionas: What is it?

Mikado: You have some serious bruise here.

Ionas: What?!

I looked to my arm and saw a big black bruise to the most part.

Ionas: It looks like Nana kicked me harder than i though.

Mikado: You mustn't make a girl angry at you.

Ionas: I was just protecting the poor guy from getting kicked, that's all!

Mikado: Ah, so that's what happened. You are really a special one.

Ionas: If that goes for the shielding, then thank you. But now what about the bruise!

Mikado: Don't worry, i have what you need.

Miss Mikado goes to a close to a fridge, and takes a small bag of ice from within. She then come to me.

Mikado: This will do for now. Let's put it to your...

For some reason, miss Mikado drops the bag of ice on the floor.

Ionas: Is something the matter?

Mikado: I think your bruise is starting to heal itself.

Ionas: What?!

I looked once again to my arm and saw that the bruise was reducing itself little by little.

Ionas: Ok, that, we are not able to do it from where i come. But then again, how this happens?!

Miss Mikado placed her fingers to her chin and started thinking about it.

Mikado: Yes, after what you said, this is definitely strange.

She though about it a little more and then she goes close to a metal table to take something.

Mikado: I hope you don't mind, if i'll take some of your blood.

By saying that miss Mikado shows me a small syringe she was holding in her hand.

Ionas: Mama.

I really don't like to deal with syringes.

Mikado: I'll check your blood to see what we can find. Don't worry, i'll just take a little. I promise that you'll barely feel it.

I really, really don't want to go through this again. But after all those that happened today, it might be a good idea to make a check. If there is anything in my blood that can help me understand what is going on with me, then i'll have to deal with this syringe.

Ionas: Fine.

Mikado: Good.

And like that, she took some blood from my arm. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. After she took some of my blood, she started checking it in her microscope.

Mikado: Interesting. Very interesting.

Ionas: What is it?

Mikado: There is something in your blood that i never seen before. It seems like some kind of energy is wandering around the blood.

Ionas: Energy? What energy?

Mikado: I don't know, this is the first time i see something like that.

Miss Mikado stands up and moves the blood sample somewhere in her office desk.

Ionas: Great. First the bug robot, and now another mystery we don't understand. What else will happen?

Mikado: Maybe we should-

While she was coming toward me, she didn't noticed the bag of ice she dropped before, and slips to it making her loose her balance. She falls onto me, making me fall as well. Everything went dark suddenly, and i had difficulty to breath. Then is when i realize that miss Mikado was above me, and that my head is stuck between her large breasts, suffocating me.

Ionas: MGHHHMG!

Mikado: Oh, i'm sorry, i'm so clumsy.

If this continues, i will run out of oxygen. That moment i heard the door opening.

Nana: Mikado-Sensei, i came here for...

It is Nana?! This is not good!

Nana: Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!

This is so bad! I must do something NOW!

Ionas: GET OFF!

While i was saying that, i lift miss Mikado off me, holding her on the air.

Ionas: What the heck!

Did i just lifted an entire person?! I never was able to do that! Argh, my hands cannot hold her on the air for. And i don't wanna throw her on the floor, she might get hurt.

Ionas: NANA, help me!

Nana was standing there with a questionable and somehow shocked look on her face.

Ionas: She is going to fall on me again! Help me darn it!

Nana: Ah, R-Right!

She snap out of it at last and moves miss Mikado off my hands, letting me stand up.

Ionas: What a relief.

Nana: What exactly happened here?!

Ionas: Miss Mikado slipped in a bag of ice, and fell at me.

Mikado: Sorry.

Ionas: So Nana, what brings you here?

Nana: Someone said that Mikado-Sensei wanted to see me.

Mikado: Huh, that's strange, i don't remember saying something like that to anyone.

Nana: Eh?!

Ionas: It looks like someone fooled you.

Nana: Grrrr! I can't believe it! I swear it, if i see that person again i will-

Ionas: Whoa, whoa! Relax! Look, it was just a harmless prank. This is not a reason to get angry about.

Nana: Hm. I guess you're right.

Mikado: By the way, who was the person who told you that?

Nana: I'm not pretty sure. He was wearing black clothes, and had his face hidden under a hood.

Ionas: Is there any person with that description in this school?

Mikado: I never saw anyone like that here.

Ionas: Maybe he was one of those Out-Of-School kids.

Nana: Out-Of-School?

Ionas: You know. Guys or girls that are out from their own school and goes into another, in order to meet friend, or just having fun around making pranks and others in order to hit someone's nerves.

Nana: He sure hit mine!

Ionas: Wait, since you have no business here, shouldn't you be back in class?

Nana: Ah, Right! I must go!

Nana started running out from the infirmary and straight to her classroom.

Ionas: She is fast.

I wonder who was that guy in black that she told us about. I don't remember anyone with that kind of description in the series. Something is odd here. Again.

Mikado: Is something troubling you, Ion?

Ionas: Eh? No, no problem at all!

Mikado: You don't need to be afraid. You can say everything to me.

Ok, that sounded somehow seductive. To tell the truth, i don't want to say to anyone about the whole To Love-Ru knowledge issue. I need to keep a low profile on that, just in case. For now, let's ask about something else.

Ionas: Do you know anything about this Insectbot Empire that robot mentioned earlier?

Mikado: I'm afraid i know nothing about it. I never heard of such a race before. And there was no lately report about any planet that was under attack by something like this.

Ionas: It said that their empire growing by turning every living being into robots like them. So they must had invaded in some planet in order to do that. Are you sure there is no report about any invasion.

Mikado: I'm afraid not.

No report at all? This is strange. No one wouldn't miss something like a big robot army. There must be some kind of explanation about it.

Mikado: At least we learned what they want.

Ionas: The princesses. In order to defeat easily the king.

Mikado: Exactly. And it seems, more will come soon.

Ionas: They are in big danger. Maybe we must report the king to sent soldiers to guard them.

Mikado: I'm afraid is not that easy.

Ionas: Huh?

Mikado: You see, the Earth and the Deviluke don't have exactly any diplomatic relationship. Any move like that, would be considered to the Earth as an invasion. Having as a result to begin a war between the Earth and the Deviluke.

Ionas: Seriously now?!

Mikado: I'm sorry. But that's the truth.

Ionas: Then who will protect Lala, Momo and Nana. Rito? He can barely even stand! Seriously, his falls should go for Record Guinness!

Mikado: How about you?

Ionas: Me?

Mikado: You just fought one of those robots and saved the princesses.

Ionas: Well that's true but-

Mikado: In that case you would protect the princesses for some more?

Ionas: What?

Mikado: You seem to be one of the few who are capable enough to fight those things. Earth doesn't have many who can protect it from an threat like this. And Zastin has much of work here on Earth lately.

Ionas: But-

Mikado: By the look of it, Rito and the others will surely need your help, in order to fight those Insectbots. And by doing that, you will help us also to-

Ionas: Mikado! I'm trying to say that just because i defeated one of those scrap bugs, doesn't mean i can defeat an army of those! What do you think i am, an army?

Mikado: No. But i believe you will not have much trouble dealing with them.

Ionas: Easy for you to say. You're not the one who will fight them.

Mikado: Maybe. But when you'll need some treatment after a big fight, you know where to find me.

The way she said that, it's like she is trying to seduce me. Well, that's her character so i mustn't be so surprised. As for the whole Insectbot case, it's not that i don't want to help Rito and the others to protect the princesses from those things. But because i'm not sure if i can surely protect them from a threat like this. I don't want to end up biting off more than i can chew. But at the same time, i don't want to leave them fight those things alone. I want to help.

Ionas: I'm not sure if i have what it takes to protect them. But as long as i am on this planet, i'll do it!

Mikado: Great. I'm happy to hear this. And i hope you will get along with Rito and the others.

Ionas: It will not be too hard. But i think i will find some difficulties with Nana and Momo.

Mikado: Why so?

Ionas: For Momo, i have my reasons.

Because of her lewd behavior mostly.

Ionas: And as for Nana... Well... She is just not so easy to get along. She gets angry easily if you don't watch.

Mikado: Well, even so, i'm sure that you all will become good friends eventually.

Ionas: If you say so.

Mikado: Well, while you're waiting for the school to end, would you like to help me with the infirmary a little?

Ionas: Hmmm... Ok, why not?

Mikado: Good.

~Some Hours Later~At The End Of The School~

Before i knew it, the school ended, and Lala, Nana and Momo, came to the infirmary.

Lala: Yahoo Ion! We came!

Ionas: Ah, Lala, Nana and Momo.

Celine that moment runs at Lala and the others and starts the hugs.

Ionas: I'm happy to see you. For a moment i thought you have forgot me.

Momo: How could we forget the person who saved our lives.

Ionas: You wouldn't do the same for anyone who would needed your help?

Momo: I guess you're right.

Ionas: Say, where is Rito?

Momo: He will go back home alone.

Ionas: How's that?

Nana: Big sis wants us to go somewhere together and show us something before we get back to home.

Ionas: What exactly?

Lala: Sorry, i cannot tell yet, but it is something very important!

Ionas: If you say so.

If Lala says so, then i don't think it will be that important. But who knows, it might be fun.

Lala: Well, let's go! It's not far away from here!

Momo: Ok big sis. Mikado-Sensei, thank you for taking care Celine.

Mikado: It was nothing. Now all of you, go and have fun.

Momo: Thanks! Come on Ion, let's go.

Ionas: Ok.

And like that, we left from the school and we were following Lala to where she wanted us to go.

Momo: So, Ion, it is really true that you come from a different kind of Earth?

Ionas: Yes. And it's pretty similar to this one. Why the question?

Momo: Oh nothing, i'm just curious. Say, are all the humans from where you come from strong like you?

Ionas: No. The humans there are like the humans you know. As for why i am different in the terms of strength from the other humans, well... i don't know.

Momo: Huh?

Ionas: Seriously, this power just came out of the blue. And not only that, but also for some reason my arm was able to cure itself from the serious bruise i got after Nana kicked me, in only a few minutes.

Nana: Eh?!

Momo: Nana wounded you?! Now that wasn't nice Nana. I think you owe him an apology.

Nana: What?! But i-

Ionas: There is no need for that.

Momo &amp; Nana: Huh?

Ionas: It's not her fault, it was not me who she tried to hit. I just got in the way and received the hit intentionally to protect Rito, that's all. It was just an accident, so i don't believe that she needs to apologize just because i got in the way.

The two of them were looking at me with a questionable look.

Ionas: What? Did i said something strange?

Momo: Well, not exactly, but i can't say that we saw that one coming.

Ionas: Well, like a wise man said "Every human is different". And don't worry, my arm is better than ever!

Momo: I see.

Ionas: I'm sure that you already met people that are different on their own special way.

Momo: To tell the truth, yes. I can say that Rito is a very special person.

Nana: Don't be fooled, Ion! Just to know, this Rito is nothing more than a pervert. A beast!

Momo: I think you're a bit too harsh with Rito, Nana. I personally believe that Rito is a very nice person.

Nana: Yeah right.

Ionas: Ok, ok! Let's not argue about it. Say, Lala, we are getting closer to this important place?

Lala: We are very close!

After our little walk, we saw what exactly was the important thing that Lala wanted us to show. It was a something that was called Magical Kyouko Costume Show. Seriously? We came here for that? Lala, Celine and Nana seemed to enjoy the show, but i couldn't say the same for me and Momo. After some minutes, Momo found an excuse and was able to leave and go to Rito's house. Why i didn't go with her?! Now i'll have to watch this show! HELP ME!

~After The Show~

The costume show ended at last! And like that, we took the way for Rito's house. I'm never going to watch anything like that again.

Lala: Are you feeling ok, Ion? You seem awful.

Ionas: D-Don't worry, i'm fine.

That show was a real torture for me. I hope to never see any show like that again. Never!

Nana: Look, it's Mikan-Chan!

We looked to where Nana was showing us, and we saw Rito's little sister, Mikan.

Lala: Mikan!

Mikan: Lala?

We approached her and i can say that she is shorter than i thought. Maybe it's because i'm tall, i don't know. I could see that she had a bag with her as well. She must have bought something on the way.

Mikan: What a coincidence to meet you here. Ummm... Who's that?

Lala: It's a new friend we made! His name is Ion!

Ionas: Nice to meet you.

Mikan: I'm Mikan, nice to meet you too, Ion. Are you from around here?

Ionas: I wouldn't say that.

Nana: We need to tell you something about Ion.

Nana explained about my situation.

Mikan: Eh?! He fell from the sky?!

Ionas: Crazy isn't it?

Nana: He needs help to return back to his own Earth.

Ionas: And until then, i'm stuck on this planet.

Nana: Big sis might be able to help him.

Lala: So, can he stay with us until then?

Mikan: I cannot see why not. Of course he can.

Lala: Yay!

Ionas: It is really ok for me to come into your house, just like that?

Mikan: Sure! You're welcome, Ion.

Ionas: Then thank you very much, Mikan.

?: Just as i predicted.

At the moment we heard that, a tall, black cloaked and hooded person was right behind of Mikan.

Nana: Mikan behind you!

Mikan saw that person behind her and quickly came to us, keeping her distance from whatever that person was. This stranger had a weird hood covering his head, and for some reason we were unable to see his face.

?: You kids are so easily to read. Like open books.

Nana: Who the hell are you?!

?: Why don't you ask Ion?

Ionas: Me?

?: I'm sure you remember our first meeting.

What is he talking about? That moment, from the inside of his hood, appears two glowing red eyes, and a big grin with sharp white teeth. Wait a minute. That means...

Ionas: You're that thing i saw before i fall in here!

Nana: What?!

?: Congrats! You guessed right!

Nana: You know that guy?

Ionas: Well-

?: Not quite. So, for you to learn, let me introduce myself.

He bows and looks at us.

?: I am Kremant. Pleased to meet you.

{To Be Continued}

* * *

Ionas: I still cannot believe it. I'm in the world of To Love-Ru!

Kremant: You know that this is not the actual name of the world, right?

Ionas: Wait, when did you-

Kremant: Next time on To Love-Ru: No Return.

Ionas: Where did you come from?!


	3. TLRS-Episode 2-No Return

We were in front of a black cloaked, and hooded person who called himself Kremant. He is the person who brought me somehow here. And i want to know why.

Ionas: So, you're the one who brought me here!

Kremant: I think we already covered that. You don't have anything better to say?

Ionas: Now that you say, yes, i have. Why you brought me here? Why you took me away from my home?

Kremant: So weird. And here i thought that you would like your transportation here.

Ionas: Don't change the topic and answer my question!

Kremant: So hard question. What would you say if i told you that i brought you here because i can?

Ionas: Are you making fun of me? Show your face and face me like a man you smart ass!

I was very angry. I really don't like it when the others are making fun of me!

Kremant: Oh, how threatening. But i'm afraid that you lose your time. This blackness you see, IS my face. Literally.

Well, that was unexpected. But even so i want to learn with what purpose he brought me here.

Lala: Peke? You know what this Kremant is?

Oh, right. I forgot that Lala has always with her this Peke. Known as the all-costume robot.

Peke: I'm afraid i have no information about anything like this.

Kremant: Of course you don't have. I'm not from this dimension. Like Ion, i too, come from the other Earth.

Ionas: Really? What are you exactly? Some kind of demon?

Kremant: Not even close. What can i tell you for now, is that you're stuck in this place. With no way back, of course.

Lala: Actually, if i make something i'm sure i can help him find a way back.

Kremant: ... Wow. This girl is more stupid than i thought.

Lala: Huh?

Nana: Hey! No one talks to my big sis like that!

Nana charges at Kremant and goes to punch him. When she do so, her punch, along with the rest of her, passes through Kremant and falls down.

Mikan: Nana-chan!

Nana stands, having a very surprised look on her face.

Nana: What just happened?!

Kremant: You really thought this will work? It looks like the stupidity goes cloud.

What the- That's a greek insult! How he knows-! Oh, don't tell me...

Ionas: You are a greek too?!

Lala, Nana &amp; Mikan: Eh?!

Kremant: You noticed i see. I was, until i became the being you see in front of you.

Ok, now THAT, was unexpected.

Ionas: And what you're?

Kremant: I'm the being known as Kremant of course! But nice to meet you again anyway!

That was not what i meant! He is totally making fun of us!

Kremant: Ok, ok, enough with the teasing. The truth is, that i brought you here for two reasons.

Ionas: What are those reasons?

Kremant: First, like i already said, because i can. And second, for my personal entertainment.

What?! He is kidding. He is kidding, right?

Kremant: No i'm not.

Ionas: What the-

Kremant: That's right, i can read minds if i want to. And i can tell you that i'm not kidding this time. _**I am totally se**__**rious!**_

The way he said that made me shiver. And i don't think i'm the only.

Kremant: But i'm afraid i must go for now. I'll explain everything later. See you soon!

And like that, he disappeared in a blink of an eye, like he was never there.

Ionas: Another mystery appeared. And that one is illogical!

Nana: What was that thing?

Ionas: I would like to know that as well!

Mikan: Whatever that was, let's not let it trouble us. We better go home already. It started to get dark.

Lala: Right! Let's not leave Rito wait more, let's go!

And like that, we continued our way for Rito's house, having many questions in our minds after we encountered Kremant. But we just couldn't find answers. That guy was just not making any sense!

Mikan: So, Ion right?

Ionas: Yes?

Mikan: You're really a greek from another Earth?

Ionas: Well, yes. Why you ask?

Mikan: Oh, nothing, it is just kind of weird to tell the truth. I see aliens almost every day, but this is the first time i hear about someone that actually came from another dimension.

Ionas: Believe me, if that sounds crazy to you, to me that i actually lived it, it's even more crazy.

Mikan: I guess so. But why this Kremant brought you here for? What was his intention on doing so?

Ionas: I really don't know. But i don't think it is for good.

Nana: What about that robot that attacked us on school? You know anything?

Ionas: Nothing. And not even Mikado knew anything about those robots. It's like they came out of nowhere. Speaking of which, how it captured you in the first place?

Nana: It surprised us with its sudden emergence and caught us off guard. That sneaky little-

Ionas: Whoa! Relax. It's not your fault for not see it coming. Everyone can get surprised by things like that. See it like this. In the end we gave it a good beating that it will never forget. Am i right?

Nana: I guess.

Ionas: And next time, if more of them comes, we'll send them straight to the scrapyard, right?

Nana: Right!

Ionas: That's the spirit!

Mikan: It is nice to see that you two are getting along.

Ionas: Well... I wouldn't say that yet.

Nana: Hm?

Mikan: Why?

Ionas: Because of what happened to the infirmary. When miss Mikado accidentally fell on me.

Mikan: What?!

Ionas: What you heard. I can understand that Nana hates when things like that happens, and she will think bad of me possibly. So, how can we get along if she thinks about me like that?

Nana: What? You believe that i'm mad at you just because of what happened in the infirmary?

Ionas: You get angry when Rito gets himself on those kind of situations.

Nana: Because he always falls without any real reason! And you already proved that it was not your fault for what happened back there. So, why to think bad of you?

Ionas: Well... Ok, you've got a point there. I guess i'm just afraid of making a bad impression. I don't want the people around me to think bad of me.

Nana: Well, you don't need to worry about it. I can tell you that compared to Rito, you're just fine.

I'll take that as a compliment.

Mikan: We are here.

We were in front of Rito's and Mikan's house.

Ionas: Nice house.

Mikan: Thanks. Well, let's get in.

We were about to get inside, when Lala hit herself to... Nothing? Then, Lala starts to knock the place where she hit. It seemed like an invisible wall was blocking our way.

Lala: Huh? There's an invisible wall in front of the house.

Nana: Did you mess with another invention again, big sis?

Wait a minute?! I know this part! And if i remember well, that means-! Before i could finish the thought, we heard a loud noise, and then the invisible barrier in front of us started to react in a way like it was suffering from short circuit.

Nana: What's going on?!

Yes, now i'm certainly sure about it. After the light show ended, the invisible wall was gone. From what i remember from the anime, that was Mea's doing.

Nana: The barrier is gone.

Lala: Then we can get in!

We were about to get in, when i accidentally hit my head on the door's frame.

Ionas: Ouch!

Mikan: Ion, are you ok?

Ionas: I'm fine, don't worry.

This door is shorter than i thought. When we get inside, the lights were closed. Mikan tried to open them, but the lights were not working for some reason.

Ionas: Blackout?

Mikan: Maybe.

Lala: Rito is not down here.

Mikan: He must be in his room. Let's go see.

We all moved upstairs, and we were getting close to Rito's room, then, the lights suddenly light up.

Ionas: The lights are back.

Mikan: Rito, are you in your room?

We opened the door and got in.

Lala: We're back! Sorry we got home late!

Mikan: We bought dinner...

We saw Rito along with Yui, which she was dressed in a not so good way.

Nana: Ri-Rito! You didn't-

Yui: Wait a minute, Nana!

Rito: I-It's not what it looks like! We got rained on, so i lent her my clothes, that's all!

Lala: Ehh? But there was no rain today?

Rito: Huh?! That's weird.

Yui: But it did!

Nana: You and your lies again, Rito!

It is really hard to hold my laugh like this. All this misunderstanding... It is just so funny that my cheeks hurt from the incoming laugh.

Lala: Are you ok, Ion?

Ionas: Where... *snickers* Is the bathroom?

Lala: The bathroom? It's that way.

Without losing any time, i run quickly to the bathroom and close the door behind me. Then, i burst in laughter.

~Some Minutes Later~

After things calmed down a little, Yui decided to return back to her home. Mikan asked her to stay for dinner, but she declined. Then, a few seconds later, Momo came into the house from the main door.

Momo: Hi everyone! Sorry for being late.

Nana: Where you were all that time?

Momo: Oh, nothing special. Just a little night walk.

Yeah right. Anyway. After that, Mikan served us the food she bought, and we all sat down at the table to eat. Basically, there was no chairs to sit on, so we all sat down on the floor, having the table in front of us. I was sitting between Mikan, and Lala. Also, what kind of house doesn't use chairs to sit and eat?! Mikan served us some small boxes with food inside.

Mikan: I hope you like bento, Ion.

Ionas: Well, i can't say that it looks bad, but if you don't mind i'll leave the fish out of it.

Rito: You don't like fishes?

Ionas: I don't like the seafood. My taste is not leaving me to. But, all the other foods in this bento looks good.

I tried to use the chopsticks to start eating, but i couldn't use them right.

Ionas: *Sigh*

Mikan: Let me bring you a fork.

Mikan brought me a fork, and i was able to start eating normally. I take a bite from the bento's rice and the other foods inside, and i can say i liked it!

Ionas: This bento is good!

Kremant: A little too salty though.

Ionas: What the-!

We all jumped from our seats as we saw Kremant sitting besides me, holding a bento box in his hands.

Nana: Where did you came from?!

Kremant: From nowhere, duh. Along with this little bento box.

With a snap of his fingers, the bento box he was holding disappears from his hand.

Rito: Wh-Who are you?!

Kremant: Oh, right, we haven't met yet. I am Kremant, nice to meet you, Rito, and Momo.

Momo: You know who we are?

Kremant: But of course. It is my job to know everything about my victims, before i start the show!

Rito: Victims?

Momo: Show?

Nana: What the hell are you talking about?! Why are you even here?!

Kremant: You don't remember? I thought i told you that i'll explain everything later. Well, here i am! Ready to start explaining about Ion's case, and more.

Ionas: Really? Then speak! And i want a good explanation about why you took me away from my home!

Kremant: Sure things! It's not like i have anything to hide anyway!

What are we gonna hear again? Let's just get over with it.

Ionas: Tell us everything you have to tell. No lies.

Kremant: Just as i planned.

Kremant disappears and reappears in front of the TV.

Kremant: I hope you have some time, because it will take long. Long ago, in a distant world, I, Kremant, the shadowy master of madness and darkness, was born from an mysterious crystal, making me lose my human existence from a mysterious human that used it on me. But the foolish human never expected that his life will end that very moment. My strike was vicious, and the human turned to dust. The only things remained from him, was his cloak, and the crystal with the mysterious power.

To tell the truth, i kinda like the plot.

Kremant: I took the crystal in my hand. I could feel a lot of power in it. And so, i did what i thought right that moment. I absorbed it.

Ionas: You absorbed it?

Kremant: Yes. And it was quite delicious i can say. Though i didn't actually ate it. Anyway. The crystal became one with me, giving me not as much power as i expected. But compared to the others of my kind, i-

Nana: Wait, there are more like you?!

Kremant: Yes, but they are not all like me though. Some are good, some are evil, some are crazy, and some are just not sure. But we are all just like a big and happy family.

Ionas: What a strange family.

Kremant: The one i like! Well, as i was saying, compared to the others of my kind, i'm the only who has the power to create life from nothing.

Momo: Life from nothing? Is that possible?

Kremant: For me it is.

Mikan: Wait! That doesn't explain why Ion is here.

Kremant: But, THAT'S how he is here!

Mikan: Huh?

Ionas: What do you mean?

Kremant: See, my kind is not able to bring living beings from one world to another. Buuut, there is one exception. The soul.

Ionas: The soul?

Kremant: Yes, the soul. But as you can understand, a soul without a body is just a wandering spirit that is waiting for its peace. So, I created one especially for you!

Ionas: Come again?

Kremant: That's right. For you to be here, i created a similar version of your previous body, in this world! And when it was ready, i just needed to take your soul, bring it to this world, and place it inside to this new body you now have.

Lala: Is that possible Peke?

Peke: No! This is totally illogical!

Kremant: Illogical? For you maybe. For me, way of life.

Nana: Ok, now that's just ridiculous!

Ionas: That doesn't even make sense!

Kremant: Make sense? Where is the fun on making any sense? Like it or not, that's the truth.

It makes no sense, but if what he tells is true, then...

Ionas: What happened to my old body?

Kremant: I'll answer that with another question. What happens when a body lose its soul?

We all knew the answer. And we did not liked it.

Kremant: That's right. Death! Or in your case, sudden death.

I cannot believe it.

Rito: W-Wait a minute! You say that you killed him?!

Kremant: In a way, yes, i killed him. To live here, he had to die there. And here he is!

Ionas: No!

I stand up and get close to him.

Ionas: I'm very important to my parents! I cannot die just like that! Take me back to my home this instant!

Kremant: Sorry, no take backs. No matter what devices Lala will make, as long as you live inside to this body, you're stuck in this dimension. Forever.

Ionas: ...

I fell to my knees. I was feeling really depressed. I couldn't believe it. How could he just take me away from them? They were everything for me. And he just...

Nana: How dare you!

Nana stands up and points her finger at Kremant.

Nana: Who do you think you are and just take him away from his family?!

Momo: Yeah!

Momo stands up as well. Along with the others.

Momo: You can't take people away from their families just like that! Why you did that? What you will achieve by taking him away from them and bringing him here?

Rito: Yeah!

Mikan: That's not right!

Lala: Not nice of you!

Kremant said nothing. He was just standing there, laughing.

Nana: What's so funny?!

Kremant: Oh, nothing, really. But i must tell you that i like seeing you supporting your new friend so much. Especially now, in his time of need. You all are good people.

He just showed a good side of his, or i'm too confused to understand?

Kremant: That's the kind of people i like to tease the most.

And i was wondering. I stand up and pull myself together as much as i could.

Rito: Are you ok?

Ionas: I'm fine.

I must just admit that what happened happened, stand to my ground, and face this demon!

Kremant: I see you're back.

Ionas: I think you have something last to tell us before we kick you out of this house.

Kremant: If you mean the sudden strength you gained, which helped you to defeat that robot, then you are right.

Ionas: We are listening.

Kremant: As you can understand, just bringing an ordinary human on this world wouldn't be a good idea. Mostly because of the dangers that pops up from nowhere, like that big metallic insect you defeated a few hours ago. And so, to make sure that you will be able to survive from the future dangers, i made sure while i was creating the body to place inside it, something that i call: Energy Upgrade!

Ionas: Energy Upgrade?

Kremant: It is something i created a few weeks ago. It's an energy that grows stronger as long as you use it, giving you the chance to unlock new powers and abilities by the time. By the way, remember those headaches you had after the landing?

Ionas: Yes?

Kremant: It was me who was trying to activate the energy.

Ionas: Seriously now?

Kremant: Yes. And the strange sensation you felt back there was the energy that has been activated for the first time. For now you were able to unlock the powers that gives you enhanced strength and durability, same as those of a Devilukean. You also unlocked the ability to heal rapidly from almost any physical injury. I think they call it Healing Factor.

Lala: Wow, that sounds awesome!

Kremant: But you unlocked only a small portion of those powers, so it's not that great. I suppose because you used it too soon after its activation. I'll guess the energy will unlock the rest tomorrow.

Ionas: I see. And by the time, you said that i'll have more powers?

Kremant: Yes, but i'm not going to tell you what kind of powers.

Ionas: Why?

Kremant: Because if i tell you, then where's the fun of the surprise? But even so i will tell you this. This energy is connected with your endurance. If you use it too much, you will be too exhausted to even use it, and you'll need some rest until you can use it normally again. But don't worry. When a power is unlocked, the energy becomes even more powerful, and so your endurance. Anyway, time for me to go.

Ionas: Whoa, whoa, not so fast. If the energy was not activated when i first fell to this world, then how i survived the landing?

Kremant: Oh, that. Just a little protection i gave you temporarily while you were falling. It helped you to endure the great fall.

Ionas: That explains it.

*Ringtone*

Kremant: Oh, wait it's mine.

From his cloak, Kremant takes out a cell phone and places it on his... Hood?

Kremant: Yes? Oh, hi how's it going? Really? Awesome! Ok, i'm coming in a minute. Bye!

He closes his phone and places it back in his cloak.

Ionas: You even have cell phone?!

Kremant: We prefer the term "Dimensional Phone" but that counts too. Anyway, a friend just told me that there's a big party that is taking place in the Shadow Zone. So, time to go, bye!

And like that, he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Nana: What a weirdo.

Ionas: I agree. *Sigh*

So, that's it. No matter what i'll try. I will never see my family again.

Ionas: I guess we cannot undo what happened. So, i better not bother you with my impossible case anymore. Time for me to go.

Rito: Wait!

Ionas: Hm?

Rito: You don't need to go, you can still stay here.

Ionas: I can still stay here? But you heard him, i cannot return back to my world anymore. I will just be a burden for you all if i stay.

Mikan: You will not be a burden at all. You can stay here as much as you want.

Ionas: Really?

Momo: But of course! I mean, it's the least we can do after you saved us from that robot that attacked us in the school.

Lala: You can stay here, with us!

It is quite touching. I guess it will not be bad to stay here after all. I mean, it's my best option right now.

Ionas: If you all have no problem with it, then neither do i.

Mikan: So you will stay?

Ionas: I'll stay.

Mikan: Great.

Lala: Yay, a new friend!

Like the other time, Lala suddenly hugs me, tightly.

Ionas: Ok, ok, i get it, you're a hugger! Can you leave me now? I think... I lose... Oxygen!

Lala: Oops, sorry.

Lala releases me from her grip, letting me breathe again. She is a lot stronger than i thought.

Mikan: Now that i see you again, you seem to be a very tall person. How much is your height?

Ionas: Exactly two meters.

Nana: Eh?! That's a lot!

Rito: Wow, that much height?

Momo: I don't remember seeing any human with that much height. That means the humans on your world are all that tall?

Ionas: No. There are short people too. Now we are going to talk about my height, or we will sit to eat the remaining food on the table?

Rito: Oh right, we forgot the food.

Ionas: Then what are we waiting for, let's dig in!

And like this, we sat down at the table and continued eating.

~30 Minutes Later~

We had finished with our food, and i had one question in my mind.

Ionas: Not that i want to become annoying, but where i'm going to sleep exactly?

Mikan: Well, i guess you can sleep in Rito's room. I hope that you don't mind to share your room with Ion, Rito.

Rito: Not at all.

Mikan: Good. Now, i'll go to prepare a futon for you to sleep, Ion.

Ionas: What is a futon?

Mikan: You don't know?

Ionas: Not at all. What that "futon" is exactly? It's like a Japanese mattress or something?

Mikan: Actually, yes. Don't worry, it is quite comfortable.

Ionas: If you say so, then ok.

And like that, Mikan goes upstairs to prepare the futon for me. After all those things that happened today, i'm really gonna need some nice, good sleep.

Lala: Hey, Ion?

Ionas: Yes?

Lala: How's Greece?

Ionas: Greece? Well, you can say that it's a nice place to live. Beautiful beaches, tasty foods, lots of places you can visit for a walk, and plenty more!

Momo: Sounds like a good place for vacations.

Ionas: It sure is! One of the best. *Sigh*

Rito: Is something the matter, Ion?

Ionas: It's nothing. I'm just a little homesick, that's all. I think i'll go in bed early, if you don't mind.

I started walking upstairs, going to Rito's room. The door was open, so i just walked in. While i was walking in, i didn't saw Mikan coming out, having as a result to accidentally hit herself on my stomach, and making her to fall on her butt.

Mikan: Ouch!

Ionas: Oops, sorry for that, i didn't see you.

I gave her a hand and helped her to stand up.

Ionas: Are you ok?

Mikan: I'm fine, but i think that you should be more careful when you walk around.

Ionas: Yeah.

Mikan: Anyway, your futon is ready.

I looked inside and saw a white and long futon beside from Rito's bed.

Ionas: Are you sure i will fit in that?

Mikan: Don't worry, it's long enough for you to fit without problem.

Ionas: Nice! And-! Oh!

Mikan: What's the matter?

Ionas: I... I just remembered that i don't have any pajamas. Actually, i only have the clothes i wear.

Mikan: Hmmm... Maybe we can ask Peke to-

Kremant: Delivery for Mr. Ion!

Ionas: What the-?!

Mikan and i saw Kremant wearing a delivery man's hat, inside to the room. He was holding to his hand a large package.

Ionas: What are you doing here again?!

Kremant: Just bringing a little welcoming gift. Here.

Kremant gives the package to me.

Ionas: What is that?

Kremant: Open it and you'll see.

Before i could say anything, he disappeared.

Mikan: What was that about?

Ionas: Let's find it out.

Without hesitation, i open the package and we saw something unexpected in it.

Ionas &amp; Mikan: Clothes?

There were clothes inside to the package. Lots of these.

Ionas: Ok, now i'm confused. But i guess this solves the clothing problem.

Mikan: I guess.

Ionas: Let's not think much about it. He probably wants to confuse us, or something.

Mikan: Maybe you're right. Anyway, i'll go down to clean the table. You will sleep?

Ionas: In a few minutes.

Mikan: Ok. Goodnight, Ion.

Ionas: Goodnight.

And like that, Mikan walked out from the room, closing the door behind her.

Ionas: Ok, let's see what we have here.

I searched the clothes in the package and found a nice pair of green pajamas.

Ionas: Good enough.

I removed my clothes and changed into my new pajamas.

Ionas: Fits well. Not bad i guess.

As i was checking myself, i looked at the door and saw Nana looking at me with a bright red face. Don't tell me that she saw me while i was changing. I'll just play it fool.

Ionas: Why are you looking at me like that?

Nana: N-N-Nothing! I saw nothing!

Ionas: Ok. So, what brings you here? You came to say goodnight too?

Nana: Well, actually...

Nana closes the door behind her and she comes a little closer to me.

Nana: I came to th... Tha...

Ionas: Yes?

Nana: I came to thank you, ok!?

Ok, that was unexpected!

Nana: I wanted to thank you too, for saving us from that thing earlier. If you were not there, who knows what they would do to us.

Ionas: Nice of you, but you didn't really needed to thank me. I'm just ok that no one was hurt. By the way, how's your tail?

Nana: It's fine, thankfully. I'm happy that i still have it. Thank you again for what you did back there.

Ionas: You're welcome.

Nana: And Ion?

Ionas: Hm?

Nana: I want to say that i feel sorry for what happened to you.

Ionas: Don't talk about it. I kind of get over it already. But thanks for the special caring. It means a lot.

Nana blush a little.

Nana: We-Well, i though that you will need it!

She is always funny when she shows her tsundere side.

Nana: Anyway, i'm going to sleep. Good- Whoa!

While Nana was going to leave, she slips on the clothes i putted down earlier.

Ionas: Watch out!

I tried to catch her, but as a result Nana fell onto me, throwing me down.

Ionas: Ouch! What just hap-

That moment i realized that Nana was on top of me. When she realized it too, her face becomes red from the embarrassment. This will not end well for me. That moment, someone opens the door.

Rito: Hey Ion, you're still awaaaaa...

Rito saw us and froze after seeing me and Nana in that stance. Ok, now this is way too embarrassing.

Nana: Yo-Yo-You!

I closed my eyes to not see the incoming slap. I heard the slap, but i wasn't feeling any pain for some reason.

Ionas: Huh?

I opened my eyes and saw that Nana was no longer on top of me, and that she actually slapped Rito. Rito was lying on the floor with a red hand mark on his face, while Nana was standing there, looking at him with an angry expression on her face.

Nana: Learn to knock, you pervert!

And like that, Nana left from the room, closing forcefully the door behind her.

Ionas: Ok, how in the world i avoided this?

Rito: And why i was the one who receive it?

This cannot become more confusing. After that strange incident, me and Rito fell asleep. Rito in his bed, and me in my futon. This was a really strange day. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

~Some Hours Later~

{Mea's POV}

After the meeting with this Azenda was end, Master Nemesis was explaining her story, and how that will lead in the awakening of Yami's fighting instinct. Leading to Yuuki Rito's elimination.

Mea: Rito-Senpai's elimination?

Namesis: _What's wrong?_

Mea: Uh, nothing. I was just wondering how Nana-Chan would react if Yami-Oneechan kill Rito-Senpai.

Nemesis: _Don't think about anything unnecessary. Both you and Golden Darkness are weapons created for the sole purpose of fighting. You can only live inside the darkness._

Mea: Yes. I understand Master!

I guess i was overthinking too much the issue. But now that I remembered...

Mea: By the way, Master?

Nemesis: _Hmm?_

Mea: This morning in school, something unexpected happened. A strange robot came out of nowhere and caught Nana and the other two princesses. And it said something about a plan to take over Deviluke. Did you send it as well?

Nemesis: _No. To tell the truth i was surprised too with this sudden appearance. Whatever that thing was, it revealed that there are more robots like that out there. And they are aiming for the devilukean princesses._

Mea: And it seemed that its plan was going well, until this boy showed up, thankfully. He was able to release Nana and the others, and he was strong enough to defeat that thing barehanded. His name is Ion. He said that he is a human from another dimension and Earth.

Nemesis: _Really? Hmmm..._

Mea: Is something the matter, master?

Nemesis: _Now__ that i recall, one day ago i was feeling a strange aura in the air. The aura was strong, __but i was unable for some reason to find its source. This boy has a similar aura in him, but it feels different somehow. They must have some connection those two._

Mea: You think he will cause us any problem?

Nemesis: _I don't think so. But maybe it will not be a bad idea to learn more about him. Right, Mea?_

Mea: I think this is going to be an interesting investigation for me, Master.

~Some Minutes Later~

{Ion's POV}

Celine: Mau!

Ionas: AHH!

I was sleeping nice and good, when suddenly, Celine comes from nowhere and starts to pull my nose.

Rito: What happened?!

Momo: Good morning guys!

Rito: Huh, Momo?

Ionas: Don't forget about Celine. Come on now little one, let my nose.

Celine left my nose and jumped to Rito's bed.

Ionas: What are you two doing here so early in the morning?

Momo: Sorry for waking you up so early. See, Celine woke me up and made me come here.

Ionas: Really? Why?

That moment Momo takes out something that seemed like a 3DS.

Momo: To play of course.

Ionas: Seriously now?

Momo: Rito, you wanna play?

Rito: Sure, why not?

That moment Rito takes out a 3DS as well, and started playing together with Momo while Celine was watching.

Ionas: ... Ok, this is and officially the weirdest waking i ever had.

I stood up and walked to the big closet where i put my clothes last night. I took some of my black clothes and moved inside to the closet, closing the door behind me. After that, i took off my pajamas and changed into my black clothes. When i was ready, i walked out of the closet.

Rito: Nice clothes.

Momo: They look good on you.

Ionas: Thanks.

Rito: You will go somewhere?

Ionas: I'll go out for a little walk. It will help me to wake up better.

Rito: Ok, see you later, Ion.

I walked outside from the room and went downstairs. Because it was so early in the morning, there was no one down here. I go and open the front door, and while i was about to leave the house, i accidentally hit my head onto the door's frame, again.

Ionas: Ouch! Seriously now?!

Anyway, after that, i moved outside. The sun was still a little down, but its rays were enough to light a little the sky. I was looking around, seeing that there was not a single life outside. It is still early so i'm not surprised.

Ionas: *Yawn*

I'm still a little tired after this sudden waking. I hope a little walk will fix this. I moved myself to the road just outside from the house, and i was about to start my walk. Then, i realized something.

Ionas: I haven't learned the place. How am i supposed to go for a walk when i don't even know the roads around?!

I facepalmed myself for realizing it now. It must be because i woke up so early. I was about to walk back to the house, when suddenly a blade comes from above and strikes the ground right in front of me, making me back off a little from the surprise.

Ionas: What the-?!

I saw more blades coming from above and about to fall on me, so i back off again and dodge them just in time. The weird with those blades was that they seemed to be connected with some sort of yellow rope or something.

?: You seem to be good at dodging.

I heard a girls's voise coming from above. When i look above me to see, i saw a giant spiked iron ball coming straight down at me. I leap forward quickly, and dodge the iron ball before it smash me. When i look again, i see a girl with long blonde hair standing on the top of the giant iron ball. It was Yami!

Yami: ...

She was looking at me for a moment, and then she turns the iron ball into one of her legs. This Trans-ability rocks!

Yami: There's no mistake. This strange aura is coming from you.

What is she talking about? She then turns one of her hands into a blade.

Ionas: Whoa, whoa, Yami! What are you-!

Yami charges at me, having her blade ready to cut me. Realizing the danger, i quickly back off and dodge the blade before it cut me in half.

Ionas: Stop! I'm not your enemy!

Without giving me any response, she keeps trying to cut me with her blade. I'm trying hard to avoid the attacks, but i cannot say it is easy with the height i have. Why she is attacking me?!

Ionas: Yami, wh-

She turns some of her hair into a big fist and she immediately punch my stomach with it. The pain was enough to bring me to my knees.

Ionas: ... Why?

The pain is too much to say more. I was looking at Yami, while i was holding my stomach from the pain. She was looking at me with an expressionless look on her face.

Yami: You doesn't look like a dangerous foe. But you must have bad intentions to come here.

Why she thinks i'm an enemy?!

Yami: I will not give you the chance to hurt Mikan or the others. Begone.

Ionas: No, wait!

Without listening to a word, she rises her blade and she's about to strike me with it. I moved my arm in front in order to defend, even if i knew this was a bad idea. The blade hits my arm, but it doesn't cut it. Yami and i were surprised. I got the chance and used my arm to push her away. The push was strong enough to throw her in a good distance away from me. She regains her balance in mid air and lands safely on her legs. I didn't thought i was that durable.

Ionas: Ouch!

I looked at my arm, seeing a cut from the blade. The wound was not serious, while it seemed that it was healing itself quick.

Kremant: _Seems like the energy works better now._

Ionas: Eh?

I heard Kremant's voice. I looked around, but i couldn't see him.

Ionas: Where are you?

Kremant: _Nowhere where you can see me. I'm talking to you via telepathy. Cool huh? Oh, by the way, she's coming._

Ionas: What?!

That moment i saw Yami coming with great speed toward me, having her hair turned into a giant fist.

Ionas: Oh my!

With a powerful thrust, she extends her giant hair fist at me. I place my hands in front, and try to stop the punch. Her giant punch pushes me backward, but i was able to stop its thrust almost immediately.

Yami: Huh?

Ionas: Ok, you asked for it!

I pull her giant hair fist raising her on the air by that way, and then throwing her hard on the ground to the other side.

Ionas: Wow, it actually worked. To tell the truth i never expected to actua-

Before i could finish, Yami used her giant hair fist, which i was still holding, to throw me away and to the ground.

Kremant: _HA! Classic!_

Ionas: Shut up!

I stand up and look at Yami. She was already standing, and i have a fear that she still wants to kill me.

Yami: It seems that i underestimated you.

By saying that, she turns her whole hair into many blades.

Yami: I will not do the same mistake twice.

Kremant: _It looks like the fun has been multiplied._

This is definitely bad! She even turned her two hands into blades as well!

Ionas: Yami, please, this needs to stop! There's no need for us to fight!

She ignores what i said and runs toward me in great speed, having her multiple blades ready.

Ionas: Yami, no! Don't!

It is useless. She doesn't want to listen. Seeing her coming closer and closer, makes my heart beats like crazy from terror. I will end up getting stabbed to death! The pressure is too much for me to handle! That moment, something strange happened. Everything around me became red. The houses, the ground, the sky, everything had a red color on them.

Ionas: ...

I looked at Yami. She is, moving in slow motion? What is going on? I was feeling strange, like something was happening to my body. Suddenly, my body started to move on it's own, charging at Yami. Yami was still moving in slow motion, but i was moving in a normal speed. When i reach her, i start throwing punches and kicks at her, making her to back off at every hit. My body was attacking on its own, i had no control on it!

Ionas: ...

I couldn't even speak! I could only see myself, hitting Yami here and there, without stopping. Why she is just taking the hits? I don't understand! After a lot of hits, i give her one last punch in the stomach that sent her some meters away, making her fall on the ground. When i gave that last hit, everything gained their normal colors again. For some reason i was feeling so weak, that i fell to my knees.

Ionas: What, happened?

I looked at Yami. She stood up, holding her stomach. Then, she started walking toward me. She was moving normally again. What exactly happened back there? Yami was in front of me, still holding her stomach. How hard did i hit her?

Yami: I must admit it. I was not prepared for that. But now, this is the end.

Yami takes the hand from her stomach and turns it into a blade. I couldn't move for some reason. I was totally helpless. She raises her blade high. This is it. I'm finished.

Mikan: Yami, no!

Yami stops as she sees Mikan and Rito coming running toward us. They came Just in time.

Rito: Ion, are you ok?

Rito helped me to stand.

Ionas: I'm still alive, so i'll say yes.

Mikan: Can someone explain what is going on?!

Yami: I was sensing a strange aura not too far away from here. I followed it to see what it was and then i saw this person, walking toward your house. I thought he was an assassin, so i decided to take care of him.

Ionas: What aura, what assassin?! I just went outside for a little walk, come on!

Mikan: Yami, this is just a big misunderstanding, he is not an assassin.

Yami: He is not?

Kremant: But of course he is not, or else why to bring him here?

Kremant appeared from nowhere giving a big surprise to everyone.

Kremant: He is actually their guest.

Rito: Kr-Kremant!

Kremant: Present and happy for how things are evolving.

Yami: You!

Yami takes a battle stance as soon as she sees Kremant.

Kremant: Eager for fight as always i see, eh Yami?

Mikan: Yami, you know him?

Yami: I met him the last day. I felt a strange aura in the air, and then i saw him standing over the school's building. When i approached him, he flew away. I was chasing him around the town, until he disappeared. When i felt a similar aura in the air today, i thought it was him again.

Kremant: And when you found Ion instead, you thought that it was me in disguise, am i right?

Ionas: What?! That's why you attacked me?!

Yami: That is correct.

Ok, now i understand why she was attacking me. But what is Kremant doing here?

Ionas: Why are you here?

Kremant: I came to congratulate you, my little friend!

Ionas: Congratulate me?

Kremant: But of course! Don't tell me that i'm the only one who noticed.

Ionas: Noticed what?

Kremant: Your first unlock of course!

Ionas: Eh?

Kremant: Remember when everything became red in your eyes?

I remember that moment. Everything were moving slowly, and i lost control over my body.

Ionas: So, it was a new power?

Kremant: Correct! And it's one of my favorites. I call it Adrenal Activation. It gives you the power to activate your own adrenaline. It enhance your physical condition, durability, and senses in a level that in your eyes your opponents are as slow as a turtle. In this state, in your eyes you move normally, but for your opponents, you're so fast that it's almost impossible for them to fight back while it is active.

Ionas: What a fearsome power.

Kremant: However, there are some limitations in this power. It drains much of your energy while it is active, so if you use it for a long period of time, you will be too weak to move after the end of its activation. But you will be able to move again after some minutes. Because it was the first time, it affected your body in such a way, that you were unable to control your movements, while it was active. Don't worry, you'll have better control on it when you become stronger eventually. But until then, i suggest you to not use it too much.

He may be a bad person, but at least he informs me about my powers.

Ionas: And why i was seeing everything in red?

Kremant: I'm not pretty sure. Maybe the blood pressure.

I'm not sure it works like that.

Ionas: So, you have anything more to say, or that's it?

Kremant: Now that you mention it, there is something else i wanted to tell you as well. But i don't seem to remember. Anyway, if there is anything else, i'll inform you later. Bye!

Ionas: Wait! Yami mentioned something about an aura. Care to explain?

Kremant: Oh, that. See, the energy you have, creates an aura around you, because of its great amount. The more energy you have, the more the aura grows. And because I was the one who created this energy, we have similar auras. That's why Yami confused you with me.

Ionas: Ooh.

Kremant: Ok, that's enough for now. Have a good day!

And like that, he disappeared once again.

Ionas: Well, at least now we know. Oh!

My stomach still hurts after the punch i ate from Yami.

Mikan: Are you ok?

Ionas: I'm fine, no need to worry. Hey, Yami!

Yami: Hm?

Ionas: I know that we didn't start good, but let's not let a little misunderstanding get in the way. I'm Ion. I'm sure you remember me from the other time.

Yami: You're the tall guy who was with Kotegawa the other day.

Ionas: Yep, that's me!

Yami: Nice to meet you. Sorry for the trouble, i didn't know you were friends with Mikan.

Ionas: It's ok. I mean, i would do the same if i thought that one of my friends was in danger. Also, i'm sorry for my uncontrolled attacking. I'm still new with this energy. Are you hurt?

Yami: The pain is only temporary, you don't need to worry about me.

At least nothing bad happened.

Yami: Tell me, who is this Kremant?

Ionas: Long story.

I quickly explained about Kremant, and the story about what he did to me.

Ionas: And now i'm stuck on this planet with no way back. But at least i made some good friends here that helped me in my time of need, by giving me a place to stay.

Yami: I see. It seems that we have a powerful enemy to fight.

Ionas: Maybe, maybe not. One it's sure, he is annoying.

Mikan: Rito, you better go prepare for school. It is almost time to go.

Rito: Ah, you're right! I'm going to be late!

Rito runs into the house quickly, in order to prepare for school as soon as possible.

Yami: I must go as well. See you later Mikan.

Yami grows wings and flies away.

Mikan: Bye Yami!

Ionas: Bye!

Mikan: I think we better go inside now. Come on, Ion.

Ionas: I follow.

Before we could make a step, Kremant appears from nowhere in front of us and blocks our way.

Kremant: Not so fast.

Mikan: Huh?

Ionas: What do you want now?!

Kremant: Wait a moment.

Kremant snaps his fingers and my clothes turned into a school uniform, same as the one the males wear in Rito's School.

Ionas: What the- Why i wear a school uniform?

Kremant: Because i remembered what i wanted to say. You're going to school.

Ionas: EEEEEEH?!

{To Be Continued}

* * *

**Ionas: *Sigh* I don't believe it. I'm going back to school. Again!**

**Lala: Yay! Ion will come school with us!**

**Ionas: Why god, why?**

**Lala: Next time on To Love-Ru: Back To School.**

**Ionas: WHY?!**


	4. TLRS-Episode 3-Back To School

Ionas: You said what?!

Kremant: You heard me. You enrolled on Sainan High as a 2nd year student! Isn't that exciting?

Mikan: Eh?!

Ionas: Are you kidding me, right? Right?!

Kremant: Nope! I already prepared and gave the papers that were needed to that weird Principal. Yep, it's totally official.

Ok, how in the world is that possible?!

Kremant: I'm sure that you're thinking how in the world is that possible.

Ionas: Stop reading my mind!

Kremant: It all started this very morning.

{Flashback}

{Kremant's POV}

Principal was in his office, watching and reading one of his perverted magazines. Then, i decided to approach him, suddenly.

Kremant: Hello meatball!

The Principal screamed from terror because of my sudden appearance. Those surprised reactions never gets old.

Principal: Wh-Wh-Who are you?

Kremant: It doesn't matter. But i want something from you, fatty.

From my cloak i took some papers, and threw them on the Principal's desk.

Kremant: I want you to let a kid i know, to enroll here on this school. According to what i know, those papers should be enough. So, you're agreeing to let him become a student here?

Principal: Su-Su-Sure. I'll let him.

Like taking candy from a baby.

{End Of Flashback}

{Ion's POV}

Kremant: And that's how i done it.

Ionas: Ok, but what about-

Kremant: The papers? Sorry, that's a secret. Oh, by the way, you better get ready to go. You don't want to lose your first day on school.

Kremant snaps his fingers and a school bag appears on my back.

Kremant: Inside are the books you need to have today, along with other school stuff. The other books are in Rito's room, so you don't need to worry.

Ionas: But-

Kremant: And don't forget, when you reach the school, go to the Principal's office. When he see that you're present, he will notify the teacher of the first period, in order to start your introduction in your class. Well, that's all for now. Have a nice day on school!

Ionas: No, wait!

He disappeared before i could say more.

Ionas: I must go back to school? Oh, not again! Why again, why?!

I fell to my knees from my frustration.

Mikan: Are you ok, Ion?

Ionas: No, i'm not!

That moment, Rito, Lala, Nana, Momo and Celine came out from the house, ready to go for school. When they saw me on my knees, they came close to me and Mikan to see what is the matter.

Momo: Is everything ok?

Nana: And why are you wearing a school uniform?

Mikan: It sounds strange, but it seems that Kremant just enrolled Ion to your school.

Rito, Nana &amp; Momo: Eeehh?

Lala: Really?

Ionas: Unfortunately, yes. Argh, i don't believe it! I was so close to finish the school once and for all back to my world. So close! And now i have to go back to school again?! Ok, i know that i'm overreacting, but this is just so unfair!

Momo: Wow, it must be awful to need to start the school all over again, especially since you were so close to finish it.

Ionas: Tell me about it. At least Kremant said that i will be a 2nd year student on this school, so it will not be that long.

Mikan: Speaking of which, you better hurry, or else you will be late for school.

Rito: Oh, right. We better get going.

Lala: Ion, you will come at school with us?

Ionas: Well, i suppose i don't have much of a choice. I mean, the papers made it official. I'll come.

Lala: Yay!

Ionas: But first, can someone help me to stand? I'm still a little weak after using that new power i got.

Nana: You've got a new power?

Ionas: Rito told you nothing? Anyway, i'll tell you on the way to school.

And like that, after they helped me to stand, me, Rito, Lala, Nana, Momo and Celine, we started walking on our way to school. While we were walking, i was telling them about everything that happened earlier.

Ionas: And that's what happened.

Momo: Wow, you must really had a hard time fighting Yami.

Nana: Yeah, you're lucky you survived.

Ionas: I sure was! If it wasn't for Rito and Mikan, i would be dead. At least now she knows that i'm not an enemy. *Sigh*

Momo: Is something the matter?

Ionas: I'm still trying to accept the fact that i'm going to school again. I can't say that it's one of my favorite activities.

Lala: Why you don't like school, Ion?

Ionas: First, because the most of the times i have to study about stuff that are not that important to me. And second, i always have to deal with people who constantly annoy me without reason. I don't want to go through that again.

Lala: Oh, don't worry, Ion! The people here are nice! Believe me, you will love the school here!

Ionas: Yeah sure. Whoa, wait a minute! I just realized something!

Momo: Huh? What?

Ionas: We speak japanese all this time, right?

Momo: Um... Yes?

Nana: So, what about it?

Ionas: I never learned the language! How in the world i can speak Japanese too?!

Kremant: I can tell you.

Ionas: AHH!

He must seriously stop doing those sudden appearances!

Ionas: Stop doing that!

Kremant: It is not my fault if you scare easily. Now let me explain it to you with simple words. After i created the new brain, i made sure to put inside it the knowledge you needed to understand and write Japanese, almost perfectly. I mean, how else you would understand them?

Ionas: Wait, then that means-

Kremant: No, you can still understand and write Greek.

Ionas: Phew. What a relief.

Kremant: Ok, that's it for now, bye!

Kremant disappeared, like always.

Ionas: Well, that was a quick meeting. Anyway, let's not waste more time here. We are going to be late for school.

And like that, we continue our way for school. After some minutes we reached our destination.

Ionas: The Sainan High School. I'm still a little nervous about it.

Rito: Don't worry, the school is not that bad. Now let's get in, the school starts in a few minutes.

Ionas: And i have to go to the Principal's office. Can someone lead me there?

Lala: I'll do it!

I had to see that coming.

Ionas: Ok Lala, lead the-

Before i say more, Lala grabs my arm and starts running in great speed, while pulling me on the way for the Principal's office.

Ionas: AAAHHHH!

She pulled me inside to the school, up to the stairs, and through the hallways. I'm afraid that this is not going to end well for me if she keep running at high speed.

Ionas: Lala, stop running!

Lala: Huh?

Lala stopped but it had as a result for me to get thrown straight to a door, forcefully opening it, and falling up to a desk due to Lala's high speed.

Lala: Oops, sorry Ion! Are you ok?

I was a little dizzy after that hit on the door and the fall afterward, but other than that i was fine.

Ionas: I am fine, don't worry, i'll live.

I snap out of my dizziness quick and looked around. Behind from the desk was the Principal, who was cowering in terror. I'll guess because of my sudden appearance.

Ionas: The Principal i presume.

The Principal nodded in confirmation. Well, at least we found him.

Ionas: Ok Lala, thanks for bringing me here, i guess. You can go back to the others.

Lala: Ok! See you later, Ion!

And like that, Lala left the office, closing the door behind her. I moved in front of the desk, ready to introduce myself to the Principal.

Ionas: Well, sorry for that. Anyway, i'm here for my first day on school.

Pricnipal: You're Ionas Dardanidis?

Ionas: Yes.

Principal: Oh. Well, then i guess i'm happy to welcome you here on Sainan High.

Principal gave me his hand for a handshake and i took it.

Ionas: Thanks. I hope Kremant didn't gave you a hard time.

Principal: You mean that scary cloaked person?

Ionas: Yes, that's him. Anyway, what do i do now?

Principal: Well, when the bell rings, you're going to go to Class 2-A. I will inform Mr. Honekawa about your arrival, and he will accept you in his class as soon as you're there.

Ionas: Good, thanks.

Before i know it, the bell rang, telling me that it is time for me to go to Class. I walked through the hallway, and found the door that was supposed to be my class.

Ionas: 2-A, that must be.

I knocked the door and after a few seconds, a bald old man opened the door. It was teacher Honekawa.

Honekawa: May i help you?

Ionas: Excuse me for interrupting the class, sir. The Principal said that my class is here.

Honekawa: You're Ionas Dardanidis?

Ionas: Yes sir.

Honekawa: Well, in that case, i want you to wait here for a moment, Mr. Dardanidis. I'll call you in soon to introduce yourself in front of the class.

Honekawa goes again inside, letting me to wait for a little outside.

Honekawa: This is rather sudden, but we have a new transfer student.

Yes, he is talking about me. I must focus and prevent my nervousness.

Honekawa: Please come in.

It is time. Here goes nothing. I walked in while i was watching to not hit my head on the door's frame this time. Seriously, why they have so short doors?! Then, i stood in front of teacher's desk, ready to introduce myself to the other students.

Ionas: Hello, my name is Ionas Dardanidis. Nice to meet you all.

Lala: Rito look, it's Ion!

Ionas: Eh?

I looked around the classroom and saw Lala and Rito. I also see Yui here.

Rito: Ion?

Yui: Ion?

Lala: You will be in the same class with us!? That's great!

Well, now that i think of it, i had to see that one coming.

Honekawa: Please take a seat.

Without thinking about it much, i decided to take a seat in the desk in front of Yui's.

Yui: You enrolled on this school? But how did you-

Ionas: Long story. I'll explain later.

And like that, the class started. While i was in the class, i was hearing some of the students talking about me, saying things like "This guy is a giant" or "How tall is he" or "Isn't that the guy from yesterday". Even back to my school on Greece, the people always paid much attention to my height. I cannot say that it is bothering me much, but sometimes it can get really annoying when the people starts to make comments behind my back.

~After The First Period~

The first period passed and we had at last break time. I stayed in the class, explaining to Yui what happened and how i ended up here.

Ionas: And that's why i'm here. Crazy, isn't it?

Yui: I still can't believe your case, Ion. And you say that all that happens because...

Ionas: Of some kind of weirdo with supernatural powers? Yeah, pretty much.

Yui: But what he wants from you?

Ionas: I don't know. He just keeps saying that he brought me here for his "personal entertainment".

Yui: What kind of reason is that?!

Ionas: I know right? But it cannot be only that, right? He must have some other reason to bring me here in the first place. But what?

Yui: That's a good question.

Lala: Hey, Ion!

Our chat was interrupted by Lala, as she drew our attention.

Ionas: Yes, Lala?

Lala: Since you're new here, would you like us to show you the school?

Ionas: Well, since i'm here, why not?

Lala: Yay! Yui, you will come too?

Yui: Sorry, but i don't have time. I have much of work to do.

Lala: Ok! See you later! Let's go Ion!

Lala grabbed my arm and started pulling me out from the class.

Ionas: Hey, don't pull!

While she was pulling me, she made me hit my head on the door's frame, making me to fall down.

Ionas: Ouch!

Lala: Oops, sorry! Are you ok, Ion?

Ionas: I cannot express how much i hate those short doors right now.

After she helped me to stand, she started leading me through the hallways, showing me the places around.

Lala: And here is the boys toilets. You know, in case you want to-

Ionas: I get it! I don't think i need description for that.

Lala: Hey look, it's Haruna!

I looked to where she was showing and saw a girl with blue, short hair, walking on our way. Haruna is the girl that Rito actually loves. But he never had the courage or the chance to express his feelings to her till now.

Lala: Hey, Haruna!

Haruna: Oh, hello Lala. How are you?

Lala: I'm good! Ion, this is Haruna. Haruna, this is Ion.

Haruna: You're the new student from our class, right? Wow, you're tall. I mean, nice to meet you!

Ionas: Me too.

Yep, my height will make me the top discussion topic on this school. As always.

Haruna: Are you from around here, Ion?

Ionas: Well, i wouldn't say that.

Lala: He is new here! Ion is actually coming from another dimension! Isn't it awesome, Haruna?

Haruna: Eh?

Typical Lala. Always ready to confuse anyone in her way.

Haruna: Wait, that means he is an alien too?

Ionas: Not quite. I come from a different version of this Earth, so i'm not quite sure if i count as an alien or not. Let's not think about it too much.

Lala: Since he is new here, i decided to show him all the places in school.

Haruna: That's nice of you.

Lala: You wanna come too? It will be fun!

Haruna: Well... Sure.

Lala: Alright!

And like that, Haruna accompanied us on our little tour in the school. On our way we saw Rito, Yui and... Oh, that must be Run!

Yui: Indecent things wouldn't happen around you if you didn't act this way!

Rito: Even if you say something like that...

It seems that he is in trouble again. But i guess this is not as bad as his common troubles.

Lala: Ahh! It looks like Rito and the rest are having fun, guys!

Ionas: *Facepalm*

Seriously now, Lala?!

Lala: Let's join them!

Haruna: Eh? But...

Lala: Come on, Come on!

Oh, wait, i remember this scene! ... Oh my.

Oshizu: Don't worry, Haruna-San!

And here comes Oshizu! This will not end well.

Oshizu: If you don't have the courage to join them, i'll help!

Haruna: Eh?!

Oshizu raises her finger in the air.

Oshizu: Concentrating Willpower!

By saying that, her finger emits a small blue light from its tip, and then Haruna is raised from the floor in the air. Then, she get throwed toward Rito. Haruna falls onto Rito, making him to fall down. They ended up in a really embarassing stance. And of course because of the embarassment, she slapped Rito, throwing him away, as always. Yui was not happy with Oshizu.

Yui: Oshizu-Chan! Moving people with willpower isn't allowed on school grounds!

Oshizu: I-I'm sorry!

Meanwhile, Rito seemed to be almost unconscious after that slap. Just how strong is Haruna anyway?!

Run: Hang in there Rito-Kun!

Run was the only one from the group that seemed to worry about Rito. I go to Rito to see if he is ok.

Ionas: Hey buddy, are you ok? Let me help you.

I gave a hand to Rito, and helped him to stand. He seemed a little dizzy, but he was ok.

Rito: Thanks, Ion.

Run: Ion?

Lala: He is new here, and a good friend of ours! Ion, this is Run.

Ionas: Nice to meet you, Run.

Run: Me too.

Lala: And this one is Oshizu!

Oshizu: Um, H-Hi! _Wow, Lala, this guy is too tall._

Even if she is whispering, i can still hear what she says. The people in this world must be shorter comparing to the people from mine.

?: Hey guys!

We all looked in the hallway, and we saw-! Oh no, it's Risa and Mio!

Lala: Risa-Chan, Mio-Chan!

I cannot say that i like those two so much. Mostly because i don't like perverts, even if they are girls. They approached us and then they looked at me.

Risa: Hey, you're not that tall guy that just moved to our class? Ion was it?

Ionas: Umm... Yes?

Risa: In that case, nice to meet you, Ion! I'm Risa Momioka!

Mio: And i'm Mio Sawada, nice to meet you too!

To tell the truth, i wasn't expecting such a friendly response. Well, i guess it will not hurt me to show my good face.

Ionas: Nice too meet you too, girls.

Risa: Where you come from?

Ionas: Umm... Well-

Mio: Are you from around here?

Ionas: Well, not exatly, but-

Risa: You have any love interest?

Ionas: I-! Wait, what?

Those two started to laugh that moment. Oh, i get it. They are teasing the new guy, of course. I really hate it when the others are making fun of me! Ok, just calm down, this is just their character. Ok, i think i'm a little better.

Risa: Relax, we are just messing with you, don't take it so seriously.

Rito: Hey Ion, is everything ok?

Ionas: Yes, i'm fine. Lala, thanks for the tour, but i think i'll see the rest of the school alone. I hope you don't mind.

Lala: Ok, no problem.

Ionas: See you later guys.

And like that, i left the group and continued my tour around the school, alone. Those girls were mean! They were not that bad, but i don't like being teased around for no real reason. I had enough in my old school, thank you!

?: Hey you!

Ionas: Hm?

I looked behind me and saw a boy with white and black hair. It was Ren! He seemed angry about something. Did i do something?

Ionas: Is there any problem?

Ren: Yes, you! Who are you and you're so close with Lala?

Oh, i get it. He thinks that i'm some kind of antagonist in love. He must saw us while Lala was showing me the school and got wrong conclusion.

Ionas: You can call me Ion. And just for you to know, i have no interest in Lala. She was just showing me the school, since i'm new here. That's all.

Ren: Oh. I guess i was mistaken. Sorry about that. I'm Ren by the way.

Ionas: I'm Ion.

Ren: Are you from around here?

Why everyone makes that question?

Ionas: Go ask Lala and the others!

Ren: Whoa, why so angry?

Ionas: Sorry, it is just that everyone makes the same question from the moment i came here. It starts to become really annoying! I need some time alone, you understand.

Ren: Oh, yes of course. And sorry again. Later!

And like that, Ren left, leaving me in peace. I better go find a quiet place to sit for a little. Just to calm down a bit.

Ionas: Oh, i know!

~Two Minutes Later~

It wasn't hard to find. I mean, it's the rooftop. For the moment, it's a good place to sit and relax. I sat down on the floor and started looking at the sky. Why i always have to deal with annoying people? In any school i go, there is always some people that want to get on my nerves! And then the others wonder why i spend the most of my time alone.

Ionas: *Sigh*

Then, i started looking at the city's buildings. I miss my home. I don't say that i don't like this world, but i really miss my home. I had such a good times, and people that cared much about me. I wonder what they do right now.

?: Alone on the rooftop i see.

I looked behind me and saw Mea. What is she doing up here? I stand up, facing her.

Ionas: Well, it's a nice place if you want to stay alone for a little. By the way, what are you doing up here?

Mea: Oh, nothing special.

Mea was coming closer to me and stops right in front of me, looking at me with a sly look on her face. I have a bad feeling about this.

Mea: I just wanted to know you better.

That moment her ponytail turns into big claws, and with a quick move, she pins me on the ground with those.

Ionas: What the-!

I tried to release myself, but her grip was too strong.

Ionas: Why you did that for?!

Mea: You don't need to worry. I'm not planning to kill you. Like i said, i just want to know you better. Ion.

That moment one part of her ponytail touched my forehead. I could feel something strange happening. I can't...

{Mea's POV}{Ion's Mind}

That was very easy. As always. Now let's see what do we have here.

Mea: Hmm? That's strange. I cannot see a thing.

I could see only darkness around. Where is everything?

Mea: Oh, i get it! He must hide them deeper into his mind.

I started going deeper into his mind, to see what i can find. I must admit, this is the first time that i see someone able to hide his own thoughts like that. But of course, there is nothing he can hide from me.

Mea: Oh, i see something!

I was seeing a small light, deep down. I started approaching the light, when suddenly the light became furiously bright.

Mea: Ah, what is this?!

The light was so strong that i had to put my arms in front to protect my eyes from it. I never saw something like that before. What kind of defense his mind has?!

Mea: This is too much, i can't-!

With a powerful flash, the light gave me a push so strong, that it kicked me out of Ion's mind, throwing me away from him, and making me fall on the floor.

{Ion's POV}{Back To Reality}

Ionas: Argh, what just happened?

I was feeling like my head was going to break from the pain. I sat up a little, wondering what happened. Then, i saw Mea lying on the floor unconscious.

Ionas: What the...?!

I get up and go quickly beside her.

Ionas: Hey, are you alright!

Mea: Aargh... What happened?

Ionas: YOU tell me!

The last thing i remember was her using her Psycho-dive ability on me. But why i found her in that condition? Mea snaps out of her dizziness and stands up, looking at me confused.

Mea: How did you do that?!

Ionas: Do what?

Mea: That thing with the light!

Ionas: ... Eh?

What she is talking about? Did something happened when she invaded in my mind?

Nana: Here you're, Mea!

We looked at the way of the rooftop's door and saw Nana coming on our way.

Mea: Nana-Chan!

Ionas: Hey, Nana, how's it going?

Nana: Oh? You're here too Ion? Wait, why are you two up here?

Mea: Well, i...

Ionas: Oh, nothing special! She just heard that i enrolled in this school, so she wanted to know me better since i'm a friend of her friends.

Mea: Eh?

Ionas: After she learned that i was on the rooftop, she came to have a little chat with me. Isn't that right Mea?

I wink at her, wanting to tell her that i was covering her by that way.

Mea: Ah, right!

Nana: Really? That's very nice of you, Mea! But wait, why are you up here anyway, Ion? You weren't with the others?

Ionas: I was, but then some mean girls showed up. They started making fun of me for no real reason at all. I didn't wanted to show my bad face, so i decided to find a quiet place for me to relax, and find some peace. I'm tired of getting teased around like that. It is really awful to always tease you all the time just because you're different, even for the smallest things.

Nana: I think i understand what you mean. My sister is always-

Ionas: Making fun of you because of your small bust?

Nana: E-Eh?! H-How did you-

Ionas: I heard it from some guys on my way here.

What a liar i am! But i don't want to tell them how i really know about those things.

Ionas: It must be really annoying to have to deal with people that makes you feel inferior, am i right?

Nana: You have no idea.

Ionas: Then i suppose you understand me, on your own way. Hmmm...

Now that i think about it, i suppose i overreacted a bit too much for a small tease. I mean, it's just my first day on this school. By the time, things will be better as i adapt in the new environment.

Ionas: You know what? I already feel better after talking about it. Thanks for listening.

Nana: It was nothing. You wanna come and find the others?

Ionas: Maybe later if we find time. First i need to talk about something with Mea.

Nana: Oh, ok then. See you later guys!

And like that, Nana left the rooftop, leaving me and Mea alone.

Mea: I don't understand. Why you-

Ionas: Didn't told her about your powers? Because you're important to Nana as a friend, and i couldn't just let her find out about you or what you did earlier. It wouldn't be right for her to learn it like that.

Mea: I... I see. Then thank you for covering me!

Ionas: Now, before we go, i think you owe me some explanations.

Mea: Hm? What explanations?

Ionas: About why you invaded in my mind, and more importantly, what happened while you were in there. You mentioned something about a light, right? What light?

Mea: You mean that it wasn't you?

Ionas: No. Now please, tell me what you saw.

Mea: Well, while i was inside, i saw nothing but darkness, making me think that you were hiding your memories deeper. As i was diving deeper in your mind, i saw a small light down there. I thought it was the way to your memories, so i decided to go closer. But as i was approaching it, suddenly, the light became so strong, that i was unable to see a thing!

Like you were seeing anything anyway.

Mea: And before i know it, it threw me out of your mind.

So that's why i found her lying on the floor. A light inside my head? Could it have some connection with this energy that Kremant gave me?

Mea: Whatever it was, it seems that it makes you immune to my Psycho-dive. That's too bad.

That moment, and for one more time, she look at me, having a sly look on her face.

Mea: Ion? How about if you and me-

Ionas: No!

Whatever she was going to say, i'm sure that it was not going to be moral.

Mea: Oh come on, don't play it hard. It's a nice offer.

Ionas: No means no! Also, if you want to know me better, then why don't you just ask me in the first place?

Mea: Huh?

Ionas: I mean seriously, all you had to do was just ask me, and i would say what you wanted to know!

Mea: You mean that i could just ask you all this time?!

Ionas: Dah! Of course you could! It is not like i have anything to hide.

I mean, other than the To Love-Ru fact.

Ionas: So... What do you want to know?

Mea: Well, let's see... Oh, yeah! You said that you're a human from another dimension, right?

Ionas: Yeah, so?

Mea: Are all the humans there as strong as you are?

Again with that question. Anyway.

Ionas: No, they are as normal as every human you know. I used too, to be a normal human like them. But Kremant changed that before i even realize it.

Mea: Who's Kremant?

I explained everything i knew about Kremant, about how he brought me here, and about the energy he gave me.

Ionas: And that's all i know about the whole case. I don't know what is his game, but it cannot be for good.

Mea: I see. This Kremant sounds like a very troublesome person.

Ionas: He sure is. So, what else you wanna learn?

Mea: Well... Oh, i know! What kind of person you're?

Ionas: Eh? What kind of person i am? I don't understand, what do you mean by that?

Mea: Your personality. Take Rito for example. He is a kind and sweet person. A little careless at times, but a person that you can depend on.

Ionas: Ooh, that's what you meant! Well, in that case you could say that i am a kind and nice person too. I always try to be careful on what i do, but i can be very reckless at times if i don't watch. Like when i get angry for example. Also, i'm willing to help anyone if this is the right thing to do. Like when i kept your secret safe from Nana. I'm not a bad person. But if someone makes me too angry, then he better start running before i show him how bad i can be with him.

Mea: I see.

Ionas: Anyway, you have anything else to ask?

Mea: Hmmm... Nope! I think i heard enough. Thank you for letting me know you better.

Ionas: Everything for my friends.

Mea: Everything?

Again with the sly look. Seriously, what's her problem?

*Bell Sound*

The school bell rang. It seems that free time is over for now.

Mea: Too bad. And here that i started to enjoy our talk. See you later, Ion-Senpai.

Giving me a last sly look, she turns and leaves the rooftop. Oh, i hope that doesn't means that i'll have to deal with her from now on!

Ionas: Oh god please no!

I don't even want to think about it! Nah, i think i'm overreacting. I mean, she is interested in Rito, so i don't think she will case me such a problem.

Ionas: Wait a minute. I have to go to class!

Realizing that, i ran as fast as i could, reaching my class in time. The teacher arrived, and the class started.

~After The Second Period~

When the class ended, Risa and Mio approach me. What they want now?

Risa: Hey, Ion.

Ionas: What?

Risa: We just wanted to say that we are sorry for earlier.

Ionas: Hm?

Mio: We didn't mean to hurt you or anything, really.

I think i know why the sudden apologies.

Ionas: Let me guess, Rito told you about the problem i had in the previous schools, am i right?

Risa: Yes. We didn't know you had that much problem with it.

Mio: Yeah, we were just messing around.

Ionas: I know. But you don't need to worry. What you did was not that bad. It is just that i have much to my head lately and i didn't wanted to end up getting angry on you. I just needed some time to clean my head. But i'll accept your apology. I mean, it's not like i hold any bad feelings for earlier. With a few words, everything is ok.

Risa: Oh, well, it's nice to see that you're ok now.

Mio: You wanna hang out with us?

Ionas: Maybe another time.

I get up from my desk and walk past them.

Ionas: I need a little more time alone, if you don't mind. Later.

Risa: Oh, ok. See ya later, Ion!

And like that, i left the class and walked through the hallways, to go see the rest of the school and have some time alone. While i was walking, i could see the other students staring and talking about me. It is about my height again, i'm sure of it. Now that i take a better look at the students, i can tell that in front of them i'm a giant! Seriously, the most students here must be at least 1.60 in height.

Ionas: Why the people here are so short?

While i was thinking that, i make a turn in a corner, and i accidentally collide with a blonde girl, making her to fall down on the floor.

?: Ouch!

Ionas: Oh, sorry, are you al-!

Oh no. Not her!

Rin: Saki-Sama!

Aya: Are you alright?

And as usual, Rin and Aya are always there. Loyal to one of the most annoying people in the series. Tenjouin Saki.

Saki: How dare you!

Rin and Aya helps Saki to stand.

Saki: Don't think that you're going to get away with this!

Ionas: Hey, i already said that i'm sorry!

That moment, Rin takes out her bamboo sword and brings it in front of my face.

Rin: You dare to raise your voice to Saki-Sama?

This is not going to end well. I must do something.

Saki: We don't have time for this. Rin, you know what to do.

Rin: Yes!

Rin raises her sword and tries to strike me on the head. I caught the sword from its edge with one of my hands and stop it before it hit me.

Ionas: Don't think that i'm just going to let you do this.

That moment something strange happened. I saw something coming out from where i was holding the sword, and going from it through Rin in such a speed that i was unable to see what it was. When that happened, Rin collapsed on the floor.

Saki: Eh?!

Aya: Rin!

Ionas: What the...!

Rin was not moving. She was unconscious. Did i do that?

Aya: What did you do to her?!

Ionas: Wait, i didn't meant to-

Before i could explain, something came again out of my hands and goes in quickly through Saki and Aya. After that, they collapsed on the floor as well.

Ionas: What in the world?!

The three of them were unconscious on the floor and i was really confused at the moment. Seriously, what the heck just happened?!

Ionas: Oh, this is bad! I don't know what happened, but i better take them to the infirmary.

I place those three under my arms and i start moving them to the infirmary. Thanks to my extra strength, i was able to move all three of them all the way to the infirmary without much problem.

~Some Minutes Later~

After i brought them to the infirmary, miss Mikado started checking them for some minutes to see what happened to them. I hope it is not serious.

Mikado: You don't need to worry, Ion. They are in no danger.

Ionas: Thank god. Then what is going on with them?

Mikado: After a careful check, i found out that they suffer from some kind of electrical immobilization.

Ionas: Electrical immobilization?

Wait, so that thing that came out from my hands was electricity?

Mikado: It will wear off after some minutes eventually. So tell me Ion, do you might know how they ended up like this?

Ionas: Well-

Mikado: Hm?

Ionas: Is something the matter?

Mikado: Is that a friend of yours?

Ionas: Eh?

I turned around and saw Kremant standing behind me.

Ionas: Ah!

To my surprise i backed off and moved beside Mikado.

Ionas: Kremant!

Kremant: Yes, that's my name. You like stating the obvious i see.

What a pain!

Kremant: And you must be the famous Ryoko Mikado if i'm not mistaken. Nice to meet you doc, the name is Kremant.

Kremant gave his hand for a handshake and Mikado took it.

Mikado: Nice to meet you too, Kremant.

Ionas: Don't shake his hand! He is not a friend!

Kremant crosses his arms and lets out a sigh.

Kremant: Kids those days. You give them a new body, powers, abilities, and a new world to live on, and they keep complaining like you did something bad.

Ionas: You took me away from my family!

Kremant: Details.

Mikado: So that means that you are the reason why Ion ended up on this planet?

Kremant: Totally! I am the one responsible for his transportation here. So?

Mikado: May i ask you why?

Kremant: But to see how thing will go of course!

Ionas: Eh? What do you mean by that?

Kremant: Isn't that obvious? Just think about it. What happens when a new character appears from nowhere in the middle of a story, while he was not supposed to be there to begin with? That's right! The story takes another route! A route that everything can happen! A route filled with surprises! A route that will be formed by your own decisions!

Mikado: And what are you planning to achieve by doing that?

Kremant: Entertainment!

Ionas: Oh come on, you're still on that?!

Kremant: It is not my fault if you don't believe me.

Why am i even asking?

Kremant: Oh, by the way, i noticed that you have a new power in your possession. The Electric Palm.

Ionas: The Electric Palm?

Kremant: The Electric Palm! The power that gives you the ability to generate electricity from your own hands and use it as a way to immobilize your opponents, leaving them completely helpless on the ground! The Electric Palm! It works by contact and distance.

He said it like he was advertising a product or something. So, it was really electricity.

Ionas: Wait just a minute! That doesn't even make sense!

Kremant: What do you mean?

Ionas: You said that what happened to those three girls was because of me, using electricity to knock them out by accident, right?

Kremant: Yeah, so?

Ionas: One of them used a wooden sword on me. And after catching it, the "electricity" went through the WOODEN sword, and straight to her!

Kremant: And by that you mean...?

Ionas: The wood is bad conductor of electricity! The electricity couldn't be able pass through that wooden sword! It is just impossible!

Kremant: Impossible? What that word means? Wait, give me a sec.

From inside his cloak, Kremant takes something that appears to be a small red book. On the book's cover it says "Dictionary". Seriously now?! He turns some pages, and then he closes the book.

Kremant: Nope! The word impossible is not in my dictionary.

After that, the book disappeared into thin air.

Ionas: *Facepalm*

This guy is just impossible. I better stop asking this. But now that i think of it, something seems off.

Ionas: So, how come and i unlocked a new power so soon? I thought you said that this energy needs to be used in order to grow stronger.

Kremant: And that is right. Although it was quite interesting on how you did it.

Ionas: What do you mean?

Kremant: Remember when Mea tried earlier to invade in your mind via her Psycho-Dive ability?

Ionas: Wait, how you know that?

Kremant: I'm watching your every movement and thought, so it's not that hard. Anyway, when Mea did that, she experienced your Energy System.

Ionas: Energy System?

Kremant: In case that someone is crazy enough to try and search your mind, with the exception of me of course, the Energy System will kick them out of it. But because it is a little slow, i made sure to place also something i call Dark Concealment, hiding by that way what is in your head with a dark surrounding.

Ionas: Ok, that sounds pretty cool, but what does that have to do with my last unlock?

Kremant: The Energy System is what the Energy Upgrade needs to move around your body. It is tied with your Circulatory System, following by that way the route of the blood. And pretty much that's how your energy remains active. So, since Mea tried to invade in your mind, the Energy System was working harder in order to get rid of her, making by that way the Energy inside to move faster around your body and mind. And because of all that work up, the energy was used in a way that was like the use of a power. And because of that you unlocked the Electric Palm sooner, since your energy grew faster by that way.

I was open mouthed. He really made all that in the body?!

Kremant: What? You thought that i'm just annoying? That's just one of my ways to tease people.

And he is very good at it.

Kremant: Now, if you'll excuse me, i have to go to some other places that need my appearance.

And like that, Kremant disappeared.

Ionas: At least now i know what exactly happened earlier.

I take a look on my hands.

Ionas: I better be more careful with this new power.

Mikado: Ion, do you might know what this Kremant is?

Ionas: I'm afraid not. But if you want i can tell you what i know about him till now.

Mikado: That would be nice.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Ionas: And as i heard from him, there are more like him out there. They even have Cell Phones! And that's all i know.

Mikado: Pretty interesting. This is actually the first time i ever heard of a race like that.

Ionas: I'm sure about it. Anyway, i better go now. I wouldn't like to be here when those three wake up. Also, can you tell them that i'm sorry for the trouble i caused them?

Mikado: Don't worry, i'll tell them.

Ionas: Thank you, miss Mikado.

I walked outside of the Infirmary, closing the door behind me. Then, i continued my walk around the school once more. I was walking through the hallways, taking once again many stares from the other students due to my height. This is starting to become tiresome. Well, i guess i'm not going to get my relaxation any time soon, so i guess i should go do something than just walking around doing nothing. That moment, i saw Yui walking on my way, carrying a huge pile of papers.

Ionas: Wow, that's a huge pile!

How can see even carry all those papers?! From the look of it, she seemed to have a hard time carrying all this pile alone. Maybe i should help her, just in case. I decided to approach Yui and give her a hand with all this paperwork.

Ionas: Hey Yui!

Yui stopped and looked from the side of the pile, seeing me approaching.

Yui: Oh, hi Ion. How are you?

Ionas: Fine, but i wouldn't say the same to you. This is just too much paperwork.

Yui: I know, but i have responsibility to take those papers to the class.

Ionas: I see. In that case can you let me help you?

Yui: Help me? You really don't need to-

Ionas: I insist.

I take the huge paper pile from Yui, to carry them for her. For a pile so big it's not that heavy. Oh yes, the extra strength, i forgot.

Ionas: I hope you don't mind, Yui.

Yui: Well, since you're so willing to help, why not?

Ionas: Good. You want to accompany me on the way to the class? Just in case i need some help with the pile.

Yui: Ok.

And like that, we started walking on our way to the classroom. I was a little worried about the pile since it was too big. I must be careful to not drop all those papers down.

Yui: So, Ion, how is your first day on school?

Ionas: Good, but mostly bad.

Yui: Why?

Ionas: Because... Nah, i don't want to bother you with my problems. They are not really a big deal. By the way, i would like to ask you something.

Yui: What is it?

Ionas: Why Rito always, and i mean ALWAYS trips and falls, even when there is nothing to cause his fall at all?

Yui: I'm not sure either. Sometimes i wonder if he makes it on purpose just to do his shameless acts.

Ionas: Nah, he is not that kind of guy. Maybe it's his balance.

Rito: Hey guys!

We saw Rito a few steps away in front of us, coming on our way.

Ionas: Hey Rito! How's it going?

Rito: Fine, what- Whoa!

While he was coming, Rito trips somehow, making a dive forward, having as a result to pass beside me, throwing down the paper pile i was carrying by that way, and falling onto Yui.

Ionas: Oh come on now! Rito, you-!

That moment, i saw Rito and Yui in a really embarrassing pose. Ok, i had to see that one coming.

Yui: SHAMELESS!

And she struck him in the face. He seriously must learn how to walk.

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

Incectbot: Sir, we have a transmission from the Great One.

B-R-29: Open it.

The large screen opens, and a black, insect like figure appeared in it.

?: Warrant Officer?

B-R-29: Boss?

?: Use that way to call me again and i'll turn you into a trash can!

B-R-29 gulped from fear.

B-R-29: Sorry.

?: Anyway. How the mission goes?

B-R-29: Well... Not so good.

?: Wha-! What do you mean by "not so good"?

B-R-29: Well...

?: CUT THE "WELL" AND JUST TELL ME!

B-R-29 was starting to panic.

B-R-29: The plan was going perfectly and the princesses were in our hands, O Great One! But i encountered difficulties.

?: The one known as Golden Darkness?

B-R-29: Surprisingly, no.

?: Then who had the power to fight a high rank Insectbot like you, Warrant Officer?

B-R-29: It was a human, sir.

?: A human?

B-R-29: According to our last informations, his name is Ionas Dardanidis. A Greek. He appeared out of nowhere and challenged me in a fight. He released the princesses, he broke one of my arms, AND my neck! Thankfully, we had what we needed for repairs.

?: You say that you were beaten by a human?

B-R-29: It hurts me to say this, but yes.

?: ... Then it seems that we have a new threat that we have to exterminate. I don't care who he is. He will fall like the others.

B-R-29: I must say that for a mere human he was a lot stronger for the human standards. He was a real surprise.

?: Learn everything you can about this human, Warrant Officer. Do what you can in order to help us reach our goals. And remember. Failure is not an option.

And like that, the transmission ended.

Insectbot: What are your orders, sir?

B-R-29: He caught me by surprise the last time. It will not happen again. It seems that i'm going to need some... Improvements.

* * *

**Ionas: *Sigh* The school might be different from the others i was, but it's still boring! Now that i think of it, i never actually saw the city. I should ask from someone to show me around, to see the places and the roads.**

**Lala: You want to see the city? I can-**

**Ionas: No! Next time on To Love-Ru: A Walk In The City.**

**Lala: Please?**

**Ionas: NO!**


	5. TLRS-Episode 4-A Walk In The City

The school was close to its end. Only two periods remains and we are free for today.

*Bell Sound*

Only one period remains and we are free for today. So close to the end! Anyway. The previous periods passed calmly. For me at least. Rito was always in trouble due to his clumsy nature. He was always ending up falling and grabbing the private parts of the girls, by accident like always. I can't say that the girls liked that very much. He received a lot of slaps and hits today. From my view, it was pretty hilarious! Poor guy. I almost feel bad for him. But at least he has people who care about him, even if he is clumsy. Lucky guy.

Rito: Hey, Ion!

Ionas: Hm?

I saw Rito and a boy coming to my desk. Oh, is that Saruyama guy.

Ionas: What's up?

Rito: Fine. Ion, this is Saruyama. Saruyama, this is Ion.

Saruyama: Nice to meet you.

Ionas: Me too.

Saruyama: The school talks a lot about you, Ion.

Ionas: ... It's for my height, isn't it?

Saruyama: That, and about the fight you had with that robot the last day.

Ionas: Really? Huh, that's new.

Rito: Me and Saruyama were going to meet up with some other friends of ours. You wanna come?

Ionas: Don't get me wrong, Rito, but i'm not in the mood. I still need some more time to clean my head.

I stand up, stretching for a sec while standing.

Ionas: I'm going for a walk. Later.

And like this, i left the classroom, walking through the hallways. I'm still adapting in my new environments and i still have some difficulties to accept some things. At least i have a house to live, new friends, and a power that makes me something more than a human. Oh, yeah, and the knowledge of To Love-Ru. It might be helpful in certain situations. Though i only know what i saw in the anime, not in the manga. This might be a problem.

Lala: Ion!

I looked behind me and saw Lala coming toward me.

Ionas: Hi, Lala, how's it going?

Lala: Great! You?

Ionas: Surprisingly, not so bad. I'm still adapting though, but i can say that i'm starting to get used to this new environment. In a few words: I have a nice day on school.

Lala: That's great! I'm happy you started to like the school!

Well... Not really that much.

Nana: Lala, Ion!

We looked to where we heard the voice and saw Nana and Mea coming toward us.

Lala: Nana, Mea! How are you?

Nana: Fine, thanks.

Mea: How are you, Ion-Senpai?

Here we go again with the "Senpai".

Ionas: Fine, i guess. I'm still kind of new with all this "Japan Case".

Nana: You mean after Kremant brought you here?

Ionas: Yes.

Lala: Oh come on, it cannot be that bad. I mean, the city here is nice, and the people are even better!

Ionas: Actually, i haven't seen the city yet.

Lala: Really?

Ionas: Really.

Lala: Then after the school, we are going for a tour!

Ionas: NO!

Lala: Huh?

Oops, i panicked for a sec.

Ionas: I mean, sorry Lala, but i think i'll choose someone else to show me the city. No offence but you're just too energetic to guide me in a tour.

Lala: Well, ok by me, but who will show you around?

Ionas: Hmmm... Nana.

Nana: Eh?

Mea: Why Nana?

Ionas: Because unlike with the rest of the group, she is the most trustworthy. No offence to the rest, but i'll need someone i can really trust, to show me around. And someone who will not pulling me around like i am some kind of flag!

I said that last one while looking at Lala. Nana and Mea seemed a little confused with my last statement.

Ionas: So, what do you say, Nana? Will you show me the city? If you want of course.

Nana was thinking about it for a sec.

Nana: Well, since you asked it nicely... Ok, fine.

Ionas: Thank you, Nana. Pretty nice of you.

She blushes a little, and then she turns her head away.

Nana: Do-Don't get the wrong idea! I'm just doing it because i have nothing else to do later! It's not like i'm doing this for you or anything!

That tsundere side of hers... Must... Hold my laughter!

Lala: Are you ok, Ion?

Ionas: Must... *Snickers* Go to the bathroom!

I run away, going in the men's bathroom as quickly as possible.

Nana: What's wrong with him?

Lala: I have no idea.

When i get inside in the bathroom, i burst in laughter.

~After The School~

After the school came to its end, i was waiting for Nana outside from school's gate. I hope she haven't forgotten about our tour.

Kremant: That's how you call a date now?

Ionas: AAH!

Kremant had appeared from nowhere, leaning on the wall behind me with his arms crossed. Those sudden appearances of his are really annoying! Wait a minute. A date?

Kremant: Yes, a date. You know, when two people are going somewhere, talk to each other, maybe eating something together. Oh, yeah, and having fun. If you know what i mean of course.

Ionas: Ha, ha, very funny. Let me tell you that those kinds of things don't work on me. And that's, not, a date!

Kremant: It sure is. Believe me, i've seen this before. It starts with a walk, continues with a chat, and before you know it, you get closer to throw her in the bed! The rest are known.

Ionas: Shut your hole you pervert!

Kremant: Pervert? Oh please, like i have any need for those kind of things anymore. Nah, just messing with the lives of the living is enough.

Ionas: Of the living?

Kremant: Anyway, have fun with your date!

Ionas: Wait!

And he disappeared. Messing with the lives of the "living"? Saying something like that... That must mean-

Nana: I'm here.

Ionas: Eh?

Before i know it, Nana was in front of me.

Nana: Why you look so confused?

Ionas: Kremant.

Nana: Oh, i get it. Just forget him and let's go.

Ionas: Fine by me.

And like this, we began our walk, and the tour through the city.

~Some Minutes Later~

After we reached our destination, Nana started showing me the places around. I saw shops, Cafes, restaurants, and a lot more. But i knew that we were only in the start of the tour. Along the way, i was thinking what Kremant said. About that date thing. How can he think something like that? Me and Nana? Just the thought about it seems impossible to me. I looked at Nana and thought about it for a minute.

Ionas: Nope! Definitely impossible.

Nana: What?

Ionas: Oh... Nothing. I was just thinking out loud. *Stomach Growl*

Ok, this is embarrassing.

Ionas: Sorry. I haven't eaten anything all day.

I was so anxious with my whole case today, that i totally forgot it.

Nana: Seriously? *Sigh* I guess we can stop and eat something.

Ionas: Thanks.

~A Few Minutes Later~

We found a restaurant, and took our seats outside. I didn't wanted to become much of a burden to her, so i decided to just eat some rice in a bowl and have a glass of water. Nana decided to just have some water.

Nana: Just plain rice?

Ionas: Yes. Why?

Nana: Well... I thought that you would eat something more, since you're... You know... Large.

Ionas: Hey, just because i'm a little large, doesn't mean that i must eat a lot!

Jeez, alway with my height!

Nana: S-Sorry, i didn't mean to offend you! But aren't you hungry after not eating from the morning and after?

Ionas: I am. But i didn't want to order a lot of food and be a burden to you, since you were the only who had money at the moment. So this rice is enough.

Nana: That's... Nice of you, i guess. But, don't you want something more than just that?

Ionas: I'm ok with what i have, thank you. By the way, thanks again for agreeing to show me the city.

Nana: Oh, it was nothing. Say, Ion, there is something i would like to ask you.

Ionas: Yes?

Nana: In the school, you said that i'm the most trustworthy. What exactly you meant by that?

Ionas: I meant that i have more trust in you than the others, on certain things. Don't take me wrong, Rito and the rest are good friends. But, because of reasons, i can't fully trust them on some things. Take Rito as an example. A dependable, nice guy. But unbalanced. Always ready to fall when you don't expect it. Bringing trouble to himself and to the others around him by that way. I kinda feel sorry for him.

Nana: Nah, you're right to not trust him. That perverted beast doesn't deserve your sympathy.

She is always calling him that even if he is not really one. But, i better not argue about it. Safety comes first.

Nana: So, wait a moment. What was your reason to choose ME instead of the others? What makes me look "trustworthy" to you?

Ionas: First of all, you showed me understanding, and respect, even when you saw me and Mikado in a somewhat lewd scene. And you also came to comfort me when i was sad about my current situation, the last day. And if there is something i know, is to have a lot of trust for those who showed me kindness, and consider them my friends. And to have someone i can depend on, is important to me.

Nana: ...

Nana was speechless. She didn't expect to hear something like that. Did i was too open?

Nana: You consider me, your friend?

Ionas: But of course! After all that, how can't i?

Nana: ...

Speechless again. Ok, now i'm starting to worry.

Ionas: Did i said something weird again?

Nana: Eh? No, no, it's not that! It is just...

Ionas: Let me guess. It was a surprise for you to hear all that from me. Am i right?

Nana: Well... Yeah, something like that. This is actually the first time that someone is so thankful to me.

Ionas: What do you mean by that? Your sisters and the rest of our friends must be thankful to you as well. Right?

Nana: Yeah, that's true, but... I meant...

I wonder what she is trying to say.

Nana: Idiot!

Why am i not surprised by that response?

Ionas: Whoa! Stop right there.

I said while raising my hand a little, making the stop gesture.

Nana: Huh?

Ionas: Look, i don't want to push you or anything. I just wanted to make things clear, and thank you for the help you gave me. Now, what i want to learn is: YOU consider me as a friend?

Nana remains silent, thinking for a moment.

Nana: Well, you saved our lives when me and my sisters were in trouble back there. Fine, i will accept you as a friend! You should be grateful!

Tsundere as always. Just play along.

Ionas: Thanks you, Nana. I am very grateful.

I said with a smile. Nana becomes red for a moment, and then turns away.

Nana: G-G-Good!

Ok, that was kinda funny. Oh, don't tell me that i'm becoming a troll.

Ionas: Well, i'm done with the rice. Let's continue our tour.

Nana: Ok.

After she paid for the rice, we continued our little tour through the city. We passed from many more places, and i can say that i'm starting to like how this city looks. Maybe it's because of the anime colors. Anyway.

Ionas: *Sigh*

I miss my friends back in the old Earth. I'm lucky that i was able to make some new friends here, like Nana. What i know about myself, is that i always want a friend beside me. And even if Nana is rude sometimes, i enjoy her company anyway. Well, she is a tsundere, so that makes things more... Amusing.

Ionas: *Giggle*

Nana: Why are you grinning?

Ionas: Oh, it's nothing, really. So, where are we going next?

Nana: Well, let's see... Oh, yeah! From this way is Mikado's Clinic.

Ionas: Really? Then, let's go pay her a visit!

Nana: Why?

Ionas: I want to ask her if she learned anything about those Insect robots.

Nana: Oh. That's actually not a bad idea.

And like that, we started walking on our way for Mikado's Clinic. I wonder if she gained any information about those Insectbots. For now, we only know that they want Lala, Nana &amp; Momo, for their domination plan. But, what i want to know, is how in the world a threat like that came out of nowhere in the middle of the series! I mean seriously, what the heck?!

Nana: Ion, can i ask you something?

Ionas: Eh? Oh, of course. What is it?

Nana: Are you always that open to others?

Ionas: Sometimes. It depends to what i want to talk about. It is not that hard.

Nana: But, don't you worry about what the others might think or tell about you?

Ionas: Hmmm... Nah, i don't really have any reason to worry about such a thing. Also, you're my friend, so i find it ok to be a little more open with you, and the rest of our friends.

Nana: You are putting that much trust in your friends?

Ionas: When i get to know them well enough, then yes. And i already know you well enough, to put some trust in you, and the rest of our friends.

Due to To Love-Ru knowledge mostly.

Nana: But, are friends that important to you?

Ionas: But of course they are! Friends are great for company, and if you have any problem, they are always there to help you. Well, not all the times, but i think you understand what i mean.

Nana: Yeah.

Ionas: So... Are we close?

Nana: E-Eh?! Cl-Close?!

Why she is blushing, and why the surpr- Oh, i get it.

Ionas: To the clinic! Are we close to Mikado's Clinic?

Nana: O-Oh, that. Y-Yes, we are close.

That Nana. Always ready to misunderstand. Well, i guess i had to see that one coming. Anyway. After a few minutes, we were in front of Mikado's Clinic. I hope she is not busy. I knocked the door, and after a few seconds, someone opens it. It was Oshizu in her nurse outfit.

Oshizu: Ah, Nana, Ion!

Nana: Hi, Oshizu.

Ionas: How's it going?

Oshizu: Great, thanks. Please, come in.

We walked inside to the building, and then Oshizu closes the door behind us.

Oshizu: You came just in time.

Ionas: Eh? For what?

Oshizu: There are some... Strange guests that came some minutes ago.

Nana: "Strange guests"?

Oshizu: I'm not pretty sure what they are. But, they said that they came here to meet Mikado-Sensei, Nana, and you too, Ion.

Ionas: Us too?

Oshizu: They are all waiting in the office. I'll lead you there.

Ionas: Ok, thanks, Oshizu. Lead the way.

I wonder what those "Strange guests" are. We followed Oshizu through the hallway, and stopped in front of Mikado's Office. Oshizu opened the door for us, we walked in, and saw Mikado and-!

Ionas: WHAT THE HECK?!

The surprise was big for me and Nana. We saw three cloaked and hooded people, sitting on a couch, close to Mikado's Desk. The first had red cloak and hood, the second blue, and the third green. The red one had something that seemed like two curved, and clothed horns, on his hood's sides. The blue one had a more feminine figure, with pointy shoulders, and her hood was long and curved backward. And the green one, had a hood that looked like an inverted triangle. We could only see their eyes, which they had the same color as the color of their clothes. But what really surprises us, was the fact that they looked a little like Kremant.

Mikado: Oh, Ion, Nana. So you came. Those people here were expecting you.

The Green One: Please, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Gnostis, pleased to meet you.

The Blue One: Hello there! I'm Agathe, nice to meet you!

The Red One: What's up? I am Deinos.

Ok, i'm not sure what is weirdest. Their appearance, or the fact that their names are like Greek titles?

Agathe: That's not very polite of you, Ion.

Ionas: Eh?!

Deinos: Kremant is not the only who can read minds, you know.

Ionas: So, that means-

Agathe: Yes, we are like Kremant!

Ok, it was kinda obvious, but i'm still a little surprised.

Agathe: _They are more surprised than i thought._

Deinos:_ They are kids, what you expected?_

Nana: We can still hear you, you know!

Agathe: Oops, i'm sorry, i didn't want to be impolite.

Deinos: Oh, give it a rest! It's not like they can do anything about it.

Nana: What did you say?!

Ionas: Whoa, Nana, relax!

Agathe: Now, Deinos, that was not pretty nice of you. You must apologize.

Deinos: Yeah... I don't think so.

Agathe: Pleeeease?

She said that while making the puppy dog eyes.

Deinos: Argh, fine, i'm sorry!

Agathe was pretty happy about it. Ok, that was kinda hillarius! They must be close to act like that. Nana and Oshizu were looking at them, with questioned looks on their faces. I don't blame them. Also, why Mikado is so calm with people like those around? And why are they even here?!

Ionas: Miss Mikado, what are these people doing here?

Mikado: These strangers here came just a few minutes ago. They said they wanted to meet us, and have a little talk with us.

Ionas: And you just let them in?

Agathe: Being polite is the key for many doors, you know.

... Ok, not that i disagree with that, but they are still strangers!

Agathe: Not when you get to know us better!

Ionas: Stop reading my mind! I mean seriously, does none of you knows what privacy means?!

Agathe: Privacy?

Deinos: What is that?

Gnostis: I think it's from the old dictionary. No one uses it anymore.

Deinos: Then it mustn't be that important.

Ionas: *Sigh*

I give up. These people are just impossible.

Ionas: So, what's the reason of your visit?

Gnostis: After we discussed the matter with Kremant, he agreed to let us come here, and share some information with you.

Agathe: And by that he means that Kremant had a lot of things to do at the moment, so we were lucky to be there the right moment to ask him if we could go in his place!

Gnostis: I prefer it my own way, but whatever, i don't really mind.

Nana: Wait, wait, wait! Information about what?

Deinos: Maybe if you-

Agathe: Dooon't.

Deinos: Argh, fine! Gnostis, you can start.

Gnostis: Thank you. Now, listen well. Because the information we are about to share with you, are about who we are.

Ionas: ... Excuse me?

Gnostis: Kremant had in his plans, to let you learn about who and what we are.

Deinos: You know, like what we are called, what beings we are, and such.

Ionas: ...

Ok, that was unexpected.

Mikado: Ah, so you came here to tell us about your race.

Deinos: Pretty much.

Agathe: Kremant was kinda annoyed that he was not able to come here personally. He just had so many things to do, that he had no time for this. So sending us in his place was his best option.

Deinos: Lucky for us, we'll take some screen time in this episode.

Did he just broke the 4th wall?

Gnostis: So, what do you want to learn first?

Let's see... Maybe-

Nana: Just tell us about who the hell you are!

Gnostis: As you wish.

I was slow.

Gnostis: Our kind is known as Reshaped.

Ionas: Reshaped?

Gnostis: We are beings that dwells in a place known as Shadow Zone. A dimension filled with total darkness, and nothing more.

Agathe: And it's not a planet, i just mention.

Deinos: I think they get it.

Agathe: Oh, ok.

Oshizu: Wait, how do you even live there if there is nothing but darkness?

Deinos: It's easy! We don't live.

Ionas: Excuse me?

Gnostis: What Deinos is trying to say, is that we are not living beings.

They are not alive?! So, that's what Kremant meant when he said "Just messing with the lives of the living is enough".

Oshizu: So, that means you're some kind of ghosts or something like that?

Gnostis: Almost correct. Yes, we are ghosts. But, not like you are, Oshizu.

Oshizu: Eh?! You know that i'm a ghost?!

Agathe: We can sense the different auras and energies, so it's not that hard.

They can do that too?!

Nana: Whoa, whoa! What do you mean by "Not like Oshizu"?

Gnostis: Because unlikely Oshizu's case, we became like this because of a curse.

Oshizu: A curse?

Gnostis: Yes. We don't know details, but i will tell you what i know. About what happened to us. All the Reshaped were once humans, from planet Earth. The one where Ion came from as well.

What?!

Gnostis: We were from different places. Every one of us had peaceful lives. Until a mysterious group of people, decided to change that.

Mikado: Mysterious group?

Gnostis: We don't know who they were. But they always used the same way to change someone. The crystals.

Oshizu: Crystals?

Ionas: Like the one Kremant mentioned the other day?

Gnostis: Exactly. As you already understand, those crystals were not ordinary. They were holding mysterious energies in them. And not the good kind.

Ionas: What do you mean?

Gnostis: As we learned, when one of those crystals touches the victim's body, it corrupts the soul within, destroying the body in the process. When the transformation is finished, we are no longer ourselves. We become the shadows of our former selves. Cursed to never rest. We even forgot who we were. We have almost no memory of our previous lives.

Now i kinda feel bad for them.

Gnostis: You shouldn't. Because there is something more you need to know about our transformation.

Ionas: Eh? What is it?

Gnostis: I'm afraid that we will not answer that question.

Ionas: Wha- Why?

Agathe: Kremant said, that HE wants to be the one who will answer that. So, we are sorry for not giving you the whole information ourselves.

Mikado: It's ok, we don't mind.

I think she is too good with them. They are Kremant's friends after all.

Gnostis: What is your next question?

If i find time to think for a sec-

Oshizu: I have one!

Shoot!

Oshizu: It is something that troubles me. As a ghost, i have the ability to sense auras too. But, i sense none from you.

Agathe: Oh, that's because we can hide them at will.

Oshizu: Eh?

Deinos: It's an ability of ours. We do that sometimes to hide our presences from those who can sense them.

Ionas: And for what reason you hide them now?

Gnostis: There is a person that Kremant wants to keep his distances from.

Agathe: So, we make sure to not draw its attention.

Nana: What person?

Agathe: Sorry, we are not allowed to answer that either.

Really now?

Agathe: Kremant is very strict when it comes to plans.

Ionas: What plans?

Deinos: Neither that we can answer.

Nana: And what the hell you can answer then?!

Gnostis: I understand your frustration, Devilukian princess. But rules are rules. It is what keeps us all together.

Ionas: What do you mean?

Gnostis: Every Reshaped follows certain rules, in order our habitation in the darkness, to be more... Pleasant.

Deinos: No Reshaped has a reason to break the rules.

Agathe: They are too ok to not follow.

Ionas: Really? Tell me one.

Agathe: Ok! This one is my favorite. It says "All the new Reshaped must have some quality time with other Reshaped, and become friends with them!"

Deinos: Guess who has the most.

After Deinos said that, we saw Agathe holding something that seemed like a golden trophy in her hands, and having a happy look on her "Face".

Oshizu: Where you were hiding that?

Agathe: I wasn't hiding it. I just created it.

Oshizu: Eh?!

Ionas: It's one of their abilities. They can create anything they want, out of thin air. Well, at least that's what Kremant said.

Mikado: Interesting. So, your kind has the ability to materialize objects and life from nothing?

Gnostis: Not exactly. Till now, only Kremant has shown to be able to create living beings.

Agathe: Soulless of course.

Nana: Huh?

Deinos: Really? *Sigh* In other words, the life he creates, has no soul. Seriously now, Gnostis, how stupid those Devilukian people are?

Nana: ... Ok, that's it!

Nana rushes toward Deinos to hit him hard in the "face".

Ionas: No, Nana, don't-

Nana throws a punch on Deinos. It passes through his "face", making Nana to hit the wall.

Ionas: ... Punch the ghost.

So much for the warning. She stays motionless for a sec, and then she shouts from pain.

Nana: OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!

She rubs her hand, trying to ease somehow the pain. Even with the Devilukian strength, that must hurts.

Deinos: You would think that after trying the same thing on Kremant, she wouldn't be such an idiot to try again.

Agathe: Deinos!

Agathe gets up from the couch, and goes close to Nana.

Agathe: Stand still.

Before Nana could react, Agathe places her hand on hers, emitting a green light from it.

Nana: Hey, what are you- Oooh, that's good...

Pardon? She feels good? Oh! I think i get it.

Agathe: And... Done!

The green light from Agathe's hand fades, and then she takes her hand away from Nana's. Nana seemed to be in surprise as she was looking at her hand.

Nana: My hand... It's better! What did you-

Agathe: Just a little healing. It is useful when someone is injured or hurts.

Yep. That's what i thought.

Mikado: Very interesting.

Of course Mikado would say that.

Nana: Why you helped me?

Agathe: Because it's not nice when someone gets injured. And we didn't came here to cause you any trouble.

Ionas: Then you better put a leash to that dog of yours.

That moment, Deinos turns into a... Doberman Pinscher?

Deinos: What can i say? I'm quite the pinch.

Ionas: *Facepalm*

Seriously now?

Mikado: Ooh, so you can change morphs too.

Deinos: Yep. We can turn into anything, anytime.

Deinos changed into his original form.

Deinos: Pretty nice, huh?

Mikado: Hmmm.

Mikado seems to enjoy learning more and more about those Reshaped. In a way, she is a researcher, so it's rather normal.

Agathe: I want to apologize about Deinos's behavior. He is not so nice with the living.

Deinos: Hey, that's not true! I just can't stand people who always ask about the obvious. It's just SO annoying!

Agathe: That doesn't mean you must make them hit the wall!

Deinos: Her fault, not mine.

Agathe goes close to Deinos, quite angry.

Agathe: Now listen here you-

That exact moment, Gnostis snaps his fingers and a big green bubble shield appeared from nowhere, covering Deinos and Agathe. It somehow prevent us from listening their conversation.

Gnostis: Their little quarrel will take some time, so this Soundproof Bubble will ensure our tranquility for some minutes.

Ionas: Just how many powers you Reshaped have?

Gnostis: It depends on the Reshaped.

Ionas: What do you mean?

Gnostis: Every Reshaped is different. So and the power their soul holds. What i mean you will ask. Well, by that i mean that when a human becomes like us, he/she becomes as strong as his/her soul. Some are weak. But some others, are powerful. The crystals that transformed us, cursed us with the inability to rest in peace. But, the power is inside in our souls, not in the crystals.

Wow, that's deep.

Gnostis: A Reshaped can do almost anything if he/she is powerful enough. Almost anything you can imagine, for us is possible to make or do.

Mikado: I see. I must tell that your kind is quite interesting. But, why the cloaks?

Gnostis: Cloaks? Oh, no, these are not cloaks. They are our morphs as ghosts. It is part of the curse. Why? No one really knows. But there are some of us who believe that this is some kind of seal that surrounds our soul. But in the end, we are just not sure.

Mikado: Not a bad theory actually.

Wait, i just thought about something!

Ionas: I have a question to make, and i hope you can answer that one.

Gnostis: Tell me and i'll tell you.

Ionas: I want to know, why Kremant brought me in this world?

Gnostis: That's all? Kremant said nothing about it. I guess i can tell you freely.

Ionas: Really?

Gnostis: Yes.

YES! At last i will learn the reason!

Ionas: Don't leave me like that! Tell me!

Gnostis: Certainly. The reason is-

Agathe: Gnostis!

Ionas: Eh?

Agathe came out of nowhere, grabbed Gnostis, and started shaking him like crazy. When did she-

Agathe: They are throwing a party, they are throwing a party!

Deinos: Our friends from the Zone called us, and wants us to come too!

When did they came out of the bubble?!

Gnostis: Really?! Then what are we waiting for?!

Excuse me?!

Gnostis: Let's go!

Ionas: Wait, what about-

They disappeared.

Ionas: ... AAAAHH!

I don't believe it! I was so close to learn the truth! And i lost my chance because of a party! I was so angry that moment that i got a headache!

Oshizu: Wha- What's the matter?!

Ionas: Do you have anything for the headache? My head is killing me.

Oshizu: I'll bring you a pill for the headache and some water.

Oshizu left the room, closing the door behind her.

Mikado: Is your headache that painful?

Ionas: It's not the headache! I was about to learn the reason about why Kremant took me away from my home, and placing me in this world for! Do YOU know how it is to be SO close to learn the "why", and then suddenly a ridiculous event takes your chance away, just like it was nothing?

Nana: I think you're a little overreacting.

Ionas: Overreacting?! I lost my home, my family, my peaceful life, my friends, and even my world! And all that because of some supernatural jerk, who decided to just take me away from them, against my will! Because of him, my family thinks i'm dead because of what happened. And thanks to Kremant, i will never be able to see them again.

Silence fell in the room. Sad faces from both Nana and Mikado, after telling them all this. Now i feel worse.

Ionas: Look, you don't need to feel bad for me. Like i said before, "what happened, happened". I'm just mad that i still don't know Kremant's motivation behind all this. That's all.

That moment, Oshizu comes inside, bringing me what i asked for.

Oshizu: Here. Take the pill, and you will feel much better later.

Ionas: Thanks.

I take the pill, and drink some water to push it down. I hope it will do the work.

Ionas: At least we learned some things about those Reshaped.

Mikado: Yeah. They are a quite fascinating race i must tell.

Ionas: Yeah, whatever. Oh, by the way, have you learned anything about those robots?

Mikado: I'm sorry, still no report about them.

Ionas: I see. Well, thanks for your hospitality, but me and Nana still have a tour to finish, so we better go.

Mikado: Very well. Have a nice walk.

Oshizu: Bye, Nana, Ion!

And like that, we left Mikado's clinic, and continued our tour in the city. Nana was surprisingly silent from the moment we left the clinic. I wonder why.

Ionas: Hey, Nana, is something the matter?

Nana: Eh?

Ionas: You seem a bit down. Is something bothering you?

Nana: N-No, it's nothing like that, really!

I was staring at her, insistently, knowing that she is not telling the truth.

Nana: Fine, fine! I still feel a little bad about earlier. I didn't really mean to-

Ionas: Nana, i told you, i'm not angry for that! I'm just angry that i still don't know why Kremant brought me in this planet in the first place. Seriously, you worry too much.

Nana: I-It's not like that! D-Don't be mistaken, you idiot!

Ionas: Ok, relax, miss tetchy.

Nana: I'm not tetchy!

Ionas: Yeah right.

Nana was a little annoyed, but at least she was not sad for the moment. I think that's better. Or not? Oh, now i'm in a dilemma.

Ionas: Nana?

Nana: What?

Ionas: I'm a little thirsty. Can you give me some money to go buy some water for the way?

Nana: Oh, sure.

Nana gives me a few Yen.

Ionas: Thanks. You want me to buy you some too?

Nana: I'm a little thirsty too. Fine, but don't be late!

Ionas: Back in no time.

{Nana's POV}

And like that, Ion ran to go buy some water. I can't understand that guy. At the start, he was sad about losing everything and everyone that was dear to him. But now... He just says that "What happened, happened". How can he just accept what happened just like that? If i was in his place... I wouldn't know what to do.

Nana: ...

I really cannot understand it at all. Whatever, it's not like i care or anything.

?: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Nana: Hm?

I looked and saw three guys coming toward me.

?1: She is quite cute, isn't she?

?2: Yeah. Maybe we should hang out a little with her. You agree?

?1 &amp; ?3: Suuure.

They seem like perverts to me. How annoying.

?1: Hey there, little girl! How about having a little time with us?

Nana: I don't have time for losers like you.

I was about to leave, when another one of those appeared from the other side of the way.

?4: I'm afraid that we cannot allow that.

Then immediately, he grabs strongly my arm.

Nana: Hey! Let go!

?4: You're going to have a LOT of fun with us, cutie.

Ionas: *Ahem*

What was that noise? I looked behind the guy who grabbed my hand, and saw Ion standing behind him, with crossed arms. The three from behind me who saw him, seemed startled for some reason.

?1: Umm... Boss?

?4: What now?

?2: Behind you...

He looked behind him and saw Ion, towering him with his height.

?4: What the-

As he sees Ion, the guy backs off a little, looking at him with surprise.

?4: Dude! What the hell they give you to eat?!

Ionas: A lot, but that's not the point here. Now tell me. What do you think you're doing exactly?

The guy who was holding my hand looked at me for a sec, and then looked again back to Ion.

?4: You mean this? I think that's none of your business.

Ionas: My friend, my business. And unless you know what is good for you, you will leave her alone, before i lose my temper.

Ion shows a very serious look on his face.

?4: Heh. You think you will scare us just because you're tall, and that you play it all serious?

That moment, Ion punches the guy in his face, throwing him down and making him let my hand free.

Ionas: How about if i'll make your face meat then?

The guy who received the punch gets up, holding his face in pain.

?1: Boss, are you alright?!

?4: Argh! I think he broke my nose!

Ionas: The next one will have his skull broken! So... Who's next?

?2: This guy is crazy!

?3: Let's get out of here!

The other three run away, while the other guy was still trying to recover from the hit.

?4: I will remember this. This is not the end!

Ion raised his fist, startling the guy, and making him run away like hell.

Nana: ...

I... I actually don't know what to say.

Ionas: Are you ok, Nana?

Nana: Huh? Y-Yes i am.

Ionas: Good to know. People like those are pretty dangerous.

Nana: I'm capable of protecting myself! It's not like i needed your help, you know!

Ionas: I know that. But, i couldn't just stand there and do nothing, you know. You're my friend after all.

Nana: *Blush*

I turn my head away to hide my embarrassment.

Nana: Wha-Whatever! So, how come and you came back so quick?

Ionas: I found a vending machine on the way, so it wasn't that difficult.

When he said that, he takes out of his pockets two bottled waters.

Ionas: Here.

He handed me one of the bottles.

Nana: Thanks.

Ionas: Don't thank me. The money were yours, so I must thank you.

Well, he is kinda right, but even so-

Ionas: Anyway, we still have a tour to finish.

He drink some of his water, and then he places his remaining bottled water in his pocket.

Ionas: So? Shall we continue?

I may not understand him so well... But i can at least say that he is trustworthy.

Nana: Sure.

And like that, we continued our walk through the city.

~A Few Hours Later~

{Ion's POV}

The day quickly became night. Our big walk is finished, and now, we are about to reach Rito's house. Thanks to Nana, i learned the roads around the city just fine. Now i can walk outside whatever time i want, without worrying about losing my way.

Ionas: Thanks for helping me learn the roads around.

Nana: It was nothing.

Ionas: I hope the others are not worrying for us, just because we are a little late.

Nana: It's not that late, relax.

Ionas: If you say so.

After some walking, we reached the house, and walked in.

Nana: We are back!

Ionas: There is any food left?

Nana looked at me, with a somewhat annoyed face (Known and as "Really" face).

Ionas: What? I'm starving.

Nana just rolled her eyes. As we look inside, we saw Lala and Celine, sitting on the couch.

Lala: Nana, Ion, you're back! How was your walk?

Nana: It was nice i guess.

Ionas: Hey, Lala, where are the others?

Lala: Rito and Mikan were getting late, so Momo decided to go check on them.

Getting late that hour? Something doesn't seem right. Damn! I can't remember what happens in that part of the series. How could i forget?! I know that it's been long since the last time i saw the series, but still!

Ionas: Let's go search too!

Nana: Huh? Why? Momo is already on that.

Ionas: The more the people, the best the chances!

Nana: But-

Ionas: Our friends might be in danger! What happens if Momo is not enough to help?

Nana: ... Ok, maybe you're right to worry. We'll go too!

Ionas: Lala, you stay here just in case they return home.

Lala: Ok!

And like that, Me and Nana started searching for Rito, Mikan, and Momo. I know that i must not worry that much, but after the last events, i better be sure.

~After A Few Minutes~

Me and Nana were searching here and there to find our friends, when i at last found them. Oh. Things doesn't seems very good.

Ionas: Nana, i found them!

Nana: Where?

Ionas: There.

I said pointing at the park where i see them. When Nana came to see too, she was surprised with what she saw.

Nana: What the...?

Yami was lying facedown on the ground. Mikan was close to her, having a blank expression on her face. Rito was also lying on the ground, for some reason, somewhere not far from them. And there was also a woman close to Yami and Mikan, who was holding a whip in her hand. Wait minute! Is that Azenda the tyrant? Oh! Now i remember the episode!

Azenda: How admirable. You must care about your friend a lot.

When she said that, she looks at Mikan. She then raises her whip, attempting to strike her with it. Just the last moment, Yami gets in the way, and receives the strikes of the whip, one by one. Looking at that scene in reality, is a lot worse than i thought.

Azenda: *Laugh*

The strikes of the whip were tearing her school uniform little by little. Why am i still standing here, doing nothing?!

Ionas: Nana, let's go! Time to stop this cruelty!

Nana: Yes!

?: Not so fast you vermins!

Nana: Eh?

We look behind us, and see someone we weren't expecting to see so soon. It was B-R-29.

Nana: Is that robot again!

B-R-29: That's right! And this time, we will make sure that the mission, will be a total success!

Ionas: We?

The moment i said that, two figures appeared from the dark, and beside B-R-29. They were insectbots like him. But those ones seemed a little shorter than him. They must be at least two and half meters tall. Those two were carrying two spear-like weapons in their hands.

B-R-29: This time, i brought soldiers with me, just in case.

Ionas: Only two?

B-R-29: Those two are just enough for the likes of you, worm. This time, YOU will lose the fight!

Ionas: We don't have time for this! Nana, go help the others!

Nana: And you?

Ionas: I can defend myself! Now go!

Nana: Ok!

Nana was about to go, when suddenly, an electric-like spark hits her.

Nana: AH!

After that, Nana falls on the ground.

Ionas: Nana!

I quickly go beside her, to see if she is ok.

Ionas: Are you alright?

Nana: I... Can't... Move...

Ionas: Eh?

I looked at the Insectbots, seeing one of them pointing its spear-like weapon at Nana. Wait! That spear has a gun barrel on its end?!

B-R-29: Good shot, soldier!

Ionas: What was that?!

B-R-29: Oh, just a little Stun Shot to ensure that she will not go anywhere. Good function, huh? Oh, and as for you...

That moment, the second soldier shoots me in the torso, paralyzing me as well and making me fall to the ground.

B-R-29: This time you will stay down, and do nothing.

My body is totally paralyzed. What am i going to do now?!

B-R-29: Seize the princess! Let's end this mission quickly this time!

Insectbot 1: And the boy?

B-R-29: Hmmm... He is too dangerous to just leave him alive. End him!

Insectbot 1: As you wish, sir.

This is bad. The soldiers were coming. One to seize Nana, and one to finish me off. No! I will not let it end like this! I must fight back!

Ionas: I... Must...

I was trying hard to move. I think it's working somehow. I must try harder! The Insectbot was now standing in front of me. If i don't break free from the paralysis, it's the end for me.

Insectbot 1: Well, this will be easier than i expected.

The Insectbot raises its spear above its head, ready to finish me off. It's NOW or NEVER! I use all of my strength το break free, and the moment the robot was about to pierce me with its spear, i stood up a little and grab it the last second, stopping its attack.

Insectbot 1: What?!

Before it make any move, i grab it from its metallic face, and use my Electric Palm on it. The insectbot stopped moving, and it was pretty much out of order. I get up and look at the other insectbot, who was about to seize Nana. Losing no time, i throw the insectbot i was still holding at it, hitting the other insectbot, and knocking it down along with it.

Insectbot 2: What the-! Get off me!

The insectbot was trying to take out of the way the other insectbot that fell on it, in order to stand. Since the robot was immobilized, i take the opportunity and go over it, grab its face, and use my Electric Palm once again. After the second one was out of order as well, i looked at Nana. She was still immobilized by the paralysis, but other than that, she was ok.

B-R-29: Hey!

Ionas: Hm?

The moment i looked at B-R-29, i received a metalic punch in the face, which threw me away and down on the ground.

B-R-29: Don't think that you won just because you defeated two of my soldiers! The real fight starts now!

I may be more durable than a normal human, but hits like those still hurts! I get up, facing B-R-29.

Ionas: Fine then! I just hope this time you will not teleport away like a coward!

B-R-29: Oh, don't worry. This time, i will not need to.

That was quite sinister. I must be careful for surprises. B-R-29 loses no more time and rushes toward me in high speed.

Ionas: What the-

He was already in front of me, ready to throw me a punch. Just before it make contact, i dodge it by moving to the left just in time. Then, i back off a little, to keep my distance.

B-R-29: What's wrong? Did my speed startled you? *Laugh*

I don't get it. The last time i fought him, he was not that fast. How did he became so fast in just one day?! Scratch that! I need to end this fight quick, and go save the others as soon as possible!

Ionas: Even with that speed, i don't expect a scrap metal like yourself to last for long.

B-R-29: You will not say the same once i finish with you.

Ionas: Personally, i believe you will end up just like the last time. Broken and ready for the trash can.

B-R-29: WHAT?! Ok, that's it, you're dead!

B-R-29 makes a quick leap forward and extends his four punches toward me, thrusting them thereafter. I stand on my ground and bring my arms in front of me to defend. Without breaking my defense, its four punches strike me, pushing me a little backward due to the force of the attack. Thankfully, it wasn't enough to throw me down.

Ionas: Bad move.

That exact moment, i grab all its four arms, pull them toward me strongly, raising the robot on the air by that way, and then throw it down to the other side of the field, making the ground below it to break.

Ionas: Not so tough now, huh?

The moment i said that, B-R-29 used its four arms, which i was still holding, to throw me away, making me fall hard on the ground by that way.

Ionas: Deja vu.

I was about to get up, when suddenly something pushes me forcefully down on the ground.

Ionas: OW!

I looked and saw that B-R-29 was stepping on me.

B-R-29: This time, i have you where i want.

Don't be so sure about it.

Ionas: Time to pull you out of the socket.

I bring one of my hand to its foot, and use my Electric Palm to put the robot out of order. But for some reason, it did nothing on it.

Ionas: What! Why is not working?!

B-R-29: Nice try. I expected you will use that against me eventually. So i made some improvements in my system, to protect it from the electricity.

Are you friggin kidding me?!

B-R-29: Anyway, i think it's time at last to say goodbye.

The robot raises one of its fists, ready to give me the finishing strike. This is going to hurt a lot.

B-R-29: This time, I win.

Nana: Leave him alone!

That last moment, Nana comes from nowhere and kicks the robot hard on its head, moving it from above me and allowing me to stand. When i get up, i notice Nana above of robot's head, continuously hitting it with her punches.

B-R-29: Why you little...!

The robot grabs Nana and throw her away, making her fall hard on a wall, and almost breaking it.

Ionas: Nana!

After that, she falls on the ground. She seemed unconscious.

B-R-29: What an annoyance. This fly will have a harsh torture once i move her to the base. Definitely.

Ionas: ...

This thing... Is friggin pissing me off! I turn around, facing the insectbot. Then, i start walking toward it.

Ionas: Listen carefully you giant piece of scrap. My days were not the best. For example, today i had to return back to school, forcing me to repeat the second and the third year, again. I forgot to eat the WHOLE day because i was anxious of my strange case, and i met some annoying people who were acting like the city was theirs.

I was coming closer and closer, while B-R-29 was trying to understand what i was talking about.

Ionas: And then you appear, once again, doing something i hate with all my heart.

B-R-29: Really? And what is that?

Before it could react, i make a leap upward, i raise my fists above my head, and then with all my strength, i hit the Insectbot on its head.

Ionas: MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS!

The strong hit had as a result to push the Insectbot's head inside to its neck collar, breaking some parts from the inside of the torso, and inflicting great pain somehow to the robot. Just like the last time.

R-B-29: AAAAH!

The insectbot fell to its knees from the pain.

R-B-29: ARGH! Not again!

Ionas: This is the last warning, robot. If you hurt any of my friends again... I will show no mercy the next time we meet.

After that, the Insectbot stands, and extends its arms to where the "out of order" insectbots are. It catches them, and then withdraws its arms, bringing them close to it.

B-R-29: This isn't over, human. Say whatever you want. We will never stop coming. We will continue until we take what we want. There is no hope for you, or your friends.

Ionas: Blah, blah, blah! Just go back to your hole already!

B-R-29: Grrr, i will definitely kill you next time. TELEPORT BACK TO THE BASE!

And like that, the three insectbots teleported away.

Ionas: Nana!

I ran to Nana to see how she is. Thankfully, she was still alive. Unconscious and with a few scratches, but alive. What a relief.

Ionas: The others!

I take Nana in my arms, and then i run to where i saw Rito and the others the last time. Thankfully, there was no problem anymore. It seems that Momo has already handled the situation. Azenda was down and unable for battle, and Yami, Mikan, and Rito were ok. Yami's school uniform was almost in ruins, but at least no one seemed injured. Just like what happened in the actual series.

Ionas: It seems i was anxious for nothing in the end.

I had forgotten some episodes from the series, so it was logical to be anxious for the situation. I feel like an idiot right now. Anyway, seeing that everything was ok, i approached them.

Rito: Oh, Ion!

From the moment Rito noticed, the others turned to see me as well. Then, they noticed i was holding Nana on my shoulder.

Momo: Nana!

Momo ran toward and close to the unconscious Nana.

Momo: What happened to her?

Ionas: It's a long story.

~Some Minutes Later~

Momo: So that's what happened, huh? Poor Nana.

Ionas: Yeah.

Momo: It seems that i must thank you again, for saving my sister.

Ionas: You don't need to. It was thanks to Nana that i was able to defeat that thing again. She is the one you should thank in the end.

Rito: Well, at least everything is ok now.

Ionas: I don't want to be annoying, but don't you think it is time to go back home?

Rito: Oh, right. We better go.

Yami: I must go as well. Goodnight, Mikan.

Mikan: Goodnight too, Yami!

And like that, with a smile, Yami grew wings, and flew away.

Ionas: What a day.

That moment, i noticed that Nana was seeming to gain her conscious.

Nana: Whe... Where am i.

Momo: Nana! Thank goodness, you're ok.

She looks around, and notices that i was carrying her in my arms.

Ionas: Sup?

Nana: *Blush* Wha-What are you doing?! Let me down!

Ionas: Jeez! Ok relax, miss tetchy.

I let her down, and she looks at me angry.

Nana: I am NOT tetchy!

Ionas: Yeah right.

Nana: Grrr!

It's not easy to hide my smile. I find the moment pretty funny.

Mikan: It's good to see that you're alright, Nana.

Nana: Oh, sorry if i worried you.

Mikan: It's ok.

Nana: Wait! What happened with the robot!

Ionas: Don't worry, we won the fight. I'll explain details later. Oh, by the way, thanks for helping me back there when i was in trouble, Nana. I appreciate it.

Nana: D-D-Don't mention it.

Ionas: *Stomach Growl* Ok, guys, i think it's time to move at last! There is a house that awaits us after all.

Also i'm terribly hungry.

Rito: Right! Let's go.

And like that, we started walking at last, on the way for home. After what happened today, i understand if i want to protect my new friends, i have to start training. With those robots around, the least i can do is to become stronger. For my new friends!

{Somewhere Else}

Kremant: Good job, little Ion. Very good job. Everything goes just like i want. Thanks to you. Just wait until i tell you about why i really brought you here. *Evil Laugh*

* * *

**Kremant: Hey, Ion! I think it's time to tell you the truth behind your case.**

**Ionas: Really? Finally!**

**Kremant: But not until the next episode.**

**Ionas: Oh come on!**

**Kremant: ****Next time on To Love-Ru****: Truth Be Told.**

**Ionas: Just tell me already!**


	6. TLRS-Episode 5-Truth Be Told

After i woke up, i left Rito's room, and walk downstairs.

Ionas: *Yawn*

Mikan: Oh, good morning, Ion.

Ionas: Morning.

Mikan: How was your sleep?

Ionas: Half.

Mikan: What do you mean?

Ionas: Well...

{Flashback}

{Rito's room}{Night Time}

I was sleeping peacefully in my futon, when suddenly something stepped on my belly.

Ionas: Oh!

Momo: _Oops!_ _Sorry, Ion._

Yes, it was Momo.

Ionas: _Momo, what are you doing here in the middle of the frigging night?_

Momo: _I... Ummmm..._

I get up and stand in front of her, towering her.

Ionas: _Look, i __appreciate the fact that you let me stay in your home, but if you mess with my sleep again, i will-_

{End Of Flashback}

Ionas: Let's just say that you don't want to hear what i said to her. One it's sure, she was shocked.

Mikan: (What did he say to her?!)

Ionas: After that, she left the room, and i fell in my futon to get some sleep again. I can get really cranky when someone disturbs my sleep. *Yawn* It was not easy for me to sleep again after that.

Mikan: I-I see.

Ionas: Say, when the others are going to wake up?

Mikan: Lala is already awake. She is in the bathroom, taking her daily bath. The others are going to wake up soon.

Ionas: Oh, ok. Also, sorry for asking, but when we eat breakfast.

Mikan: Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.

Ionas: Nice!

Lala: Oh, good morning, Ion!

I turn around, ready to say good morning to Lala as well. But as soon as i turn, i see her naked. I remain silent for a moment, and then i turn around and look at Mikan.

Ionas: Ok, this is awkward. If you need me, i'll be in the bathroom.

Without thinking about it much, i turn around one more time, walk past Lala, and continue my way to the bathroom. The view didn't bother me much, but i don't want the others think that i'm some kind of... Voyeur they call it? Anyway, i reach the bathroom, and i was about to walk in.

Ionas: Wait!

I stop and knock the door, just to be sure. No response.

Ionas: Good, no one inside.

After that, i walk inside to the bathroom, and wash my face. When i finish, i look myself at the mirror.

Ionas: So that's how i look in anime, eh? Not bad actually.

I was about to leave the bathroom, but just before i open the door, someone else opens it. It was Momo.

Momo: Oh!

She was not waiting to see me in the bathroom.

Momo: Sorry, i didn't mean to-

Ionas: I was going to leave actually, so don't worry.

Momo: Oh, i see.

She backs away, and i walk outside of the bathroom.

Ionas: Oh, by the way, i want to say that i'm sorry about what i said the last night. I didn't really mean it.

Momo: I-It's ok. After all I was the one who stepped on you, and woke you up in the middle of the night. Sorry about that.

Ionas: Apology accepted. Just make sure to not disturb my sleep again next time. I can get really cranky when that happens.

Momo: Yeah, i saw that.

Mikan: Food is ready!

Yes!

Ionas: Ok, time to go, see ya later!

And like that, i run at full speed to the kitchen, leaving behind me a really confused Momo. When i reach the kitchen, i see the table ready, and the plates filled with what it looked like a good meal. Wait, let's not forget our manners. I must wait for the others to come as well, before i eat anything.

Mikan: Ion, can you go wake Rito? If he sleep more, he is going to be late for school.

Ionas: Ok, i'll go.

I go upstairs, and walk to Rito's room. I open the door, and see the sleeping Rito.

Ionas: Ok, buddy, time to wake up!

He doesn't respond. Maybe i can just go and push him a little, ooor... I go closer, and grab the side of his bed. And then, i start shaking it!

Ionas: Earthquake! Earthquake!

Rito: AAAHH!

I woke him for good.

Ionas: *Laugh* You had to see the look on your face! *Laugh*

Rito: Why did you do that for?!

Ionas: I wanted to make sure you will wake. Get up now. Mikan has prepared breakfast, and after that, we must get ready for school. Come on, let's go!

Rito: Ok, ok, i'm coming!

After we all had our breakfast, we prepare ourselves for the school. I still don't like the fact that i must go to school too. It's so BORING! Well, at least this school is a little more interesting, due to To Love-Ru case. I wonder what will happen today. I still can't remember the episodes well. Anyway, let's go to school!

{A Few Hours Later}

{In The School}

*Bell Sound*

With that, one more period was over. Now that it's break time, i can go continue my own training on the school's rooftop. I'll have to be ready if the Insectbots decide to attack again. I get up from my seat, and walk toward the door to leave the class. But before i could leave, Risa and Mio block my exit.

Mio: Hey, Ion, where are you going?

Ionas: To the rooftop.

Mio: Again?

Risa: You're going there too much today.

That moment, Risa looks at me with a sly look on her face.

Risa: Do you maybe-

Ionas: No!

Risa: What? I said nothing yet.

Ionas: Whatever you were going to say, i'm sure it was not going to be moral. Just to make it clear to you two, i HATE immorality!

Risa: Jeez, ok, relax! Seriously, you're starting to sound just like Yui.

Really? I didn't notice.

Mio: So, for what reason you're going up there, anyway?

Ionas: Just for you to know, i'm going up there in order to have some training.

Mio: Training?

Ionas: I don't have time to explain things! Sorry, but time is short. See ya!

I pass between them, and run on the way for the rooftop. When i reach my destination, i do some warm up, to prepare myself for some training. From the moment i came to the school today, i decided to take half of my school break times, and train myself for the future fights. The energy that Kremant gave me is tied with my stamina, and becomes stronger the more i use it. So, what i just need to do, is to train myself, make the energy even stronger by that way, and unlock eventually new powers in order to fight the enemy more efficiently. And also i will learn how to fight a little better. Maybe.

Ionas: Ok, let's start!

?: The game is over, human!

Ionas: What the...?

I look up to the sky, and see three Insectbots, flying toward me. Wait, they can fly?! The insectbots land on the rooftop's floor, facing me.

Insectbot 1: You're a danger to our plans, human! And as the soldiers of the Insectbot Empire, we are tasked with YOUR elimination!

It looks like i will fight the insectbots sooner than i thought. At least these soldiers will make a great exercise.

Ionas: Oh, yeah? Then let's see who will eliminate who!

Insectbot 2: Shoot him!

The insectbots were about to shoot me with their spear-like weapons, when suddenly, a big elevator fell from the sky on them, crushing them into pieces.

Ionas: WHAT THE...?!

Then, the doors of the elevator opens, and reveal Kremant.

Kremant: What's up, Ion? I wanted to meet you, so i decided to drop by.

That's not how the phrase works!

Kremant: Hmm?

Kremant notices the broken insectbots, down from his elevator.

Kremant: Oh. It seems that i broke the scene. Whatever, it's not like it was that important. So, how are you?

When i think that I've seen everything, Kremant proves that i'm wrong. Wait, he wanted to meet me?

Kremant: Yes, that's what i said.

Still reading my mind i see.

Kremant: Pretty much.

Ionas: Aargh! Just tell me what you want already!

Kremant: It's about what you asked me some time ago. Something that you want to learn from the very beginning.

Ionas: ... About why you brought me here?

Kremant: Exactly.

Ionas: So there WAS a reason about that!

Kremant: Yes, and no.

Ionas: What do you mean now?

Kremant: I will tell you later.

Ionas: What?!

Kremant: When the school ends, meet me at the location of your first appearance.

Ionas: ... Excuse me?

Kremant: Remember where you fell after i first transport you here?

Ionas: *Thinking* Oh, you mean at that park!

Kremant: Yes, that one. I will answer your "big" question there. Once you reach the park, just call me.

Ionas: How? It's not like i have your phone number or anything. Plus, i don't even have a phone with me. I left it back to my home in my own world because the battery was dying.

Kremant: That's no problem. All you have to do is to go to the park, and call my name. It will be more than enough to hear you. Anyway, see you later!

The elevator's doors close, and then the elevator ejects forcefully up to the sky. Then, out of nowhere, a black hole appears from above and the elevator passes through it. As soon as it passed in, the black hole vanishes from the sky.

Ionas: ...

This guy is full of surprises, i must admit that. I look at the broken insectbots, and then a crazy idea comes to my mind.

Ionas: Like i said, "these soldiers will make a great exercise".

~A Few Minutes Later~

{Nana's POV}

After i asked Rito about what to do to make Mea feel better, after what i said to her earlier, i decided to go see Ion. I want to ask his opinion as well. Just to be sure. Where he might be?

Mio: Hey, Nana, wait!

I look behind me and saw Risa and Mio, coming on my way. What these weirdos want?

Nana: Is something the matter?

Mio: What kind of training is Ion doing on the rooftop?

Nana: Huh?

Risa: He said that he is going to the rooftop to have some training or something.

Mio: But he said that he has no time for explanations and run away.

So that's where he is.

Risa: So, do you might know what kind of training is he doing up there?

Nana: Sorry, i don't know.

Risa: Really? Too bad.

Mio: Maybe Rito might know something.

Risa: Yeah! Let's go ask him. Thanks, Nana, bye.

And like that, they left and ran to go find Rito.

Nana: On the rooftop, huh? What is he doing up there?

Without thinking about it much, i start to walk on the way for the rooftop. When i reach it i open the door, and see Ion lying on the floor, lifting big weights. As approach him, i notice something weird with those weights.

Nana: Eh?!

Are those broken parts of insectbots that he is lifting?! With the noise i made, Ion notices me.

Ionas: Oh, hey, Nana, what's up?

Nana: What are you doing?!

Ionas: Lifting weights?

Nana: I didn't mean that! I meant why are you using parts of these Robots as weights!

Ionas: Oh, that. All started a few minutes ago.

~One Quick Explanation Later~

Ionas: And because i needed some good exercise, i decided to use the broken parts of these robots as weights.

Seriously?

Ionas: Now you will say that i can't really trust Kremant. But who knows? Maybe he will tell me what i want to know at last.

Nana: Yeah, good luck with that.

Ionas: Anyway...

He leaves the weights down, and gets up.

Ionas: What brings you up here?

Nana: Well...

I explained about what i said to Mea earlier, and how i might made her feel bad for that.

Nana: And because of that, i ended up make Mea feel worse. What you think i must do?

Ionas: Whoa, whoa, wait. I thought that you already asked Rito about it.

Nana: Well, yeah, but- Wait, how do you know that?

Ionas: I saw you from the rooftop in the middle of my training, and heard your conversation.

Nana: From up here?!

Ionas: You will be surprised about how good is my hearing. (I'm such a liar.) Anyway, i'll agree with what Rito said. Do something fun for her. Make her smile. She will feel a lot better, i assure you.

Nana: I see.

If Ion agrees with that too, then i guess it's official.

Nana: Thanks, Ion! See you later!

{Ion's POV}

And like that, Nana left the rooftop, running with excitement. Now i remember what episode is today. They are not going to like much what comes, but at least nothing bad happens in this episode.

Ionas: Well, back to work.

~After The School~

The school was not that bad today. I'm actually starting to get used to it already. Anyway, after the school ended, i take the broken insectbots, and give them to miss Mikado. Maybe she can find something in those robots, that might help us learn more for them. Afterward, i tell to Rito and the others about my meeting with Kremant, and what he said to me. I told them that i will meet them at home, after my other meeting with Kremant in the park is over. And like that, i left the school, and follow the road that will lead me to the park, where Kremant wants to meet me.

Ionas: I hope he was telling me the truth when he said that he will tell me the truth. About why he brought me in this world.

After a few minutes, i reach the park where i first fell to, after my appearance in this world. And to think that that happened only a few days ago. Alright time to call Kremant.

Ionas: Hey, Kremant, i'm here!

Kremant: I see that.

By the moment i heard his voice, a black hole appears in front of me.

Ionas: Whoa!

Startled by the sudden appearance, i back off a little. After i kept my distance, Kremant comes out of it, and then the black hole disappears behind him.

Kremant: And i must say that i'm happy to see that you accepted my invitation.

Ionas: Whatever. So, now that i'm here, you are going to tell me what i want to know at last?

Kremant: But of course. After all, that's why we are here!

Ionas: Good, then-

Kremant: But first, i would like to ask you something, before i answer your "big" question.

Ionas: *Sigh* What is it?

Kremant: Do you like living here?

Ionas: Eh?

Kremant: I chose this place especially for you, since i know how much you like the series. But, you don't seem to enjoy it as much as i expected. So, i want to know, how come? Do you miss your old home that much?

Ionas: Well, of course i miss it. Think about it. Why to not miss the place where i was living a happy, and peaceful life? I had my family, my friends, and a lot more people who loved me. Why to not miss all those?

Kremant: Fair enough.

Ionas: Now tell me. Why you took me away? Why you brought me on this world? The truth this time!

Kremant: Don't worry, i'll tell you. With details this time.

Ionas: Excuse me?

Kremant: The reason why you are here is not just because i could, or just for my personal entertainment.

Ionas: Then what is the reason?

Kremant: The reason is... For the entertainment of all!

Ionas: Eh?

Kremant: Let me explain with simple words. You see, we the Reshaped LOVE entertainment. Anything that could make us laugh or watch in awe. For us, every world is a show. And we always watch and see if there is anything interesting on every single one of them, in order to not get bored. But there was a "little" problem with that.

Ionas: What?

Kremant: See, when you're a being that can travel through dimensions, you always find similar worlds, that you have already encountered in the previous dimensions. And it is getting pretty much boring to always have to watch the same show again and again. So, we decided to make a few changes, and make things a little more interesting on those new and old worlds.

Ionas: What do you mean by that?

Kremant: Depending on the Reshaped, that's how the show will go. For example, a Reshaped may turn a world into a comedy show, turning sometimes the whole world upside down by that way.

Oh my god!

Kremant: Of course comedy shows are not the only thing that we, Reshaped, like to watch. We also like to watch romance, supernatural, documentary, and more.

I don't want to know what they do to the other worlds in order to achieve those kinds of shows.

Ionas: Wait, that doesn't explain why you brought me here!

Kremant: But that's why i brought you here!

Ionas: Eh?

Kremant: To make the show on this world interesting, since i already saw it elsewhere, one was my choice. Choose one of the humans from the place you were born, and make him one of the protagonists of the show!

Ionas: EEEHH?!

Kremant: Excited, huh?

That's why he brought me here?!

Kremant: Yes!

Ionas: Cut it! {For some "cut it" is another way to say "Stop it"} Why me?

Kremant: According to my last research, you were the best choice i could make for this one. I don't choose anyone, you know.

Ionas: Research?

Kremant: In other words, i was spying on you. Along with many others of course.

Ionas: You were spying on me?

Kremant: Yes. And after learning what i needed to learn, i knew that YOU are the one and the best for the job. So basically, i gave you the job. Congratulations!

After he said that, i hear many cheers and applause from everywhere, only to see that there is no one else around.

Ionas: You are saying that you took me away from my home, just to become a part of your show?

Kremant: Exactly.

That moment, a microphone appears in Kremant's hand, and then he brings it in front of my face.

Kremant: Now tell me, how do you feel about learning the truth at last?

Is he for real?

Ionas: I feel awful!

Kremant: What can i say? Truth hurts.

The microphone disappears and Kremant takes his hand away.

Ionas: How could you do this to me?! I had a home, a family, and-

Kremant: You are here now. In the Earth of To Love-Ru! The people you had on the other world, are none of your concern anymore. Like i already said, you will never see them again.

Ionas: ...

If he was not a ghost, i would give him the beating of his life! This is just sad.

Kremant: Why so sad? You should be grateful for having the chance to be here. I mean, it's your favorite show! In real life, but still your favorite show.

Ionas: It's not that i hate being here, it is just that i feel bad that i had to go so suddenly. I had a great life back on my own Earth after all.

Kremant: Death can come anytime and in any form. It doesn't matter how much you deny it. Someday everyone will die eventually. Just like you did back there.

Ionas: You're the cause of my death!

Kremant: And i'm also the cause of your resurrection. Basically that makes us even.

Ionas: Well... Maybe, but you did it against my will!

Kremant: So you wanted to remain dead?

Ionas: Wha- NO! Cut it, you know what i mean.

Kremant: Yes, i know. But either way, "what happened happened". I am not going to undo what i did to you. This is your home now. Start of story.

Ionas: Don't you mean "End of story"?

Kremant: So soon?! Are you crazy?! This is only the beginning! It still needs time before the great finale of the series!

Ooh, that's what he meant.

Kremant: Anyway, it's time for me to go. Oh, and before i go, here.

Kremant snaps his fingers and a phone like device appears out of nowhere, floating in front of me. I take it on my hand and check it. The phone was black colored with red colored lines around it. Other than that, it seemed pretty much like a normal phone.

Kremant: Do you like it? I made the design myself.

Ionas: It's not bad, but for what reason are you giving me this?

Kremant: This phone is a gift for you.

Ionas: A gift?

Kremant: Yes. Since you don't have your old phone anymore, i decided to make you a new one.

Ionas: Oh. Really? Cool! That's actually pretty nice of you.

Kremant: Don't mention it. Now, if you check your contacts, you'll see the phone numbers of all the friends you made here so far.

Ionas: What?!

I open the phone and check the contacts. The phone numbers of Rito's, Lala's and the others are inside!

Ionas: Where did you find these numbers?!

Kremant: I can read minds, remember? There is nothing that someone can hide from me. I thought it was obvious till now.

Smart-ass.

Kremant: Anyway, this phone is pretty much like a normal phone. With one exception.

Oh!

Kremant: When you talk with someone on this phone, it costs you nothing. You can talk all day, and pay nothing for it.

... Oh. For a moment i thought it will be something crazy. Well, that's crazy too, but-

Kremant: Well, that's all. Now if you'll excuse me, i must go elsewhere. See ya!

And like that, he disappeared.

Ionas: ... Most confusing meeting ever.

Having that thought on my mind, i take my leave, and follow the way for Rito's house. I hope i haven't missed the lunch.

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

B-R-29: What do you mean that we lost contact!

Insectbot: I mean that one of our squads are not responding, sir.

B-R-29: No one likes a smart-ass, soldier!

Insectbot: If one of our squads are not responding, that only means one thing.

B-R-29: Someone has taken care of them. Argh, i can't believe it!

?: Are you having trouble, Warrant Officer?

B-R-29 looked at his right, and see his leader, looking at him from the large screen.

B-R-29: Great one! H-How long were you there?

?: Enough so i can understand how useless you become!

B-R-29: I-It is-

?: And don't say that it is not your fault, because it is! Not only you lost to that human again, but you also failed once again to capture even one of the princesses. And now you lost some of our soldiers too. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!

B-R-29 was in total terror.

B-R-29: We'll try harder the next time, sir! Please, give me one more chance, and i'll show you results!

The leader was thinking about it for a moment.

?: Very well. I'll give you one more chance.

B-R-29: Thank you, sir! I will not disappoint you this time, sir!

?: You better not! This mission is too important for us. It will decide our future. In other words, dare to fail again, and I will be the one who will break you next time!

After saying that, the transmission ended.

B-R-29: ... This human... This human...

Insectbot: Sir?

B-R-29: It's all this human's fault! It's because of him that i was unable to capture those idiotic princesses till now! Deviluke would be ours by now if it wasn't for him! He made me look like a useless machine many times already, and that is something i am not going to accept!

Insectbot: Your orders?

B-R-29: Tell to our squads to continue the search! And when they find this human, lock his location. And most importantly, do NOT engage. I want to be the one who will kill this vermin! And this time, i am not going to fail.

~In Rito's House~

After i get inside to the house, i started telling to the others about what Kremant told me, and about the phone he gave me after our meeting was over. Mikan was in the kitchen, preparing foods.

Nana: That's why he brought you here?!

Ionas: Yes.

Nana: That's even more ridiculous than the other one! He is definitely lying!

Ionas: I don't think he is lying.

Nana: Huh?

Momo: How so?

Ionas: I don't think he has any reason to lie. He doesn't seem like he needs to.

Momo: I don't understand. What do you mean?

Ionas: Think about it. All the times we talked with him, he was always giving us many kinds of informations, even about things we weren't asking him to tell us. I guess he is the person who likes to talk a lot.

Nana: So?

Ionas: So, that means that due to that, and due to the position he is, he doesn't need to lie in order to hide something.

Rito: ... Eh?

Momo: I still don't understand.

Ionas: In other words, and if am i right, if we combine all those together, we can see that he is the kind of person who likes to tell what he wants to tell, and whatever time he wants to. But he is also the kind of person that what he doesn't want to say, he just won't say it. So, in case he has something to hide, he is just not going to tell us anything about it. And that's why i believe that he is not lying.

Everyone, except from Lala, seemed to be open mouthed after i said all this.

Ionas: What?

Momo: How did you come up with all that?

Ionas: Well... I'm not pretty sure to tell you the truth. I just know that when i get to talk with someone for a few moments, then i can already understand what that person exactly is, even if that person give me only a few informations about him/her. I don't know how that works, but it helps me just enough to know who to trust and who not.

Rito: Amazing.

Lala: I still don't get it.

Momo: He means that he can understand who's good and who's not.

Lala: Ooh!

Come on now, Lala, you are supposed to be a genius!

Momo: It must be great having such a nice talent.

Ionas: It sure is! It makes things a little easier when i get to meet new people.

Momo: I'm sure about it.

Mikan: The food is ready!

Ionas: Yes!

Nana: What's the matter with you and the food?

Ionas: With a height like this, i get hungry easily. I don't think you'll understand.

Nana: Now what is that supposed to mean?

Ionas: Nothing! Ok, people, let's go eat!

Well, that was close. I almost called her short. Anyway, after that, we sit down and start to eat the delicious foods that Mikan made us!

~A Few Minutes Later~

After we finished with our lunch, i sit on the couch, and take some rest.

Ionas: I don't know why, but i think i'm forgetting something about this episode. What it was again?

Before i could even think about it, Celine comes from nowhere, and falls on my belly.

Ionas: Oh! What the-

Before i tell more, she grabs and pulls my cheeks. I know that she just wants to play, but-

Mikan: It seems that she likes you.

Ionas: I find her cute too, but you don't see me pulling her cheeks. A little help?

Mikan grabs the little Celine, and pulls her off me.

Ionas: Thanks.

Mikan: Sorry for that. Celine, can be very playful sometimes.

Ionas: I know.

That moment, i notice Rito walking on the hallway with some clothes no his hands.

Ionas: Hey, Rito, where are you going with those?

Rito: Eh? Oh, i'm going to take a bath.

Ionas: A bath?

Hmm... Now that i think about it, it's been a long since my last bath.

Ionas: Rito, wait a moment!

I get up and walk toward Rito.

Ionas: Do you mind if i go take a bath first? I really need one.

Rito: Oh, ok. I guess you can go first.

Ionas: Thanks, buddy.

Losing no time, i run upstairs, take some clothes with me, walk downstairs, and get inside to the bathroom. I take off my clothes, i open the second door, and walk to where the bathtub is. But before i do anything, i notice a problem as i take the showerhead in my hand. The showerhead's hose isn't long enough to reach my head.

Ionas: Great. I guess i'll have to fill the bathtub with water then.

And so, i start to fill the bathtub with water, making sure first that it will be in the right temperature, and after a few more preparations, my bubble bath was ready.

Ionas: That must be enough.

And like that, i get in, trying to fit inside in the small bathtub. It was so short for me that my legs went out of it.

Ionas: I actually had to see that one coming.

Seriously, i know that those people are short, but why they had to make things short too?! Anyway, after that, i start to wash myself, and then i decide to immerse my head and half of my body in the water, to clean both hair and body. I wonder how long i can hold my breath underwater. Let's find out!

{Momo's POV}

{Out Of The Bathroom}

Rito must be in the bathroom till now. Time to make my move. I get inside to the bathroom, take off my clothes, and open the second door for the bathtub's room. As i get inside, i notice some legs out of the bathtub, moving calmly. It seems that Rito is enjoying a lot the bath today. In that case, let's make it a little more... Enjoyable. I approach the bathtub, and look inside. The bubble bath's foam is too thick to see Rito's face.

Momo: Trying to hide from me, Rito-San? I'll do something funny to you, if you don't come out soon.

By saying that, i move my hand underwater, and start to caress his torso.

Ionas: (Is something touching me?)

A little lower...

Ionas: (Yeah, i feel something tickling my stomach.)

Just a little more...

Ionas: (WHAT THE-?!)

With a sudden movement, he raises his upper half out of the bubble bath, making me fall down on my butt. I look at him and see- EH?! That's not Rito! Ion turns his head and looks at me.

Ionas: What the heck, Momo?! More importantly, what are you doing here?

Momo: I... Well...

What am i supposed to say now?

Ionas: You thought Rito was inside, right?

Momo: E-Eh?! H-How did you-

Ionas: Considering the great affection you have for the guy, a move like that makes it pretty much obvious.

Momo: ... It was really that obvious?

Ionas: Are you kidding me now, right?

I guess that's a yes.

Momo: Look, i'm sorry, i didn't really mean to-

Ionas: Oh, it's ok, don't worry about it. But in the meantime, GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

Startled by his sudden shout, i run out of the bathtub's room, and close the door behind me.

Momo: I must watch more from now on.

~Some Minutes Later~

{Ion's POV}

~Rito's Room~

After the bath, i decided to take some rest on my futon.

Ionas: Jeez! Who would think that something like that will happen? What an annoyance. First i lose my sleep, and then i lose my bath privacy. Seriously, if Momo do something else to break my peace again, i will-

Before i finish that sentence, someone opens the door.

Nana: Hey, Ion, how's it going? I hope i'm not interrupting.

Well, in a way you do.

Ionas: Don't worry, you are not bothering. Come in.

Nana comes in, and closes the door behind her. Then, i get up, and take a seat on Rito's bed.

Ionas: So, how can i help you?

Nana: I came to ask you something. About what you told us earlier.

Ionas: About my meeting with Kremant?

Nana: Yes. If what he told you is true, then why are you so calm?

Ionas: Pardon?

Nana: Don't you feel weird or sick knowing that some strangers are watching us right now?

Ionas: Ooh, you mean Kremant and the other Reshaped. Nah, i don't think we should worry for that.

Nana: Huh? Why?

Ionas: They are just ghosts. It's not like humans or aliens are watching us on TV right now. Ghosts are watching people for who knows how many years. I don't think we should let a matter like that to trouble us. Or even care about it.

Nana: If you say so. So, what was all that fuss earlier?

Ionas: Oh, it was me. I was yelling at Momo.

Nana: Why?

Ionas: She invaded on my personal space while i was in the bathtub.

Nana: She what?!

Ionas: Crazy isn't it? That is really pissing me off! All i wanted was some time to relax alone, and then SHE appears from nowhere, naked, and disturbs my peace, along with my bath! Tell me, how can i not yell at her after that?

Nana: ...

Ionas: Hey, are you listening?

Nana: Huh? Ah, y-yes, i heard you! You have every reason to be angry. But, i want to ask...

Ionas: What?

Nana: Didn't you... Get excited seeing her... You know...

Ionas: Naked? That's a really strange question coming from you, Nana.

Nana: Don-Don't misunderstand! I-I'm just wondering, t-that's all!

Ionas: Ok... Anyway, i wouldn't say that i get excited. I'm not the type of guy who would get excited just by seeing a nice body.

Nana: Really?

Ionas: Don't get me wrong, i like girls, but that doesn't means that i must act like a slobbering dog every time i see one naked.

Nana: I... I see. Anyway, i'll go back to my room. Later.

Nana turns around and walks toward the door.

Ionas: Ok, see you later, Nana.

When she opens the door to leave, she stops for a moment. Then, she turns around and looks at me.

Nana: Oh, by the way, when i met you on the school's rooftop, you said that you were doing training, right?

Ionas: Yes, you're right.

Nana: And for what reason you were doing that exactly?

Ionas: In that fight the last night, i wouldn't say that i was my best self. If it wasn't for your surprise attack, that thing would have killed me. It pinned me down with its foot like I was the insect! This fight made me understand that if i want to protect you, my friends, then the least i can do is to start taking all this seriously and train myself, in order to make sure that i will be able to keep you all safe from those insectbots the next time they appear.

Nana: Not that i disagree with you, but i think you worry a "little" too much.

Ionas: Maybe. But even so, i will continue what i do. I will not give to those robots another chance. And i'm certainly not going to let them take you away.

Nana: *Blush*

Ionas: I mean, you're all my friends after all.

Nana: ... You idiot!

Ionas: What?

Nana: Nothing! Anyway, i need to go. Bye.

And like that, Nana leaves the room, and closes the door behind her.

Ionas: Confusing.

Kremant: Not as much as you think.

Out of nowhere, Kremant appeared behind me. As always.

Ionas: Will you ever stop doing that?

Kremant: I'll think about it.

He disappears from behind me, and reappears in front of me.

Ionas: Anyway, what you meant by that?

Kremant: Oh come on, she is clearly pinched with you! {For Greeks, the phrase "She/He is pinched with you" is another way to say "She/He likes you" or anything similar to that.}

Ionas: ... Heh, very funny, Kremant. And to think that for a moment i believed you.

Kremant: You don't need to believe me. What will happen, will happen eventually. And when it happens, you'll see.

Ionas: What the heck are you talking about now?

Kremant: You'll see. You'll see.

After he said that, Kremant disappears.

Ionas: Enigmatic.

What exactly he meant with the last one? No, i have already too much in my head, i will not let him worry me more. Also, Nana likes me? That's just... It's ridiculous! I mean, come on!

Ionas: ...

But, what if he WAS saying the truth? I said earlier that he has no need to lie. But i never actually said that he is NOT capable of lying. Ooh, i don't know what to believe anymore! Forget that, i'll just go back to my rest! And like that, i fell on my futon, and continue my rest. The rest of my day passed normally, and peacefully.

{The next day, on school}

After i finished with my training on the rooftop, i decided to take a little walk through the hallways. Then suddenly, something came up to my mind.

Ionas: I'm sure that something is missing here. On the episodes i was seeing the old days, there was something last that was supposed to happen the last day. But what it was?

When i turn to a corner, i see Rito walking through the hallway, facing the other way. Maybe i can go spend some time with him. He is a friend too after all.

Ionas: Hey, Rito!

Rito turns and sees me, while i walk toward him.

Rito: Oh, hey, Ion, what's up?

Ionas: Nothing special, just walking around the school.

Rito: Oh, i see.

Lala: Rito!

Rito: Hmm?

Lala along with Nana, Mea and Haruna appears not too far away from us, and behind from Rito, with Lala trying to get Rito's attention. When i look at her as well, i see her aiming at Rito with some short of pistol like device.

Lala: Gender Bender Blaster!

Ionas: Wait, what?

Lala pulls the trigger, and a beam hits Rito. When that happens, Rito's body changes, and he turns into a girl.

Mea: Rito-Senpai turned into a girl!?

Lala: With a pop, he turns just like this!

Rito: Come on!

Oh, that's the moment i forgot from the episode! Also-

Ionas: Eww!

* * *

**Ionas: Disgusting. This is SO disgusting!**

**Lala: What's wrong, Ion?**

**Ionas: You're seriously asking me that, after you turned Rito into a girl?!**

**Lala: Don't worry, he will turn back to normal after a while.**

**Ionas: That doesn't change the fact that you-**

**Lala: Next time on To love-Ru: Twisted Mind****.**

**Ionas: Hey, i am talking to you!**


	7. TLRS-Episode 6-Twisted Mind

**{Important Note For The Readers: Always remember, because this story is based on an already existed story, there is always the possibility some of the moments from the actual series to appear here as well. But only when they are really needed, so see them as a warm up before the good and interesting parts begin. Well, that's all! Have a nice reading!}**

Due to what Lala did to Rito earlier, me, Mea, Momo, Nana, and the little Celine along with them had to leave the school earlier for the home. Not that i mind. But i would prefer it better if Rito was still his male self! This is just too disturbing! Anyway, after we reached the house, a few minutes later Mikan arrives as well, returning from her school. She asked why we returned so soon, and of course why Rito turned into a girl. It doesn't take us long to explain the "why".

Mikan: So, i understand why you left school early and came home... But what with the outfit.

Oh yeah, right. Before Mikan arrive, Lala decided for some reason to make Rito wear a maid outfit.

Rito: Lala forced me to wear it!

Lala: Ehehe~~~ It's just that Mea wanted to see Riko in a cute outfit!

You had to call him like that as well?!

Mikan: Mea?

That moment Mea appears behind from Rito, and starts to fondle his breasts.

Mea: Your boobs are so big, Senpai!

Rito: C-Come on, stop fondling my breasts!

Mikan was disturbed by the scene. I don't accuse her. This is just WAY too wrong.

Mikan: Umm, who's that?

Rito: Um... Yeah, she just tagged along...

At the moment, Nana comes in from the sitting room.

Nana: She is my friend, Kurosaki Mea.

Rito: How long are you going to stick to me?!

Mea: You're so cute, Senpai. You make me want to lick you.

And she actually started to do that. On his breast.

Rito: H-Hey! Don't actually lick me!

Mea: Mmm, salty!

Eww! For God's sake, someone make her stop! Thankfully, she stopped after a minute. After that, we moved to the sitting room, and Mikan asked Mea if she wanted any coffee or tea to drink. She decided to choose the tea. After Mikan brought her the tea, Mea starts to put so much sugar in it, that made it look like a mountain.

Nana: Are you going to drink it like that, Mea?

Ionas: Seriously, how can you even drink it like that?!

Mea: I have a sweet tooth.

After she put enough sugar, she takes a sip of her "Sweet tea". At the moment, little Celine seemed to want some as well.

Mea: Do you want to drink too? Here you go.

Mea gives her tea to her, and then Celine drinks it happily. At the moment, Rito approach little Celine worried.

Rito: Are you sure about this, Celine?

Seeing that, made me remember the scene.

Ionas: Oh.

That exact moment, Celine spits furiously the tea she drank on Rito's face, making him somehow to back off and fall afterward onto Nana, having as a result for her to touch accidentally his breast before they fall down.

Rito: Whoa, sorry!

Rito sat up from above her and backs off a little.

Rito: Are you alright, Nana?

Nana sat up, disturbed of what happened. When she sat up a little more, she shows an angry, and a little sad expression, while she was touching her own breasts.

Nana: Are you implying something about me?!

This is not going to end well. Rito immediately gets up and starts to run, having an angry Nana chasing him around the room.

Rito: I'm not! Not at all!

Nana: What do you mean "not at all"?!

After Nana grabs him, she was ready to give him the slap of his life.

Rito: C-Calm down!

Nana hits him with a powerful slap, that throws him away- And straight at me!?

Ionas: *Shock*

Rito falls onto me, throwing me down along with him. When i open my eyes, i see that half of my face was... Between his breasts?! Rito looks at me, having a confused look on his face. As for me, i think i'm going to- *About to vomit* With a quick movement of my hand, i forcefully push Rito away, having as a result to accidentally throw him on the wall behind him. Then, loosing no time, i run upstairs and straight to the bathroom, putting quickly my head inside in the toilet.

Ionas: *Vomit*

~A Few Minutes Later~

Ionas: O... Ok... I think i finished. *Vomit*

Maybe not. Ooh, i'm not feeling so well. While i was trying to pull myself together, someone opens the door.

Nana: Hey, Ion, are you ok?

Ionas: Do i look ok to you?! Why?! Why you had to throw him straight at me?!

Nana: I-It was an accident!

Ionas: Yes, i know that! But i still feel awful though. That must be the most disgusting experience i ever had! Just the thought of what happened earlier, and considering the fact that he is not really a girl... Eww!

Nana: Yeah. Sorry for making you pass through that.

Ionas: Don't worry. I don't accuse you for what happened. Like you said, it was an accident.

Nana: Are you feeling any better?

Ionas: I think. I'll come down soon. Just... Give me some time to pull myself together.

Nana: Ok.

Nana closes the door and leaves.

Ionas: *Sigh*

I still can't believe what happened. I will have hard time to forget all that.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Having recovered at last after i spend some time in the bathroom, i start to walk downstairs to see what the others are doing. I hope Rito is back to normal till now. I really don't want to see his female self again. When i get downstairs, i look around, but i see only Lala and Celine in the sitting room, and Mikan in the kitchen. Celine seemed to be busy with some short of toy.

Ionas: Hey, Lala, where is everyone?

Lala: They went out for a walk.

Ionas: All of them?! How come?

Lala: Well, first, Rito turned back to normal. Then Run-Chan came to visit. Then Momo decided that Run and Rito had to go for a walk together. Then, after a moment, she, Mea, and Nana decided to go for a walk as well. Hmmm... That's all pretty much.

Oh, ok i get it. I remember the episode. I think Yami will go with them as well, if i remember correctly.

Ionas: Then i guess things are going to be quite calm for some hours.

Lala: I suppose. Hey, Ion, you wanna try something?

Ionas: Huh? What?

Lala: A little device i made. I want to test it, so i want you to be my test subject!

Ionas: You want me to be your... Test subject.

Lala: Yeah.

Ionas: ... *Sigh* I'll regret to ask this, but what that device is supposed to do?

Lala: You'll see! I'll go upstairs to take it. I'll be back in a minute!

And like that, Lala runs upstairs, to go and bring her device.

Ionas: I have a very bad feeling about this.

I need something to drink. All those vomits made me thirsty. That moment, i see on the table a glass filled with some short of green juice in it. Well, at least i think it's juice.

Ionas: I don't think Lala will mind. But to be sure...

I take out my phone, and call Lala. After a few secs, she answers.

Lala: Yes?

Ionas: Hey, Lala, it's me. I wanted to ask you if you mind if i take a sip from the green juice you left on the table.

Lala: oh, no, i don't mind. Drink as much as you want.

Ionas: Ok, thanks.

And like that, i end my call.

Ionas: No problem, no regret.

I take the glass of juice in my hand, and look at it carefully.

Ionas: Nah, i worry too much about it. I'm sure that Lala would not drink something that it's not tasty, right?

Also my throat is killing me. Well, let's just take the risk. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? Without thinking about it anymore, i take a sip from it.

Ionas: Mmm... Interesting flavor. I must ask Lala for the recipe... Ooh.

Suddenly... I don't feel so well. I feel a... Strange sensation in my head.

Ionas: ... *The pupils of the eyes become slit-like* Huh?

...

Ionas: Huh.

...

Ionas: *Giggle*

~A Few Minutes Later~

Lala: I found it!

Lala was coming downstairs, having a device in her hand.

Lala: Ok, Ion, are you ready?

Lala sees only Celine in the sitting room.

Lala: Huh? He is not here? Hey, Mikan, where is Ion?

Mikan: He just left. He said that he was going for a walk.

Lala: Really? Ooh, too bad. I was looking forward to test this device on him.

Mikan: *Sweat Drop* (Maybe that's why he left.)

~Somewhere In The City~

{Momo's POV}

Me, Mea, Nana, and Yami were following Rito and Run, undercover of course, to see how things will go with their little date. Till now, they are just walking around. I'm anxious to see just how this date will turn out!

Momo: *Big Grin*

Nana: Why are you smiling like that?

Momo: Eh? Oh, nothing, i was just thinking about something.

Mea: Momo, are those guys that block their way part of the date?

Momo: Huh?

I look to where Rito and Run are, and see some guys in front of them, blocking their way. They must be at least six. Just what they want from them?

?1: Well, look what do we have here! A cute little girl and her date!

Run goes behind from Rito.

Rito: Wha-What do you want?

?1: Nothing much. We just want to keep some company to your cute date over there. I hope we are not asking for much.

Rito: We-Well, i am with her, s-so-

?2: I don't think you get it. Give us the girl or we are going to give you a hard time. Get it?

Rito: I-I...

Things are not looking good. We have to do something!

Yami: I will take care of them. Stay here and-

Nana: Wait, is that Ion over there?

We look on the other side of the road, and see Ion coming while dancing, and singing a song in a language i can't understand.

Ionas: Ήταν ένα μικρό καράβι, ήταν ένα μικρό καράβι, που ήταν α-α-αταξίδευτο, που ήταν α-α-αταξίδευτο, οε, οεε, οεε, οεεε!

(For those who didn't understand, he is singing the Greek version of "Il était un petit navire", known and as "There was a little ship", and also known to Greeks as "Ήταν ένα μικρό καράβι".)

As Ion approaches, he sees Rito and Run, and stops singing and dancing.

Ionas: Hey, Rito, Run! Good to see you my friends!

Rito: Ion?

?2: Who the hell you-

Ionas: SO, tell me, Rito, how is your little date with Run goes? Good? Good?

Rito: Ummm...

Is it me, or Ion looks more cheerful than usual?

?1: Hey, excuse me, who are you exactly?

Ionas: Hm? Hmmm...

Ion looks at Rito, Run, and at the six delinquents in front of him intensively.

Ionas: OH, i get it! Rito, Run, go and continue with your little date. I will handle these people, and give them something that they will love a lot more than you two!

The delinquents seemed a little confused with what Ion said.

Ionas: Come on, come on, go now.

Rito: O-Ok. Come on, Run, let's go.

Run: Yes.

Rito and Run take the chance and run away.

Momo: Quick, let's follow them!

Nana: What about Ion?

Momo: You heard him, he can handle those people. Now hurry up, or we'll lose them!

Nana: H-Hey, wait up!

Momo &amp; Nana start to run, following Rito and Run.

Mea: Wait for me!

Mea was about to run behind them, but stops as soon as she notices that Yami is still focused at Ion and the delinquents.

Mea: Sis, are you not going to come along?

Yami: I want to ensure something. I will come later.

Mea: Ok. See you later, Sis!

And like that, Mea starts to runs, following Momo &amp; Nana once again.

{Yami's POV}

Something doesn't feel right. His aura is a lot different than the last time i met him. I will just watch for now, and see what he will do.

?1: So-

Ionas: SO! I hope you guys are ready for something incredible! Because i was not lying about what i said earlier! I am going to give you something good! Something nice! Something that you need more than anything! Something that you all deserve! And the most important, for free.

After he said all that, the six delinquents were filled with excitement.

?3: What is it, what is it?!

Ionas: It's a game.

?2: Wha- A game?

Ionas: Yeah. I call it-

That instant, and with a sudden and quick movement, Ion strikes with his punch one of the delinquents in the face, throwing him past the other five and on the ground.

Ionas: Hit the punk!

The delinquent he hit was unconscious, having a bleeding nose, and most of his teeth broken. The remaining five were just standing there, shocked of what just happened.

?1: What the-

Ionas: The rules are simple! I just have to knock you all unconscious, in order to win the game. Breaking or shattering any of your bones will count as extra points for me.

?2: Eeh?!

Ionas: Also, if i happen to hit you so hard that you will actually spit some of your organs out of you, then that counts as extra points too.

?3: Th-This guy is crazy!

Ionas: As for you all, there is only one rule you need to follow. "Run".

By the moment he said that, the remaining five of the delinquents start to run, scared of losing their lives.

Ionas: That's the spirit! Now let the game, and officially, begin!

Ion puts one of his feet in front of him, and then uses it to makes a strong leap forward, spinning around himself in the process. In no time, he gets close to one of the delinquents by that way, and while spinning, Ion kicks the delinquent on the side of his head with such a force that the guy was thrown at the other side of the road, and straight to a wall.

Ionas: *Grin*

Then, by the moment Ion touches the ground, he starts to run after the rest of the delinquents in high speed. His speed seems to be equal to that of a Devilukean.

Ionas: Next, are you two!

While running, Ion passes past the two delinquents he was talking about, grabs their legs, and jumps upward on the air while holding them.

Ionas: Extra points, here i come!

While falling along with the two he was holding, he gets close to one of the remaining running delinquents. Then, after getting close enough, he swings the two delinquents he was holding, and strikes the one who was running on his head, by using their heads.

Ionas: Hammer Strike!

After that strike, the three delinquents fall unconscious on the ground, having their heads seriously wounded.

Ionas: That was fun! Now, for the last one!

He said that while pointing on the last running delinquent.

Ionas: Hey!

That moment Ion crouches and takes the shoe of one of the fallen delinquents.

Ionas: Care if i take this for a moment?

He phases there for a moment, looking at the fallen delinquent.

Ionas: Good!

Ion brings backward his arm that holds the shoe, and then throws it straight to the delinquent. As a result, the shoe hits the delinquent at his leg's popliteal region {The back of the knee}, making him fall on the ground by that way.

?1: AAHH, my leg!

The delinquent tried to stand, but the pain on his legs couldn't let him.

?1: O-Oh no.

Ionas: Oh, don't be so surprised!

He looked at Ion, seeing him coming closer and closer. The delinquent was in total terror.

Ionas: I may not know much of the human anatomy, but i know just enough to understand that a strong enough hit on the back of the knee, is just enough to make a person unable to even walk. And now that you can't run anymore, and since you are the last one that remains in the game, i will make sure to give you a good "break", get my extra points, and hit high score!

Ok, that's enough. I must stop him.

?1: No! Please! Show mercy!

Ionas: Sorry, dude, but high score calls. Maybe next time.

Ion prepares to throw a powerful punch at the delinquent. The last moment, i get between them, and block Ion's punch by turning my hand into blade, stopping his attack by that way.

Ionas: Huh? Oh, Yami!

Ion stops his attack and makes a few steps backward.

Ionas: How are you doing? I'm guessing great!

I return my hand back to normal, and look at him carefully. Now that i take a better look on him, his eyes seems different as well.

Yami: What do you think you're doing, Ionas Dardanidis.

Ionas: Now, now, that's not the right way to call a Greek name. Just call me Ion. I assure you that you will make no mistake by that way. As for what i'm doing, isn't it clear? I'm just playing around.

Yami: That's not what i meant-

Ionas: Hey!

Ion sees the delinquent, trying to crawl away.

Ionas: The game isn't it over yet, punk!

Ion walks past me, wanting to stop the guy from escaping. But for one more time, i get in front of him, and stop him.

Yami: I cannot allow you to continue hurting people. Even those. You have a lot to explain, Ion.

Ionas: ... I see. Ok, i'll do as you say. So-

He goes beside me and grabs my shoulder.

Ionas: Why don't we go talk about it in a nice and quiet place, while eating some of those "Taiyaki" you like, during our little debate?

That sounds quite reasonable.

Yami: Ok.

He quickly lets my shoulder and goes in front of me.

Ionas: Good! Now, please, lead the way.

And like that, we start to walk away from here, having Ion following me from behind. To tell the truth, i was not expecting him to stop his rampage just like that. Still, why his aura feels so... Dark? I better start questioning him now.

Yami: Ion, why you-

I looked behind me only to see that Ion was not there.

Yami: Huh?

Then i notice Ion running toward to the crawling delinquent.

Ionas: Later, sucker! Extra points, here i come!

It seems that i was too careless. I must move quick.

Ionas: Hey, punk!

?1: Huh?

Ion makes a high leap forward, and prepares to stomp the delinquent with his foot.

Ionas: It's high score time!

?1: AAAH!

Before Ion reach him, i go quickly in front of him, and once again i block his attack by turning my hand into blade. After that, he jumps backward and lands on his feet.

Ionas: Oh come on now, Yami! I want to earn me those last points, finish this game, see if i got a high score, and start another game! Why you keep getting in my way anyway?

Yami: I'm not quite sure about what are you talking about, but you cannot just run around and hurt people whenever you like.

Ionas: *Snicker* If you see where the guy is looking at, i'm sure you will not say the same.

That moment i look at the guy behind me, and see that he is looking at my panties under my skirt.

Yami: ... Pervert.

I turn part of my hair into a punch and hit the guy, throwing him away and high in the sky.

Ionas: Hey, those points were mine!

I turn my hair back to normal and look at Ion, still trying to understand what are those points he is talking about.

Ionas: Oh well, it wasn't really that important. Anyway, i guess it's time for me to leave. See ya next time!

Yami: Not so fast.

Ionas: Hm?

Yami: You still need to explain about your actions.

Ionas: Nah, i don't have time. Maybe next time.

Yami: No. You will explain now.

Ionas: And if i don't, what are you going to do?

Yami: In that case i will-

Ionas: Chase me?

Yami: Huh?

Ionas: Oh, so it's a tag game then! Ok, i'll play!

Yami: That's not-

Ionas: You chase!

Before i say more, Ion starts to run away in high speed, and in only three seconds, he was nowhere to be found.

Yami: ...

A few seconds later, he comes back in high speed, and stops right in front of me. He seems to be a little annoyed.

Ionas: You're not very motivated, are you? Well, in that case, i know what to do.

Without warning, he flips my skirt, and sees my panties.

Yami: *Blush*

Ionas: I think that must be enough. By the way, nice panties. See ya!

And for one more time, he runs away in high speed, laughing.

Yami: ... You... You... Pervert!

I turn my whole hair into many blades, and start hunting him. I don't care what is his problem, i will kill him for what he did!

Ionas: Call me whatever you want, Goldie! At least now you're playing!

I start attacking him with my hair blades, trying to cut him into pieces. But every time i'm about to strike him with one of my blades, he just jumps right and left while running, avoiding them.

Ionas: The fun has just been doubled! Thanks a lot, Goldie! You just know how to make a game better!

Why he keeps seeing all this as just a game? Can't he realize that his life is in danger?

Ionas: Life is great!

It seems the answer is no. That moment, he suddenly starts to run even faster, getting himself out of my attack range.

Ionas: See if you can catch me now!

Yami: You are not going to get away.

Not wanting to let him escape, i grew a pair of wings on my back, and fly after him. Thanks to that, i already started to catch up with him.

Ionas: Nice thinking, Goldie! But don't think this will help you much!

Ion makes a quick turn in a corner, getting out of my line sight. I go to where he went, only to see that he is nowhere to be found.

Yami: Where did he-

Ionas: And after i told her that, i just flipped her skirt!

Hearing that, made me notice Ion just a few meters behind me, talking to a stranger.

Ionas: You should have seen the look on her face! Just priceless! *Laugh*

Yami: *Death Glare*

Ionas: *Looks Behind* Oh, right, the game. Better run!

And like that, he starts to run away once again. While i fly after him, i start attacking him again with my hair blades. But he once again avoid them with ease. And i thought Yuuki Rito is hard to hit.

Ionas: Hey, Goldie, see this!

Ion makes a big leap on the building on his left. The moment he touches the wall, he starts to run upward on it, going for the building's rooftop.

Ionas: See you at the top!

Yami: You are not going to escape.

I fly after him, and up to the building. Once we reach the top, he runs close to one of the rooftop's sides, and stops as soon as he notices its ledge.

Ionas: Whoa, that was close.

I land on the rooftop and withdraw my wings back to my back. Ion looks around, trying to find a way to escape.

Yami: There is no place to run now.

Ionas: I guess you're right. It seems that you got me without needing to grab me or stab me. Well done, Goldie, you won in the Tag!

He still thinks we were playing.

Ionas: Ok, now that we finished with our little game, it is time to see what game to play next! The choices are many, and the fun countless!

Yami: Enough with the games.

Ionas: Let me guess, you still want to kill me. Well, after what i did, it is pretty much understandable. And to think that all that started because of what i did earlier in Rito's house.

Yami: What do you mean?

Ionas: Not sure. Maybe it had something to do with that strange green liquid i drank from a glass some minutes ago. A little confusing if you ask me, but very tasty!

So that's the cause of his actions. That drink must had something in it, that messed with his head. That's the only reason about why he acts so imprudently. But, that still doesn't explains about why his aura is different as well.

Ionas: Other than that, i had much of fun playing with you! You know, i always considered you as one of my friends! Well yeah, you tried to kill me once, but only because you thought your friends were in danger that time. By that way you showed me just how important are Mikan and the others to you, and just how much of a good friend you are. And the friend of my friend, is my friend.

Yami: ...

Maybe i was a little too rush about wanting him dead. After all, it's not entirely his fault for ending up in a state like that.

Ionas: Hey, are you still there, Goldie?

I'm starting to get tired of hearing him calling me that. Ryoko Mikado might be able to help him with his strange case. I better get him to her clinic.

Yami: Come with me.

Ionas: Huh? Where?

Yami: To Ryoko Mikado's clinic. You need-

Ionas: Cure? *Laugh*

For what reason he laughs now?

Ionas: Don't get me wrong, i know what is the matter with me. But if i make this easy for you, then where is the fun of trying?

Yami: Ion, i'm trying to help you.

Ionas: Goldie, i'm trying to do this harder for you.

Seriously, if he gets more annoying than he already is, i might reconsider my previous choice, and kill him in the end.

Ionas: Now, in order to make this a little more interesting, i think it's time for a new game.

Yami: I said enough with the games.

Ionas: Oh, but you will like that one! It is more of your... Style. I call it "Fight For The Top"! The rules are simple: You and me are going to fight each other in a fight on the top of this building.

He wants to fight me?

Ionas: If any of us is unable to fight, or get thrown out of the building's top, then is the loser. You're still allowed to fly around, but only if you're inside the rooftop's area. What do you say?

Yami: I-

Ionas: You want to start right away? Ok by me!

Ion makes a strong leap forward and gets ready to punch me. I quickly dodge his attack, making him hit the ground. His punch was strong enough to shatter a small part of the rooftop. After that, i made sure to keep my distance from him, and be ready for his next move.

Ionas: Embattled as always i see. This fight will be fun!

Yami: Ion, stop this nonsense. There is no reason for us to fight.

Ionas: Goldie, relax it's just a game. It's not like you will really lose your head if i do this.

With a sudden movement, Ion gets in front of me in less than a second, and moves his palm horizontally, aiming for my neck. Just before the strike hits, i avoid it by leaning quickly backward. Then i turn around, and hit him with a low roundhouse kick on his legs, making him lose his balance and fall to his back.

Ionas: Ow! Nice one, Goldie! You sure know how to play this game!

Yami: This is not a game!

Ion stands up and looks at me with seriousness.

Ionas: Yes, it, is. Also, is it me, or that's Mikan behind you?

Yami: Huh?

I look behind me to see, but i see no one there. Then, without warning, Ion strikes me on the right side of my flank area with a powerful kick, throwing me by that way close to one of the rooftop's ledges.

Ionas: I'm such a good liar! And no, that doesn't count as cheating if that's what you're thinking, because i didn't add any rule that says no to distractions. You had to expect a trick like that.

I get back on my feet, holding my right side from the pain. That kick almost broke my ribs. I must be careful from now on. In that condition of his, he is not to be taken lightly.

Ionas: Come on, come on! Show me what you can do!

Yami: Fine. But if i win you will come with me to Ryoko's clinic.

Ionas: Ok! BUT, if I win, then you will... Well... Now what can i ask for? Difficult question. OH, i know! If i win you will let me kiss you!

Yami: *blush* What?!

Ionas: On the forehead!

Yami: Huh?

Ionas: What? You expected a kiss on the mouth? Don't be ridiculous, Goldie, i'm not in love with you to do that! And then YOU call me pervert!

Yami: What? No! I just-

Ionas: No explanations! You showed just how dirty your thoughts are! It seems that in the end, you're just a dirty bitch!

Yami: ... I am so going to kill you for this.

Ionas: Then what are you waiting for, Goldie? Bring it on!

I run toward him, and turn my hands into blades. When i reach him, i thrust forward one of my blades, aiming for his chest. Before i strike, he brings one of his arms in front of him, and uses it to block my attack. My strike was only able to push him a little, and scratch slightly his arm. Just how durable he is?

Ionas: That's all?

With a quick movement, i kick him on the side of his head. The hit made him to stumble and almost fall.

Ionas: Now that's more like it! Let's dance!

He gets close to me and starts to throw punches and kicks. His attacks are fast but not impossible for me to avoid or block them. When i find the chance, i start attacking too, using my blades and my kicks. But he is able to avoid and block my attacks too. He is not going to be defeated easily. After a few more attacks, he jumps backward, keeping his distance from me.

Ionas: No damage?! Are you kidding me?! How fast i must move in order to-! Ooh! Right! That one! I totally forgot about it.

What is he talking about now?

Ionas: Goldie, it was fun our time together. But i think i will end this game sooner than i expected.

After he said that, Ion gets into a fighting stance, and looks at me with a mischievous look on his face.

Ionas: Adrenal Activation!

By saying that, his aura starts to emit an intense energy, and his eyes become reddish. It almost feels like the last time i fought him. I must-

Yami: OW!

Not seeing him coming, Ion hits my stomach with his knee. The pain was so much, that i knelt onto the ground, holding my stomach.

Ionas: Critical hit! Now that will make your HP go down for sure! By the way, did you liked my special ability? It makes my speed and strength go in a whole different level!

Ion disappears and before i realize it, he appears behind me and kicks me in my back, throwing me away by that way. Then, while still on mid-air after the hit i received, he appears in front of me, grabs my arm, and throws me back to my previous location again, and onto the ground.

Ionas: Forget the Healing Factor and the Durability! Adrenal Activation alone is all i need to beat you down! So? You surrender?

His power is even greater than the last time i fought him. And it is hard to predict his attacks with this speed of his. But no matter what, i will not surrender. I get up, while trying to resist the pain.

Yami: I will not.

Ionas: That's the Goldie i know! Now come! Try to hit me! If you can of course. *Snicker*

Losing no time, i run toward Ion, ready to strike him with my hand blades. But every attempt i make to hit him, is useless. He is just too fast.

Ionas: If that's all you're capable of, then i guess that's it for you.

I am not going to let him mock me like this. While attacking him with my hand blades, i turn the rest of my hair into multiple blades and start attacking with them as well. But no matter how much i attack, his increased speed makes even this seeming like a child's play to him.

Ionas: This combo again? It seems that you're out of ideas already. Well then, shall we end this?

Ion disappears from my view, and appears a few meters behind me.

Ionas: Normally in this part, a voice says "Finish Her"! But that's from another game, so i'll just skip to the part where i finish you off.

Ion disappears again, and appears in front of me, punching me in the chest in the process, and throwing me away by that way. Then, while i was still in mid-air, he appears again in front of me, and hits my stomach with his knee once again, throwing me by that way high into the sky. Recovering as quickly as i could from the hit i received, i grew wings on my back, and stabilize myself into the air. After that, i look down on the rooftop, but Ion is nowhere to be found.

Yami: Where did he- OW!

Without noticing him, Ion appears from above me, and kicks me on my back, throwing me down by that way, and making me fall straight onto the rooftop's floor. The impact of my fall damaged large part of the floor, but not enough for it to break completely. I'm trying to stand, but after all those hits, even that is hard now.

Ionas: Heads up, Goldie! This will hurt a lot!

Looking high in the sky, i see Ion falling down, having both his fists raised from above him. When he reaches me, just before he falls down on me, he brings his fists down, and strikes me with them, raising a dust cloud with his big fall in the process. When the cloud of dust clears, i see Ion standing a few steps away, looking at me being helpless on the broken floor.

Ionas: This roof is stronger than it looks. Also i see that you still have some HP left, so...

He starts walking slowly toward me. I guess he is going to finish me off like he said. I can't believe that i lost to this man so easily.

Ionas: Oh, don't be like that. Everyone loses sometimes. You can't always win, you know. Now-

Ion raises both of his fists above of his head again.

Ionas: Time to end this. See you next time!

Just before he strike me, he stops, having a surprised look on his face.

Ionas: What the...

After that, he fell on his knees. I feel that his aura is weaker now for some reason.

Ionas: Time out so soon?! I was just one hit away to win, come on!

It's like the last time i fought him. When he had the upper hand that time, he fell on his knees after a few seconds, unable to fight back. That's my chance. I try hard to get up, and then i walk toward Ion. Then, while he was still down, i place my hand blades close to the sides of his neck.

Yami: This is it for you, Ion. You lost this fight.

Ionas: You mean that i lost this fight AGAIN. But i guess i had to see that one coming. Adrenal Activation drains a lot of energy after all. And let's be honest, i was talking a little too much while that was active. I'm not really that surprised that i ended up like this. Well, at least i had fun. You had fun?

Even like that, Ion still sees all this as just a game.

Ionas: Anyway. I believe it is time for you to decide my fate. What it will be, Goldie? You will spare my life? Or you will kill me like you said? Either way, i don't mind. After all, this is just a game.

Yami: ...

I know that i said i will kill him... But...

Ionas: ...

Yami: No. I will not kill you.

Ionas: How so? It's because this is not the real me?

Yami: Yes.

Ionas: HA! I knew you were not going to do it. You may act tough on the outside, but in the inside you're just as soft as a kitty! What's next? You will wear pink? Oh, right, your already wear some pink down there! *Laugh*

Not wanting to let this slide, i turn my hair into a punch, and strike him in the face with it, throwing him down onto his back by that way.

Yami: What i wear is none of your concern. Now let's get you to Mikado's clinic, before you get more on my nerves.

B-R-29: I'm afraid that i cannot let you do that.

Yami: Hm?

I heard a voice coming from above. When i look up to the sky, i see some kind of robots that had insect-like appearance, flying with bug-like wings and coming close to the rooftop. They must be at least eleven of them. One of them is bigger than the other ten in height, so i guess it is the one in command. Once they land on the floor, they hide their wings behind in what appears to be their elytra.

Yami: Who are you?

B-R-29: I'm B-R-29, Warrant Officer of the Insectbot Empire! And i would like to thank you for defeating the vermin that lies behind you. It gave me a lot of trouble, and messed with the Empire's objectives more than once. But thanks to you, Golden Darkness, i can at last make him pay for his annoying interference, with his death!

Whatever this Insectbot Empire is, they want Ion out of their way.

B-R-29: You know, i was planning to defeat him by myself, but whatever, i don't really care about it in the end. Now, step aside. It is time to show him what happens when someone messes with our Empire. And i'll be more than happy to do this personally.

*Crush*

Yami: I will not let you do that.

B-R-29: Oh, you will. Unless of course if you want to get in the way of the empire. We are not to be taken lightly, you know.

*Shatter*

Yami: You don't look like that much.

B-R-29: Excuse me?! For YOUR information, we are the strongest beings ever created! We are large, we are smart, and we are so many that we can conquer an entire planet in only a few minutes! Compare to our army, you're nothing! And once we finish with you, you will wish for a swift death!

*Clack*

B-R-29: For goodness sake, who makes that noise!

The Insectbot turns around, and sees something unexpected. All his soldiers in pieces, and gathered into a pile.

B-R-29: ...

The Insectbot was shocked by the view. But, when that happened? And how i didn't notice anything?

B-R-29: How... When... WHO?!

Ionas: It depends. Who is missing?

The moment we heard the voice, the pile of the fallen soldiers falls down on the floor, and reveals Ion.

Ionas: Oh, yeah, that would be me.

Yami: Ion?

I look behind me, confirming that Ion is surely not where he was. How he recovered so fast?

Ionas: It's always good to see you, B-R. You're someone i can always depend on when i want to break something. And the soldiers you brought were pretty good at it!

After hearing that, the Insectbot was filled with anger.

B-R-29: You... You insolent worm! Those were my best soldiers!

Ionas: You are right. They were. *Snicker*

B-R-29: Why you little...! I will not let this slide, vermin. Not this time. I will bring your end here and now!

Ionas: Oh, so we are playing THAT game again, eh? Ok by me! But if you teleport away, you lose.

B-R-29: I will not need to. This time i came prepared!

That moment, the Insectbot grabs something from his back that seemed like a big brown sword. By looking at it, i can say that it's not just a normal sword.

Ionas: So you will fight me with a sword this time. I don't know how that will help you, but anyway, whatever you like.

B-R-29: That's not just a sword, you brainless worm!

The Insectbot pushes a button on the lower part of the sword's handle, and then its blade starts to emit powerful electricity.

B-R-29: You have no idea with what you're dealing with this time.

Ionas: Really? Because i think that i am dealing with a robotic bug, that wants to fight me by moving a rusty electric sword around. To tell you the truth, i don't think i am dealing with anything that important.

B-R-29: Ok, that's it! Today, you die!

The Insectbot makes a strong leap forward, and moves its sword horizontally to strike Ion. Before the blade hits, Ion dodges the attack by jumping high in the air, passing above of the robot, and landing safely some meters away from it.

Ionas: "Today You Die". That's actually a good name for this game!

B-R-29: Stay still, vermin!

Ionas: But if i stay still you'll hit me.

B-R-29: That's the point!

The Insectbot dashes toward Ion, and starts attacking repeatedly with its sword. But no matter how much it attacks, Ion is able to avoid every strike with no much problem, making the robot hit only the air and the floor around.

Ionas: It seems that you don't know how the game works. Let me show you.

The moment the Insectbot is about to attack with its sword again, Ion stops it by grabbing the hand that was holding it with his left arm, and then immediately he strikes it with the side of his right hand _**(Karate Chop Style)**_, having as a result to break and detach the Insectbot's hand. When that happened, the Insectbot starts to scream in pain. Wait, that means those robots are programmed to feel pain?

Ionas: *Smirk*

Without losing time, Ion takes the sword from the detached hand, pushes the button on its handle to stop its electricity, then quickly jumps backward, aims with the sword at the Insectbot, and turns his head to look at me.

Ionas: See ya later, Goldie!

The moment he said that, Ion makes a strong leap forward, stabbing the Insectbot deep on its chest with the sword while using the force of his leap to push it backward and down from the building's ledge, having as a result by that way to fall off the building along with the Insectbot. When that happens, i grew wings and follow them down. While still falling, the Insectbot opens its elytra and tries to use its bug-like wings to fly.

Ionas: Nope!

That moment, while still holding the sword inside the Insectbot's chest, Ion pushes the button on the sword's handle, releasing tons of electricity in the Insectbot, making it scream in pain. Due to the electricity it received, the Insectbot was unable to use it's wings to fly.

Ionas: Shocking, isn't it?

After a few seconds, they fall on the ground, with Ion still standing on the Insectbot. When i reach them, i land on the ground and withdraw my wings back to my back, while keep watching them from a safe distance. The Insectbot was unable to move, but it still seemed functional enough to move it's head.

B-R-29: I... C-C-an't... Belie-lie-ve it.

It seems that the powerful electricity has damaged its vocal system.

Ionas: That you lost so easily? Not a surprise at all! B-R, you might be a Warrant Officer, but you're as weak as a tin can! Which you are too.

B-R-29: Y-Y-ou! I a-a-m going to m-m-ake you suf-f-fer for this!

Ionas: Now, B-R, you know that lying will not help you at a point like this. Which reminds me that it's time to bring an end to this.

When he said that, Ion places his hands on the sides of the Insectbot's head.

Ionas: B-R, guess what.

With a quick movement, Ion detaches the Insectbot's head from its body by pulling it off.

Ionas: I've got your head!

I was kind of shocked seeing him doing that. I know it was just a robot, but it still feels wrong somehow.

Ionas: *Laugh* Yes! I win! I WIN! I-

Just before he finish his sentence, he suddenly stops and remains silent. In a split of a second, his aura changed, and his eyes returned back to normal.

Ionas: Huh?

Ion starts to look around, having a questioned look on his face.

Ionas: ... I'm sure i was in the living room just a second ago. What am i doing outside?

That moment, Ion looks at what he was holding. When he sees the Warrant Officer's head of the Insectbot in his hands, he gets startled and drops it down.

Ionas: What the heck?! Wait, is that B-R-29's head?! Seriously, what is going on here?!

It seems that the drink he took wore off. He is back to normal. Ion starts to look around, and then notices me.

Ionas: Yami!

He comes quickly close to me and points at the Insectbot's head.

Ionas: Is this your doing?

Yami: ... Do you not remember what happened?

Ionas: Remember? Remember what?

Yami: ... What is the last thing you remember.

Ionas: The last thing? I remember taking a sip from that green juice in the living room. After that, i suddenly found myself in this place, holding B-R-29's head and...

That moment, Ion's eyes widen, as he seems to realize something.

Ionas: I'm the one who did this, aren't i?

Yami: Yes.

It appears that when the effects of the drink wore off, he forgot everything he did from that time and after.

Ionas: ... I'm confused. Yami, can you explain to me what exactly happened here from the start, so i can understand the situation?

I explained everything about his first appearance today, till the time he decapitated the Insectbot.

Ionas: Wow. I really did all that? Hard to think myself acting like that. Well, not really, but i think you know what i mean. And all that because of that drink?

Yami: That's what you said back there.

Ionas: ... What in the world did Lala put in that drink?!

Kremant: Special Ingredients.

Ionas: AH!

Before i even notice, Kremant appeared behind from Ion, startling him with his sudden appearance.

Ionas: Cut it already! Wait, what do you mean by "Special Ingredients"?

Kremant: That drink you drank was made for devilukeans, not humans. Because of the difference in the physiology of the two species, it might have different effects to each one of those two. Normally, this kind of drink would have a "drunk effect" on a normal human, like that time when Rito became drunk once he drank the "Calm Tonic" that Lala gave him.

Ionas: But i wasn't drunk. Was i?

Kremant: Of course not. A drunk person would react differently. You on the other hand, acted like someone who took big dose of drugs.

Ionas: What?!

Kremant: Don't worry, the drink has not dirtied your system.

Ionas: Oh, thank goodness. And stop reading my mind!

Yami: Wait a moment. If what you said is true, then why the drink had different effects on Ion?

Kremant: Good question! To tell you the truth, i was quite surprised by how the drink affected Ion, since its ingredients affects humans differently. Then i remembered something vital about Ion, that i forgot to mention in the past.

Ionas: Really? And what is that?

Kremant: I bet your reaction will be priceless when i tell you this.

Ionas: Oh, what am i going to hear this time?

{Ion's POV}

Kremant: Something unexpected! YOU, are not really a human.

Ionas: Excuse me?!

Kremant: And there it is! Priceless reaction just as i predicted!

I'm not a human? That's the most ridiculous thing he ever said!

Yami: What do you mean that he is not really a human?

Ionas: Yeah! If you have forgotten, you took me away from my EARTH! I was born on THAT planet, you know!

Kremant: And?

Ionas: That makes me a HUMAN!

Kremant: You have forgotten one small detail.

Ionas: Huh?

Kremant: I said before that when i took you from the other Earth, i took only your soul, not the body. The body you use now is something i made for you in order to exist in this world. Just because it looks human, that doesn't mean it is. You understand what am i trying to say, right?

Ionas: I... Think. But if i'm not "Really" a human, then what am i?

Kremant: Unidentified.

Ionas: Eh?

Kremant: There is no description that can tell what you're exactly. And because your current body was made via soul energy, that doesn't really makes you an energy-like being. And because of that, i'm not quite sure what that makes you.

Ionas: Wait, soul energy?

Kremant: Duh! I'm a ghost! That's what i use! Anyway, it doesn't matter what you are, but who you are. Just think yourself as human anyway. Now what am i trying to say, is that because of your current physiology the drink reacted differently in you. And instead of making you drunk, it just put you into a dragged state. But it was not for long, so we can say that all's well that ends well.

At least that explains a few things.

Kremant: *Giggle*

Ionas: Why are you laughing?

Kremant: I just had a thought. Since your physiology is different from a human's, i wonder, how this will affect you in the following days?

Ionas: ...

Kremant: This will be interesting to watch. Now excuse me, i'll take my leave.

And like that, Kremant disappeared into thin air.

Ionas: Why i have a bad feeling about this.

Yami: Ow.

I looked behind me and see Yami holding her stomach from pain.

Ionas: Are you ok?

Yami: I'm fine. I just need some rest.

Ionas: If you say so. But just in case, i suggest you to go to Mikado's Clinic for a check up.

Yami: Ok.

Ionas: Oh, and can you please not tell what happened to the others? I don't want to worry them.

Yami: I will say nothing about today.

Ionas: Also, sorry for what happened.

Yami: It's ok.

That moment, Yami grew wings.

Yami: Just make sure to watch what you drink from now on.

And like that, Yami flies away.

Ionas: Great, now i feel like an idiot. At least everything went well in the end.

As i think about, i take one last look on B-R-29's severed head.

Ionas: It is bad that i think i'm ok with this? Oh well. After all those encounters, that thing was asking for it.

And like that, i take my leave, and follow the road for Rito's house.

Ionas: At least i hope things will calm now that their Warrant Officer is gone.

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

An Insectbot pushes a button and opens the screen, revealing the black figure of their leader.

?: Yes? Who calls?

Insectbot: Sergeant B-R-200, sir!

Says with a salute.

B-R-200: I call to report that the Warrant Officer B-R-29 along with ten of our soldiers died by the hands of the human known as Ion.

?: *Sigh* I knew he was not suitable for the mission from the moment that human appeared. I was expecting that to happen. Sergeant!

B-R-200: Yes, sir!

?: Continue to gather information about that human! Learn everything you can!

B-R-200: Yes, sir!

?: And one more thing. One of our Lieutenant will come at your facility shortly. Until he comes, make sure to not encounter the human, or the Golden Darkness. Understood?

B-R-200: Yes, sir! Umm, sir, can i ask which one of the Lieutenants have you sent?

?: H-B-R-12.

B-R-200: ... Oh scrap.

* * *

**Ionas: I feel like i lost most of my day because of that crazy drink.**

**Kremant: Nah, it wasn't that long. Also i must say that it was quite funny seeing you dancing like a fool.**

**Ionas: Shut up! It wasn't me and you know it! ****Next time on To love-Ru****: The I****nfo.**

**Kremant: Also, the "There was a little ship" song? Really?**

**Ionas: IT WASN'T ME!**


	8. TLRS-Episode-7-The Info

{On The Rooftop}

Here i am again, training as best i can on the school's rooftop, in order to get prepared for the next Insectbot's attack. You never know when those things will start an attack again. B-R-29 is gone, but that doesn't mean that their empire will stop attacking just because of that. More will come, and when that time comes, i will be ready to break some heads! Literally.

***Knock**Knock***

Ionas: Huh?

Did i heard someone knocking the door? I'm too far from the rooftop's door to hear a knocking that clearly, so from where did that sound come from? I look around, but i see nothing that could cause a sound like that.

***Knock**Knock***

Ok, this is starting to get creepy.

Kremant: I said knock, knock!

Ionas: AAH!

I jump from terror, and then turn around as i realize who it was.

Kremant: You're not doing it right. You're supposed to say "who's there".

Ionas: Kremant!

Seriously, he becomes more annoying every time we meet!

Ionas: You better have a good reason for coming here.

Kremant: Have i ever come to you, and not have a good reason to do so?

Ionas: Well, no, but-

Kremant: Then stop playing the dumb and just listen to what i have to say.

Ionas: ... *Sigh* Just tell what you want to tell me.

Kremant: Remember what Gnostis mentioned not long ago?

Ionas: The green reshaped? He said many things, can you be more precise?

Kremant: I'm talking about that moment he said "there is something more you need to know about our transformation". I'm sure you remember.

Ionas: Oh, yeah, i totally forgot about it!

Kremant: Wanting to say by that way what else happened to us when we transformed into Reshaped.

Ionas: I get it, you don't need to say more about it!

Kremant: So, that means you don't want to learn what else happened to us?

Ionas: Cut it, Kremant, you know what i meant!

Kremant: I know, but i like teasing people.

Ionas: I've noticed that. Wait, why you want to tell me about that now?

Kremant: I found time. You wouldn't believe how much work we Reshaped do everyday. And all for the good of our entertainment.

Somehow, i knew he would say something like that. Anyway.

Ionas: So, what is that other thing i need to know about your transformation to Reshaped?

Kremant: Before i say, you must answer this question. Have you wondered why we Reshaped see the worlds as our shows, and as our playgrounds?

Ionas: Yes. Wait, playgrounds?

Kremant: Oh, yeah, i forgot to mention that one to you, didn't i? Well, sometimes when we find certain worlds, we Reshaped go there in big numbers.

Ionas: Oh.

Kremant: And depending on the reason of our visit, we either sit down and use the planet for our small parties, or we just kill a lot of people.

Because i don't know what the word "party" means to them, i'm not sure which of the two is worse. I better no question that.

Kremant: Anyway, the reason we see the worlds like that, is because of the corruption.

Ionas: ... Let me guess, the crystals that have been used on you, other than the fact that they have turn you into ghosts, had also as a result to corrupt your spirits, turning you by that way into different people, and making you act in a chaotic and annoying way.

Kremant: Wow, that was pretty accurate. Congrats!

The moment he said that, he starts to clap.

Ionas: It was pretty much obvious. Even a little kid would understand that. But i still don't like the way you think.

Kremant: Whatever. It's not like i care. As long as i get to have a great show to watch, i'll be happy. Anyway, i just wanted to make things a little more clear. Have a nice day in school, and as always, see you later!

And like that, Kremant disappeared. This meeting was a little pointless if you ask me. Anyway, back to the training.

Rito: Hey, Ion!

Maybe not. I turn around, and see Rito coming from the door.

Ionas: Hey, Rito! What brings you here?

Rito: Mikado wants you to come to the infirmary.

Ionas: Why?

Rito: Well-

Ionas: Wait! It's for those broken Insectbots i gave her that day? Did she found something in them?

Rito: Yes.

Ionas: Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!

We walked downstairs, and after a few hallways we reach the infirmary. When we get in, we see miss Mikado, Oshizu, little Celine, and Momo.

Mikado: Oh, Ion, good you're here. Thanks for bringing him, Rito.

Rito: It was nothing.

Ionas: So, miss Mikado, what have you found?

Mikado: Something that i was not expecting to see in a robot.

Miss Mikado walks close to a table that had on it two object that were covered with a cloth. The size of the covered objects seemed to be a little bigger than a head. When she reach the table, she grabs the cloths from above, and pulls them away revealing the two objects. Rito, Momo, and Oshizu were shocked by what they saw. As for me, i was mostly confused.

Ionas: ... You're kidding, right?

The two objects were a heart and a brain inside in two glass-looking container, that were also filled with some short of liquid. The containers also had some chopped wires on their top for some reason. Rito, Momo, and Oshizu were surprised.

Ionas: You really found those inside in the robots?

Mikado: Believe me, i was as surprised as you. It seems that those robots are made in a way that they need the actual organs in order to work. If you watch carefully, those containers have some wires on them. Probably some short of function in order to keep the organs from dying.

So, those were in containers from the start, huh?

Ionas: Those are the only organs you found inside?

Mikado: Yes.

Momo: But why those robots even have organs?

Ionas: ... Oh.

I just had a very bad thought about it.

Rito: Is something wrong?

Ionas: I think i now understand what B-R-29 meant back there when it said, "into Insectbots, like us".

Oshizu: What do you mean?

Ionas: I mean that they are killing people for their hearts and brains, and use them as resources to make more soldiers!

Well that's what i think at least. The moment i said that, shock fills the room.

Oshizu: Th-They do what?!

Momo: That's horrible!

Ionas: Yes it is. And if they capture you and your sisters, your planet is doomed with the same fate. Probably. And after that, Earth will be their next target. But don't worry, we will not let them do that. We will break their heads before that happens.

Momo: *Sweat Drop* If you say so.

Ionas: Anyway, back to the important. Miss Mikado, have you found anything else?

Mikado: Oh, yes. Inside them i found this as well.

Mikado takes out of her pocked something that appears to be a memory card.

Ionas: A memory card? Good! It must have information about the Insecbots!

Mikado: Yes. I already checked it, but because some of its data was damaged, i could only find half of it.

Ionas: I see. Maybe half is enough for us to learn something. Can you show us?

Mikado: Sure.

We follow miss Mikado close to a computer, where she puts the memory card in for us to see the info. When she activates it, a video appears in the screen, showing black.

Rito: Huh? What is this?

Ionas: I think that's the color black, Rito.

Rito: *Sweat Drop* That's not what i meant.

I know. But that question was too stupid to not mock. That moment, from the dark screen, something appears. It was a planet that looked just like Earth.

Ionas: Everybody, hush. The video starts.

As the video continued showing the planet, we started to hear a deep robotic voice speaking.

?: _Greetings, Insectbot. Today is the first day of your activation, giving you the opportunity to serve our empire and our great leader. But before that, you need to learn our history, and the reason of our existence._

Wait, is this some kind of video tutorial? This will be interesting.

?: _The planet you see, is called Earth._

Excuse me?

Momo: Earth?

Ionas: Hush i said!

Momo: Oh, sorry.

?: _Not long ago, it was filled with humans. Billions of humans. But all changed when we started the attack. You will think that we came from space and just invaded. But you will be wrong. The truth is, that we, the Insectbots, were actually created on that very planet._

What?!

?: _But of course no human knew about it. And because of that, we had the advantage we needed to conquer everything and everyone on the world, with no much trouble at all. No human survived. Except for the few millions who mysteriously disappeared._

"Who mysteriously disappeared"? Well, now that's a mystery.

?: _The sacrifice of those humans was needed in order for our kind to survive. Because other than the electricity, we also need a heart and a brain in order to live. But, the brain needs to be the intelligent-type, so animal brains are not for use. Even a stupid human is considered as the intelligent-type if he/she can at least speak._

Really?

?: _Remember, we do not care about the humans or anyone who is not like us._

Racist.

?: _What we need to care is about our own survival. And to survive, we have to kill every intelligent-type creature, and take what we need from their remains of course. That's the reason of our existence._

That's sick!

?: _Without doing that, we will not be able to create more of us, because we will not have what we need in order to activate them. As you can understand, there is no other option. Now, i will tell you about how our history began, from the very start._

Good! With that way we will see who is the one who started all this madness with the Insectbots.

?: _All started a few months ago, in the day of our creation._

A few months ago? We were about to listen to the rest, but then suddenly the video started buzzing, when it eventually stops and disappears from the screen.

Ionas: What?! That's all?!

Mikado: I told you that some of its data was damaged.

Ionas: I know. At least we learned a few things about those robots.

Oshizu: But i don't understand. What the voice meant by saying that they conquered Earth, and that no human survived. Nothing like that happened here.

Ionas: Maybe because it meant some other Earth.

Oshizu: What?!

Ionas: I mean think about. It said that they have conquered an Earth, and then they suddenly appear on this Earth, while there is no report about them anywhere in this whole universe. If i had to guess, i would say that they somehow traveled through the dimensions, and ended up here. What do you think, miss Mikado?

Mikado: I think that you may have a point. But it is possible for them to possess such an advanced technology?

Ionas: Hmmm... You might be right. But since we don't know anything about it, we will remain on that theory.

Mikado: No objection.

Momo: I don't get it. What it meant when it say that "all started a few months ago"?

Ionas: Maybe it was talking metaphorically. Or literally. Not sure to tell the truth. Oh, who cares?! What is important right now is that we learned why they do what they do! Right?

Oshizu: I feel bad for that planet.

Rito: Yeah. So many people...

Ionas: Alright, alright, let's not let that information to depress us. Remember, those robots are here now. And they want to do the same thing to Deviluke, with this Earth being next on their list.

Momo: Ion is right. We must not let them do the same thing to our planets too.

Ionas: That's right! We must be careful with those things around! We must be ready to fight! We-

*Bell Sound*

Ionas: ... Must go back to our classes.

Rito: Yeah, we better get going.

Ionas: Thanks for your help, miss Mikado.

Mikado: You're welcome. Oh, by the way, Ion...

Ionas: Yes?

Mikado: Can you please come back to the infirmary when the school ends? I would like to talk with you about something.

Ionas: And what is that?

Mikado: Oh, i think you know. *Wink*

Did she just winked at me?

Ionas: Ok...

This is getting uncomfortable, i better go now. And like that, me, Rito, Momo, and Oshizu take our leave from the infirmary, and walk on the way for our classes.

Momo: Ion, what Mikado-Sensei was talking about?

Ionas: No idea. Probably she was just trying to tease me like the other time. It is kind of annoying if you ask me. Oh, by the way, i unlocked a new power this morning.

Momo: Really? What is it?

Ionas: Bring the rest on the rooftop later and i'll show you.

Rito: Ok.

Momo: Why on the rooftop?

Ionas: Just in case. I just unlocked this power and it can be a little risky to use it inside in the school building, without the possibility to break something by accident.

Momo: Oh, i see. Ok, we'll make sure to bring everyone after class!

~After The Class~~On The Rooftop~

When the time came, Rito and Momo along with Nana, Lala, and Mea arrive on the rooftop. Before i greet them, i notice two more people coming along. It was Yami and Yui. That was kinda unexpected.

Ionas: When you said that you will bring everyone, i didn't expect that you will bring Yami, and Yui as well, Momo.

Momo: *Sweet Drop* Well, i didn't actually brought them. They kinda came by themselves.

Yui: After hearing what is going on up here, i couldn't just let you without supervision.

Typical Yui.

Ionas: And what is your reason, Yami?

Yami: To know my opponents moves in case we fight again.

Ionas: Please don't remind me.

Mea: So, what are you going to show us today, Ion-Senpai.

It is really weird hearing someone calling me that.

Ionas: As soon as you all have taken your positions, i'll make the demonstration of my new power.

After i told them where to go in order to have a good view of the demonstration and to be safe, i piled a few cardboard boxes on the ground, and then kept some distance from them.

Yui: This better not destroy the school!

Ionas: It's not that powerful, so don't worry! Also remember, what are you going to see is not that great, but it will surely be useful during a real fight! Now watch!

I place one of my feet backward and the other forward to keep some balance, and then i bring one of my arms backward, while aiming at the boxes. Then i thrust my arm forward, and from my palm an invisible force comes out, hitting the cardboard boxes, and pushing them off the roof and on the school's courtyard. Everyone had their mouths open after seeing this demonstration, with the exception of Yui who just had her eyes wide open, and Yami who was her usual stoic self.

Ionas: Good, eh? I will call it Force Push. Kremant must had in his mind the Star Wars movies to give me a power like this to unlock. Either way, this power rocks! So, what do you think?

Lala: Awesome!

Momo: Quite impressive.

Nana: That was good, i guess.

Yami: Not bad.

Mea: That was a nice move, Senpai!

Seriously, this title starts to get on my nerves.

Rito: Amazing power.

Ionas: And you, Yui? What do you think?

Yui: I think you should clean up the mess you've made in the courtyard.

Ionas: Oh, right. Sorry, i'll clean it immediately.

Yui: Good.

Ionas: Also, it's kind of strange.

Nana: What is strange?

Ionas: When i unlocked this power, Kremant didn't show up to tell me about it as usual. I wonder why.

~Somewhere In The Shadow Zone~

Kremant and a violet colored Reshaped were watching via a dimensional TV Ion and the others. The violet Reshaped seemed to be a little confused for some reason.

Violet Reshaped: I don't understand. Like he said, you normally go there when he unlocks a new power and tell him details about it. How come and you didn't do that this time?

Kremant: Dude, it's the force. I don't need to tell him how it works.

~After School~

When the school ended, i farewelled the others and told them that i will come home as soon as the meeting with the doctor is over. I wonder what Mikado wants to tell me about. It better be important.

Mea: Hi~

Ionas: Oh, darn it.

I turn around and see Mea looking at me happily.

Ionas: Hi, Mea, how's it going?

Mea: Good. So, why you stayed behind? Aren't you going home too?

Ionas: I will. But first i must go meet Mikado in her infirmary for something she wanted.

Mea: *Sly Smile* Ohh, i think i know what that is.

Ionas: If you're thinking of something immoral, then you're definitely wrong.

Mea: *Snicker* I know. I'm just messing with you a little. Anyway, it's time to go. See ya!

And like that, she run away.

Ionas: Well, at least that was fast. I better go to the infirmary before someone else show up.

After that ended, i start to walk upstairs, reaching the infirmary in no time. Before i knock the door, i notice a paper stuck on the door. Let's see what it says.

Ionas: "_Dear, Ion, i've reconsidered, and i think we should meet at my clinic instead. We can talk there. I'll be waiting for you._" Seriously? *Sigh* Anyway, i better start walking.

~Some Minutes Later~

After i reached the clinic, i knock the door and wait for someone to answer.

Oshizu: Yes?

Ionas: It's me.

The door opens, and Oshizu greets me.

Oshizu: Oh, hello, Ion. Come in, Mikado-Sensei is waiting for you.

Like i didn't know about that already. I walk in, and Oshizu leads me to where Mikado is. We approach the office, and Oshizu opens a door.

Oshizu: Ion is here.

Mikado: Good, Oshizu. Tell him to come inside, and let us alone for some time.

Oshizu: Ok.

And like that, Oshizu leaves, and i walk inside in the room, closing the door behind me.

Ionas: Hello, miss Mikado.

Mikado: Hello, Ion. Thanks for coming.

Ionas: So, what do you wanted to talk about?

Mikado: It's about what happened yesterday.

Oh, don't tell me.

Ionas: Yami told you about our fight, didn't she?

Mikado: Yes.

Ionas: Sorry about that. By the way, how is she?

Mikado: Don't worry, she is fine. She just need some rest.

Ionas: At least it was not something serious. She told you why i acted like that, right?

Mikado: Yes, she told me, don't worry. And i must say that it was quite unexpected.

Ionas: About how the drink affected me, and the fact that i'm not really a human?

Mikado: Yes. As a doctor, i've seen and heard many things. But something like yourself, is rare, and inexistent i dare to say.

Ionas: Umm... Thanks?

Mikado: And for that reason, i would like to run a few tests on you.

Ionas: Excuse me?

Mikado: First, i'll need to take some of your blood again.

She has a syringe in her hand already!

Ionas: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You already took some of my blood a few days ago! I-I mean, what happened on that sample?

Mikado: This will sound strange, but after i took the blood sample from you, the next day it just disappeared from its vial.

Ionas: Eh?

Mikado: And what is more strange is that it left no traces behind after its disappearance, like it was never there at all.

Ionas: Blood doesn't do that!

Mikado: Maybe it has something to do with your new DNA. And because i was not able to gather enough information about it that time, i will need to take one more sample from your blood in order to check it again. So, can you let me to take some more?

I can't believe my luck. I have to deal with the syringe again. But with that way, we might actually learn something about my new DNA. Think about the info, think about the info!

Ionas: Fine! I'll let you! Just make it quick, please.

And like the other time, Mikado took some blood from my arm. I felt no pain from the syringe. She is good at that. After she took the blood sample, she started checking some of it in her microscope, but this time she mixes it with some other liquids. Probably to check the blood's reaction. After some time of checking, she gets up of her seat, and approaches me.

Ionas: So, what have you found?

Mikado: Other than the usual energy that wanders around your blood, i found nothing unusual.

Ionas: What?! You want to tell me that i had to deal with the syringe for nothing?!

Mikado: Hmm... Maybe Kremant didn't change your DNA entirely. Or he maybe recreated it in a way in order to appear normal.

Ionas: That wouldn't surprise me.

Mikado: Let's move to the emergency room.

Ionas: The emergency room? Why?

Mikado: There is where i keep the important equipment of the clinic. We still need to run some test on you in order to try and learn more about this body of yours.

Ok, i know what she meant, but that sounded REALLY wrong. Wait, emergency room, tests. Then that means...

Ionas: *Total Terror* You're going to put me in for surgery?!

Mikado: What? *Snicker* Don't be silly, i'm not going to put you in for surgery. That's only for patients with pathological conditions.

Ionas: Oh, thank god. Then what tests are you going to run on me.

Mikado: You'll see.

I don't like the sound of that.

Mikado: Now please, follow me.

I just hope those tests that she is talking about to not be too bad for me.

~One Hour Later~

They weren't as bad as i thought. The tests were pretty much ok. What she did was just to check with the different machines my health, my heartbeat, my DNA again, but with the help of better equipment this time, and more. It took some time, but after all those tests, Mikado must have find the info we wanted.

Mikado: I don't get it. The tests shows no difference between the human DNA and yours at all.

Ok, now you've gotta be kidding me.

Ionas: How is that possible?! You used your best equipment and we still can't find anything about this DNA of mine?!

Kremant: You lose your time, doc.

The moment we heard the voice, we turn around and see Kremant leaning on the door.

Kremant: Like i said in the past, this body of his is a similar version of his previous one. And even if his DNA is different from what he used to have, no matter how much you try, you will not be able to see the difference between the human DNA and his. You can say that it's some kind of illusion barrier to keep things secretly interesting. Pretty good for the show i believe.

Ionas: You mean that we try all this time for nothing?!

Kremant: Yes.

Ionas: ...

I bring my hand backward, and then thrust it forward to use my Force Push on Kremant, throwing him throught the door, which broke in the process. So those kind of attacks work on him, huh?

Mikado: Oh my.

Ionas: Oops. I'm sorry for the door, miss Mikado, but that smart-ass was asking for it.

Kremant: I don't remember asking for a push.

We look quickly behind us, and see Kremant leaning on the wall.

Ionas: But i just... When did you-

Kremant: You know that you will sound stupid if you make that question, right?

Ionas: ...

I really hate it when he is right.

Kremant: Also, don't worry about the door, i already fixed it.

Ionas: Huh?

We look at the door, and find it intact in it's original position.

Mikado: Oh, thank you.

Kremant: You're welcome.

Ionas: Ok, i will not ask why you did that, but why didn't you tell us from the start that all those tests were for nothing?

Kremant: But to see your reaction when you realize that you spent so much time for nothing, of course. And that annoyed Force Push reaction was one of your best till now. Congrats!

He said that while giving me a thumbs up. This ghost knows how to get on my nerves.

Mikado: So there is no way to identify Ion's DNA?

Kremant: Nope. Now excuse me, but i have to go in a party again. See ya!

And like this, Kremant disappeared from our sight. I can't believe that we lost so much time for nothing.

Mikado: It seems that there is nothing else we can do. Sorry for making you do all those tests for nothing.

Ionas: They weren't that bad. Also, we didn't know that Kremant did something like that to cover the DNA, so don't apologize. Now, can i go? The others must wonder what takes me so long.

Mikado: Sure. See you next time.

I walked to the door, and open it.

Mikado: Oh, by the way, Yami also told me that you were the one who suggested her to come to my clinic after your fight.

Ionas: Eh? Oh, right. I told her that in case she needed help.

Mikado: Thank you for looking after her.

Ionas: Oh, it was nothing.

Mikado: The others are lucky to have a friend like you.

Ionas: For Momo i wouldn't be so sure.

Mikado: Why?

Ionas: Let's just say that you don't want to disturb me when i'm asleep.

After saying that, i take my leave, and walk on the way for Rito's home at last. Those last nights, Momo kept trying to sneak in Rito's room, as always. And as always, somehow, she kept stumbling herself on me, waking me up every time as a result. Because of her obsession with the guy, i keep losing half of my sleep, every frigging night! Seriously, if Momo makes another attempt to sneak in the room during the night again, i will-

~Some Time Later~

And for ending, i will put her tail where she knows!

Ionas: Hm?

That moment, i notice that i reached Rito's house already. Time passes quickly when you're overthinking. Anyway, let's get in.

{Momo's POV}

While Mikan was preparing the food in the kitchen, and big sis was in her room checking one of her devices, i was sitting on the couch in the living room along with Rito, and Celine who were playing a game, and Nana who was watching TV. I was thinking of what happened the last night. I was so close to reach Rito's bed, when suddenly Ion moved his legs while he was asleep, and made me to fall on him. The moment he woke up, he grabbed me immediately from the back of my shirt, moved me outside of the room, and then closed the door. He seemed quite angry. Not that i blame him, but the moment he came here i have hard time to have some quality night-time with Rito. How long is this going to continue.

*Knock**Knock**Knock*

Mikan: Momo, can you open the door?

Momo: Ok.

I walk toward the door, open it, and see Ion.

Momo: Oh, hello, Ion. It took you some time.

Ionas: Correct me if i'm wrong, but i believe the rule states to ask before you open the door to someone.

Momo: *Sweat Drop* W-Well-

Ionas: Anyway, just don't forget next time. You never know what kind of person might knock the door.

And like that, he walks in, and i close the door. This person starts to irritate me!

Ionas: Hi, guys, i'm back.

Rito: Oh, hey, Ion.

Nana: Hi. So, what Mikado wanted from you? And what took you so long anyway?

Ionas: Well-

Momo: *Sly Smile* Maybe they did something kinky together.

Nana: What?!

Ionas: Eh?

Momo: I mean, that's the only reason i can think that could take him so long. So, tell me, how was the experience?

Let's see you getting out of this situation, Ion.

Ionas: Oh, ha, ha, very funny, Momo. Do you really think i would do those kind of things with Mikado? Also, don't you think that she is a little TOO old for me? I mean seriously, she must be at least thirty. So heck no, forget it!

Nana: Well... If that's true then why you were late?

Ionas: She wasn't in the school's infirmary, and the note she left was saying that she wanted to meet me in her clinic. And when i reach the place eventually, she made me run some tests to check my DNA.

Nana: Your DNA? For what?

Ionas: She wanted to see what kind of information she would take from it. Like, to see what exactly am i, since i'm not human anymore. But in the end, we learned nothing.

Nana: How so?

Ionas: When we saw that we find nothing, Kremant appears and tell us that he put some kind of "illusion barrier" in my DNA, in order to make it look like a human one. Why? To make the "show" more interesting he says. And as you can understand, i took all those tests for nothing, and eventually lost my time because of that frigging annoyance of a ghost!

He is clearly pissed off.

Nana: O-Ok, relax, i believe you.

Huh?!

Ionas: Anyway, at least from tomorrow we'll have the weekend. In other words, no school for two days straight! It was about time if you ask me.

Nana: I totally agree with that.

I can't believe that he got away with it just like that!

Ionas: Oh, by the way, Momo, do you have a moment? I wan't to speak with you about something.

Before i say anything, he grabs me from my arm, and pulls me to the hallway. When he lets me, he looks at me with an angry expression on his face. I don't have a good feeling about this.

Ionas: I see what you did there, Momo. Not only you take half of my sleep by waking me up in the middle of the night, but now you say lies about me in front of my friends too!

Momo: I-It's not-

Ionas: Shut your hole!

He looks more angry than before!

Ionas: Now listen well, you sly fox, if you ever dare to say a lie like that again about me, i will-

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

Somewhere in the facility, where lots of those insectbots walk and fly around, the Sergeant B-R-200 approaches a machine, that appears to have the look of a giant portal.

B-R-200: Is the teleportation machine ready, soldier?

Insectbot: Yes, sir.

B-R-200: Good. *Sigh* Begin the transportation process.

Insectbot: As you command.

The insectbot pulls down a lever, and the empty part of the portal starts to emit a strong light, while discharging tons of electricity from the inside. And after a few seconds, a large and muscular Insectbot figure walks out of the portal.

B-R-200: Ok, he is here, turn it off!

The insectbot soldier pulls up the lever, and the portal shuts down. The Sergeant approaches the large insectbot figure, and then salutes.

B-R-200: Welcome to our base, Lieutenant H-B-R-12.

H-B-R-12: Long time no see, B-R-200! How are you, my little friend?

B-R-200: *Sigh* I would be better if you could stop calling me little, sir.

H-B-R-12: Don't worry, you'll live. Anyway, what orders our leader has sent us for this mission?

B-R-200: This way.

The two insectbots walk into a room, and approach a big screen. The Sergeant activates it, and pushes some buttons, making by that way to appear on the screen the pictures of Lala, Momo, Nana, and Ion.

B-R-200: According to the great one, our main objective is to capture the three devilukean princesses, use them to force the king of Deviluke to surrender, and ensure by that way our total victory by taking their entire planet under our control for the needed resources.

H-B-R-12: You mean for their brains and their hearts?

B-R-200: And for their technology.

H-B-R-12: Neat!

B-R-200: But after what happened recently, we also have orders to gather information about the human who keeps getting in our way.

H-B-R-12: So that's the human who killed B-R-29?

B-R-200: Yes, that's the one.

H-B-R-12: What a shame. B-R-29 was a nice company to have. I will miss the poor guy.

B-R-200: If you say so, sir.

H-B-R-12: So, what's the name of this human?

B-R-200: He is called Ionas Dardanidis. Ion for short.

H-B-R-12: What else?

B-R-200: He has powers and abilities that a normal human doesn't have, and he is capable enough to defeat our B-R soldiers without much effort.

H-B-R-12: I see. He is strong then. I would like to meet that human. I have long time to crush one to death.

* * *

**Ionas: Maybe i was a little too harsh with Momo when i said that last one.**

**Kremant: Don't worry, it was censored.**

**Ionas: Wha- Not it was not!**

**Kremant: For those who read, it was.**

**Ionas: What the-**

**Kremant: Next time on To love-Ru: Helping Is Caring.**

**Ionas: What the heck are you even talking about?!**


	9. TLRS-Episode 8-Helping Is Caring

~In Rito's Room~Morning~

I was lying in my futon, alone in the room and still resting after waking up a few minutes ago. The weekend was here at last.

Ionas: After all those days in school, i can at last enjoy a two-day rest away from it, and have nothing to worry about.

Kremant: Good morning!

I saw Kremant standing beside me.

Ionas: It seems that i spoke too soon.

Kremant: Yes, you did.

Ionas: I'm not going to get up yet. Just tell me what you want to tell me while i'm resting.

Kremant: Ok. But first, have you seen my pets?

Ionas: Your pets?

Kremant: Yes, my pets. They are small in size, much in numbers, and like to crawl inside in beds and futons.

Ionas: What?!

I take the futon's blanket off me, and see lots of cockroaches crawling all over my pajamas.

Ionas: AAAAH!

I jump off the futon, and keep jumping around, trying to get the cockroaches off me.

Kremant: *Facepalm**Laugh**Laugh*

When i at last throw off me the last of the cockroaches, i take deep breaths, trying to recover from the shock. Then, i looked at Kremant angrily, seeing him still laughing at me.

Ionas: Kremant!

Kremant: Ok, ok, i know what you're thinking, but you must admit it, you make priceless reactions when you're scared.

Ionas: Grrrr!

I want to punch him so bad! If he wasn't a ghost...

Ionas: Hm?

That moment i notice the cockroaches flying close to Kremant, and then going inside in one of his long sleeves.

Kremant: All here. Thanks for helping me find them.

Ionas: ...You're lucky you're a ghost, or else i would-

That moment, someone opens forcefully the door, interrupting me by that way. I look and see it was Nana.

Nana: I heard screams, what happened?!

Ionas: That immature phantom happened!

Nana: Huh?

When i look again at Kremant, he was nowhere to be found.

Ionas: What the- Seriously now, Kremant? You disappeared just to make me look stupid? Really?

That moment, out of nowhere a card appeared in front of me.

Ionas: Hm?

I grab it with my hand, and see what it says.

Ionas: "_Sorry that i had to leave so soon, but i have some work to do elsewhere and i don't want to leave it unfinished. See you next time! P.S. This message will self destruct._" Wait, what?

And that moment, the card explodes in my face, and fills most of the room with smoke.

Nana: What the hell?!

The smoke disappears quickly, and my face was covered in black ash because of the explosion. Other than that, i was ok.

Ionas: ... Ok, i didn't see that coming. Oh, and Nana, just to understand what is going on, this is Kremant's doing. He came to prank me and then left.

Nana: Oh, i see. Umm, you have-

Ionas: I know! I'll go wash it in the bathroom.

And like that, i walk past Nana, and out of the room, going to the bathroom.

Ionas: This morning could be better.

After reaching the bathroom, just before i knock the door to check, someone opens it and comes out. It was Lala, naked like the last time.

Lala: Oh, hey, Ion!

Ionas: *Facepalm* That's not what i meant!

Lala: Huh?

Nana: Hey, what is going on there?

I turn around, and see Nana coming on our way. When she reach us, she looks at naked Lala and then at me. I think i know what is going to happen next.

Nana: Wha- Wha- What the hell, Ion!

I knew it. Classic angry Nana.

Ionas: In my defense, it's not my fault if she walked out like this. Now excuse me, but i have a bathroom to visit.

Without losing time, and to be sure, i walk quickly in the bathroom and close the door behind me.

Nana: G-Get back here!

Nana tried to open the door, but she couldn't because i was keeping the door close from the other side.

Nana: Open the door right now!

Ionas: Not until you understand that i did nothing wrong!

Nana: Open the door!

Ionas: You don't want to understand, do you?

Nana: Open it!

Ionas: That's what i thought.

What am i supposed to do in a situation like this? Hmmm...

Ionas: Hey, Nana, i'll open the door, but first tell to your sister to leave us, and to go change. We don't want her to walk around like this! Oh, and give me a few seconds to clean my face! Those terms are ok with you?

Nana: ... Fine! You better not lying! (What is he planning?) Big sis, can you leave us for a moment?

Lala: Ok! See you two later!

After Lala left, i start to wash my face quickly. Nana is known for her anger management problem. And if i know something about those people, is that they will calm down with only one way. When i finish cleaning my face, i open the door and face Nana.

Ionas: Here i am, Nana. You can start.

Nana: Eh? What do you mean?

Ionas: You wanted to hit me, right? You know, for seeing your sister naked. As i see it, you will not be satisfied until you hit me at least once for this.

Nana: So, you are not going to run away? You will just stand there and let me hit you?

Ionas: You ask because Rito usually runs for his life when something like that happens? Well, let's just say that running will solve nothing at this moment. Don't take this the wrong way, i'm not a masochist, but as a friend i can't just run away when a friend of mine has a problem. Even if the problem is me.

Also if i run, Nana will just hunt me down.

Ionas: Anyway, if by hitting me will make you feel better somehow, then i have no problem with that.

Mostly because of the durability.

Nana: ...

Ionas: ...

Nana: ...

What with the awkward silence? That moment, Nana turns around, having her back facing me.

Nana: You're a really weird person, Ion.

Ionas: Hm?

Nana: I guess i can let you off the hook this time. Just be careful from now on!

And just like that, she left. Wow. To tell the truth i thought she was going to hit me. Well, not that i have any problem with that, but it's kind of weird considering her character. And what she means by saying i'm weird!?

~Some Minutes Later~

I was in the living room, along with the others (With the exception of Mikan, Rito and even Momo, who were doing housework). We were watching this show they call "Magical Kyouko". It's kind of silly, but its comedy is good to watch. After one last scene, the episode ended.

Ionas: Funny show. And to think that i had my doubts.

Lala: I told you that you will like it.

Ionas: Anyway, now that the show ended, i think i will go out for a walk. Who knows, maybe i'll even find a good empty place to train if i'm lucky.

Nana: Really now?

Ionas: What? I need to be ready in case those robots decide to attack again. You don't expect me to just sit down and do nothing, right?

Nana: Well, no, but don't you think that you're overdoing it?

Ionas: Don't be silly. I mean, it's not like i'm doing heavy training. Also, as long as i am good in my health, i'll be just fine. I don't think you should worry that much about me.

Nana: *Blush* Wha-?! I don't worry about you! I-I just...

Ionas: If you don't worry, then that's good to know.

Nana: Eh?

Ionas: I don't like it when i make the others worry about me. Thanks for letting me know that you're not worrying at all.

Nana: W-Well, it's good to see that you get the idea.

What a liar she is. Well, i'm one too, but unlike me, she is bad at it. That's why i like teasing her when i have the chance!

Ionas: Now that that is over, it's time for me to go out.

I get up from the couch, go to the door, and open it.

Ionas: See you later guys!

Lala: Bye, Ion!

Nana: Bye.

After i farewelled them, i walk outside, closing the door behind me, and then start to walk on the side of the road. Now the question is, "Where in this city can i find a good empty place where i can train without being disturbed by others?"

Nana: Wait!

I turn around and see Nana running toward me.

Ionas: What is it, Nana?

Nana: I forgot to tell you. We will go visit Mea's place at noon. You wanna come too?

Mea's place? What that reminds me?

Nana: Well?

Ionas: Oh, sure, i will come too.

Nana: Good. Just make sure to not be late, or else we'll go without you. Not that i care.

Ionas: In that case i'll make sure to be back soon. Thanks for telling me.

Nana: W-Whatever.

And like that, she turns around, and walks back to the house.

Ionas: Tsundere as always. That's another reason why i like teasing her. *Snicker*

Anyway, after that, i started walking again on the side of the road, searching for a place to train.

~One Hour Later~

Still nothing, and the noon is coming soon. I better go back for now. I wouldn't want to be late for our visit to Mea's house. I'll try to find a place to train later. While i was going back, i heard speeches behind a corner that was leading into a dark alley. Curious of what is going in there, i walk in, trying to be as stealthy as i can. While i walk in, i notice five figures in the darkness. As soon as i see them, i quickly hide behind a trash can i find close by, hoping that it will help me to remain unseen.

?: So, you're the one who called us here?

Wait, i think i heard that voice before. I take a careful look at them, and see that the four of them are those jerks that me and Nana met on our walk that time. I remember punching one of them because they were bothering Nana. Not that she really needed my help that time. Heh, i imagine her kicking them in the nuts before making them run away. Anyway, what are they doing here? And who is the fifth one. I can't see him clearly due to the darkness of the area, but i can say he is a little shorter than them, and that he wears a hood which covers most of his face.

?1: Speak, kid, we don't have all the day!

?2 &amp; ?3: Yeah!

The hooded Kid remains silent, having a smile in his half-covered face.

?4: If you don't give us a good reason about why you told us to meet you in a place like this, we will make sure to give you a good lesson for making us lose our time like this!

?2 &amp; ?3: Yeah!

Hooded Kid: Eh? Oh, sorry, i was thinking about a joke i heard earlier. Now, as for why i asked you to come here, let's just say that i have a deal for you four, that i'm sure you will like a lot.

?1: Look, if you brought us here to sell us drugs or something, we are not interested.

Hooded Kid: Then you're lucky, because that's not the deal i wanted to make with you.

?4: Then what is it?

Hooded Kid: How about if i give you these first?

The moment he said that, he takes out of his pockets in each of his hands something that appears to be money in Yen, wrapped with a rubber band.

Hooded Kid: One hundred thousand Yen.

He hands them the money, and the four can't believe in their eyes as they take the wrapped money in their hands. It seems that seeing so many Yen must be quite a surprise for them.

?1: O-O-One hundred thousand Yen?!

Hooded Kid: Do you like them? This is an advance payment just for you. If you're willing to do a little job for me, i will give you something with even greater value next time.

The four of them look at the hooded kid with a surprised expression in their faces.

?1: W-With even greater value you said?

Hooded Kid: Surely the best you can receive. So, do we have a deal?

The four look at each other, having a really happy expression in their faces.

?1: Kid, we have a deal!

?2 &amp; ?3: Yeah!

?4: Tell us what we need to do!

Hooded Kid: I don't want you to do anything special right now.

After he said that, he takes out of one of his pockets one piece of paper.

Hooded Kid: All i want from you at the moment is to follow the instructions on this paper, and meet me in a certain location in a few days. The paper will tell you where. When the time comes, i'll tell you what i want you to do. Are you ok with those simple terms?

?1: Definitely!

?4: How can we say no to a deal like this?

?2 &amp; ?3: Yeah!

Hooded Kid: *Snicker*

The Hooded Kid gives them the paper with the instructions, which they happily take.

Hooded Kid: Well, that's all for now. Now you better get going. I have a call to make, and i would like some privacy, if you don't mind.

?1: Sure, no problem!

Hooded Kid: And remember, don't be late on our meeting. I don't like it when the people i hire are late.

?1: Don't worry, we'll be there! There is no way we are gonna miss that opportunity!

And like that, the four left the alley, leaving the hooded kid alone. I don't understand, where this kid found all that money, and for what reason he hire those idiots for?

Hooded Kid: The easiest deal i ever made. Now, time for a little call.

By saying that, he takes out of one of his pockets a cell phone, pushes some buttons, and then puts it on his ear.

Hooded Kid: Hello! Yes, it's me. Of course they agreed. Those fools will do the job perfectly for us. Of course they will! The plan will go just like we want, so you don't need to worry. The girl you ask? Well, let's just say that this is going to be quite a surprise for her. If you know what i mean. *Snicker*

I don't like the sound of that.

Hooded Kid: Anyway, i have to close now. I have to do one more thing before i'm done here. See you later, dude!

And like that, he ended his call and put his cell phone back in his pocket. I don't know what he was talking about, but i'm sure that it was not something good. I'll need to make him give me answers, and make sure that nothing bad is going to happen to the person he mentioned. I come out of my cover and walk closer to him.

Ionas: Hey, you!

He turns around and sees me. With all this darkness in the area, even if i'm closer to him now, i still can't see him clearly. It must be because of his black colored clothes or something.

Ionas: What was all that?

Hooded Kid: Umm, if i say that it was nothing important, you will believe me?

Ionas: No.

Hooded Kid: Oh well.

The moment he said that, he takes out of one of his pockets something that seems like a small ball, and then immediately throws it at the ground in front of me, which has as a result to blow, and release a cloud of smoke in the area, preventing me from seeing anything at all. He is obviously using it to escape.

Ionas: Oh, no you don't!

I bring my hand backward and then thrust it forward, using by that way the Force Push to clear away the smoke from the area, revealing the hooded kid who was running away and out of the alley.

Ionas: Get back here!

I started running behind him, trying to reach him and stop him from getting away. While i was running after him, the hooded kid throws down a trash can he finds in his way, and pushes it on my way before starting to run again. Seeing the trash can coming, i make a leap forward, passing from above it, and continuing running after the kid without losing my current speed. He will need to do something better than that to stop me. That moment, and before i realize it, something that appears to be a tennis ball rolls on my way, which i accidentally step on it, making me lose my balance, and fall down on my back.

Ionas: Ow! What the-

Hooded Kid: You're too easy to trick! See you next time, you tall freak!

Ionas: ...

Ok, that's it, once i catch him, he will eat the bear's beating. {It's a Greek expression. He means that he will beat him up very badly.} I get up quickly, and run after him as fast as i can. No one insults me like that and gets away! While i was running after him, i saw him turning around in a building's corner, which was leading into another alley, and of course, i followed him inside. Thankfully, he didn't have the chance to go farther, because of the dead end he finds on his way, which forces him to stop. Since there is no other way out, i decided to stop running after him and just walk on his way, ready to give him the beating of his life if he decide to not tell me what he was planning with those four punks.

Ionas: This is it, kid, you have nowhere to run. But, if you tell me what i want to know, i'll forget what you called me back there, and let you leave as soon as i have my answers. What do you say?

Hooded Kid: I say, later sucker!

The moment he said that, he jumps on the wall on his right, and then continue jumping from wall to wall until he reaches the top of one of the buildings, climping on its rooftop by that way.

Ionas: Seriously now?!

I can't let him escape just like that! I must do something to reach him and now! Wait, i have enhanced strength! If i put enough power in my legs, i might be able to reach the top of the building with no much trouble. Not sure if it will work, but i'll try anyway. Without losing more time, i put some power in my legs, and then jump as high as i can, getting by that way above of the building like it was no big deal.

Ionas: Eh?

While i was still on air, i see the hooded kid holding a slingshot, aiming at me, and ready to throw me a pie with it. Wait, a pie?

Ionas: What the-

Before i finish that sentence, the kid launches the pie at me with his slingshot, and hits me in the face, having as a result to make me fall down in the alley again, and making me hit my back hard on the floor because of the long fall.

Ionas: Ow!

If i was still a normal human, this fall would have killed me. Glad i have enhanced durability as well. But even so, that fall hurts! I get up, wipe the pie off my face, and then jump at the rooftop again. When i landed successfully at the top, i see that it was already too late. The kid was nowhere to be found. He escaped.

Ionas: Darn!

That trickster was able to get away! I can't believe that i got fooled so easily! Now i will never find out what exactly he was planning to do with those four jerks! I hope nothing bad will happen to the one who have as target. Argh, this is so frustrating!

***Beep**Beep***

I heard my phone making a noise, and take it out of my pocket to see what's up. I look at it and see that it's the notification i wrote after Nana told me that we will go visit Mea's place at noon. I wrote it to notify me when i must go back home, in order to go with them as well.

Ionas: It seems it is time to return.

Normally, i would ignore it in order to run after that little troublemaker. But as i see it, i can't do anything to catch that kid now. He must have run too far already, and i have no clue at what direction he went. But, i'll say this.

Ionas: Next time i see him in front of me, i'll punch first and ask questions later.

And without thinking about it, much, i jump from the building, land on the ground below me, and walk on the way for home to meet the others.

Ionas: For some weird reason, that hooded kid seems to remind me of something i heard not long ago. I wonder what it was. Oh well. It mustn't have been that important. I would remember it if it was, right?

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

H-B-R-12: Oh come on! What do you mean that we can't attack now? We know their main location, and the places they usually go. Why you say that we can't attack yet?!

B-R-200: With all due respect sir, if we just attack with all our forces right now, this will have as a result to surely alarm the Earth's armies.

H-B-R-12: So? We can beat them with no much trouble. Just like in the previous Earth.

B-R-200: That may be truth, but we were able to do that mostly because we caught them in their sleep. So that means that if we do this "full attack" of yours, in the next attack on Earth, will have as a result to lose many of our soldiers because of the humanity's prepared army. We can win again, but the casualties will be too many from our side.

H-B-R-12: Really? Argh, i hate it when i'm wrong!

B-R-200: Our best option right now, is to wait, and strike the right moment. Oh, and to learn about our targets while we wait.

H-B-R-12: *Sigh* I get it. This weekend will be boring.

~Somewhere In The City~

I was walking on the way for home, being only a few meters away before i reach it. I hope the others didn't leave yet. I wouldn't want to let them go visit Mea's place without me. I don't trust Mea enough to just let my friends go alone in her place. Let's not forget for who she is working. I must be ready in case it is actually a trap. Why i had to make such a thought now?! Argh, if i could just remember the episode...!

Ionas: *Sigh* I hate it when i forget things.

Mea: What did you forget?

Ionas: Well, it's about the...

After realizing that someone talked to me, i turn around and see Mea. What is she doing here?

Mea: About the what?

Ionas: ... It's a secret.

Mea: Come on now, Ion-Senpai, you know that you can trust me.

Ionas: First, no i can't. Second, don't call me that. And third, unless you can get inside in my mind, i won't tell you.

Mea: Eeh, that's not fair, you know that i can't get inside in your mind!

Ionas: I know. Pretty convenient, isn't it?

Mea: *Pouty Face*

Ionas: Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought that Nana said that WE will visit you.

Mea: Huh? You don't know?

Ionas: What?

Mea: Nana don't know where i live, so i told her that i will come by your home to show you the way.

Ok, that sounds reasonable.

Mea: What about you?

Ionas: Me? I was just in a walk. Nothing special.

Mea: Oh, i see.

I better not tell her what happened in my walk, or else she might tell it to the others. For now, i want to keep this a secret, just to be sure that i will not worry anyone because of the unknown situation. Until i know more, i will tell nothing about it.

Mea: Hey, since we both go at the same way, wanna go there together?

I knew she will say something like that. Kind of.

Ionas: Ok. But don't get any weird ideas. Remember, i'm not Rito.

Mea: I know, that's what makes it more interesting.

Ionas: *Sigh*

I just hope that she will not do anything weird while we walk there. It's enough that i agreed to go visit the place of that weirdo. And like that, we began walking on the way for Rito's house, together unfortunately. I don't know why exactly, but when this one is close to me, i get irritated even if there is no reason to. I'm not sure if it's because of her character, or because of something else. Whatever the reason is, it's annoying!

Mea: Hey, Ion-Senpai, why you look so frustrated today?

Ionas: Eh?

Mea: Did anything happen?

Ionas: Oh, no, nothing important. I just had a bad morning. Kremant decided to prank me while i was still in my futon.

Mea: Oh, you mean the one who brought you here?

Ionas: Yes. That guy is just impossible! When i think that he can't become more annoying, he proves that i'm wrong!

Mea: He is really that annoying?

Ionas: Believe me, you have no idea. And the fact that he is a ghost, makes it impossible for me to make him stop his nonsense.

Mea: Wait, you said that he is a ghost?

Ionas: Oh, right, you weren't there when his ghost friends appeared. According to them, they and Kremant, along with who knows how many others like them, are supposed to be some kind of cursed ghosts, able to do lots of things. Like object materialization, and dimensional travel as i understand from what i heard.

Mea: Wow, that sounds cool! What else did they tell you?

Ionas: Let's see... They say that they reside in a place they call Shadow Zone. A dimension filled with total darkness.

Mea: Really? That sound quite fascinating!

Really now?

Mea: What else?

Ionas: If i remember correctly, Kremant said that every world for them is like a TV show.

Mea: TV show?

Ionas: Yes. They like watching every single thing on a planet, just to find the entertainment they are searching for. And right now, WE are the show they watch.

Mea: You mean that now that we are talking, they watch us?

Ionas: That's what i said. We can't see them, but they can. I wouldn't be surprised if they use something like an actual TV to watch us. Those people are just too random when it comes to their powers. I mean, they even have cell phones and they don't really need them! Also, for some reason they really like to party around.

Mea: I see. Those people sound like fun!

Of course she would say that. Classic Mea. While we were walking, i notice that we have reached Rito's house already.

Ionas: Oh, here we are.

We go close to the door, and i knock it. After a few secs, someone answers.

Nana: Who is it?

Ionas: It's me.

Nana: It was about time to come back, Ion!

Nana opens the door and looks at me.

Nana: What if Mea was here before you-!

Nana stops as soon as she notices Mea behind me.

Ionas: Guess who i found on the way.

Mea: Hi, Nana!

Nana: Oh, h-hi, Mea. Sorry for not noticing you earlier.

Ionas: I was on the way, so it's reasonable.

Mea: You're so tall and big that i can easily hide behind you.

By saying that, she stuck herself on my back, and uses my large appearance as a hiding place.

Mea: See?

Ionas: Hey, back off, i'm not your hideout!

After i said that, i push her away, making her to let my back alone.

Mea: Geez, don't be like that, i'm just playing around.

Ionas: When it comes to my height, don't even think about it! Thank you, but no thank you!

Seriously, i've had enough of people who always make fun of my large appearance in my old world! I don't want and in this one too!

Mea: I don't quite understand, but anyway. Nana, are the others going to come along?

Nana: Eh? Oh, yeah, they will come. Well, some of them at least. Lala, Mikan, and Celine will stay home for the noon.

Mea: Really? Oh well, at least you and the rest will come.

Nana: Yeah.

Ionas: So, that means that we are going to be me, Mea, Momo, Nana, and Rito?

Yami: And me.

Ionas: Oh, yeah, and Yami. Wait, Yami?

I turn around as soon as i notice Yami behind me.

Nana: Oh, right, i forgot to tell you. I invited Yami to come along.

Yami: Don't mind me.

I don't know what is more strange, the fact that she got behind me before i even notice it, or that she will come to Mea's place with us as well. Now that i think about it, it's the second one.

Ionas: Anyway, are we ready?

Nana: I'll go bring the other two.

Nana went inside in the house to bring the others, letting me, Mea, and Yami to wait outside. I really wonder what are we going to see in our visit. I put a little thought on it, and i don't think that our visit will be a trap. I mean, i still remember that Mea and Nana were still friends in the following episodes, so i don't believe that she will do anything to harm us. I think.

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

While the others were going to visit Mea's place, in the insectbot base the Sergeant was showing the info they gathered about Ion and the others in the big screen, to inform his Lieutenant about what they face.

B-R-200: And that's all we know about those people till now. Any questions?

H-B-R-12: Zzz...

B-R-200 notices H-B-R-12, sleeping on the floor.

B-R-200: ... Sir!

H-B-R-12: Ah- What- I'm awake!

B-R-200: Seriously now, sir? Sleeping while i give you information about our targets and enemies?

H-B-R-12: Hey, it's not my fault if your "lectures" are boring.

B-R-200: I am just trying to inform you about what we face. Those are not like the humans we fought on that other planet we conquer. They have superhuman physiology, and powers that we've seen only in our dreams! Do you even understand how dangerous they are?

H-B-R-12: What i understand is that that is going to be a really good fight that i'm going to enjoy a lot.

B-R-200: ... I really cannot understand the way you're thinking, Lieutenant.

H-B-R-12: It's not really that hard, B. What i will need to do is just to go beat the scrap out of them, and then come back for the cheers! I might even get a promotion if i do it real good. Also, don't forget, i'm the strongest of my kind! Those puny little things will never be able to beat me. Even if they are superhumans.

B-R-200: If you say so, sir. But in any case, we still have to wait for the right moment. Also, there are a few more things that i must inform you about. And yes, this will take a while.

H-B-R-12: Darn it!

~Somewhere In The City~

We have reached our destination. Mea has led us in front of a big hotel, where she says her apartment is.

Nana: OHHH! This is where your apartment is, Mea?!

For some reason Nana was pretty amazed about it. I don't quite understand the reason. I mean, it's just a hotel.

Momo: I'm sorry to disturb you on a weekend, but it's just that Nana really wanted to visit.

Nana: What- You wanted to visit too!

Mea: It's fine. I'm free on the weekends anyway. There is nothing at all in my place though.

That rings a bell, but i still can't remember the today's episode. Hmm, maybe i should stop thinking about it and just enjoy the visit like a sane person. Now that sounds like a plan. We started walking on the hotel, reaching eventually Mea's apartment. She opens the door and lead us inside, where we see... Well... Not really that much.

Mea: Here we are! Welcome to my house!

With the exception of a laptop, a few sweets, and what appears to be a couch's little pillow on the floor, there was nothing else in the apartment. At least i'm not the only who seems surprised by that. Oh, wait! The hotel, this empty room... I now remember the episode! Ok, now i'm sure that this is not a trap. It's kind of a relief. But still, the whole view is sad.

Nana: There really is nothing here.

Mea: Yep, just like i said.

Rito: Do you live here alone?

Mea: Yes, that's right.

That moment Yami approached Mea, taking out from her bag something that seems like a lollipop.

Yami: A present for you, Kurosaki Mea.

Mea: Aha! Thank you!

Mea takes the lollipop in her hand and looks at Yami happily. Without saying anything else, and being stoic as always, Yami just walks away in the closest window. Pretty poor gift if you ask me, but let's not forget who they are. Seriously, why they like sweets so much?

Rito: It's inconvenient living alone, isn't it?

Momo: What do you do for meals?

Mea: There is a convenient store nearby, so i can buy snacks whenever i want. I've lived alone for a long time so i'm used to it.

I wouldn't be able to live like that. I don't even want to imagine a life like that. Oh no, i've just imagined it. Take it out of my head!

Mea: Can i get you something to drink? I only have paper cups, so i hope you're fine with that.

Momo: Ah. Let me help you.

And like that, Momo went with Mea at the kitchen, to help her bring the drinks from the refrigarator. I feel awful for Mea after seeing this place. I know that see is supposed to be a "weapon", but Nemesis could at least help her decorate the place! Speaking of Nemesis, i wonder how exactly she looks in person. Back in my world i had not the chance to see how she looks in the anime. Mostly because the second season of To Love-Ru Darkness needed a few months before its release date. Now that i think about it, i should had take a look in the manga for that when i had the chance. Now, it's too late. Oh well, it's not like i will not get to see her eventually. I mean, let's not forget where i am. Me and the others are going to meet her sooner or later. And when that time comes, i hope she will not give us a hard time. Oh, who am i kidding, of course she will. For one more time, let's not forget where i am.

~After The Weekend~In School~

Darn it, the weekend passed quickly! At least nothing bad occurred, so i had some rest for a change. Anyway, when we had our free period Rito, and Momo wanted me to come with them to meet Mikado, and Oshizu to talk about our last visit at Mea's. But because i remembered the episode, that debate was going to be pretty much pointless for me. So i decided to tell them that i had something important to do, and that i don't have the time for that at the moment. And like that, i avoided the pointless debate, and went at the rooftop for my usual training. Hey! That's important too considering what i face! I cannot be called liar for that, right?

Kremant: Right.

Ionas: Thanks for understanding. Wait a minute!

I turn around, and see Kremant standing behind me. Seriously, i've got so used to these sudden, out of nowhere appearances of his, that i'm starting to see them as normal. It's kind of weird.

Kremant: Hi.

Ionas: Cut the "hi" and just tell me why you're here this time.

Kremant: Still angry about the cockroach prank?

Ionas: Yes!

Kremant: Oh come on, it's not my fault if your reactions are amusing! Here, to show you how much i care, i made a picture of you, the time of your glorious dance.

While saying that, he takes out of one of his sleeves a photo, where i appear to jump around, trying to get the cockroaches off my pajamas.

Kremant: They really loved that moment in the Shadow Zone!

Ionas: ... If you were not dead, i would have killed you for making me look like an idiot.

Kremant: I know that you don't mean that in the literal way. You don't even like the thought of killing someone.

Ionas: Let me guess, you've read my mind to learn that?

Kremant: I think it's obvious. But i must say that for someone who doesn't like killing, you seem to kill a lot of these Insectbots.

Ionas: They are robots, they don't count. And no, the fact that they need certain organs to work doesn't count either. Now... Why you're here again?

Kremant: Nothing special. Just to ask you a question. Why are you afraid so much to tell to the others about your "To Love-Ru Knowledge Fact"?

Ionas: Because if i do that, they will see me in an entirely different way.

Kremant: What do you mean?

Ionas: Knowing the fact that i was technically "watching their lives" through the anime, they will understand that i was watching ALL their embarrassing and really embarrassing moments as well. Along with some of their thoughts and secrets.

Kremant: And? I read minds all the time, and i don't have any problem that some people know that.

Ionas: Because unlike you, i care what the others think about me! If they learn the truth, not only they will get angry with me for not telling them from the start, but they will also see me and as some kind of voyeur considering what i saw through the series!

Kremant: Why? You're not?

Ionas: Of course not! I was just watching the anime because of the comedy. Nothing more!

Kremant: Are you sure?

Ionas: I'm saying- Wait just a second! I don't need to explain myself to you. You can read minds. You already know that i'm saying the truth.

Kremant: And here i thought that you totally forgot about it. Good to see that you're not as stupid as some people around.

*Loud Noises*

Ionas: What was that?!

I run close at the ledge of the rooftop, and look at the place where i heard the noises. What i saw is Momo carrying Rito in her arms, trying to get him away from Yami's dangerous blade rampage.

Kremant: Speak of the donkey, like they say. {Yes, Greeks say it that way.}

Ionas: I remember that scene. And if i remember correctly, it's Oshizu who caused this.

Kremant: And all that because of a little dog who approached her.

Ionas: I never understood why that girl is afraid of the dogs. Do you happen to know?

Kremant: Nope.

Ionas: What do you mean "Nope"? You read minds all the time, right? You must already know what she has in her mind!

Kremant: Yeah, here's the thing. I can't read the mind of someone who is not really a living being.

Ionas: Excuse me?

Kremant: Strange isn't it? And not even the fact that she is in an artificial body counts! A little frustrating if you ask me.

Ionas: So, that means that you can't read the mind of a ghost?

Kremant: Yes. And that's the reason why i don't know anything about her past. Oh well. It doesn't really matter. As long as i have my entertainment, i don't really care if i can't read a mind or two. Anyway, that was all. Have a nice day!

And just like that, he disappeared. Quite interesting to hear that even Kremant has limitations. It makes me wonder what else he can't do. Anyway, back to training.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Just a few more minutes of training and i can rest.

Nana: Hey, Ion!

Ionas: Hm?

I turn around, and see Nana coming on my way.

Ionas: Oh, hello, Nana. What brings you up here?

Nana: I came to ask you if you can help me with something.

Ionas: What is it?

Nana: Remember when we visited Mea's house?

Ionas: Yes?

Nana: Well... I kind of feel bad after seeing it so empty, so i decided that i want to help her with that by bringing stuff to decorate it.

Ionas: Aww, very nice of you!

Nana: Sh-Shut up! Anyway, i wanted to ask you if you can help me carry the furniture in her apartment after school. The things we are going to take are lots, so i'll need some extra hands if i want to finish soon. Will you help me?

Ionas: Sure things! After all, we can't let the girl live in an empty apartment like that.

After seeing how empty was her place, i just can't stand the thought of her actually living in there! It is just too sad to just ignore it and do nothing about it.

Nana: Really? Thanks, Ion! With you and Haruna, i'm sure that we will finish the job without much trouble.

Oh, so she asked Haruna for help as well, huh? Not sure if she is going to be any help, but i believe that she can carry one thing or two.

*Bell Sound*

Ionas: We better go back to class.

Nana: Right.

And like that, me and Nana left the rooftop, and went to our classes. I feel good that i'm going to help bring things to decorate that awfully empty apartment of Mea's. But i wonder, how many things we are going to carry.

~After School~Out Of The Hotel~

Ionas: Wow, those are lots!

In front of us were who knows how many things! We are talking about a lot of furniture!

Nana: I told you that they were going to be lots of those.

Ionas: I know, but i'm still surprised.

Haruna: Are you sure that we are going to finish before Mea returns, Nana?

Nana: Don't worry, we have much time. Now let's start!

And like that, we started carrying the furniture little by little up to Mea's apartment.

~Some Time Later~

It took us some time due to the large amount, but we were able to bring all the things inside in the apartment, and decorate it without any problem.

Ionas: And with that, we are done. Now THAT is what i call house!

Nana: It's good, isn't it?

Haruna: I'm sure that Mea is going to love this!

Ionas: Now we only need to wait for Mea. When she is going to return?

Nana: She will be back in a few minutes.

At least we will not have to wait for long.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Mea: Aah! This is my apartment?!

Strangely, i expected a happy reaction like that.

Nana: It has a good feel, doesn't it? Haruna picked out the furniture and i decorated it. And Ion was a big help at carrying.

Enhanced strength. Need to say more?

Mea: Wonderful!

Haruna: An apartment feels better when it's bright.

Nana: It's meant to cheer you up.

Mea: But didn't all this cost a lot?

Nana: I-It's fine! Don't worry! After all i'm a princess, you know.

Just by looking at how she reacted to the question, i can tell that that surely cost her a lot. Either way, it's still nice of her that she did all this for her friend.

Mea: Thank you, Nana-Chan. Haruna-Senpai. Ion-Senpai.

If she could just stop calling me that. Oh well, at least she appreciated our good work. That's enough for me.

~In The Shadow Zone~

Kremant was watching along with his friends the whole thing via a dimensional TV. The Reshaped seemed to like it.

Yellow Reshaped: Nice episode! Congrats, dude!

Kremant: It wasn't really that good. Only a few parts of it were nice.

Yellow Reshaped: Ok, but we can still say that it was a nice episode, right?

Kremant: Of course. But, if you think that was good, then wait untill you see what will happen in the next one!

Yellow Reshaped: What will happen?!

Kremant: Let's just say that someone is going to get angry in a whole new level. *Evil Laugh*

* * *

**Ionas:**** Helping the others has a really good feeling.**

**Kremant: Maybe, but only because you care so much about your friend Nana. Or maybe you happen to like Mea too now?**

**Ionas: What?! You know that i don't like her that way!**

**Kremant: I didn't say anything about in what way you like her. Ooh! So that means that you like her THAT way, huh?**

**Ionas: Eh?! Of course not! I just thought you meant-**

**Kremant: Next time on To love-Ru: The Beast Within.**

**Ionas: Will you listen to me?!**


	10. TLRS-Episode 9-The Beast Within

~In The Middle Of The Night~Out Of Rito's Room~

{Momo's POV}

Ok, this time i'll make things right. Every time i tried to sneak in Rito's room, Ion's legs were in the way. Seriously, how can he even sleep when he moves around like that? Anyway, since he is acting that way in his sleep, i will go around him to avoid his sudden movements, and get inside in Rito's bed at last. That has to work! I have so much time to spend some quality time with Rito, that i'm starting to forget how it was.

Momo: _This time, nothing stops me!_

I open the door quietly and get inside. I look in front of me, and see Rito sleeping in his bed. Aah, this time i'm going to be by his side. Then, i look at the futon where Ion... He is not there?

Momo: _Where is he?_

Ionas: _Right behind you._

I turn around quickly and see Ion standing behind me, with a serious look on his face. I was about to scream from fear, but he immediately grabs my mouth and prevents me from making any sound.

Ionas: _Goodnight, Momo._

The moment he said that, i felt a strange and painful sensation in my face, and then everything went blank.

~Morning~Momo's Room~

Momo: AAH!

Huh? What the- I'm in my room? I'm sure i went to Rito's room the last night. When...

Momo: It was just a dream? Hm?

I notice a piece of paper in front of my blanket. I take it in my hand and read it.

Momo: "_No, it was not a dream. Ion._"

... I can't believe this. That's unfair! Because of him i can't even get in Rito's room without being caught! From the moment he came here, all he does is just getting in my way! How am i supposed to be with Rito at nights, with him being in the room as well?!

Momo: Wait a minute! How come and i didn't think of that earlier?

This is perfect! With that way, i'll take him out of the way, and i'll be able to have at last some quality time with Rito again! Be prepared, Ion. Tonight, you're going to leave us!

~Some Time Later~In The School~

{Ion's POV}

I was in the rooftop, training as always. I was quite angry since Momo sneaked into the room again. This time i had to stay awake for many hours before she arrives, in order to immobilize her with my Electric Palm, and put her to sleep. Even if i was able to sleep this time without having her to wake me up in the middle of the night, i still miss some of my sleep.

Ionas: *Yawn*

It was not really that different from the other times. I still feel tired. And it is really tiring having to deal with Momo, EVERY FRIGGING NIGHT! This girl's obsession with Rito has cost me a lot of my sleep already! And i'm not going to tolerate this anymore!

Ionas: Enough with the training. It's time to have a little chat with Momo about her "night attempts".

~A Few Minutes Later~

{Momo's POV}

I was in one of the school's hallways, thinking about the plan that will help me to take Ion out of my way. Big sis told me that the device i asked her for, will be ready as soon as we are back at home. Once the device is ready, Ion will tell us buh-bye! And then me and Rito will spend together the nights once again. I can't wait for that moment!

?: Momo-San!

Momo: Eh?

The moment i heard that, i turn around and see five guys coming on my way. I wonder what they want.

?1: Sorry if we bother you, but can we make you a few questions?

?2, ?3, ?4, ?5: Please?

Momo: *Sweat Drop* Umm... Ok. I guess.

?1: Thank you! For starters, do you have a boyfriend?!

Momo: Ummm-

?2: When is your birthday?!

Momo: Well-

?3: What are your measurements?!

Momo: ...

Ok, this is starting to get quite bothersome.

Ionas: Ah, there you are!

Momo: Huh?

I look past the guys, and see Ion coming on our way with a serious look on his face. Oh, i don't like this. The last time i've seen him like that, he said things to me that i really don't want to remember. While he approaches, the guys step aside, startled a little by his great height.

Ionas: I tried to be patient with you because you're friends with Rito, and sisters with Nana, but i can't tolerate your awful behavior anymore. If you don't stop with your nonsenses, i'll have to take harsh measures. Do you understand me?

He is mad at me for waking him up every time i tried to sneak into Rito's room. I must try to calm him down before he says anything that no one should hear!

Momo: *Sweat Drop* L-Look, Ion, let's not-

?1: Hey, don't talk to Momo-San like that!

?2: Yeah!

?3: Who do you think you are?!

The guys surrounded Ion, and start scolding him for talking to me so rudely.

Ionas: Hey, look guys, i don't want any trouble with you.

?4: Oh yeah? Well you just got some!

?5: Get him!

The five of them started to punch and kick Ion repeatedly. Strangely, the hits doesn't seem to make him flinch at all. Probably because of his unusual durability. The only thing that Ion does at the moment, is just standing there, looking at them hitting him. Why he does nothing to stop them?

Ionas: ... *Eye Twitch*

One of his eye suddenly started twitching for some reason. What is that supposed to mean?

Nana: Hey, Momo!

Momo: Huh?

I look behind me and see Nana and Mea coming on my way.

Nana: What the hell is going on here?

Momo: Well...

Mea: Is Ion-Senpai playing some kind of game with them?

Momo: *Sweat Drop* I wouldn't say that. You see...

Ionas: ... *The pupils of the eyes shrink* ENOUGH!

With a sudden movement, Ion uses his arms to throw four of the guys down on the floor. Then, he grabs the one who was still standing by the neck, and pins him harshly on the wall. Me and the others were surprised by his sudden outburst.

Ionas: Why you little... All i just wanted was to TALK!

The guy he was holding by the neck seemed terrified by Ion's anger. I better try to stop him before anyone gets injured.

Momo: *Sweat Drop* H-Hey, Ion, let's not-

Before i finish that sentence, Ion starts to pound the guy he was holding on the wall repeatedly. He was pounding him so hard, that the wall was cracking with every hit. Is he crazy?! He is going to kill him at this rate!

Momo: Ion!

Nana: Have you losts your mind?! Stop it!

Mea: Oooh.

For some reason, Mea seemed to enjoy Ion's violence. Ion pounds him a few more times, and then stops. He looks at the guy he was holding, who seemed half-unconscious after all those hits.

Ionas: *The pupils of the eyes return back to normal* Oh no. Not again.

Ion releases the guy from his grip, letting him fall on the floor by that way.

Ionas: *Facepalm* I can't believe this. Why it had to happen even here?

Nana: Ion?

Ion looks at our way, and after a few seconds, he runs away.

Nana: Ion!

Nana started to run after him.

Momo: ... What was that?

Mea: ... *Snicker*

{Nana's POV}

I was running after Ion, wanting to get some answers from him about his violent behavior toward the guy. He is running too fast for me to keep up with him, but i think i know where he is going. I kept running upstairs, until i reach the school's rooftop. Knowing Ion, he must be here. I look around, and see him sitting on the floor a few meters away. I walk toward him, and approach him.

Nana: Ion, seriously, what the hell was all that?

Ionas: Leave me alone.

Nana: ...

He sounds really depressed. Maybe he didn't wanted to act like that in the first place. I should try to talk to him calmly.

Nana: Ion, do you-

Ionas: No, i don't want to talk about it.

Nana: ... Oh come on, don't be so stubborn! I just want to know what's the matter with you, so i can help you! You know, because we are friends.

Ok, that was not pretty calm of me.

Ionas: ... *Sigh* Alright, i'll tell you. But i suggest you to take a seat. This will take a while.

Without thinking about it much, i sit down on the floor beside him, and wait for him to start talking.

Ionas: All started at the primary school. Second year if i remember correctly. I was like any other child at days like those. Small, energetic, curious about everything. You know, like a normal kid. But then is when all the bad things started. I don't know why, but in every school i went, no matter how many of those i've changed, i always find kids that want to make my life in school a misery.

That must was bad.

Ionas: And things didn't even change even when i went to middle school. The kids there were worse. And as always, they had no reason to make my life in school a misery at all. But you know what? They did it anyway even if there was no reason at all. It was a really bad year the first. But i had hopes that the next year was going to be different. And unfortunately, i was wrong. No matter how much i was waiting for things to get better, no matter how much i used the help of my teachers and the help of the school's principal, things never changed.

Things were really that bad?

Ionas: Then, one day, i couldn't stand it anymore. I had so much stress from all that, that the next kids who tried to bully me, ended up really badly. Two words, shattered bones.

Nana: ...

Ionas: I know, even i was surprised that time. I never expected that i would sent someone in the hospital just like that. Anyway, when that happened, those who were usually bothering me, were thinking twice before they dare to do that again. Actually, i was the case that bullying in my school stopped. No one dared again to act like a bully while i was around, and eventually, my misery stopped.

Well, not that i really agree with the method, but...

Ionas: I was so happy that everything went peaceful at last. Until i went to High School. I expected the kids there to be mature enough, so that things will be fine in the school. But as you can understand, i was wrong again. They were idiots, almost all of them. Most of them had no respect at all. They were even breaking the windows of all the classes! We ended up having iron bars for windows in the school! Yes, it was literally like a prison because of that.

Are the schools in Greece that bad?!

Ionas: But of course, i saw something pretty similar to all those people who were acting like that.

Nana: Huh? What?

Ionas: None of them were really greek. And i can see that just by looking at their faces. Either they were half-greeks, either from other countries that came for some reason in our schools. I don't know how that works, but they were there. I have no idea why they acted like apes when they were in our schools, but i never allow them to bother me or anyone else without ending up with something broken. And of course, because the teachers and the school's principal knew my case, i was never blamed for anything. So, in the end everything went well. But even so, i still feel stressful when someone acts in such a way that reminds me of those days. And thus, i end up hurting them even if i don't really want to. And it hurts me deeply, when i realize in the end what i've done to them.

So that's the reason why he acted like that. Poor guy, he must have passed through a lot to end up with such a trauma.

Ionas: I just want to be peaceful and calm, so that no one will get hurt because of my uncontrolled anger. Because when it happens, i just can't do anything about it. It's not like i really want to hurt them or anything. But today, that's what i did. Again. Ooh, i feel awful.

Nana: D-Don't be like that. I'm sure that you didn't hurt the guy that much. And if what you said is true, then i don't think it's really your fault that you acted like that. The way i see it, he had it coming.

Ionas: Maybe, but even so, i still feel bad about what i did.

Nana: Just get over it already, Ion! It's not like whining about it will do anything.

Ionas: ... Ok, you're right about that one. It's just that i can't stand the thought about not being able to control my own anger.

Nana: Now that i think about it, how it started exactly?

Ionas: You mean the fight? I wanted to talk to Momo about something, when those guys got all protective for her. I think you understand.

Nana: Yeah, i get the picture. But wait, what you wanted to talk about with her?

Ionas: Hmmm... Sorry, i can't remember.

Nana: Eh?

Ionas: It's a strange after-effect that happens to me once i get out of my angry state. It makes me forget about what i had in my mind minutes ago. Quite confusing if you ask me.

I didn't know that anger can cause forgetfulness.

Ionas: Anyway, whatever it was, i will remember it eventually. Thanks for the little chat, Nana. I feel somewhat better now.

Nana: You're welcome. So, what are you going to do now?

Ionas: After what i did, there is only one thing i should do.

~A Few Minutes Later~In The School's Infirmary~

{Ion's POV}

Ionas: I came to apologize for my outburst back there. I didn't really mean to hurt you or your friends.

The guy that i was hitting on the wall some minutes ago, was now resting on one of the infirmary's beds, having bandages tied around of his back and chest. Since i'm the one responsible for his current state, i thought that the least i can do is to apologize.

?1: Argh...

It seems that he hurts too much to speak. I hope it is not that serious.

Ionas: Miss Mikado, it is serious?

Mikado: He has some serious bruises on his back, but don't worry, he is going to be ok.

Ionas: Phew, that's a relief. For a moment i thought that i broke his back or something. Sorry for the trouble.

Mikado: It's ok. But you must be more careful with the people around you, Ion. This must be the second time that you sent someone in my Infirmary.

Ionas: The first time was an accident! As for today, i just couldn't control my anger. I have a serious problem with that one under certain circumstances.

Mikado: Really? What this one did to anger you so much?

Ionas: Well, he and his friends decided to attack me due to overreaction. Not that they were able to hurt me at all, but then all that reminded me... No. I will not say that story twice.

Mikado: Hm?

Ionas: Sorry, miss Mikado, but it's something that i would like to not recall, or speak about again. It's kind of traumatic for me.

Mikado: Oh. I'm sorry. If it's that serious, then i will not push you to tell me.

Ionas: Thanks for understanding, miss Mikado. Now, if you'll excuse me, i'll have to go. Bye.

Mikado: Bye, Ion.

After that was over, i walk out of the infirmary, and close the door behind me.

Ionas: Hm?

I notice the four friends of the guy i beat beside me. When they noticed me as well, they back off a little, while looking at me with fear. After what i did to their friend, i don't blame them for fearing me. Without thinking about it much, i walk away, leaving them alone. Enough trouble i caused for a day. There is still some time before the bell rings. I guess i can go find Rito and the others. After what happened, i need some time with my friends to chill out, and forget about my problems. That usually works.

~A Few Minutes Later~

While i was walking through on one of the school's hallways, i finally found one of my friends, not far from where i was. It was Rito, looking outside of a window. I walk toward him, while looking at what he was looking outside. I see that Haruna and Lala are having a little chat in the courtyard. If i had to guess i would say that Rito is staring at Haruna. How classic of him. I go beside him and with a sudden movement, i grab his shoulder.

Ionas: What are you doing!?

Rito: AH!

He jumped from the scare i gave him. I don't know why, but i really like to scare that guy when i have the chance.

Ionas: Relax, it's just me.

Rito: Oh, Ion. What's up?

Ionas: Not much. I got in a fight, i sent someone in the hosp- I mean infirmary... You know, common stuff.

Rito: What?

Ionas: Don't worry, the guy is ok. But i can say that YOU have some loving problems considering how you were looking at the girl. *Smirk*

Rito: *Blush* Tha-That's not- I-I wasn't-

Ionas: Oh, cut it already, Rito, i know how much you like the girl. Also, staring at someone is not a crime. Unless of course if the person thinks that it's getting weird. I can say that i get that a lot because of that height of mine.

Rito: ...

Ionas: Anyway, the point is that i have no problem with what girl you like. So don't be so embarrassed just because i saw you staring at your girl.

Rito: S-She is not-

Ionas: Yes, i know. But she will be someday. I mean, she IS the one you want, right?

Rito: Well, yes, but...

Ionas: But what?

Rito: I'm afraid that she might not accept me.

Ionas: Why? Because of your constant falling and groping on a girls private parts by accident?

Rito: *Blush* Yeah.

Ionas: Look-

I place my arm on his shoulders and bring him a little closer to me so he can listen carefully.

Ionas: Haruna is a girl with lots of kindness. She will not hate you just like that, unless if you break her heart. And you did nothing like that till now, so you have big chances on making her your girl.

Rito: Do you think so?

Ionas: Yeah, why not? She is easy to get after all. Even I could make her mine, and i'm not really that good at those kind of things. You want my opinion? Just go down there, and tell her just how you feel for her. Direct, and good enough since she knows you for a long time. Try it out.

Rito: ... You're right! I will go tell her right away. Thanks, Ion!

And like that, he runs away, going to confess his love to Haruna.

Ionas: Wow, that was easy. I wonder how it will go.

I waited a little, looking at the courtyard where Rito arrives, running toward Haruna and Lala. But when he was just a few meters away, he trips on a rock, having as a result to fall on Haruna. And yes, his hands were in the wrong places again. He then gets a powerful slap from her, which throws him away.

Ionas: *Facepalm* Unbelievable. Seriously, that guy is unbelievable! I gave him so much motivation, and he ruins the moment just like that?!

This is really frustrating! I know that he falls often, but come on!

*Bell Sound*

Ionas: And there goes my break time.

Time to go back in the class. As i turn around to go on my way, i see Mea standing behind me, looking at me with a somehow creepy smile.

Ionas: Ah! Mea, don't scare me like that! Having Kremant scaring me all the time like that is enough already! Anyway, what are you doing here? It's class time. We must go back to our classes.

Mea: We have some time before the teachers go to our classes. So, how about a little chat?

That girl... Whatever she wants, i hope it's important.

Ionas: Fine. Just be quick about what you'll say. I don't want to be late for the class. What is it about?

Mea: It's about what you did to that guy earlier.

*Sigh* This again?

Mea: I must say that i never expected you to act like that back there. I mean, you told me before that if someone makes you angry you show them "how bad you can be with them", but i never thought that you will go frenzy. It was quite amusing!

Ionas: "Amusing"? I could kill that guy!

Mea: I know, and that makes it even more amusing.

Ionas: Well, I don't find it funny! And unlike you, i don't like killing people! And i hate it when my anger gets the best of me, because that might actually make me kill someone one day!

Mea: Oh come on, it's not really that bad. Do you know how many people i killed before i come to Earth?

Ionas: I don't know, and i don't care! What i care about is to not hurt someone who doesn't deserve it! But even if someone deserves to die, i don't want to be the one who will kill that someone! And that anger of mine becomes worse with every outburst!

Mea: But if that's your nature, then why to deny it?

Ionas: Because i don't want the others to think of me as a monster! Only a monster kills without a sane reason! Don't compare me to you!

Mea: So, you think of me as a monster?

Ionas: Well... Not exactly, because it's mostly your master's fault for what you have done. She made you what you're today, so she is the cause of your actions.

Mea: Oh, so that's what you believe, huh? Fascinating!

Why i had a feeling that she would say something like that? Wait, the class!

Ionas: Look, Mea, i don't want to waste more time chatting. I have to go back to the class!

Not wanting to waste more time, i run straight to my class.

Mea: ... That guy is actually starting to get quite interesting. I wonder what else i can learn for him. *Snicker* Interacting with him is going to be a lot more fun than i thought.

~Some Time Later~In An Unknown Location~

?1: Ok, kid, we are here like we have agreed.

Hooded Kid: Yes. And it's good to see that all four of you decided to come here like i told you.

?2: We wouldn't miss such a chance. We are talking about money after all.

?1: So, what's the plan? What we must do?

Hooden Kid: Relax. You will not need to do much. All i want you to do, is to come here again at a certain hour today, and be ready to capture a girl that i'm pretty sure you've met already.

?2: What girl?

Hooded Kid: If i remember correctly, her name is-

~Back In The School~Third Free Period~

Ionas: Nana!

Nana: Hm?

I ran after Nana to ask her for something.

Mea: Oh, hi, Ion-Senpai!

Unfortunately, Mea is with her as well. Oh well.

Nana: What is it, Ion? You've got into trouble again?

Ionas: Don't remind me. No, i came to ask if i can come with you this time.

Nana: Huh?

Ionas: I'm still a little stressed after what happened earlier, and let's just say that Rito makes things worse with his constant falls. And let's face it, you're the only person i can really think as a good and serious company. So, can i please come with you?

Nana: Well... I don't see why not. Sure, you can come.

Ionas: Really? Thanks!

Mea: That's wonderful!

When Mea said that, she clung to my arm.

Mea: We will have a lot of fun together!

Nana: M-Mea, what are you-

Ionas: Mea, seriously, you better not mean anything weird, because i'm not in the mood to deal with your strange behavior at the moment.

After i said that, i pull my arm out of her grip.

Ionas: I just want to have a calm day, if you don't mind. So, don't push me!

Nana: Whoa, Ion, relax!

Ionas: ...

Ok, maybe i'm a little more stressed than i thought.

Ionas: Sorry. I'll try to stay calm. Shall we begin our walk?

Nana: *Sweat Drop* Y-Yeah. Let's go.

And like that, we started our walk around the school. I'm not pretty sure, but i think that i'm starting to worry Nana with that irritation of mine. Maybe she is afraid that i might get angry and go on a rampage again. I really don't like it when i make the others worry due to my anger problems.

Mea: *Giggle*

That giggle of hers is getting more annoying every time i hear it. No, i must not let that to irritate me. I must focus on remaining calm, in order to not ruin the company. I better start the chat, and forget about my problems.

Ionas: So, Nana, how was your day till now?

Nana: I guess it was good. But something bothers me.

Ionas: What?

Nana: It's Momo. For some reason she is more giggly than usual. I'm not sure why.

Ionas: Maybe she is just too happy about something. And if i had to guess, i would say that it's about Rito.

Nana: Maybe you're right. Why a beast like him is such a big deal anyway?

Ionas: Because most girls like a guy like him.

Nana: Huh?

Ionas: I mean, think about it. He is kind, he is nice toward others, and dependable enough to ask him for a little help. If we forget about his clumsy side, he is the guy that almost every girl wants.

Nana: Yeah right. Wait, so you're saying that Momo likes Rito?!

Ionas: Either that, or she just has some kind of plan about something of great importance. You never know with such a girl. Let's not think much about it. How about you, Mea? Was your day nice till now?

Mea: Oh, it sure was! But you know what would make it even better?

Ionas: *Sigh* What?

I have a feeling that i will regret this.

Mea: To know more about you, Ion-Senpai.

She clung to my arm again.

Mea: Because you stay most of the time on the rooftop, we don't get to talk much.

Ionas: If you want to talk with me so much, then it's surprising that i didn't see you coming up there yet? Also, cut it!

By saying that, i pull my arm out of her grip once again. Seriously, this is annoying!

Mea: Cut it? What to cut?

Ionas: That's just another way to say stop it. Cut it, stop it, you know.

Mea: Ooh, i get it. Ok then. From now on, i will come every day on the rooftop, so we can talk more!

Ionas: ...

I think i've just made a serious mistake.

Ionas: Look, Mea, i don't really have ti-

Saki: Get back here!

Rito: It was just a misunderstanding!

Ionas: Huh?

We turn around and see Rito being chased by Saki, Rin, and Aya. I will guess that he did something inappropriate to them unintentionally as always. While they were running on our way, Rito slips on the floor, and throws himself somehow on the air, and toward us. With the way he is coming, i can say that he is about to fall on Nana. Without thinking about it, i grab Nana by one of her sides, and bring her close to me and on the wall, dodging by that way Rito's fall.

Nana: ...

The moment Rito fell on the floor, he gets up almost immediately, and keeps running away from the three who were still chasing him. He will be lucky if he doesn't fall on the way again.

Nana: Umm... Ion?

Ionas: Hm?

I look at Nana and see that i'm still holding her close to me. Realizing that, i release her from my grip and back off a little.

Ionas: Sorry! I just wanted to help, and-

Nana: *Blush* I-It's ok! I-I saw what was going to happen. A-Anyway, let's continue our walk!

Ionas: Ok...

And without saying anything else, we continued our walk around the school. That was kinda strange considering her character. She usually gets mad when someone saves her in an uncomfortable way. Like that time i carried her in my arms after saving her from the Insectbot's last attempt to kidnap her. Maybe this one was not really such a big deal for her to get mad. I guess i was lucky this time. Good for me!

*Bell Sound*

{Nana's POV}

Ionas: Oh, the bell. We should go back to our classes. See you later for another stroll?

Nana: Umm... Sure.

Ionas: Great! Later!

And like that, Ion runs straight to his class.

Nana: I really can't understand that guy sometimes.

Mea: Huh? What do you mean?

Nana: He is just so... Strange. During the last weekend for example, when i was about to hit him for something he was not supposed to see, he suddenly just decided to stand there and let me hit him, like it was an ok thing to do. In the end i decided not to, because i found the whole situation weird. And now that thing with the outburst, and then that sudden insecure of his... I really can't understand how this guy functions.

Mea: Maybe he is just different.

Nana: He sure is. And he can get really weird at times because of that. But even so, i can say that he is someone i can depend on at difficult situations. He saved my life many times already, and he is a trustful friend. Also, he is not a beast like Rito!

Mea: Maybe, but you must admit that he IS a beast himself. He almost killed that guy earlier. I must say that i find quite fascinating Ion's wild side. I wonder if it has other uses.

Nana: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Mea: Oh, nothing. Just a little thought of mine. But, Nana, to say all that for him, you must care a lot about him. *Sly Smile* You like him, don't you?

Nana: *Blush* W-What?! Of course not, don't be ridiculous! I see him only as a friend, and nothing more!

Mea: *Giggle* I'm just kidding, relax. Anyway, we will go back to our class now?

Nana: Oh, right, the class. I completely forgot about it. Let's go, we don't want to be late.

Mea: Ok.

And after that was over, me and Mea walked quickly back to our class. That Mea. Throwing such an awkward question at me out of nowhere, just to make fun of me. I mean, yeah, i like him, but not in the way she means. He is just a friend to me. But i wonder, what HE thinks about me? He stated many times already that he sees me as friend too. But what if he...

Nana: ...

What the hell am i thinking!? Seriously, why i even bother?! It's not like i care about what he thinks of me or anything!

Nana: ...

I better stop thinking about it now.

~A Few Hours Later~At The Last School Period~

I can't stop thinking about it! The thought about what Ion might thinks of me drives me crazy! Why that thought had to come in my head?!

*Bell Sound*

The last bell rang at last. The school is over for today.

Mea: Today was fun! See you tomorrow, Nana!

Nana: Oh, ok. Bye, Mea.

And like that, Mea leaves, and runs out of the class. Maybe she must have made plans to be in such a hurry. I better go as well. It's not like i have anything else to do here. I walk out of the class and go downstairs, going to the school lockers to place a few books in my locker before i go back home with the others. Seriously now, why that thought about how Ion thinks of me bothers me so much? I know well enough that he sees me as a friend only. I mean, it's not like Ion really thinks of me in a different way, right?

Nana: ...

It seems that i'm overthinking for no reason. Just the thought of it sounds ridiculous! After reaching the school lockers, i walk close to my locker and open its door, ready to place some of my books inside.

Nana: Hm?

When i look inside in my locker, i see something that appears to be a letter.

Nana: A letter?

I take it in my hand and check its front and back. And then, i decided to open it. Inside i find a piece of paper that says: _"Dear Nana, from the moment i came to this planet, something troubles me greatly. It's about something i wanted to tell you, but never had the courage to talk about. But enough with the delay. If i don't ask for much, i want you to meet me at a certain location somewhere in the city, so we can talk there alone. I want this to be between us. Say nothing about this to the others. Anyway, the directions are on the back side of this paper. I'll wait for you. Ion."_

Nana: ...

You've got to be kidding me. If i understand this correctly, then that means...

Nana: *Blush*

That he wants to confess his love to me?! No, no, no, no! This can't be right! This must be a joke! Yes! There is no way that someone like Ion could really be in love with me!

Nana: I'm not going to fall for that!

I crumple the paper, and go to the closest trash can to throw it in. When i was about to do that, something inside me was not letting me to. I unfold the paper, and look at it for one more time.

Nana: ...

Maybe i should go. Just to check if it's true, and that Ion really wants me to meet him there. But if this is really a love confession, then what am i supposed to do?

Nana: OOOH, this is so bothersome! I'll just go and see what happens!

Yes, that's what i will do! This better not be a prank! N-Not that i really want this to be a love confession, but...

{Ion's POV}

The school came to its end at last! Now i can go back home to rest, eat, and think about what to do to keep Momo away from Rito's room this time. I will get my full sleep no matter what!

Ionas: Hm?

While i was walking on the way for the exit, i saw Nana close to her locker, reading carefully a piece of paper in her hands. Wait, could that letter be a love letter? I walk closer, and hide behind from a corner while looking at Nana. This is strange. In all the To Love-Ru episodes i watched, i never seen one that shows Nana receiving any letter.

Ionas: ...

I don't like this. Whatever was not supposed to happen in the series, was resulting to something bad. Like the insectbots for example. That letter cannot be an exception. Well, that's what i think at least. That moment, Nana starts to walk toward the exit, while still looking at the letter. Normally letters like that one says something about meeting the writer in a certain place and time. And it seems that Nana is going right there. Whoever wrote that letter, Nana must know that person well enough to go meet him just like that. I mean, only a fool would go somewhere if he/she doesn't know the person who sent the letter, right?

Ionas: ...

Even so, maybe it's a good idea to follow her. Just to ensure that this is definitely nothing to worry about. Without losing more time, i follow Nana from behind, and keep my distance from her in order to make sure that she will not notice me. I hope this is not going to lead into another stressful moment. I've had enough for one day.

~Some Time Later~

Seriously, where the heck is she supposed to go and takes her so long to reach the place?! We are walking for hours! Also, somehow she still doesn't know that i'm following her. But i wonder, why are we still not there yet?

{Nana's POV}

The directions on this paper are really confusing! I can hardly understand where am i going. Why he had to put so many arrows in the paper?! Anyway, i think i'm almost there. I just need to pass on the other side of the road and... Go inside in the alley? I know that he wants us to talk alone, but in an alley? I can think a lot better places where we can go talk. Whatever, i don't really care. Let's just get over with it, so i can go home.

Nana: Hm?

I look up to the sky and notice that the sun is about to set.

Nana: Great, it's starting to get dark. I better hurry.

I start to run on the way for the alley, hoping that Ion is still there and didn't left yet. When i reach the spot at last, i look around me. For some reason the alley was too dark to see anything in it.

Nana: Ion! Are you here?

... I receive no answer. Maybe i came late. Or maybe this whole thing was just a joke like i thought so from the very beginning.

Nana: ...

I better go back home. The others must be worried that i'm so late. The moment i turn my back to leave, something grabs my tail.

Nana: AH! W-W-What the-

When i turn my head, i see a guy holding my tail tightly.

?2: Guys, i got her!

?3 and ?4: Good job!

I look past him and see three more people coming on our way. The two of them immediately grab my arms, and the other one goes in front of the exit. Wait, aren't these four the guys from the last time? I remember Ion scaring them away.

Nana: W-What is the meaning o-of this?

The sensation of someone grabbing my tail makes it hard for me to talk normally.

?1:It seems that the kid was right about the sensitive tail. That makes things a lot easier. Anyway, we just want to take you somewhere, so we can take our reward from the one who asked us to capture you. Simple and nicely.

Someone asked them to kidnap me? Don't tell me that they work for the Insectbots!

?1: Anyway, let's not waste time. The sooner we get her to him, the sooner we take our special reward.

?2: Why to hurry? We have plenty of time before we get her there. After all, we have unfinished business with this little cutie.

Nana: Eh?

?1: I forgot about it. You're right. We haven't had the chance to have some time with her the last time.

?2: And remember, he didn't say anything about not having some time with her.

They don't mean...

?1: I think this is going to be a great night.

Nana: Like hell i will let you-

?1: Tail!

The moment he said that, the one who was holding my tail tightens his grip.

Nana: AAH!

The sensation was so much that i fell to my knees, unable to move.

?2: Scream as much as you want. No one will hear you here.

?1: Don't worry little girl, what we are going to do to you will not be that bad after a few hours. I'm sure that you're going to like it in the end. Now, let's start.

After saying that, he slowly extends his arm toward my lower are. I can't believe how defenseless i am. Just thinking about the things those people are going to do to me...

Nana: *Tears* _Ion, where are you?_

?3: Umm... Boss?

?1: What?

?4: Behind you...

We looked behind him and saw Ion close to the alley's entrance.

?2: Oh, not him again!

Nana: Ion...

I'm so relieved he is here. I thought that this would be the end of me for a moment. At the moment, the sun sets, and the night came.

Ionas: ... *Eye Twitch*

Is something wrong with his eye? Why it moves like that?

{Ion's POV}

I can't believe what am i seeing. I can't believe what they were about to do! This is too much. This is just TOO MUCH! People are not supposed to act like that. Only a wild animal would do such a thing to someone!

Ionas: *Angry Mumble*

?3: I think we should go, boss.

?4: I agree, this guy is starting to creep me out!

Just thinking about the barbaric acts they were about to do to her... Makes me want to... To...!

{Nana's POV}

?1: NO! We came too far to leave just like that!

By saying that, he approaches Ion.

?1: You are not going to get in the way this time! You hear me, you tall monster!?

That moment, Ion looks at him with a furious look on his face, with his eyes being completely red. Wait, what? Then, out of nowhere, six long spikes came out of Ion's arms.

?1: Whoa!

Startled by the unexpected appearance of the spikes, the guy who approached him falls down on the ground.

?1: What the hell?!

As we were looking, Ion started to change. His body changed shape and become muscular and twice in size than before. His fingers grew claws, big and sharp. From the sides of his head, two big white curved horns appeared. His skin grew short black fur, covering all of his body and his clothes, along with a long dark grey mane that grew on the back of his neck. His teeth became big and sharp. And his face changed into a monstrous version of his old one. What the hell is happening to him?!

Nana: Ion?

When he stopped changing, he looks at the guy who was in front of him, and still on the ground.

?1: Umm... Maybe i shouldn't have said that about the tall monster thing, right?

After he said that, the guy attempts to run away, but then the monstrosity, who was Ion, immediately snatches him and sticks him forcefully in the wall on the side. Before the guy even fall again on the ground, the monstrosity starts to throw non-stopping punches at him, breaking the wall little by little, and sticking him deeper in it.

?2: Boss!

When he threw and the last punch, the guy was stuck deep in the broken wall, with some blood falling from the hole he was in.

Nana: Did he...

That's not the reasonable Ion i know anymore. He is a... Wild beast. When it finished with the guy, it turns its gaze at us. The beast's face was filled with rage!

Ionas (Monstrosity): *******Growl*******

?3: M-Maybe we should-

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Roar***

After it roared, the beast starts to run toward us, while using both his legs and arms to move. {I think it is called knuckle-walking}

?2: Run!

By saying that, the guy who was still holding my tail, takes me on his shoulder, and starts to run away along with the remaining two. The exit was near, and most of us got out of the alley quickly. Just before the last one gets out as well, the beast snatches him from his legs and pulls him back in the alley.

?4: AAH-

After the guy screamed for his life, blood spills out of the alley, and silence falls in there.

?3: This is bad! And i mean really, really bad! Get rid of the girl so we can run faster!

?2: After what we went through to get her?! Forget it!

?3: Then every man for himself!

By saying that, the guy runs even faster, bypassing us.

?2: So you're going to leave me behind just like that?!

?3: Of course i will! Unlike you, i want to live! And since you're behind me, the monster will catch YOU first! So later, suckers!

The moment he said that, we see the beast falling right on top of him, pinning him forcefully on the ground by that way. We could see that the guy was unconscious after such a stomp. Once the beast gets off him, it grabs the unconscious person by the legs with one of its hands, and starts to hit him repeatedly on the ground here and there.

?2: ...

Nana: ...

That beast's savage nature knows no bounds. It will keep attacking until it is sure that the victim is dead. Ion... Why you became like that? Hitting the body one last time on the ground, the beast leaves it there in a bloody state, and then looks at us.

?2: *Gulp*

The beast walks on our way, slowly approaching us. The guy who was carrying me was trembling from fear in the view of the beast in front of him. The beast's gaze was focused on me for some reason. Oh, don't tell me that it wants to kill ME now!

Ionas (Monstrosity): **Nana...**

And i thought that the beast can't be more frightening. Its voice really gives me the creeps.

?2: Oh, so you want her?

Nana: Huh?

That moment, the guy throws me at the ground in front of the beast, and then immediately runs away.

?2: Then take her!

Nana: Ouch! You bastard!

Ionas (Monstrosity): **...**

Nana: *Sweat Drop* Oh.

I turn around slowly and look at the wild beast. It was looking at me with a serious look on its face. I don't want to know what it is going to do to me. I close my eyes, and hope that this will end quickly. While my eyes were closed, i start to feel something grabbing my arms. And then, i felt it pulling me somewhere, where i was feeling a warm sensation.

Nana: Huh?

Curious about what happened, i open my eyes and see the wild beast... Hugging me?

Ionas (Monstrosity): **...**

Why is it hugging me? I thought it wanted to kill me? Unless...

Nana: Ion?

Ionas (Monstrosity): **You... Safe. I... Glad.**

Ion is still there! I'm so glad. I thought that he lost himself completely after what happened to him.

Ionas (Monstrosity): **They... Will... Pay.**

Nana: Huh?

Ionas (Monstrosity): **Every... Single... One of them. Anyone... Who tries... To hurt you. I... Will... Slaughter them all!**

Nana: Y-You don't really need to-

Ionas (Monstrosity): **I... Want to. For you... To be... Safe.**

Nana: But-

That moment, the beast puts me down, and looks at the guy who was still running away.

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Growl*** **The last one... Must pay. No... Forgiveness... For the wicked!**

Nana: Well, not that i don't agree, but still-

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Roar***

Waiting no more, the beast starts to run after the guy, with the intention kill him.

Nana: Wait! You don't need to do this! Stop!

He doesn't listen. He keeps running after the guy. This is not good. I know that Ion just wants to protect me, but this is not who he really is. I must stop him before he makes more bloodshed! He might actually lose his mind for good if this continues! I activate the wings in my uniform, and fly after them. With the wings, i was able to keep up with them and not lose them. But now that i think about it, what am i supposed to do to stop Ion in that beast form of his? That moment, the guy who was still running away finally notices the beast chasing him.

?2: What the- I already gave you the girl back! What more do you want, you damn monster?!

While he was running, the guy stumbles, and falls down on the ground with his face.

?2: OWW!

After that, the guy turns around while he was still on the ground, and see that the beast is about to reach him.

?2: No, NO! Stay back!

That moment, the beast makes a leap forward, ready to slice the guy with its claws.

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Roar***

?2: AAAHH!

I can't make it in time! Ion will kill him! The beast was about to reach him, when suddenly, Yami comes out of nowhere and kicks the beast on the side of its head, throwing it at a wall close to a building. The wall breaks, and the beast lies on the ground, covered with the wall's broken pieces.

Nana: Yami!

Yami: Hi, princess Nana. It seems that i came just in time.

?2: *Bows Repeatedly* Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

That moment, the beast gets up immediately, throwing away by that way all the stones that were on it.

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Roar***

?2: Oh no, it's still alive!

Losing not time, the beast runs again straight at the guy in order to kill him again. Just before it reach him, Yami gets between, and strikes the beast in its hand with her hand-blade, making it to back off a little out of pain.

Yami: Whatever you did, it made that thing really angry with you.

I land close to Yami and deactivate my wings.

Nana: Wait, Yami, don't hurt it! It's Ion!

Yami: What?

The beast once again tries to attack the guy, but Yami immediately grabs the guy and me by using her hair as big hands, and then by using her wings, she flies away while carrying us, making the beast to miss just in time.

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Roar***

After flying for a few minutes, Yami lands on top of a deserted building and let us down.

Yami: I think we lost that thing. For now. Can you explain to me what exactly happened, princess Nana?

I started explaining about what happened earlier.

Yami: I see.

Yami looks at the guy beside us.

Yami: So you really ARE responsible for this.

?2: Look, if i live today, i promise to never do such a thing again. *Kneels* Just please, don't let that monster find me! I don't wanna die!

I can't believe that i was caught by such a pathetic guy.

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Roar***

The moment we heard the beast's roar, we saw it up to the sky, and about to fall on our location.

Nana: Watch out!

Yami quickly flies and takes us away from the building just in time. The beast forcibly falls on top of the building, and breaks by that way the whole thing into pieces like it was nothing. After rescuing us again, Yami lands on the ground and let us down. After that, we saw the beast coming slowly out of the buildings remaining, and coming on our way.

Nana: How it found us so quickly?

Ionas (Monstrosity): **No matter... Where you... Go. I smell... Your filth... from miles!**

Yami: So it has good sense of smell. It seems that we will not be able to hide from that thing. Stay back you two. I will handle this.

Nana: Within that wild beast is our friend Ion, Yami. So please, don't hurt him.

Yami: Don't worry. I will not kill him.

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Roar***

After roaring, the beast starts to run on our way, having as target the guy beside us. Yami gets in front of him, and prepares her hand-blades. As soon as it sees Yami blocking its way, the beast stops and looks at her confused.

Ionas (Monstrosity): **Why you... Protect him... Yami? We... Friends. He... Is not. Must protect... Friends. Must kill... Wicked person!**

The guy was shivering behind me, afraid that he will be killed viciously by the beast like the others.

Yami: I understand your anger. But killing that guy will not do any good for you.

Ionas (Monstrosity): **Don't care. Friends safe... I happy. That matters... Only.**

He may be a wild beast right now, but he is still sane enough to understand who his friends are.

Yami: Even so, i'm afraid that i still can't allow you to kill the man.

Ionas (Monstrosity): **... *Growl* You enemy... Then!**

What?

Ionas (Monstrosity): **You... Protect enemy... You enemy. You... Traitress!**

The moment the beast said that, we could see a few more changes happening to its body. From its backbone, four long big spikes appeared. A long big spike appeared on each of its knees and elbows as well. Its dark grey mane became even longer, and in a way wilder. And from its eyes, a red mist starts to come out of them. The beast's gaze was now focused at Yami. And it seems even more ferocious than before.

Ionas (Monstrosity): **You... Die!**

**{The music ****Enter the Darkness from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep starts to play in the area}**

Nana: Huh? What is that music?

Yami: I don't think we have time for that now, princess Nana.

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Roar***

The beast charges forward, about to strike Yami with a punch. Yami immediately dodges the attack just in time by jumping backward, making the beast to miss and hit the ground, breaking it in the process.

Yami: That thing might attack you too if you stay! Go!

?2: Y-Yes!

Me and the guy run quickly behind of a building's corner to hide. After hiding ourselves, i take a look at Yami and the beast. For now they are just standing there doing nothing. But i can tell just by looking at the beast's face that it is going to attack again soon.

Yami: We don't have to do this, Ion.

After she said that, the beast immediately attacks by using its claws to slice her. Seeing that coming, Yami jumps away, dodging the beast's attack.

Yami: If you're not going to listen, then you leave me no choice.

Yami turns one of her hands into a blade, and quickly move close to the beast, about to strike it with her hand-blade. The beast reacts that moment by flipping sideward, dodging Yami's attack just in time. Wait, it can move like that now?!

Yami: Huh?

After dodging the attack, the beast makes a quick leap toward Yami and uses its knee to hit her in her stomach. The strike was strong enough to throw Yami away and on a wall.

Yami: Ow!

After hitting the wall, Yami falls and lands on her feet, holding her stomach.

Yami: I didn't expect you to be able to move like that. I must seriously stop underestimating you.

That moment, the beast leaps again toward Yami, about to punch her with all its might. Yami quickly moves away, making the beast to miss and break the wall. After that, with a quick move, Yami strikes the beast's arm with her hand-blade, making the beast to back off a little in pain. That gave her the chance to strike the beast's body repeatedly with both her hand-blades. After receiving a few more strikes, the beast immediately flips backward, and with both its legs, kicks and throws Yami away from it. While on air, Yami finds her balance and lands safely on the ground.

Ionas (Monstrosity): **You... Dead! DEAD!**

After it said that, the beast runs toward Yami. Yami prepares for the beast's charge, ready to strike it with her hand-blades as soon as it is in her attack range. When the beast reaches her, Yami is about to attack. The last moment, the beast jumps sideward, dodging by that way Yami's strike. With the jump it made, the beast lands on the wall of a building, and then uses it to jump toward the building on the other side of the road. When it reaches the next building's wall, it uses it to make a strong leap toward Yami. Before Yami react, the beast slices her on one of her sides by using one of his elbow spikes, tearing a small part of her suit by that way.

Nana: Yami!

?2: Damn!

After the beast's attack made contact, it jumps immediately again on the next building's wall and uses it to make another strong leap toward Yami, slicing her other side by using one of his elbow spikes again, tearing one more small part of her suit. After the second slice, Yami almost fell down from the injuries. The beast now stands in front of her, still looking at her with a face filled with rage. It then raises both its arms above its head, ready to slice Yami with its claws.

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Roar***

After roaring, it brings its claws downward to strike Yami with all its might. That moment, Yami turns her hair into a giant hand, and grabs the beast's arms, stopping its attack just before it make contact.

Yami: You are not going to beat me that easily.

By saying that, and still holding its arms with her giant hair-hand, Yami jumps upward, and with a powerful swing she throws the beast high in the sky. Then by using her wings, she flies after it. After reaching it, she charges at it repeatedly, striking the beast with her hand-blades again and again while still on air. After receiving a few more strikes, the beast quickly grabs Yami by her arm, stopping her next attack by that way, and then starts to swing her around, while they were falling. Being only a few meters away before they reach the ground, with a last swing, the beast throws Yami forcefully on the ground, having as a result to break it due to the impact.

Yami: OW!

After its long fall, the beast lands safely on its legs without any trouble at all. Yami gets up with almost no problem, but i can see that she is in pain after that last strike.

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Growl***

The beast on the other hand, even after all those strikes it received, doesn't appear to be injured or tired at all. Wait, if i remember correctly, Ion has a power that heals him every time he is injured. That means that no matter how much Yami attacks, the beast will always heal itself?

Nana: This is really bad.

?2: I'm not going to stay here and die!

The moment the guy said that, he pushes me out of the building's corner, making me to stumble and fall on the ground by that way.

Nana: Ouch!

With the noise i made, the beast's attention was now on me. After that, the guy immediately runs away.

Nana: Hey!

?2: Better you than me!

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Roar***

I look at the beast again, and see it running on my way. This is it. My life is going to end for sure this time. I can't believe that the one i knew as friend is going to kill me. When the beast at last reaches me, it runs past me.

Nana: Eh?

Ionas (Monstrosity): **Come back... You filth!**

It seems that the beast is running after the guy again. Maybe it is true that it just wants to protect me. But even so, i can't just accept the fact that Ion is going to kill in order to do that. That moment, i see Yami flying after the beast. I better go as well. I can't just leave just like that. Not while Ion is in such a state. I activate the wings in my uniform again, and fly after them as well.

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Roar***

?2: What?! Ok, now you've got to be kidding me! Is that thing still after me?! Just leave me alone, damn it!

While the beast was running after the guy, Yami uses her hair to place quickly in front of it multiple blades to block its way. The moment that happens, with a quick movement the beast grabs all of those with both its hands, and then makes a strong leap forward, pulling with that way Yami along. Then, with a swing of his arms, he moves Yami sideward, pulling her toward the guy who was still running away, and making her to hit his legs, tripping him by that way. When the guy falls on the ground, the beast swings Yami by her hair again, bringing her up to the sky, and then throwing her down, hitting forcefully the guy with her by that way.

?2: OWW!

Nana: ...

Did the beast just used Yami like a whip? What the hell?! When the beast finally stopped the guy, it pulls Yami by her hair once more, and starts to throw her on the ground again and again. After a few more hits on the ground, the beast throws her on a building's wall on the side, and starts to approach the guy slowly.

**{****The music** **stops playing in the area****}**

Nana: Yami!

I go close to Yami quickly to see if she is ok.

Yami: Argh... I'm fine. But... I can't move.

All those strikes must have been too much even for her. I look at the beast and the guy again. The guy seems to be half-unconscious, and the beast keeps approaching him slowly.

Ionas (Monstrosity): ***Growl***

This is not good. If nothing happens soon, Ion will kill him like the others. I must not let that happen. Or else, i might never see my friend again. I quickly run toward the **beast,** hoping that i will reach it in time.

Ionas (Monstrosity): **You... Will die. You... Will die!**

By saying that, the beast raises its arms above its head, ready to slice the guy to death with its claws.

Nana: Stop!

The last moment i get between them, and the beast stops just before it strikes. He then takes his claws away, and looks at me.

Nana: Ion, please, stop this massacre. This is not you. You don't like killing people. Not even people like him. You don't need to kill him. You understand me?

Ionas (Monstrosity): **But they... He...**

Nana: I know. But as you can see nothing happened to me. You came just in time and stopped them, remember? Look, even if they tried to do awful things to me, killing people is never a good way to end things. So please, just come back to your senses, Ion. I want back the friend i knew. I want YOU back!

When i said that last one, the beast starts to tremble like crazy. I could see that it starts to change again. Its spikes disappear, its fur disappear, and pretty much anything that made it look like a beast disappear. After it stopped changing again, Ion was finally back to normal.

Ionas: Wh... Where...

That moment, Ion falls on the ground.

Nana: Ion!

I go beside him, and help him to stand.

Nana: Are you ok?

Ionas: My head is killing me. What happened? How i ended up here?

Nana: You remember nothing about what happened earlier?

Ionas: I remember following you somewhere, but... Nothing after that. Wait, did i had an anger explosion again?!

Nana: Well, in way.

I started explaining to him about what exactly happened.

Ionas: Wow. I knew that anger can turn someone into a beast, but that's just ridiculous. Wait, are you alright!?

Nana: Don't worry, i'm fine.

Ionas: Oh, thank god.

I'm glad that he is back to his normal self. That's the Ion i like. A-As a friend of course!

Yami: Back to normal again i see.

We look in front of us, and see Yami approaching us slowly. Due to her injuries, she was walking with difficulty.

Ionas: Are you-

Yami: I'll be fine. I had worse injuries than these in the past.

Ionas: Knowing that you were a notorious assassin back then, i must believe you. But i still suggest you to go see Mikado at her clinic when you can, just to be sure that it is nothing serious. Oh, and since i mentioned that, we must go see if any of these guys are still alive. I can't stand the thought that i have killed them. They have to be still alive!

Hooded Kid: I wouldn't worry about them if i were you.

The moment we heard the voice, we turn around and see black clothed hooded boy approaching us. For some reason, he seems pretty familiar?

Hooded Kid: Hi there! It's been awhile since we've last met.

Wait a minute! That voice...

Nana: You're that boy who tricked me at school the other time, by saying that Mikado-Sensei wanted me in her infirmary!

Ionas: Oh, so that's who he is! And i was wondering for awhile about it after i've last saw him.

Nana: You've met him before?

Ionas: It was the time i went out for a walk. I saw him talking to these four delinquents about a plan. I tried to catch him and make him tell me about it, but he was too tricky to catch.

Hooded Kid: Thanks for the compliment.

Nana: Wait a moment, what do you mean that we don't need to worry about these guys?

Hooded Kid: Because somehow your friend here didn't kill them. I checked, they are still alive.

Ionas: Wha- Really?! Tell me that you're not just joking around!

Hooded Kid: What i said is true. They are badly injured of course, but they still live.

Ionas: ... What a relief! I am glad that my hands are still clean.

Hooded Kid: Good for you. Oh, and by the way, thank you for all this.

Ionas: Eh? For what?

Hooded Kid: But for the nice battle of course. I knew that sending these four failures at your friend, would be enough to provoke you, and make you lose your mind due to your anger problems. Also, i wanted to see what will happen.

Ionas: That was your plan from the start?!

Hooded Kid: Yes. And i'm quite happy with the results. I knew that these fools would do anything if i was telling them that there is a reward for them afterward. Of course i sent these at you, only because i knew that they will fail. I knew that they will end up like this.

?2: Say what?!

That moment the guy who was down gets up, and grabs the boy quickly from his shirt.

?2: You want to tell me that you sent us to die?! And all that just for your entertainment?!

Hooded Kid: Yeah, pretty much.

?2: Why you little bast-

Before he finish that sentence, the boy punches the guy in the face, knocking him down.

Hooded Kid: Profanity, dude. Kids are watching too.

The guy was half-unconscious after the strike he received.

Ionas: "Kids are watching too"? What are you talking about?

Hooded Kid: Ion, you disappoint me.

Ionas: Eh? How you-

Hooded Kid: Think about it for a sec. With the way i talk, and the way i act, who do i remind you of?

Ionas: ... Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Kremant?

The moment he said that, the hooded kid changes form, reshaping into Kremant. Wait, what?

Kremant: That's right! The one and only! Good to see that you haven't lost your mind completely.

Nana: You were that boy all along?!

Kremant: Yep. And i must say that it was quite entertaining tricking you while i was in a different form.

Ionas: But why you-

Kremant: Don't make that question, Ion. You already know why i do what i do.

Ionas: ... Oh, right, for the "show".

Kremant: Yeah. And that transformation of yours was the best part of it i must say.

Ionas: Ok, but don't you think that sending these people at Nana was a little bit too much for such a reason?

Kremant: From the moment that nothing was going to happen to her anyway, no.

Ionas: You have an answer for everything, don't you?

Kremant: Pretty much.

Nana: Wait a moment, so it was also you who turned Ion into that beast?

Kremant: Almost. It was mostly his Wrath Embodiment that did the job.

Ionas: The what?

Kremant: See, while i was placing the power inside in your body, before you really appear in this world, i thought that that was no good enough. So, i placed in your unique energy an auto-embodiment negativity power. With that in you, every time your negative feelings take over, like when you get incredibly angry as an example, that triggers the power, and as a result you transform into a living manifestation of that negative feeling. By the way, the form you will take depends on your most negative thoughts of the moment.

So that's why Ion was transformed into that thing! I had to guess that Kremant was behind this. If i could i would punch him this instant!

Ionas: In other words, you say that this is entirely your fault!

Kremant: Still not entirely my fault. I gave you that, yes, but it's not my fault if you can't control your anger. YOU caused the power to activate, turning yourself into a wild beast by that way, so this is pretty much your fault, not mine.

Ionas: ... Now i feel awful for myself.

Nana: *Sweat Drop* D-D-Don't be like that, Ion! It's not your fault that your anger turned you into a beast.

Kremant: Yes it is. You were not listening my explanation about how the power works?

Nana: Shut up! It's only because of you that that happened to him!

Kremant: I'm guilty only in a small percent about that fact. But whatever you like. After all this is just YOUR opinion. And for me that doesn't count much.

If i could just punch him once...!

Ionas: Oww...

Nana: Huh? Is something the matter, Ion?

Ionas: I don't feel... So well.

After he said that, he loses his consciousness, and he was about to fall down again.

Nana: Ion!

I catch him just in time, stopping his fall.

Kremant: It seems that he passed out. After releasing so much energy in that form earlier it's not a surprise. Don't worry, he will be ok after a little nap.

At least now he can rest a little. After what he went through, he needs it.

Nana: Oh, now that i remembered, what was that music earlier?

Kremant: Oh, that? It was me and my friends playing the musical part of the battle.

Nana: Eh?

Kremant: It's something we, the Reshaped, like to do if we see unique fights about to begin. And the battle between Yami and the beast-like Ion was quite unique. My friends were more than willing to help me with the music. You can say that playing music while watching a fight is quite... Entertaining.

And i thought that those ghosts can't become weirder.

Kremant: Anyway, i'll have to go in a few minutes. Buy first i need to finish a job that has to do with these four fools that i sent at you earlier. Oh, and to make things a little easier for you, i will teleport you all to your destinations in one second. Yes, Yami, that means you too. No need to thank me.

Nana: Wha-

Before i could say anything else, in a blink of an eye, we were right outside of Rito's and Mikan's house. Wow, that was fast! At least i didn't have to carry him all the way back. That moment, the door opens, and i see Momo.

Momo: Come on! We have to find them! The sun is already down and they still-

Just before she say more, she notices us.

Momo: Nana! Ion!

She runs toward us, with a face filled with worry.

Momo: Where have you been? And what Happened to Ion?

Nana: I'll explain later. Now help me to carry him in Rito's room.

After carrying Ion up in Rito's room to rest properly, we went in the living room, and then i started explaining everything about what happened earlier.

Momo: Wow. That was quite unexpected. And you say that all that happened because of his overwhelming anger?

Nana: Yeah.

Rito: Is he gonna be ok?

Nana: Kremant said that he just needs to rest for a little. I still can't believe what happened. You are lucky that none of you have seen him like that. He was just too... Ruthless. It's surprising how those guys didn't die after all that.

Momo: I don't want to imagine what would happen if that happened in our school today. He had a really bad temper when the boys attacked him.

Lala: He must had a really bad day.

Mikan: Poor guy. Why does Kremant has to make Ion go through all that?

Nana: Because he is a heartless idiot who loves the misery of others! What he cares about is just his wanna be "show".

Ionas: That is right.

Nana: Huh?

Me and the others turn around, and see Ion approaching the living room.

Ionas: And What he did today, shows that he will do anything in order to have it his way.

Nana: Ion!

I get up and go close to him.

Nana: What are you doing up so soon? You were supposed to be resting!

Ionas: I'm feeling just fine. Seriously, stop worrying so much.

Nana: I-I don't really worry about you! I-I just-

Ionas: Nana, i'm not in the mood for that now.

Nana: Eh?

Ionas: What i did back there was just awful. I almost killed someone, again. And all that because i can't control my anger. And now it can even transform me into a literal beast if it's too much. *Sigh* Kremant makes this a real pain for me.

Momo: Well, at least now everything is fine, right?

Ionas: Right. Anyway, let's just forget about what happened today. There is no reason to bother ourselves with such a thing anyway.

Nana: Are you sure you're ok?

Ionas: The sleep was enough to make me think about it logically. I just need to stay calm after all. And what calms me the best?

Nana: Ummm...

Ionas: Your company, my friends. And so, from now on i will decrease the time of my training in the school's rooftop, and i will make sure to spend more time with you all.

Celine: Mau?

Ionas: Fine, you too, Celine. Just don't pinch my nose and we are ok.

Celine: Mau!

After saying that, Celine jumped in his hug.

Momo: Do you understand what she says?

Ionas: No, just guessed. She can be really understandable if she wants too. Right, little one?

Celine: Mau!

I'm glad that things are back to normal again. For a moment i was afraid that Ion might get depressed after what happened again. W-Well, he is my friend after all, and it wouldn't be right to leave him like that, right? But, in a way, i'm glad that things turned out like this. Things could be worse if he was not there just in time to save me from those people. I better be more careful from now on, and not fall from Kremant's traps again. That piece of paper was a dirty trick! It was foolish of me to fall from such a thing just to learn what Ion thinks about me. And after what he said back there when he was in his beast form, i'm assured that he sees me as a friend only. Seriously, what i was thinking? I mean, i can't even imagine Ion being in love with someone like me. What a ridiculous thought.

Ionas: Oh, by the way, Nana, thank you for helping me back there by bringing me back to my senses. I appreciate that deeply.

Nana: *Blush* I-I-It was nothing!

Just a ridiculous thought! Just a ridiculous thought!

Momo: Oh, Ion, since you're ok now, i want to show you something.

Ionas: And what is that?

Momo: You will see. Come with me for now.

Ionas: ... Ok, fine. I'll see you guys later!

And like that, Ion and Momo went upstairs. I wonder what she wants to show him.

{Momo's POV}

After going upstairs, me and Ion walked through the hallway, and close to our rooms.

Momo: Here we are. This is what i wanted to show you.

I said that while pointing at a panel device on the wall.

Ionas: Isn't that one of your room device? How it was called again?

Momo: Space distortion device.

Ionas: Oh, yeah, that. Anyway, why is it here? I thought the device that leads to your rooms was on the other side of the hallway.

Momo: That's because this one is not the device that leads to our rooms.

Ionas: What? Then where that-

Momo: Just push that button, and you will see.

Ionas: ... For your good, this better not be a prank. I've had enough for one day.

After what we've heard from Nana, i'll have to agree. Ion pushes the button, and we teleported inside in a room.

Momo: Ion, i present you, your very own room!

Ionas: ...

Ion starts to look around at the room. I can see that he is quite surprised.

Momo: It may not look like a very simple room, but i can assure you that it is quite comfortable. Well, do you like it?

Ionas: If i like it? If i like it?!

Why is he so angry all of a sudden? Oh, don't tell me that he doesn't like the decoration!

Ionas: Yeah, it looks nice.

Momo: ...

First, he was angry, and then he suddenly becomes calm? What is wrong with this guy?

Ionas: Relax, i was just messing around with the anger thing. Of course i like the room. I must say that i wasn't expecting something like that from you.

Momo: You can thank big sis for that. She is the one who made the device after all. What i did was just to decorate the room inside.

Ionas: I see. But how come and you decided to give me a room all of a sudden?

Momo: *Sweat Drop* Umm, well... You see...

This is bad. I was so focused on this plan, that i totally forgot to think of a good explanation to tell him about all this.

Ionas: Hmmm...

Ion seems to suspect me. I hope he doesn't thinks that i did all this just to get him away from Rito's room, so i will not need to deal with him every time i try to sneak in.

Ionas: Oh, whatever! At least now i have my own room. I'll move my clothes in here right away.

Momo: Actually, i did that already.

Ionas: Oh. Then the work is done!

That moment the device that brought us here activates, and teleports someone else in the room. It was Nana.

Nana: So this is where you are! I could find you nowhere, until big sis told me about Ion's new room. I was quite surprised when she said that this was Momo's idea.

Ionas: You are not the only.

I'm starting to think that these two don't think much of me.

Momo: So what brings you here, Nana?

Nana: Mikan wanted me to call you down. Dinner is ready.

Ionas: *Stomach Growl* Nice timing. I'm starving.

Nana: You Ion never change.

Ionas: *Grin*

After that, we went downstairs to go eat with the others. Now that Ion has his own room, i'm free to do as i please, and have Rito all for myself at nights once again. And this time, nothing will get in the way.

Nana: Now that i think about it, what Kremant did with those four guys from before.

Ionas: Eh?

~Meanwhile~Somewhere In the City~

Kremant: Ok, now that all four of you are here, i think it's time for your next part.

?1: Forget it! After the job you sent us to, we are lucky that we are still alive!

Kremant: This one is easy. And i'm actually going to give you the reward i promised you from the start.

?2: You mean the one that has even greater value than the Yen you gave us?

Kremant: Yes. The best reward you can ever receive, like i told you about in our very first meeting. And that is-

That moment, Kremant decapitates with his claws the guy in front of him.

Kremant: Death!

?3 &amp; ?4: Boss!

After he decapitated the guy, Kremant grabs with a quick movement the next two guys by their heads, and crush them with his bare hands, leaving them headless on the ground. The last guy tries to run away, but Kremant appears in front of him out of nowhere, and pushes him down on the ground.

?2: Ow!

Kremant: Sit for a moment. After all, this will be your last rest.

?2: This was not what you told us! You promised us a reward with great value. The best we can ever receive!

Kremant: Yes, i did say that. And i didn't lie. For a criminal, death is the best reward he can ever receive. And it is a very valuable thing the death of an unwanted worm like yourself. Don't think this is personal, your kind did nothing to me in the past. But you see, i just have that strange desire that makes me want to see you all dead.

?2: That's sounds very perso-

Before the guy finishes that sentence, Kremant snaps his fingers, and the guy's head explodes.

Kremant: This is just YOUR opinion. And for me, that doesn't count much. Deal with it in hell along with your friends! You will be there for the rest of your existence after all! *Evil Laugh*

***Ringtone***

Kremant takes out his phone and answers.

Kremant: Yes? A party you say? Sure, of course i'll come! Where? Oh, in that world. Good choice, i like the view on that one. I'll be there in a one minute. Ok, see ya!

Kremant closes the phone and looks at the lifeless bodies of his victims.

Kremant: Well, that was fun. I wonder what will happen next.

And like that, Kremant disappeared. Meanwhile, on top of a building close by, Mea was watching the whole thing from the start.

Mea: I still can't believe that my sister was beaten by that thing so easily. Living here made her softer than i thought. Also, Ion was a real beast down there. But now that i think about it, how come and the others could see that Kremant guy, while i was not able to? Even those guys he killed were able to see him. For some reason he is invisible only for me? I wonder why.

~Back At Rito's House~Night Time~

{Still Momo's POV}

I was in front of Rito's room, ready to get inside. Rito, be ready, because this time, there is no obstacle on my way. I quietly open the door of his room, get inside, and close it behind me. I see Rito being covered from head to toe with the blanket in his bed. And the best part, Ion is nowhere to be found.

Momo: _This is so exciting!_

I sneakily approach Rito's bed, and get inside of the blanket as well. And then, i softly hug Rito.

Momo: _It's been a long time, Rito. And don't worry, __Ion will not get between us this time._

Ionas: _Wanna bet?_

The moment he turns around, i see that it was actually Ion. Wait, Ion?! Just before i say anything, he grabs my mouth with his hand and prevents me from making any sound. I think that reminds me something.

Ionas: _You, have a problem. And then they say that only guys are the ones with the most testosterone. Well, you're not human so i guess it must be different for your kind._

What is he doing here?! And where is Rito?!

Ionas: _I'm sure that you wonder what am i doing here since i have my own room now. Well, me and Rito traded rooms for the night, telling him that i want someone to test the room before i sleep in it. It was easy since he likes to help. Anyway, i knew __from the very beginning__ that you gave me the new room just so you can sneak into Rito's room without any problem. And because of that, i knew that you will try to do that again, so i wanted to stay here to startle you once more because, well, why not?_

I can't believe that i fell in his trap again!

Ionas: _Don't worry, from tomorrow i will not bother you again with your "night invasions". I just wanted to see your surprised look once more before i sent you back to your room again, like the last time. It's quite funny for some reason. Anyway, goodnight!_

The moment he said that, i felt a strange and painful sensation in my face like the last time. Before i fall unconscious, one thing i knew for sure. I hated this guy.

* * *

**Ionas: ****I have some time to see the insectbots. Where are they?**

**Kremant: You are saying that like you actually want to see them again.**

**Ionas: Of course not! I'm just curious about why they haven't shown up yet! Just the thought that they are out there, ready to attack any moment, makes me ****nervous****. I worry for our safety.**

**Kremant: Don't worry, i'll be fine.**

**Ionas: I'm not talking about you!**

**Kremant: You just did. Next time on To Love-Ru: Fighting The Rhino.**

**Ionas: Kremant, for God's sake, if you don't stop being annoying i will-**


	11. TLRS-Episode 10-Fighting The Rhino

**{Hello everyone. I'm back! 8/6/2016. That took me a while from the last time. But now that the new computer is online, and i'm still in the mood to write, it is time at last to continue this story! Anyway, here is the next chapter as i promised. Have a nice reading!}**

~At School~

*Bell Sound*

The last bell rang at last. Now we can all go home.

Honekawa: I think that's it for today. Don't forget to take notes of the today's lesson.

After taking notes like the teacher asked us, i place my things in the bag, and leave the classroom along with Rito.

Ionas: School is over for today. This feeling of freedom never disappoints.

Rito: I guess. Oh wait, i almost forgot! I have to go do something before we go. See you later, Ion!

And like that, he run away. I wonder what he needed to do. Anyway, i'll go see if Nana is ready to go. And this time, i'll make sure that she will stay with us before she decide to leave the school alone like the last time! I still can't understand how she fell from that letter. Maybe i should ask her about it. While i was walking through the hallway, i see Nana coming on my way.

Nana: Hey, Ion!

Ionas: Hi, Nana! And to think that i was just about to come for you. How come and you decided to come for me instead, and so soon?

Nana: Well, i just wanted to be sure that you're not-

Ionas: If what you're going to say is meant to remind me about what happened the last day, then please say nothing about it.

Nana: Oh, ok. It seems that i don't need to remind you after all.

Ionas: Very funny, Nana. Oh, and since we are talking about reminders, may i ask you what was in that letter you received the last time, that actually made you to fall in such a trap?

Nana: *Sweat Drop* Umm... You see... That's none of your business!

I've seen that one coming.

Ionas: Ok, if it's that personal, then can you at least tell me how important it was for you? Just so i can understand the situation.

Nana: W-Well, you can say that it was somewhat important.

Ionas: Please. If it was just "somewhat important" you wouldn't even decide to go in the first place.

Nana: Ok, it was very important! Happy?!

Ionas: Now i am. Just please, be careful with that the next time you receive a letter.

Nana: I don't need you to remind me, you know! Like i will fall for such a trick again.

Ionas: Kremant is a very cunning one. You never know what he will do to trick you again. But let's let that aside. I am sure that even you want to forget about what happened the last day, right?

Nana: Yeah.

Ionas: Anyway, have you gathered your things to go?

Nana: Eh? Oh, yes. Everything is in my bag.

Ionas: You sure that you forgot nothing?

Nana: Of course i am! Let's see...

While Nana looks in her bag to see what she has, she then notices that something is actually missing.

Nana: I forgot the history book!

Ionas: And then you wonder why i ask.

Nana: Shut up! I'll just go back to take it.

Ionas: I am coming too. It's not like there is anything else for me to do here anyway.

And like that, we walked straight to Nana's classroom to take her book.

Nana: Ok, i have it.

Ionas: Good, now let's go see if the others are ready to go too.

Mea: Hey, guys!

We turn around and see Mea behind us.

Nana: Oh, hi, Mea. I thought that you left already.

Mea: I was about to. But then i noticed that i forgot one of my books here.

Ionas: Great minds think alike. Nana forgot hers too.

Nana: Nobody asked you!

*Ringtone*

Nana: Hm? I wonder who is it.

Nana takes out her phone and answers.

Nana: Yes? Oh, it's you, Momo. Why did you call? What?! How that happened again?! Fine, we are coming.

After that, Nana closes her phone.

Ionas: What happened?

Nana: Something really stupid. Let's go.

Without saying anything else, we started walking on the way to find the others, and to see what exactly happened. The moment we reach the spot, we see Momo, Celine, Rito, and Yami. Also i see what exactly is this all about, and remembered the episode. Yami and Rito were holding hands! At the moment, Haruna and Yui happened to pass by.

Haruna: Yuuki-kun? Yami-Chan?

Yui: Wha-What are you two...

Rito: D-Don't misunderstand, Sairenji, Kotegawa! Th-There is an explanation for this!

I already know what happened.

Nana: Due to a malfunction of big sister's invention, their hands are stuck together.

Yui: EHHH?!

Ionas: *Snicker*

No, no! Must... Hold... My laughter!

Yui: H-How did that happen?

Momo: Celine brought this here.

We all look at a small device that Momo holds inside in a transparent bag.

Momo: I put this thing away after what happened the last time, but it seems that she found it.

Mea: How interesting! So you can't take you hand off at all?

Rito: It's like our hands have become powerful magnets.

Yami: I guess we've got no choice.

Rito: Huh?

That moment, Yami turns one of her fingers into a big blade.

Yami: Shall i cut ourselves free?

Rito: DON'T!

Haruna: C-Calm down, Yami-Chan!

Momo: Y-Yeah, just give it some time! The magnetism will wear off eventually!

Yami turns her finger back to normal, and looks at Rito.

Yami: That means i have to hold hands with you for the time being. How unpleasant.

Ionas: *Hysterical Laughter*

The moment i started laughing, everyone's attention was on me. I just couldn't contain my laughter anymore. This scene is even funnier in reality!

Nana: I-Ion, what's wrong? Why are you laughing like that out of nowhere?

Ionas: Sorry, the situation... *Snicker* Is too funny! *Hysterical Laughter*

That moment, Yami turns her free hand into a blade, and bring it in front of me neck.

Yami: If you don't stop laughing at me, i'll decapitate you.

Nana: *Sweat Drop* Y-Yami, calm down!

Ionas: *Laugh* Ok... *Snicker* Ok, i think that was all.

...

Ionas: *Hysterical Laughter*

With so much laugh, i end up falling on my back.

Ionas: I'm sorry, it's beyond my control! *Laughter*

Yami: *Sigh*

Yami turns her hand back to normal again, and walks away while pulling Rito with her due to the fact that their hands are stuck together.

Rito: H-Hey, where are we going?

Yami: I'm going to buy taiyaki. I always buy some after school.

It seems that she doesn't want to waste her time killing me like she was about to. Lucky for me.

Momo: Ah... I'll come along too. In case there is something inconvenient for you.

By saying that, Momo starts following them.

Yui: How shameless.

Ionas: Hey, it's not my fault if i can't control my laughter!

Yui: I wasn't talking about you!

Ionas: Oh, my bad.

Nana: ... I'm going too! Mea, Ion, let's go!

Mea: Sorry, Nana-Chan. It looks like fun, but i've already got plans for today.

Nana: Oh... I'll see you tomorrow, then!

Mea: Yeah!

And like that, Mea leaves and goes on her way.

Nana: Ion, come on! Pull yourself together already and let's follow them!

Ionas: Sure things! I wouldn't want to miss something like that!

After getting up, me and Nana go along with Momo, following Yami and Rito from behind.

~A Few Minutes Later~

We were still following Yami and Rito from behind, through one of the city's streets. Even though there is some distance between us and them, i can still see the embarrassment that Rito shows to have. I don't understand why i find these kind of situations humorous, but i just can't stop myself from laughing, even a little, when they happen.

Rito: Walking while holding hands is so embarrassing...

Yami: I'm not exactly enjoying myself either.

Rito: *Sweat Drop* I-I see...

Ionas: *Snicker*

Nana: Ion, seriously, what is so funny?

Ionas: I find funny the fact about how they ended up like that. Call me evil, but that's for many laughs.

Nana: How can you find something like that funny?

Ionas: I don't know. Ask my humor.

Nana: ... Sometimes it is really hard to understand you, Ion.

Ionas: Knowing myself, i'll agree.

After walking a little more, Yami and Rito stop in front of something that appears to be a taiyaki store.

Taiyaki's Vendor: Hey there, Yami-Chan!

That moment the taiyaki's vendor notices that Yami and Rito are holding hands.

Taiyaki's Vendor: Brought your boyfriend with you today?

Rito: N-No! I'm not-

Yami: The usual, please.

Taiyaki's Vendor: Coming right up! Damn, holding hands already! Doesn't get much more lovey-dovey than that! *Laugh*

While saying all that, the taiyaki's vendor gave to Yami a bag filled with taiyaki. Then Yami and Rito start to walk away.

Taiyaki's Vendor: Good luck with your boyfriend!

I must keep my laughter down this time. I must! While we were following Yami and Rito, i could see that Nana was making a pouty face for some reason, while looking at them.

Nana: That Rito is all giddy from holding hands.

Ionas: ...

Is she... Jealous? Making that face, and being Jealous at the same time...

Ionas: That's it, i'm done.

I start to walk away alone.

Nana: Hey, where are you going?

Ionas: I'm going back home. If i stay any longer, i'll start laughing like a maniac again for sure, and i wouldn't want to make a scene in public. So see you later, guys.

And like that, i left my friends on their little walk, and i went on the way for Rito's home. Seriously, something today wants me to laugh to death! And here i thought that Nana's tsundere side can't get any more tsundere! That is just so hilarious, that i can barely keep my laugh in!

Kremant: Yeah, i know that feel. Comedy at its best.

Ionas: I totally agre- Wait, Kremant!

I look at my side, and see Kremant walking with me.

Kremant: You must start to have some more focus to your surroundings. You're lost in your thoughts WAY too easily.

Ionas: Well, not that you're not right, but that's not easy when you have too much to think about.

Kremant: I know. Believe it or not, i was like that in the past too. You know, before i become a Reshaped. Or at least that's what i remember.

Ionas: Anyway, what brings you here this time?

Kremant: I want you to follow me on a certain location.

Ionas: Why?

Kremant: So i can show you something new.

Ionas: Can you be more specific?

Kremant: Yes, but that would ruin the surprise. I can tell you though that that is going to bring you closer at unlocking your next power. So, what do you say? You will come?

For whatever reason he wants me to follow him who knows where, it can't be for good.

Ionas: Forget it, Kremant, i'm not coming with you. I know you well enough to understand that you're not to be trusted, at all.

Kremant: Maybe, but the deals i make are honest. Ok then, how about this? If you follow me like i told you so, i will also help you personally sometime later to gain some extra energy, so you can get even closer at unlocking your next power. It's a good deal, isn't it?

Ionas: Hmmm...

Considering the danger of the insectbots still around, it is not a bad deal. But still, he is Kremant. Should i even risk with a person like that, just to become stronger?

Kremant: Why not?

Ionas: Stop reading my mind! Seriously, cut it already!

Kremant: So? What is your decision?

Ionas: ... Fine, i'll come with you. But only because i have nothing more important to do at the moment.

Kremant: Great! This will be fun!

I have a really bad feeling about this. But on the bright side, my friends are safe and away, and i have pretty much nothing to lose. Plus, i might actually get a new power out of this deal.

~A Few Minutes Later~

After following Kremant, we at last reached our destination. We were on the top of a very tall building.

Kremant: Here we are!

Ionas: Ok, i will not ask you why you brought me on the top of this building, but can you at least now tell me what you wanted to show me?

Kremant: *Snicker* You're going to find out that pretty soon.

By saying that, he disappeared. Then, out of nowhere, five insectbot soldiers came from the sky and land on the rooftop, surrounding me.

Ionas: And to think that i was wondering when you'll show up.

I take battle stance, and prepare to literally break some heads.

Insectbot 1: Shoot him!

By using their spear-like guns, the insectbot soldiers aim at me, and open fire. Seeing the stun shots coming, i quickly fall down on the floor, dodging all of them at once by that way. At the moment, two of the shots hit two of the soldiers in their way, putting them out of order, and making them fall on the floor.

Ionas: Wow, fail.

Insectbot 1: Forget the stun shots! Let's go melee!

By saying that, the remaining three charge at me, ready to attack with their spear-like weapons. I quickly get up and get ready to defend myself. The one who reaches me first tries to impale me with its spear-like weapon, but i grab it the right moment, use it to lift the insectbot off the ground, then throw it at the other two insectbots, hitting them all together by that way, and making them fall down on the floor.

Ionas: Either my self-training was good enough, or YOU are just not good enough.

Insectbot 2: Let's shoot him again!

The insectbots get up and prepare to shoot me.

Ionas: Nope!

With a quick movement of my hands, i use the electric palm power to throw electricity at them, having as a result to put them out of order, and make them fall on the floor like the others.

Ionas: Was that all you wanted to show me, Kremant? Because if that was all, then you just wasted my time for no reason! Seriously, this time not even a higher-ranking is here.

H-B-R-12: Yeah we are!

I look up to the sky, and see two insectbot figures.

H-B-R-12: Hi.

After Saying that, the two insectbots start flying down, and eventually land in front of me. Now that i see them more clearly, the one of the two is huge! Even bigger than B-R-29 back then. This one must be at least four meters tall! That's double my height! Also, this robot appears to be different than the others. From the back of its head and forehead appears to be two horn-like pincers, with the one on its back being longer than the one on its forehead. And its body structure seems to be a lot more muscular than other insectbot's i've seen so far. It is also red colored. As for the other robot beside it, it just seems like a bigger version of an insectbot soldier. But unlike the brown colored soldiers, this one is blue colored.

Ionas: So, who are you?

H-B-R-12: I am H-B-R-12. And this is B-R-200.

Ionas: Wait, B-R? I thought that that was the name of the other one.

H-B-R-12: That was actually B-R-29. The one beside me is called B-R-200. Very different.

Ionas: ... Ok, seriously, can i ask you how your names work? Just to understand why you're called like that.

B-R-200: I don't see why we should tell you that.

H-B-R-12: Neither do i. But since it is not a big deal, we will tell you anyway! But because i am mostly here to fight, B-R-200 is the one who will tell you about it. Just be quick with the explanation, B. I wanna fight the guy.

B-R-200: But why we need to-

H-B-R-12: Don't question my decisions, sergeant!

Oh, so the blue one is a sergeant, huh?

B-R-200: *Sigh* As you command, lieutenant.

The big red one is a lieutenant? That's a pretty high rank if i'm not mistaken.

B-R-200: I will say this simply to be quick, human. The letters B and R in my name are for the words Beetle and Robot. The number is to show that i was the 200th of my kind when our leader created me.

Oh, so that's how their names work.

Ionas: And what about the big one there.

B-R-200: His name means Hercules Beetle Robot. And as you can understand, he was the 12th of his kind that was created.

A different kind of insectbot, i see.

Ionas: Wait, did you just use a "he" pronoun?

B-R-200: Is there any problem with that?

Ionas: Well, not exactly, but i thought that since you're robots-

B-R-200: Oh! So just because we are robots, we don't deserve to call ourselves as "he" or "she", huh?!

H-B-R-12: Even for a human one, that comment was not nice.

Ionas: ...

Ok, this day just got weird.

H-B-R-12: Anyway, if we are finished with that, can we start this fight now? I want to see just how much of a challenge you will be, and then smash you to bits of course.

Ionas: Someone has too much confidence it seems.

H-B-R-12: I'm the strongest of my kind, so why not to be confident?

Ionas: The strongest you say?

H-B-R-12: Yeah.

Ionas: You know that great size doesn't really means that you're stronger than others, right?

H-B-R-12: Maybe, but i'm pretty sure that my systems, my metallic parts, and my recent upgrades will be just enough to prove it.

Ionas: Oh. Well, if you put it that way, then i guess you are not the big fool i thought you were. But even so, don't think that you will beat me that easily.

H-B-R-12: I hope so. I like a good fight! And to show you how fair i am, i will let you to strike me first.

Ionas: ... You will let me to strike you first?

H-B-R-12: Yeah, that's what i said.

Ionas: Even while thinking that the strike might be lethal? I don't strike softly, you know.

H-B-R-12: I'm pretty sure i can handle it without much effort.

Ionas: ... I take it back. You ARE a big fool.

H-B-R-12: I'm just trying to be fair.

Ionas: And even though i appreciate that, it is as foolish as Rito's falling habit. Anyway. At least i'll go back home soon.

By saying that, i start to run toward H-B-R-12, and prepare to punch him with all my might. When i reach him, i punch him on his metallic chest. After the strike, to my surprise i see that that didn't move him at all.

Ionas: Eh?

I back away and take a good look at the place i punched. It didn't even had a scratch! What kind of metal is he made of to withstand a hit that a normal insectbot can't?

H-B-R-12: That was all? Really? You must be joking now, dude. I mean, yeah, i upgraded my defences to withstand such hits, but come on!

It seems that this is going to be harder than i thought.

B-R-200: Sir, if you're finished playing around, can you please end this so we can focus on our primary mission? We have and an empire to expand.

H-B-R-12: Fine. Too bad though. I was really looking forward for a good fight. Oh well. There is always the tomorrow.

After he said that, he quickly approaches me, and prepares to punch me with one of his fists. I quickly jump sideward, avoiding his punch just in time, making him to hit the floor bellow by that way, cracking it a little as a result.

B-R-200: Watch to not break the building we are standing on, sir! We would want to draw any unwanted attention!

H-B-R-12: Oh, right. I guess i'll have to do this carefully then.

He approaches me again, and tries to punch me once more. I move on the left to avoid the first punch, and then i punch him quickly on his stomach, with no result. Then when he tries to punch me again, i move on the right to avoid the second punch, and then i quickly kick him on his left leg, with no result again. This Insectbot is not just unbreakable, but immovable as well! Seriously, how do i fight something like that!

H-B-R-12: For creator's sake, just stay still!

By saying that, he raises two of his arms above of his head, and then brings them downward to strike me down with them. Just before he strikes, i bring my arms above of me, and grab his arms to stop the strike. But even so he was not willing to give up. He uses more strength on his arms, trying by that way to push me down on the floor. With so much strength he is using, it's hard for me to stay like this. It's like i'm trying to lift a boulder, without my extra strength!

H-B-R-12: Just let me finish this already! I don't have time for- Wait a minute.

The moment he said that, he punches me in the torso with his other two hands, throwing me down and close to the edge of the building by that way.

H-B-R-12: I always forget that i have a second pair of limbs. I mean, yeah, i know that i have them for some time on me, but i still get confused somehow.

I get up slowly, trying to endure the pain in my torso. This Insectbot is a lot more powerful than that B-R Warrant Officer i fought some time ago. Even my extra durability was not enough to protect me from such strength.

H-B-R-12: You are still moving i see. For a human you are pretty persistent, you know that?

I have to find a way to defeat this thing. There must be one!

Ionas: I am not planning to give up just yet! And i am not planning to lose either!

H-B-R-12: Nice to see that you still have some spirit, but you are still not strong enough for me to battle. I lost too much time already, so do me the favor and let me smash you to bits like i said so from the very beginning!

Let's see, if i try the electric palm it might fail due to the fact that he might be immune to it just like their warrant officer was. And if i try the adrenal activation, even if i defeat him with that way, i might not be able to defend against his sergeant afterward due to great energy consumption. What remains? Oh yeah, the force palm! But i will need much of it if i want to do at least some damage to that full-armored bug. I bring my right arm close to my side, and then i start to gather energy in my hand.

H-B-R-12: Umm, what are you doing there?

Ionas: A last attempt to fight back.

H-B-R-12: Yeah, i'm already too disappointed with your previous weak attemts, so i will not let you to disappoint me more. Here i come!

When he said that, he starts to run toward me. This is not good, he is going to crash me if i don't retaliate soon.

Ionas: Come on, just a little more...

From my palm, a sphere of shining white energy appears.

Ionas: Yes!

The red insectbot was about to punch me with all his four arms. Losing no time, i bring my right arm in front of me, and the sphere breaks, releasing a powerful wave of force forward.

H-B-R-12: Huh?

The wave of force hits the red insectbot forcefully and push it backward continuously, before throwing it off balance and away, sending it toward the blue one.

B-R-200: What the-

Before he finish that sentence, the red insectbot collides with him, throwing them both away from the building, and down to their long fall.

Ionas: Awesome!

This power rocks! I go close to the edge of the rooftop and look down where the insectbots fell. The place where they fell was in an alley, and they were not moving.

Ionas: Did i really won?

That moment, they get up and look up to where i am.

Ionas: I spoke too soon.

The red insectobot seems to have a confused look on its face.

H-B-R-12: At the start you were weak, and at the end, you threw us off the building... You are strong or not, decide!

Well, at least now he knows that i'm not that weak. I guess.

?1: Hey, what was that noise?

Ionas: Hm?

?2: Let's go see.

We heard voices, and then i saw that some people were going in the alley to see what happened.

B-R-200: Humans are coming. We will need to go for now sir. I will send the scouts to end the job for us.

H-B-R-12: Oh come on, things just got interesting! Argh, fine. Teleport us back to base. _Damn humans._

B-R-200: As you wish, sir.

After pushing a button on his waist, both of them teleported away.

Ionas: Oh, so they can teleport without screaming about it now? Cool.

Insectbot Scout: There he is!

Ionas: Eh?

I look in front of me, and see ten insectbots flying on my way.

Insectbot Scout: Get him!

No problem, i will just throw a force palm at them, and they will say bye-bye. I was about to use one more force palm, when i suddenly felt a strange weakening in me. Not as much as when i use the adrenal activation for too long, but it feels close enough.

Ionas: Oh, don't tell me that that last force palm took too much of my energy.

Maybe i gathered much more energy on that previous attack than i thought. I can't fight them like this! I better escape for now. But how? It will take me time to leave this building by going downstairs, and i don't think it is a good idea to fall from this height. I'm not sure if in my current state i can actually survive that fall. So, what option i have left?

Ionas: Wait. The adrenal activation!

If i use that, i can make a quick escape by jumping from roof to roof with its high speed, and make them lose me. But will this energy that remains be enough for me to escape? The insectbots are closing in.

Ionas: I don't think i have much of a choice right now.

Without losing time, i activate my adrenal activation, and begin to jump quickly from roof to roof, taking only a few seconds to disappear from the insectbots's view.

Ionas: Wow, i forgot how fast i can be when i activate this power. Lucky that i still have some energy left.

That moment, the adrenal activation stops working while i was in mid air.

Ionas: Or maybe not.

While i was still going forward after the last jump, and pretty much after i ran out of energy, i see that i was about to hit a building's wall.

Ionas: Oh, darn it!

And like that, i hit myself forcefully on the wall, cracking it in the process.

Ionas: That... Hurts a lot more without energy!

A few seconds after i collided with the wall, i begin to fall down, and end up colliding with the ground bellow, hitting my back.

Ionas: OW! Ok, that was worse than the first one.

I try to get up, but because i ran out of energy, i can't move at all.

Ionas: *Sigh* Great, i'm stuck. Now how i am supposed to go back home?

Kremant: Good question.

Before i even notice it, Kremant was standing beside me, looking at me.

Kremant: By looking at you, i can tell that you're not going to get up very soon.

Ionas: Shut up! This is your fault! You trapped me!

Kremant: Oh, come on, you knew that i was leading you into a trap. I mean, it was understandable from the moment i said that "that is going to bring you closer at unlocking your next power".

Ionas: ... Ok, you are right on that one. Anyway, since i have some free time now, care to tell me how come and the insectbots knew that i will go on that building?

Kremant: Eh, nothing special. Their soldiers just happen to scout the area. I know their daily movements, so that was a good spot to bring you to. Now how i knew that their lieutenant will appear? Well, you can say that i was lucky on that one.

Ionas: Wait, you mean that you were not sure if he will appear or not?

Kremant: Yes. But of course i had a plan B. You know, in case he was not going to appear.

Ionas: What was your plan B?

Kremant: I don't think you wanna know.

I think he is right.

Kremant: Anyway, i'm here to tell you that the insectbots are still coming on your way.

Ionas: What?! I thought they lost me!

Kremant: They lost you. But they didn't give up yet. If i'm right, it will take them at least 2 minutes before they reach this spot.

Darn, this is bad, i'm still not able to move myself. If i stay here like this, they are going to finish me off without a second thought! And then they will go to capture Nana and the others for their sick plan!

Kremant: Pretty sad, isn't it?

Even in a moment like this, he is frigging annoying!

Kremant: No worries, i will help you.

Ionas: Wha- Really?

Kremant: But there is one condition i want you to accept before i decide to help you.

Ionas: Oh... And what is that?

He crouches down, and moves his head close to my ear, telling me what he wants.

Ionas: You are kidding now, right?

Kremant: I don't think that you have much of a choice at the moment. Unless you like the idea of ending up as an insectbot.

Ionas: ... *Sigh* Fine, i'll do it! Now help me!

Kremant: With pleasure.

And like that, Kremant teleported me away, sending me inside in Rito's house in a blink of an eye, and on the floor.

Ionas: That teleport always surprises me.

Mikan: Oh, Ion?

I move my head around, and see Mikan looking at me rather confused.

Mikan: When did you come in? And why are you laying on the floor?

Ionas: Mikan, we have a problem!

Mikan: Huh?

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

H-B-R-12: *Sigh*

B-R-200: Still disappointed about leaving the fight, sir?

H-B-R-12: Yes, B-R, i am. I finally found a human that can actually fight back! And then i just left, leaving a simple bunch of scouts to deal with him.

B-R-200: He was weak anyway, sir. He wouldn't be able to fight back against you for that long.

H-B-R-12: Maybe you are right. After all, if he is not even able to survive from the scouts you just sent at him, then that means that the fight was going to be boring anyway. What a waste of time.

Insectbot Scout: Sir!

One insectbot scout approaches the Lieutenant and the sergeant.

B-R-200: It was about time, soldier. Tell me, you were able you and your team to kill that human? After his fight with the Lieutenant, he could not be that much of a trouble for you.

Insectbot Scout: Sir, i'm afraid that our mission was not successful.

H-B-R-12: Hm?

B-R-200: What?! Why?!

Insectbot Scout: As soon as we arrived at the location, the target run away. He was too fast for us to keep up, and eventually we lost him somewhere in the city. I am really sorry, sir.

H-B-R-12: ... B-R?

B-R-200: Yes, sir?

H-B-R-12: I never was so happy for being wrong!

~At Rito's House~Evening time~

The food was ready, and all of us were in the table, ready to start eating. But there was one thing that was disturbing us a little, and it was not Rito's and Yami's stuck hands case.

Everyone: Itadakimasu!

Kremant: Thanks for the meal!

Kremant was here too.

Nana: Can you remind me why this ghost is eating with us again?

Ionas: He said that he will help me get away alive, only if i let him come and eat with us tonight. After what happened, i had no choice but to accept the deal.

Mikan: I was quite surprised when Ion told me that Kremant will come and have dinner with us.

Kremant: Don't mind me. I'll just eat, joke around a little, and then leave.

Joke around? Oh, don't tell me that he will start the puns. Wait a minute-

Ionas: Does ghosts even eat?

Kremant: We don't need to. But who can say no to a tasteful meal? Thanks for the invitation by the way.

Ionas: *Sigh* You're welcome. I guess.

Even now he is mocking me. I know that he helped me, but sharing the same table with someone like him is like an awfully written scenario!

Lala: Anyway, Yami-Chan, i'm sorry that you're so inconvenienced by my item.

Yami: Don't be.

Mikan: Well, you can stay as much as you need until the effect wears off.

Yami: Thank you for your hospitality.

At least everyone can enjoy the food without trouble. Well, almost everyone. Rito is having trouble using the chopsticks with his left hand since his right hand is stuck with Yami's hand. Poor guy. At the moment, i could see Nana thinking about something while looking at him. If i remember correctly, in the episode she was thinking about helping Rito by feeding him herself. But...

Nana: *Blush*

She reconsidered about it, and decline that thought completely. She is just so funny when she does things like that!

Kremant: *Snicker* Watch what you are thinking about, Nana. You never know if someone in the room is able to watch your thoughts.

Nana: *Blush* ... Don't even dare to say anything about it!

Kremant: No problem. After all, i don't really like wasting my time making "small thinking". *Snicker*

Ionas: *Facepalm*

I got the joke, and it is really not as good as he thinks it is.

Momo: Excuse me, Kremant. Can i ask a question?

Kremant: You just did.

Ionas: *Snicker*

Ok, that one was classic.

Momo: Ha ha, very funny. Anyway, how come and you know so much about the insectbots?

Kremant: Depends. Can i read minds?

Ionas: I think what Momo means, is if you really just read their minds, or if you know about them because of other reason.

Kremant: What makes you think that?

Nana: Don't try to fool us! Ion told us about you not being able to read dead people's minds!

Ionas: And the insectbots have pretty much dead people's brains and hearts, so...

Kremant: There is actually a pretty interesting explanation about that.

Nana: Oh, really?

Kremant: Yes. See, the previous holders of the brains and hearts may be dead now, but the insectbots were able to actually bring life again to those organs once they placed them inside in those glass-like container, and afterward inside in their new insectbots bodies. Maybe something about that liquid inside in those container have something to do with it. And as you can understand, because of that little fact, i am still able to read those minds, and pretty much any information they are putting in there even now. Now why Oshizu doesn't counts? Still no idea.

Not sure if he is saying the truth, but it's not like i can actually tell if he is lying or not.

Ionas: If that's true, then you must know everything about the insectbots, right?

Kremant: Right. But since i know exactly what you are going to ask again, no, i'm not going to give you any helpful information about them, just to make it easier to you.

Ionas: Darn it!

Kremant: But i will tell you this though.

Ionas: What?

Kremant: Remember our today's first agreement? You know, the one we had before you fight with the insectbot's lieutenant.

Ionas: You mean the part which says that you will help me gain some extra energy?

Kremant: Yep! As soon as we finish with our food, we can begin. Who knows, maybe you will even unlock a new power if the energy you gain is enough.

I know that that part of the deal sounds good, but somehow, i have a feeling that this is not going to be as good as i think it will be. After we finished with our food, we went to the hallway like Kremant told us so.

Ionas: Why in the hallway?

Kremant: Because we will need some space for that. I suggest to everyone else to keep some distance from Ion. This is going to be intense.

And just like that, all the others move quickly away, and behind the walls's corners. Ok, now i start to worry.

Ionas: Um, excuse me, when you say "intense"?

Kremant: I'm sure that you will understand that soon.

That moment, Kremant brings his hands close to each other, and after a few seconds, a white orb appears between.

Kremant: Ready?

Ionas: Well...

Kremant: OK then! And remember, no take backs!

And like that, he throws the orb straight at me. The moment the orb touches me, it goes through me, disappearing from sight.

Ionas: ...

Nothing happened.

Ionas: Umm, wha-

Before i finish that sentence, electricity started to come off my body, striking me and shaking my body around the hallway. The pain was so much that i couldn't even scream to express how much i hurt. While that was happening, Kremant was wearing some kind of big black goggles **(Not Sunglasses)**, while the others were watching what was going on, shocked. After a few more seconds, the whole thing finally stops, and i was lying down on the floor, breathing with difficulty.

Nana: Ion!

Nana and the others approached me quickly, worrying about my situation.

Kremant: And done. That should do the trick.

Kremant's goggles disappear that moment.

Nana: What was that?!

Kremant: Just a little something i like to call "Orb Shock". It messes with the target's endurance by striking him/her inside and out with electricity, while giving a nice light show for those who watch. Don't worry, it's not lethal.

Rito: Why you did this?

Kremant: Because, as i stated some time ago, that's how his energy works. It will increase only if it is used. And since his energy is connected with his endurance, it's like he used it. Like he was in an intense workout.

Mikan: Couldn't you use a less dangerous way to do that?

Kremant: Yes, i could. But then i thought that the orb shock method would be a lot more entertaining than the nice way.

Ionas: _I... Hate you._

Kremant: I know. Now rest, because the tomorrow has a surprise for you during the morning.

Momo: Huh? What do you mean?

Kremant: Something that doesn't happens often. You will see. Anyway, thanks for the food and the company. Bye!

And like that, he disappeared. I don't know what is that surprise that awaits me again, but one thing i know for sure. Kremant's way of help is a great pain in the butt! For his own good, this better gave me a new power, or else I WILL-

Nana: Are you ok, Ion?

Ionas: Eh? Oh, don't worry, i'm not going to die just like that. But i can't move at all. And i pretty much hurt everywhere.

Mikan: Let's carry him to his room.

Ionas: Wait! I don't want to go to my room yet. It will be uncomfortable for me to just go and sleep so early. Do you mind if you just carry me on the couch for now. I will rest there.

Mikan: Are you sure?

Ionas: Yes. After all, i don't want to leave your company yet, my friends. I feel better knowing that you are close by. Also, if i need anything, how you will hear me from that room of mine.

Momo: *Sweat Drop* Well, he is right on that one considering that his room is in a space distortion like ours.

Mikan: Ok then, we will carry you on the couch. And if you need anything, just ask.

Ionas: Thank you.

And like that, Nana, Lala, and Mikan carried me, and place me on the couch. I told them to put me in a sitting position on the couch in order to not bother them if the want to sit too. I hope i will be able to move on my own soon enough again. I wouldn't like to make them carry on my room too.

~Some Time Later~

Things were quite calm in here. Lala and Celine were sitting beside me on the couch, reading some kind of book, while Peke was resting on a pillow beside them. Meanwhile, Mikan and Momo were cleaning the plates in the kitchen, while Nana was searching the refrigerator for to drink. And as for Rito and Yami, well... Yami needed to go do her things in the bathroom, and since Hers and Rito's hands are still stuck together, they had to go together. And as i remember from the episode, she must now use her hair to blindfold him and suffocate him at the same time. I still can't understand why she had to close his mouth too. Also, how come and the dude survives from things like that?

Yami: Mikan.

The moment we heard Yami, we notice her and Rito close in the kitchen. We could see that Rito was almost breathless. It is surprising how he still breathes considering how long Yami was suffocating him in the toilet.

Mikan: What is it Yami-San?

Yami: I'd like to borrow your shower.

Everyone: ...

The moment she said that, silence fell in the room. Of course i already knew that she will say that.

Mikan: You want to... Shower? With Rito by your side?

Yami: That cannot be avoided.

Rito: C-Can't you go a day without taking a shower?

Yami: Taking a shower is part of my daily routine. You're a little sweaty too, so please wash yourself thoroughly. Of course, i'll blindfold you once again.

When she said that, she was about to blindfold Rito with her hair like the last time.

Rito: P-Please, don't blindfold me with your transform! I'll just wrap a towel around!

Poor guy. Somehow it's still funny though.

Momo: What a wonderful idea! Then i too will come along to help out! It'll be too inconvenient with both of you being one-handed!

Mikan: *Sweat Drop* Momo-San!

That girl will never change. Always ready to find an excuse just to harass sexually the guy. Wow, that actually sounds weird when you think about it.

Nana: No, Momo, you can't!

Momo: Huh?

Nana: Somehow you're too easy on Rito! I...*Blush* I'll go with them!

Mikan: Nana-San, you?!

Nana: That's right! I'll go to keep an eye on them. Momo is too forgiving when it comes to Rito. Is that ok with you, Yami?

Yami: Yes.

Rito: _(Wh- What about my opinion?!)_

Ionas: Um, Nana, are you sure about this? You know how clumsy that guy is. You don't really need to do this if you don't want to.

Nana: Y-You don't need too worry! As long as i am there, i will make sure that nothing will go wrong.

Yeah right. I've already seen what will happen. Too bad that i still find it funny.

Ionas: Ok, have it your way then. But remember, i warned you.

The moment i said that, Nana was mumbling angrily while she was going with Rito and Yami to the bathroom. Probably because she doesn't takes my warning seriously. If she knew what i know... Oh well! I am the one who will laugh in the end anyway. While i was thinking about that funny scene, i was starting to feel like i could move again.

Ionas: Oh, it seems that i'm able to move again.

Lala: Really? That's great! In that case, you wanna help me to test a device?

Ionas: ... Sorry, but no. I've had enough trouble for one day, and i'm still tired after what happened.

Lala: Oh, ok. Then you wanna play a game?

She said that while showing me a controller for the game console they have in the house.

Ionas: ... Sure, why not?

Lala: Yay!

~A Few Minutes Later~

We were playing a fighting game for a few minutes, and it somehow seemed like hours. With a last move, i win the next fight, bringing the score into a draw.

Lala: Oh, i lost again. You're good in this game.

Ionas: Thanks, you too. It was fun.

Lala: Glad you like it! Wanna play some more?

Ionas: Nah, i think it's time to stop. I'm feeling a little sleepy. I will go upstairs to sleep. Good night.

Lala: Ok, good night!

And like that, i went upstairs, and took a good night sleep. I wonder what the tomorrow has to show.

~The Next Morning~

Well, for once i had a very good sleep. No more Momo above my head. I bet that she must be in Rito's room right now. Poor guy. Once again, he will have to deal with Momo's sexual night assaults. Oh well. It's not like anything will actually happen because of that. Right?

Ionas: ...

Maybe i should go check. Just in case. Let's not forget that i was blocking her for so long. What if she actually did something crazy with him in an effort to make up for the lost time they spent apart?! Let's not forget how crazy she is for him!

Ionas: Oh darn, oh darn, oh darn!

I quickly get out of my bed, and after getting out of my room via the device, i run toward Rito's room. As soon as i get there, i slowly open the door, and look inside carefully. But when i look inisde, i see no one.

Ionas: Eh? Where are- Oh!

And that's when i realized something.

Ionas: *Facepalm* Rito is in that other room along with Yami, due to their stuck hands case, because they could not fit in that bed!

Seriously, how i forgot about that?! It must be because i didn't wake up fully yet. I should start thinking more carefully when it comes to the morning.

Ionas: Well, since nothing crazy happened, i'll go prepare myself for the school.

And like that, i leave Rito's room, and go on my way to my room to get ready for school. I'm actually starting to get used to this whole "japan school" thing somehow. At the moment, i see Nana coming on my way through the hallway.

Ionas: Hey, Nana, good morning.

Nana: Hi, Ion, good morning too.

Ionas: So, did you see anything surprising last night, during the bath you three had?

Nana: *Blush*

She is thinking about what she saw back there, isn't she? What a funny face she makes!

Ionas: Oh, so you saw, eh? *Snicker*

Nana: *Blush* W-What are you talking about?! I saw nothing!

Ionas: Relax, i'm just kidding.

Well, not really, but let's not overdo it.

Ionas: Anyway, how is Yami and Rito?

Nana: Them? Well, Yami seems to have left as soon as the device's effect wore off. As for the beast, he is still sleeping. Also, for some reason Momo and Mikan doesn't seem to have taken enough sleep last night somehow.

If she knew what those two were doing last night. For many laughs the whole thing!

Ionas: I see. Well then, since everything turned in a way back to normal again, shall we get ready for school?

Nana: But, it's still too early for that. We still have some time before we need to go to school.

Ionas: Really? Maybe i woke up too early then. Darn, i hate getting confused! Anyway, since there is still some time left, i will go out for a little walk to help myself wake up better.

Nana: Ok. Just don't be late.

Ionas: No worries. See you later, Nana.

And like that, i went downstairs, and open the door to go out.

Ionas: What the...

The moment i opened the door, i see something unexpected. It was that red Lieutenant insectbot along with his blue insectbot sergeant from the last time!

H-B-R-12: Didn't expect to see us again so soon, huh?

So that's what Kremant meant when he say that i will have a surprise the next morning.

H-B-R-12: Last time you've got away before i even get the chance to fight you seriously. Not going to do the same mistake again. This time, i will fight you for real, and smash you to bits properly!

Ionas: Oh, bother.

Last time i fought him, he was too hard to fight and he was not even fighting seriously. Who knows how hard he is when he actually fights seriously!?

B-R-200: Don't forget, sir, once you beat this one, we will immediately go to capture the devilukean princesses so we can complete our mission. The great one is hardly patient.

H-B-R-12: Sure, whatever. Just don't get involved in my fight and we can do that too.

So that's how it goes. If i fall here, then this is it. Not only my friends, but our worlds too will fall in the hands of the insectbots! I must not let that happen. Kremant, i hope what you did yesterday was able to give me a power to fight this thing.

H-B-R-12: Ok, enough with the chit-chat! Time to fight!

Ionas: But i said nothing yet.

H-B-R-12: Oh. Well, then you wanna say something before we begin?

Ionas: Well... Ok i've got nothing at the moment. Let's just begin and i'll think of something later.

H-B-R-12: Ok then. Let's start!

By saying that, we both take our battle stances, ready to fight each other once more. The insectbot lieutenant makes the first move by running toward me, ready to punch me with one of his fists. The moment he reaches me and is about to punch, i bring one of my hands in front of me, and grab the fist, stopping it. Losing no time, i quickly punch him in the neck, with no result unfortunately.

Ionas: Oh come on!

H-B-R-12: Still weak punches? I know you can do better than that, so do it and let me enjoy the fight!

While saying that, he uses his second fist, and punches me forcefully in the chest, throwing me five meters away and on the ground by that way.

Ionas: OW!

That hurts more than it looks! Not sure if i broke something though. I get up and face the red insectbot again. I still feel no new power yet. In that case i must use another way to hit it. I mean, before i actually try to use the force palm or the electric palm. I start to run toward him, while he prepares to punch me again as soon as i get in his range of attack. When i reach him, he tries to punch me again, but seeing that coming i quickly jump over him, dodging his punch by that way, and then i land behind him. Before he turns around, i grab him from behind, and try to lift him. But for some reason, i couldn't!

Ionas: Eh?

H-B-R-12: Umm, what are you doing back there?

Ionas: I was planning on lifting you and then try to throw you from a great heigh like the last time, but harder. So, why i can't lift you?!

H-B-R-12: Oh, that would be the gravity system in my feet. Since our last meeting, i decided to use that upgrade so i will stay in place for sure the next time you use that wave-like attack. No matter how much you try, you will not move me from the ground this time.

Ok, now that's unfair! That moment, the red insectbot opens his elytra, releasing himself from my grip, and throwing me by that way away and on the ground again. After he did that, he closes his elytra again, and turns around to face me.

H-B-R-12: You will need something better if you want to face me this time. So i hope that you still have a few more ways to fight before i smash you to bits in the end.

Oh, it's so annoying hearing that again and again from him! I get up and prepare to strike him with what i have left!

Ionas: Ok then. Eat this!

I bring my hand in front of me, and throw some electricity at him via the electric palm power, in hope that that will stun him, and put him out of order. The electricity strikes him, but nothing happens.

Ionas: Let me guess, you have the system that blocks my electricity too, right?

H-B-R-12: Yeah. You can thank B-R-200 for that.

B-R-200: After seeing what that does on our soldiers, and what it did to our warrant officer in the past, i had to make sure that the lieutenant will take that anti-electricity system as well. I already informed the other superiors, to take that upgrade as well. In a few days, even our soldiers will be able to have that upgrade in their system. Just in case.

DARN! That means that one of my powers will be completely useless after that! Seriously, what kind of system can protect against my electricity, when it can pass even through wood?!

Ionas: No matter! Even without that, i can still deal with your soldiers quite easily! But for now, i will deal with the big rusty head over there.

H-B-R-12: Hey, that's a lie! My head is not rusty!

Ionas: Whatever you say. Just prepare for the next strike.

Time for the force palm. I better not use it like the last time. I don't want to end up losing too much of my energy again. I bring my hand in front of me, and release a way of force via the force palm, and straight at the red insectbot. The wave of force strikes him. Unfortunately, this time it didn't move him at all.

H-B-R-12: It seems that my gravity system works just fine. I told you that you will not be able to move me again.

This is hopeless. I threw everything at him, and he took them all like it was nothing. I really don't know what more to do. If i use the adrenal activation i might be able to beat him. But if this will not be enough too, then i will end up with no energy like always, and have pretty much no way to defend myself. So, what do i do in this case?

H-B-R-12: Ok, now it's my turn.

The red insectbot crouches down and place all of his four hands on the ground, with his two horn-like pincers from his head aiming at me. Then immediately, he makes a strong leap forward, and with a turn oh his body while still in mid-air, he grabs me from my torso with both his horn-like pinchers, and then he uses them to throws me forcefully on the air. He threw me so strongly, that i was looking below me and i couldn't believe how far away the city was. And i was still kept going even higher in the air.

Ionas: How high am i going to go?!

That moment, i start going slower, until i stopped going higher.

Ionas: Oh-Oh.

As soon as i stop, i started to going down again.

Ionas: AAAHHHhh...!

That was not just bad. It was terrible! This reminds me of the time i first came here. But then i had Kremant's protection to keep me safe from the long fall. I don't think i can survive that by my own!

Ionas: Can things get any worse?!

H-B-R-12: Sure they can!

I look below me again, and see the red insectbot flying on my way. The moment he reaches me, he grabs me again with his horn-like pinchers, and uses them to throw me downward even faster.

Ionas: I had to ask, right?!

H-B-R-12: See you down!

I could see that i was getting dangerously close to the ground. Thankfully, i just thought of something that might help. I start to gather energy in my hand, and an energy sphere forms in my palm. Then the right moment, i bring my hand downward, and the sphere breaks, releasing a powerful wave of force on the ground below. By that way, i was able to stop my fall just in time, and land safely on the ground.

Ionas: Phew! That was REALLY close!

B-R-200: Oh, come on! Really now?! You can do that too?!

The insectbot sergeant was frustrated seeing how i survive from that fall.

Ionas: I may be human, but i'm not one you should underestimate.

Suddenly, i receive a strike in the back of my head, and fall on the ground. Then i look behind, and see the red insectbot about to step on me. With a quick rolling on the right, i avoid his foot, and immediately get back on my feet again, facing him.

H-B-R-12: You're really stubborn. I like that! Once i beat you, you will become my newest best friend. I mean, once we make you an insectbot of course.

Ionas: Yeah, not gonna happen.

H-B-R-12: We'll see about that. After all, i don't expect you to beat me anytime soon.

In a way, he is right. The only thing that remains to use is my adrenal activation, and i don't really want to risk with that at the moment. Darn it, where is that new power?! The moment i said that, one long sharp blade comes out from one of my forearms.

Ionas: A blade? Really?

Also, that's SO Baraka.

H-B-R-12: Where did that came from? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Prepare to be smashed!

By saying that, he charges toward me, preparing to punch again. When he reaches me, the moment he tries to punch me, instinctively i bring my arm in front of me, with the blade pointing on the way of his punch, piercing by that way the red insectbot's fist, and most of his arm from the inside due to the push he put in it.

H-B-R-12: AAAH!

After screaming in pain, he quickly pulls out his arm and backs away, holding it. Looking at it, i could see that his arm was severely broken in an awful way after such an impalation.

H-B-R-12: Argh! Damn! That was my good arm! Don't get me wrong, that was a nice counterattack coming from you, but still, damn!

I can't believe... My luck! I don't know how, but this new power was able to actually penetrate that insectbot's frigging strong armor! Kremant, for once, thank you.

B-R-200: *Shock*

The blue insectbot seemed to be speechless after seeing that. He surely didn't expect his lieutenant to be wounded like that.

Ionas: Now-

I raise my blade toward the red insectbot.

Ionas: What was that about smashing me into bits?

H-B-R-12: Dude, don't get cocky just because you broke one of my arms. I can still fight, you know.

B-R-200: Sir! This human has shown to be more dangerous than we expected! We need to retreat for now, and prepare our strategy back to the base for the next time!

H-B-R-12: No! Not this time! I have at last the oportunity to deal with a real challenge here! I'm not going to retreat for no reason again! Also, see it like that. As long as i stand, nothing can actually stop me.

With a quick movement forward, i swing my blade around, and cut off his legs, making the rest of his body to fall down on the ground.

Ionas: You were saying?

B-R-200: Oh, scrap.

Ionas: You said that your legs have a gravity system, right? So, i bet that now i can lift you without problem.

H-B-R-12: Well-

Immediately, i grab the red insectbot, and lift him with both my hands above of my head.

Ionas: It seems that i was right.

H-B-R-12: Ok, now that's embarrassing. Fine! You win this time. Can you now let me down so we can fight another day?

Ionas: ... You are kidding, right? You people want to destroy us just to make more of you, and pretty much because of your lust for conquest if i am right. I don't think i have any reason to just let you go.

H-B-R-12: Well, when you put it that way-

Ionas: Considering all that, it's either you or us. And i'm not going to just let you take my friends away from me.

That moment, i bring the red insectbot down on the ground, and aim my blade on his head.

Ionas: Time to meet your creator.

H-B-R-12: But i have already met him.

Ionas: You know what i mean!

Just before i give the final strike, he teleports away.

Ionas: What the-

Then i look at the blue insectbot who was showing to have pressed a button form his waist.

B-R-200: You didn't really expect me to just let you kill one of our lieutenants just like that, right?

Darn it! And i was so close!

B-R-200: I don't know how many more of those tricks you still hide, but no matter what, we are going to beat you one day. And when that happens, this planet will fall as well.

After saying that, he pushes again the button on his waist, and teleports away as well.

Ionas: We will see about that.

This whole thing got somehow really frustrating for me.

Kremant: Nice fight!

As always, Kremant appeared from nowhere close to me.

Kremant: I enjoyed the whole thing. Also, congrats for your new unlock.

Ionas: I bet that you're here to explain about what exactly is this new power.

Kremant: Precisely! This new power is called Skeletal Constructs.

Ionas: Skeletal? That means that this blade is part of my skeleton?

Kremant: Let me finish first and you will understand. As i was saying, this power gives you the ability to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and pretty much anything you can imagine out of bone, by growing parts of your skeleton. You know, like that blade in your arm you just created.

Ionas: Oh, so it's a bone manipulation thing.

Kremant: Well, yes, but you can only control YOUR bones. You can't control the bones of others.

Ionas: I see. For a moment i thought that that was just something like a blade retraction thing at first. You know, because of the Baraka-like blade thing. Wait, how something that is made out of bones was able to even cut that insectbot's ridiculously hard armor?

Kremant: Because the things you create with the Skeletal Constructs power are enchanted with you energy. Making them stronger than the hardest metals on this planet.

Ionas: Wow, that sounds cool! How much energy that consumes?

Kremant: Not much. It's a power that doesn't requires much of energy to use. But of course, that doesn't means that that can't make you run out of energy if it is used too often, so i suggest you to be careful with that one too. Now because i'm in a hurry, i will leave sooner this time. Oh, and Ion?

Ionas: What?

Kremant: *Snicker* You're welcome.

After saying that, he disappeared. It seems that he was listening to my thoughts during the time i thanked him for the effective new power i receive during the fight.

Ionas: You...

Not sure if i said that before, but that ghost is the most frustrating smart-ass i ever met!

Ionas: *Sigh* Anyway.

That moment, a thought comes to my mind while looking at the blade in my arm.

Ionas: How do i get this back inside.

While thinking about it, the blade gets inside in my arm, and disappears from the view.

Ionas: Oh, so i can make it disappear back in the bone again at will, huh? Pretty handy. I'm anxious to see what else i can create with that new power!

But just before i try this power again, another thought comes to my mind.

Ionas: The school! What time is it?! I must go back inside to change! I'll be late!

And like that, i ran back to the house, hoping that i still have some time left. Also, wait till i say to the others about what happened again!

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

Two insectbots were carrying the red insectbot lieutenant along with his detached legs, while the blue sergeant was leading the way.

H-B-R-12: Well, now THAT was really close. One second later, and i would not be here to do this conversation with you, B-R.

B-R-200: You are lucky, sir, that i told to our engineers to craft that extra teleportation device in our systems for situations like that.

H-B-R-12: No kidding. So, where are we going again?

B-R-200: To the repair room of course. We need to get you back to your feet. Literaly. I still can't believe how easily that human beat you.

H-B-R-12: For a human, he is the best opponent i ever had.

B-R-200: Whatever. Let's just hope that the great one will not learn about this.

That moment, the sergeant opens the repair room's doors, and see the black figure of his leader in a big screen.

?: "Not learn" what?

B-R-200: Oh, scrap.

While their leader was looking around to see who was in the room, he notices his lieutenant's arm broken, and his legs missing.

H-B-R-12: Greetings, creator!

?: What. Is. THIS?!

B-R-200: O-Oh great one, let me explain.

?: You better! Why is one of my best higher in rank insectbots in such a state!?

B-R-200: ... It was the human, sir! He is the one who did this!

?: That human? Again?!

H-B-R-12: Yep. And even though i was about to get killed, it was nice fighting that guy.

B-R-200: That human is a lot more dangerous than we thought. If he can do something like that to one of our strongest, i don't want to imagine what he can do to the rest of us.

?: ... I understand. In this case, since brute strength is not working, we will try another measure to deal with him. I will send you, one more lieutenant to help you. Her strategies must be enough to bring that human down.

B-R-200: You send who i think you send?

B-R-200 seemed excited for some reason.

?: Yes. It's P-M-R-3.

H-B-R-12: Great. Boring alert is on the way. What a pain!

* * *

**Ionas: ****Time for school. I hope this will not get too boring.**

**Lala: But that school never gets boring. It's always full of fun!**

**Ionas: I'll believe it only when i actually see something funny in there. Next time on To Love-Ru: School Interactions.**

**Lala: Want to try some of my food later.**

**Ionas: I've seen what you cook and eat. Not g****onna happen.**


	12. TLRS-Episode 11-School Interactions

I was going along with the others on our way for the school, while telling them everything that happened earlier.

Ionas: And then i used the blade to cut off the red one's legs, forcing both of the insectbots to retreat.

Lala: Wow, amazing!

Momo: You were very lucky back there. If that new power didn't appear soon-

Ionas: I know! That's why i couldn't believe in my luck! It appeared just in time. I really like it when luck smiles on me.

Nana: Even so, it was too risky to fight someone like that alone. If you were in trouble, why didn't you ask us to help you?

Ionas: And risk your lives just to fight a stronger opponent? Don't think so. I would never risk your safety, just for the sake of MY safety.

Nana: We can fight too! You don't need to fight alone your fights, you know.

Ionas: True. But either way, i don't like the idea of involving you too. But i'll tell you that. If i ever truly need help in a fight, then you can come and help me. But if i don't really need help, you will not interfere. Is that ok with you?

Nana: Fine. At least that's better than nothing, i guess.

Ionas: Do you worry so much about me?

Nana: *Blush* What? Of course not! I just want to kick their butts too for all the trouble they gave us so far!

Ionas: Sure you do. *Snicker*

Like i don't know how much of a tsundere you are.

Celine: Mau!

Before i even notice it, Celine jumped on the top of my head, and sit up there.

Ionas: Let me guess, you wanna see how it is to be really tall?

Celine: Mau!

Momo: Once again, you guessed right. That's what she wanted.

Ionas: Wouldn't be that better if Lala just take her for a flight?

Lala: Well, i wanted to try that once, but Mikan says it is too dangerous to do that.

Ionas: Classic Mikan. Ok then, little Celine, enjoy the ride. But i will put you down when we reach the school, ok?

Celine: Mau!

Ionas: Good girl.

Momo: ... Ok, that precision of his starts to scare me.

~A Few Minute Later~At School~

After reaching the school, i was tasked along with Momo to bring Celine to the infirmary so Mikado can keep an eye on here while me and the others were in our classes.

Ionas: She is all yours, miss Mikado. And as always, we thank you for finding the time to watch her in our busy time.

Mikado: It's nothing.

Momo: See you later, Celine.

Celine: Mau!

Mikado: Oh, before you go, there is something i must talk to you about, Momo, and Ion.

Ionas: What is it?

Mikado: There is someone who just moved in this school. Someone important to Yami.

Momo: Someone important to Yami?

I think i know about who she is talking about. Let's play it smart.

Ionas: Is that new assistant teacher who will replace temporarily our old teacher?

Momo: Eh?

Mikado: Yes. She is called Tearju Lunatique.

Momo: Ion, where have you learned that we will have a new assistant teacher?

Ionas: I heard some people talking about it from afar on our way here. I have good hearing, remember?

And i'm also a really big liar at times.

Ionas: Anyway, what about her?

Mikado explained everything about Tearju, like how much of a big role she was to that organization who created Yami, how they used to live together like mother and daughter before they take her away as a child, and such. **{I think you already know the story. I don't need to explain really.}**

Ionas: So, she is pretty much Yami's mother since her cells were used for Yami's creation.

Momo: To tell you the truth, i didn't expect to hear all that.

Ionas: Anyway, i'm sure that you didn't just want us to come here and just listen to information about her. Right, miss Mikado?

Mikado: Right. As you can understand, till now those two haven't met yet, because they don't know how they are supposed to act when they actually meet each other at last. I want you to see if you can do anything to help them to get to meet each other once again, so they can have the chance to talk face to face.

Ionas: I see. Then i don't think that i can help you with that.

Mikado: Hm? Why?

Ionas: Yami is WAY too hard when it comes to talking. She will not just listen to whatever someone tells her. Especially if that someone fought her more than once before. And as for Tearju, i'm not sure that i can handle such an awkward and clumsy character. At least not without laughing in her face accidentally. But, i can understand that she might become a target because of her past and her relation with Yami by Mea and her master, so i can just act as a guard like always if i need to.

Mikado: You've got a lot of points there. Ok, you can do that then.

Ionas: Very well, but don't expect me to be around her all the time. I have to protect and my friends as well, you know.

Mikado: I'm sure that you will be there when everyone needs you, so i don't worry. And i guess i can count on you Momo about helping making Yami and Tearju to meet each other?

Momo: I will try to convince Yami to consider about it.

Ionas: Heh. Good luck with that.

*Bell Sound*

Ionas: Time to go to our class. Later, miss Mikado.

Mikado: Take care!

And like that, me and Momo leave from the infirmary, and walk on the way to our classes.

Momo: You know, you may have been till now a total pain, but i'm glad for having you to keep us safe and help us as much as you can when we need to.

Ionas: How come and you talk about something like that now.

Momo: Well, you know, i just wanted to make things clear so you will not think that i hate you after blocking me so many times. _Not that much at least._

Ionas: What was that last one?

Momo: Nothing!

I heard what she say, but i don't really care. After all, the reason she hates me is too ridiculous to even bother myself about it. Anyway, after reaching the class, i sit on my seat, and wait for our teacher. After a few minutes, Mr. Honekawa got inside in the class, and approach his desk. Mr. Honekawa seemed to tremble a little more than usual. He informed us that due to his lower back pain, he is going to be replaced by a new assistant teacher until he gets better. The new assistant teacher approaches the teacher's desk to introduce herself.

Tearju: I'm Tearju Lunatique.

Wow, she is just like i remember from the To Love-Ru's episodes. I can certainly say that she looks like a mature Yami. With glasses. Still the same face and hair though. Knowing her character, i bet that i will laugh a lot after the class.

~One School Period Later~

As a teacher, she is pretty much normal, but fortunately not as boring as most of them somehow.

*Bell Sound*

Tearju: Let's stop here for today. Next-

Saruyama: Excuse me, Tearju-Sensei! I have a question!

Tearju: Huh?

Oh boy, it starts.

Saruyama: Are you single?!

Tearju: *Blush* Eh?! I am, but-

The moment she said that, some of the boys in the room became excited, and start to make more questions.

Boy1: Is ther anyone you like?!

Boy2: What are your three sizes?!

Boy3: When is your birthday?!

Tearju: *Sweat Drop* Eh... I...

I'm having hard time keeping my laugher down right now.

Yui: Ho-Hold on there, boys! Stop bothering the teacher!

Girl1: That's right! That's right!

Risa: *Sly Look* It's sexual harassment!

And that was the moment where the boys and the girls got off of their seats and start to yell at each other.

Saruyama: What did you say?! What is wrong with being interested in an older beautiful woman?!

Yui: I won't forgive anything shameless!

Tearju: U-Um... Everyone please calm down. I don't really mi-

The moment she was about to leave her desk to go calm the students, she hits her leg on the side of the desk by accident. After that, she turns around, crouches on the floor, and holds her leg while trembling in pain. Everyone stop yelling at each other the moment that happened, and look at her.

Ionas: *Snicker*

Don't laugh, don't laugh! Not yet at least!

Girl1: S-Sensei?

Girl2: Are you alright?

In response, she turns her head around slowly.

Tearju: Y-Yeah. That didn't hurt.

That one is a really bad liar. When she tried to stand up, she hits her head in the lower part of the board. Everyone were in surprise seeing her hitting herself so clumsily again. After that, she remains crouched, and holds her head in pain.

Yui: Sensei!

Haruna: P-Pull yourself together!

That moment, some of the boys made a dreamy-like face, and start to talk syncronized.

Boys: A blonde klutz with glasses and huge boobs...

Yui: Don't give weird classifications to the teacher!

Ionas: *Hysterical Laugher*

Everyone turn around and look at me the moment i started laughing. The humor in all this was so much, that i fell backward along with my chair, still laughing.

Yui: Ion, show some respect for the teacher!

I quickly get up, and start to approach the teacher's desk.

Ionas: Ok, ok, i know what you're thinking, but you must understand that it is not easy to not laugh when things like that happen. After all-

When i reach the teacher's desk, i go close to Tearju who was still hurting on her head.

Ionas: We are talking about "gold comedy" here! *Snicker*

I said that while pointing at Tearju's blonde hair. I could see that most of the students seemed to try to hold their laughs inside after hearing that. I didn't really expect that they will find it that funny. That moment, i crouch a little on the ground close to Tearju.

Ionas: No offence of course, miss Tearju.

Tearju: I-I don't mind.

Ionas: Nice of you.

Yui: *Sigh*

After all that was over, everyone could start their school free period normally. Most of the students decide to spend some of their time for now inside in the class to talk about the new teacher we suddenly had. As for me, i decided to go for a walk around the school alone for now. Knowing about the episode this day is supposed to be, i don't really need to worry about that Tearju. At least not till the end of school. But even then, nothing to be carefull really. Unless the insectbots show up. But knowing what i did the last time, it might take them one or more days before they show up again. So, this day might actually be a peaceful one.

Saruyama: Hey, Ion!

Ionas: Hm?

I look behind me, and see Saruyama along with three guys approaching me.

Ionas: Oh, hello, how is it going?

Saruyama: You know, the usual. Have you seen that new teacher of ours?

Ionas: I think we all saw her clumsiness just a few minutes ago.

Saruyama: No! I talk about her looks. Those breast are something you would like to dig in for sure!

Ionas: Saruyama, if you are here just to tell me how much you like those kind of things, then please, don't say a thing.

Saruyama: Why? You don't like big breasts? Or maybe-

Ionas: Don't even think about calling me homophile! That's the worst possible lie you can ever tell about me! And you don't want me to get angry with you because of that.

I said that last one in a really serious angry tone.

Saruyama: Whoa, ok, i'm sorry! I didn't know it was that offensive to you!

Ionas: Oh, you have no idea. I've beaten up lots of people because of such a misunderstanding. It was not pretty for them.

The guys were a little disturbed after saying that.

Ionas: Now, as for if i like big bust or not, i don't really have any preference as long as the girl has a good face, body, and most of all, character.

Saruyama: Oh, he searches for the "perfect-type".

I don't really search, i just say what i would like.

Guy1: Hey, you think he will help us reach that place?

Ionas: What place?

Saruyama: Well, we were actually going to ask you if you can help us reach a certain spot somewhere in the school. *Blush* The girl's locker room to be more precise.

Guy2: With your height, it will be child's play to reach and look in there.

Ionas: Forget it! That's wrong on way too many levels. Don't even expect my help for things like that. Later!

After saying that, i turn around and leave them. It's surprising how they EVEN thought about asking someone like me to help them with something like that. You must be a total loser to fall at such a level. I mean, seriously now! Anyway, let's keep walking to see who else i'll meet on the way. Not much time passed, and i've already find Yami, going somewhere with a book.

Ionas: Hey there, Yami!

She turns around, and looks at me.

Yami: Greetings, Ion. Had control of yourself lately?

Ionas: Don't remind me.

It is good that our meeting is not under some kind of battle like the other times for once. Also, i know that normally i would try to talk to her about what Mikado tell me about, but since i found her in my way, why not?

Ionas: So, have you heard the news about the new teacher? By what Mikado said, she is suppose to be your mother if i'm right.

Yami: Just because i was created thanks to her own cells, doesn't really means that she is my mother.

Ionas: Everyone sees things differently, so i will not disagree with you on that one this time. But have you considered meeting that person eventually? Long time has passed since your last meeting, and i mean LONG. Considering that you were just a little girl back there i mean.

Yami: Ion-

Ionas: I know what you are going to say. Don't worry, i'm not planning to bother you more with that. But i will say only this, consider what life she wanted to give you as a child, consider her feelings for you, and most of all, consider forgiving her and yourself for what happened in the past.

Yami: ...

She seems to be thoughtful about it. Better leave her alone now.

Ionas: Anyway, have a good day!

And like that, i left her alone with her thoughts. Hope this will be enough. Wait a minute.

Ionas: What if that changes the story in a way that i am not expecting? What might that cause?

Maybe i should have think about it more carefully. If i'm lucky, nothing bad will happen because of that. Actually, Yami can get really stubborn when it comes to things like that, so maybe nothing will happen at all. She will still need time before she can forgive EVEN herself. I'm worrying myself for nothing. Anyway, i better just keep walking. I wonder who i will find on my way next.

Risa: Well look who we've found!

Ionas: Oh.

I turn around, and see Risa and Mio coming on my way. What a pain!

Ionas: Risa, Mio, i hope you're not here to tease me like the other times, because i don't really want to.

Mio: Nah, we are here to just say hi.

Risa: Anyway, have you seen the-

Ionas: New teacher we have? I was asked the same question from Saruyama already. Let me guess, you're going to comment her big bust as well?

Risa: Well...

Ionas: I knew it. Look, i don't have any interest on listening to lewd conversations. I am a guy, yes, but that still doesn't means that i must be lewd-like like many. So please, do not provoke me with those kind of things. Seriously, just don't.

Mio: Wow, not even Yui would've say it better.

Risa: Are you two dating? Because you really look alike on that.

Ionas: *Sigh* No we are not dating. And to tell you the truth, i don't really think she is a girl i would like to date. She is just too bossy, even for me.

Mio: Hmm, maybe you're right.

Risa: She must start being more sweeter. She will never get a boy if she keeps being so repulsive.

Ionas: Leave her be. She will be fine. You will be surprised about how many guys are being attracted by such girls.

Risa: Really? Ha! I would actually like to see that!

Ionas: Anyway, if you don't mind, i will continue my walk now. See you around, girls.

Risa: Ok, see ya!

Mia: Bye!

And pretty much, i continued my walk around the school. Thankfully, this conversation was not as bad as i thought it will be. Now, who's next to find?

~A Few Minutes Later~

While i was walking, i noticed outside of a window Tearju and Yami talking.

Ionas: It is already time for that scene?

Great, now i sound like i'm playing in a movie. Anyway, after having their little conversation, Yami leaves the place, leaving Tearju alone in tears. If i remember correctly, Yami said in this scene to her that "she is glad that she is alive". Even so, she is still not accepting the whole forgiving thing for both of them. It will still need time for that.

Ionas: Well, at least it's good to know that nothing changed in a bad way. That's a relief.

Kremant: You make it sound like it is a big deal.

After hearing that, Kremants appears beside me out of nowhere.

Kremant: I mean, after all you are going to reach a day where you will not be able to know what will happen in the next "episodes".

He is right on that one. I never actually read the manga.

Ionas: Whatever, it's not like that will stop me or anything. Now, why you are here this time?

Kremant: Just to remind you something.

He gets closer to me, and whispers something in my ear.

Kremant: _This world may seems similar to what you used to watch in the old days, but it always has some differences in the real life. This is not the only To Love-Ru-like world, you know. And to make this even more stressful for you, Tearju might actually die this day._

When he said that, i was shocked. That can't be true. No. He is just trying to mess with my head.

Ionas: You're lying. This time, you must!

Kremant: Ok, if that's what you think. But there is a question that needs to be answered. You should even risk not believing, considering that a life might be in danger? And even knowing what danger that is?

Ionas: ...

Kremant: I'll leave you with that thought. *Snicker*

And like that, he disappeared. I think that i understand about what danger he is talking about.

Ionas: Mea.

Normally, as i know from the series, Tearju and Mea just have a little chat close at the end of the episode. But, can it be possible that things will end differently this time. Will Mea truly try to kill Tearju? If Tearju is killed, that might have an awful effect on Yami. Just like Mea's master wants it.

Ionas: ... I better start taking my job seriously. At least till i see that Kremant was not just messing around.

I start to walk at a quick pace, and go to find Tearju to keep an eye on her. Better not tell her about what Kremant told me, just to not worry her. Why must i always get involved to such a stressful matters?

~A Few Minutes Later~

I found her at last. She was along with Lala and Haruna, who seemed to show her around, i guess. At the same time, i could see from a distance Nana and Mea watching her, along with some other students who happen to be there as well. I could see that Mea was looking at Tearju while giving her an empty cold stare. After a few seconds, Mea grabs Nana from her hand, and pull her with her, making her to run away along with her. I am not going to let that girl kill anyone on my watch. Not thinking about it more, i approach Tearju and the other two.

Ionas: Hello there. Showing the new teacher around?

Lala: Oh, hi, Ion!

Haruna: You're right, we are helping Tearju-Sensei to learn the place.

Ionas: Good! Also, apologies again for the laughter i threw at you, miss Tearju.

Tearju: I-It's ok.

Ionas: Anyway, if it is not a big deal, can i accompany you for now. There is pretty much nothing to do right now, and it's boring being alone at the moment.

Tearju: S-Sure, no problem.

This one is WAY too shy. It's a surprise how she was able to survive on her own till now.

Guy1: _Look at him. Talking so casually to her._

Guy2:_ If i was that tall, i would have that much confidence as well._

Guy3:_ That's so unfair. Just because he is tall._

They may whispering, but i can still hear them well enough. And i don't like the reason they talk about! I turn around and go close to them.

Ionas: Listen here, you!

After saying that so suddenly, they've got startled.

Ionas: Being tall is not that nice, you know! Do you have any idea how often i hear comments about my height behind my back? ALWAYS!

The guys start to get scared by my outrage.

Haruna: I-Ion, calm down!

Ionas: Not yet! Now you three listen carefully. If i ever hear that you commented my height for a stupid reason, i will put you down, and stomp you like cockroaches!

Guy1, 2 and 3: W-We are sorry!

Ionas: Good. Oh, and just so you know, i have no interest in older women. So don't think that i will actually do something with her.

Tearju: *Blush* E-Eh?!

Guy1, 2, and 3: ...

I left them all speechless for some reason. Why? It was not really that strange what i said. I turn around again and go close to the other three.

Ionas: Now that that is over, can we move on?

Haruna: O-Ok.

And like that, we started walking around the school together, showing Tearju the school.

Tearju: If i remember well, your name is Ionas, right?

Ionas: Just call me Ion for short.

Tearju: O-Ok then, Ion. Mikado told me about you and how you ended up here. It must be hard for you being so far away from home.

Ionas: Not so much anymore.

Tearju: I-I see. Mikado also told me about your mission.

Haruna: Huh? Mission? What mission?

Ionas: She talks about those robots, Haruna.

Haruna: Oh.

What she doesn't knows is that i was tasked with the protection of the three princesses as well. But i better not bring that up, just to be sure.

Tearju: It is pretty brave of you to deal with them and protect the others.

Ionas: Just common sense. Since i can protect myself, why not the others too?

Tearju: That makes sence, i guess. Are you not afraid?

Ionas: Only about losing what i protect. Because without those i care about, i'm pretty much alone. You can imagine how awful that feeling is, right?

Tearju: You have no idea...

*Bell Sound*

Lala: Ahh, it's time for class already? We still didn't show you the whole school.

Tearju: *Sweat Drop* I-It's ok, you can show me the rest in the next free period if you want.

Lala: Ok!

I really feel uneasy every time i see Lala acting like a child. So much intelligence and she is still a child in heart. I can't understand the logic here.

~After The Next School Period~

Ok, the second school period is over. Back to my duty!

Yui: Hey, Ion.

Ionas: Hm?

I see Yui approaching me on my desk. I wonder what she wants.

Ionas: Need something, Yui?

Yui: I feel a little uncomfortable asking this... But can you help me carry a few things?

Ionas: ... To tell you the truth, i never expected you to ask for help when it comes to your school duties.

Yui: I know, but somehow the list with what i have to do suddenly became too crowded. And it will take me too long to finish it on my own. So, do you have some time to help me.

Normally i would stick in my own duty since someone is in danger, but thinking about it more carefully, in the episode Tearju will encounter Mea after school. I don't think that she would try to kill her considering how many people are in the school at the moment, so...

Ionas: Sure, no problem.

Yui: I knew i could count on you. Follow me. We have much to do.

And like that, we left from the class, and start following the list with what we need to do. One is sure, it was WAY more crowded than i thought.

~Minutes Later~

We are almost finished with the list. Finaly, i guess. Seriously, how come and they assigned Yui with so many things to do? I don't think that that is supposed to be her normal routine. Anyway, after bringing a few last pieces of paper from one place to another in school, our job was at last done.

Yui: And with that, we are finished.

Ionas: That took us some time.

Yui: Thank you for helping me finish this. I'm not sure if i could get this done by myself in time.

Ionas: It was nothing. Happy to help. Say, how much time is left?

Yui: I believe we have at least ten minutes before the bell rings.

Ionas: Well, in this case, you wanna walk around a little together in our free period?

Yui: I'm sorry, Ion, i still have a few more things to do.

Ionas: Really? Well, then that means that you still want some help?

Yui: Not really. I can do those on my own. Anyway, thanks again for helping me.

Ionas: I told you, it was nothing. Just make sure to take some more rest after such works, ok?

Yui: Well, i'll try. See you, Ion.

Ionas: Bye.

And like that, Yui left to go to her duties.

Ionas: That girl needs to chill a little. She is way too workaholic.

Wait. Tearju! I forgot! I must go see if everything is ok! I quickly run around, searching for Tearju, and see if she is still alive. After a few minutes, i finally find her along with Lala and Haruna again, showing her the rest of the school.

Ionas: It seems that everything is ok.

*Bell Sound*

Ionas: Oh come on, i didn't even find the time to rest even for a moment! *Sigh*

Just great. Anyway, back to the class.

~After The Next School Period~

That was a tiring period. Well, back to my duty! Again! Just before i even get up from my seat, i feel i hand grabing my shoulder.

Ren: Ion, can you come with me for a moment? I want to ask you about something privately.

That sounded quite serious. I don't think that this will take that long, so i guess that Tearju will be fine without me for now.

Ionas: Ok, lead the way.

And like that, i followed Ren, until we reached the school's rooftop. In a way i knew that this will be the place of our meeting.

Ionas: So, what you wanted to ask about?

Ren: It's about those insectbots.

Ionas: Where did you-

Ren: Momo told me and Run about them a few days ago.

That girl has a big mouth! Need to talk to her about it later.

Ren: I know that they are here for Lala. I can't allow them to lay a finger on her after hearing what they are planning to do!

Ionas: They are after her sisters too, you know! Don't just focus on Lala because you like her!

Ren: You're right, i'm sorry. Anyway, the point is that i want to help you fight those insectbots together, so we can save them all from the terror they are planning to bring.

Ionas: I appreciate the fact that you want to help, but i must deny it.

Ren: What? Why?

Ionas: Don't take this the wrong way. I know how strong you are, but you must understand that this is not just kicking a punk's butt. The insectbots are not just strong, they are cunning as well. And they didn't show every trick that they hide yet, making them more dangerous that you might think. It's enough that i accepted the princesses's help in case i can't fight the insectbots alone, but i will not accept bringing more people to risk their lives in a fight like that.

Ren: But i can help! I'm not just a simple human, you know. I can deal with a bunch of robots without problem.

Ionas: You don't give up, eh? Ok, in that case i will put you in a test. If you are able to withstand what am i going to throw at you, then i will let you help us.

Ren: Really? Ok then, bring it on!

Ionas: But, if you are not able to deal with it, then you must respect my decision. Am i understandable?

Ren: Very well. But just so you know, i am not going to fall so easi-

Before he finish that sentence, i use my electric palm to throw electricity at him from distance, hitting him, and making him to fall down on the floor paralyzed.

Ionas: Like no one saw that coming.

I approach him, and look at him. I see that he still has his consciousness, but he can only move his eyes and mouth.

Ren: Wha-What happened? I can't move!

Ionas: That was my electric palm. It paralyzes anything it touches. A normal human would have fall completely unconcious because of that. But seeing that are still conscious after that, shows that you are definitely more resistant than a human. Still, not enough to deal with the insectbots.

Ren: What that has to do with those robots?

Ionas: They have guns that throw something they call stun shot. If it touches you, you are paralyzed immediatelly. So think of it this way. What would happen to you now, if i was an army of insectbots that paralyzed you with stun shots?

Ren: ... I think i understand your point here. If i can't withstand something like that, then how i can protect the Lala and her sisters?

Ionas: *Sigh* Look, i will tell you something. If you want, i can allow you to help us.

Ren: R-Really? But i was not able to pass your test.

Ionas: It doesn't matter. A strong ally is important. You can still help us if you want to. But only if you promise that you will do it only if i am not able to help. Agree or disagree?

Ren: Agree. Thank you for giving me the chance.

Ionas: No problem.

I just hope i will not regret this.

Ren: Huh? Behind you!

The moment he told me that, i grow a bone blade out of one of my forearms, and quickly turn around using the blade to block an incoming attack from the side. Then immediately, by pushing the weapon of the attacker away, i bring my other hand forward to use the electric palm on the person, but stop just in time as soon as i realize who i was facing. It was Rin who tried to strike me with her bamboo sword.

Ionas: You? What the-

Before i finish that sentence, someone jumps on my back, and grabs me tightly, locking my arms at my sides by that way. When i turn my head around a little, i see that the one who was holding me was Aya.

Aya: I got him!

I don't know what is going on, but if those two are here then that means-

Saki: *Rich Girl's Laugh*

Yep, Saki is here as well. Also, i hate that laugh so much!

Saki: It looks like we caught you just in time. One of the teachers was complaining about your threatening behavior lately, and told us that if we find one more proof that you are a danger to the students here, then we can kick you out of this schools.

Excuse me?!

Saki: And by the look of the poor guy down there, i think that's enough of a proof.

Ren: But i-

Saki: Hush you, i am trying to have a moment of triumph here.

That rude and arrogant little bitc-

Saki: Anyway, now that that is over, girls, tie him up and move him to the teacher's office. He will do the rest.

Rin and Aya: Yes, Saki-Sama!

Rin takes out a rope and prepares to tie me while Aya is holding me in place. Yeah, i'm not going to let them do that. After moving my bone blade inside in my arm again, i grab with both my hands Aya's arms, release myself from her grip by moving her away, and then throw her at Rin, hitting them both, and making them to fall down on the floor together.

Ionas: I am going nowhere. If that teacher wants so much to kick me out of the school, then HE can come to tell me that.

Saki: He is not the only. What you did to us a few days ago was really embarrassing! And now that we have the chance to get rid of you, we want to have the opportunity to ensure that!

Ionas: Oh come on, that was an accident! And i already said that i'm sorry! Seriously, you rich people are satisfied with nothing!

Saki: Girls, get up already and finish the job!

Rin and Aya: Right away, Saki-Sama!

The other two get up, and prepare to fight me. What a pain!

Nana: What is going on here?

We look at the rooftop's door, and see Nana approaching us.

Saki: Do you mind? We were about to capture this guy so we can kick him out of this school afterward.

Nana: ... Huh?

Ionas: It seems that a teacher sees me as a "threat" for this school and allowed to those three to bring me to him so he can pretty much expel me.

Nana: What?! Ok, now that's ridiculous! I know that Ion was not himself sometimes during the school, but he is not really that much of a threat.

Saki: That teacher says otherwise. He told us that he sent many to the infirmary already.

Ionas: Whoa! Wait a second, i only sent you three and one other guy to the infirmary, and no one else after my arrival here.

Saki: Say that to the teacher!

After saying that, Rin and Aya were approaching me slowly and carefully, ready to tie me up with ropes.

Nana: Are you an idiot? If you really kick him out of this school, then those robots will certainly start attacking here again!

Saki: Robots? You mean like the one i heard that was attacking to this school some days ago? I thought it was one of Lala's strange constructions again.

Ionas: Not really. Let me tell me explain what is going on.

I explained everything i know till now about the insectbots and their purpose.

Rin: So they are after Lala and her sisters.

Ionas: And if they capture them, then not only their world, but this one as well will be doomed.

Saki: Great, just great! Once again, our planet is in danger because Lala is the center of attention. And you say that only HE is our defence against them?

Nana: Well, if you count Yami too, then he is not the only. The point is, that we need every help we can get to be safe from those robots.

Ionas: Look, Saki, i know that we have our differences, but we need to stop fighting each other, so we can focus on dealing with the real threat that might watching us even now. So, truce?

Saki: ... *Sigh* Fine. I will not try to kick you out of the school for the time being.

Well, that's good enough for me.

Ren: Umm, i don't like interrupting, but how long the paralyze takes to wear off?

Oops. I totally forgot about him.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Due to the paralyze thing, i had to carry Ren to the infirmary so he can rest there till the effect wears off. Nana was coming along.

Ionas: Thankfully my electric palm is not lethal. By the way, thanks for getting me out of the difficult situation, Nana. You came just in time.

Nana: You're welcome. Now, can you tell me why you used that palm thing on Ren?

Ionas: Let's just say that he wanted to be test on something. It didn't go that well, but neither bad.

Nana: Right...

Ionas: Anyway, how much time is left before the bell rings?

Nana: We are still in the beginning, so a lot.

Ionas: Nice!

After finally delivering Ren in the infirmary, we leave the room, and close the door behind us.

Ionas: Ok, back to what i was doing! See ya, Nana!

Nana: Wait! Why in such a hurry?

Ionas: Well, i-

Nana: Don't tell me that you started with the training on the rooftop again.

Ionas: No, but-

Nana: Forget it! You will come with me.

Ionas: Eh? Why?

Nana: Because Mea is busy and i have nothing to do at the moment. So you will keep me company.

From one difficult situation to another. I need to keep an eye and on Tearju, so i can assure that she will be safe from Mea! I have no time for this now!

Nana: You are not going to just leave me alone, are you?

Ionas: ...

Having no much of a choice, i ended up spending the rest of my free school period with Nana, ignoring once again my duty. I hope this will not end badly for Tearju.

~After The Next School Period~Again~

Stress. Stress! I have a lot of it right now! I keep leaving Tearju in her luck because of the distractions that people bring to me today. This time, i need to focus on my duty. No more distractions! I get up from my seat, and prepare to go at the teacher's desk, so i can accompany Tearju around, making sure that Mea will not harm her so easily. As soon as i get up, i notice that Tearju is not in the class.

Ionas: Where did she...

Yui: Is something wrong, Ion?

I notice Yui beside me.

Yui: You seem troubled.

Ionas: Where is miss Tearju? She was there just a second ago.

Yui: Huh? What are you talking about? She left five minutes ago.

Ionas: Wha-

It seems that because of my stress, i lost the sense of time for a moment. Darn!

Ionas: Need to hurry!

And like that, i quickly get out of the class, and start to run around the school like crazy, trying to find Tearju.

~Minutes Later~

I stopped somewhere outside of the building, gasping for breath after all that running. I must have searched every corner of the inside of this school, and still no sign of Tearju.

Ionas: Why can't i find her? Normally it wouldn't be that hard to find her after so much searching! Unless...

A thought came to my mind which tells me that Mea might have taken care of Tearju, and made sure to dispose the body already.

Ionas: No, no, no, no, no, no-

?: NO!

Ok, that last "no" was not mine. I heard the voice coming around of this corner. When i look behind of it, i see Run down on the ground, having the wall behind her, and two guys standing in front of her.

Run: Leave me alone!

?1: Not going to happen, girl!

?2: You are going to like what is coming in the end anyway.

Abusers again? Seriously, i lost count of how many i found till now those days. I start to approach the two guys from behind, somehow able to go unoticed.

?2: Just stay still, and we promise to end this quickly.

After reaching them, i grab them both from their necks, lift them off the ground, and with a swift move, i knock their heads into each other, dropping the guys unconscious on the ground.

Ionas: I always wanted to try that.

Run: Ion?

Ionas: You ok?

Run: I-I'm fine. Thanks for helping me.

I give her my hand, and help her to stand.

Ionas: You're welcome. But seriously though, how you ended up in such a situation?

Run: I received a message in my phone that was telling me to come here.

Ionas: And you accepted just like that because...

Run: Well, i thought it was the manager that wants me for a filming. I don't really have his name in his number, so i confused it as his since he is the only in my phone without a name.

Ionas: ...*Facepalm*

OK! That must be the stupidest reason to fall into a trap like that, that i ever heard, TILL NOW! Ok, ok, chill out, dude.

Ionas: *Sigh* Run, i think you better place a name in your manager's phone number. You don't want to fall for such a trick again, right?

Run: Right... Sorry for the trouble.

Ionas: Just be careful from now on. Many would like to have their way with an idol like yourself.

Run: I know. So, what are you doing here in the first place?

Ionas: Oh, i was just searching for...

I just remembered why i came here for!

Ionas: Darn!

Run: Huh?

Ionas: Sorry, no time to talk! Need to hurry!

And like that, i started once again running around the school, hoping that Mea didn't kill Tearju yet.

Run: Well, that was strange. Anyway, time to call the police to come and take those...

Run notices that the two guys have dissapeared from the area.

Run: ... Two. Where did they go?

While Run was looking around, Kremant was at the top of a closeby building, holding the two abusers in his hands.

Kremant: *Evil Laugh*

While he was laughing, Kremant was squeezing their necks with his hands. The moment the scene turns black, a loud cracking and splashing can be heard.

~After The School~

When the school ended, Momo called Tearju along with me and Rito on the rooftop, so we can ask her information about Mea and her master. Not that i really need to know what i already know, but i need to keep pretending that i still know nothing too much so they will not suspect me. I still can't believe that i was unable to keep an eye on Tearju for even a minute the last hours. At least, it's good to know that she is still alive.

Momo: So even you don't know about Mea-San or her master, Tearju-Sensei?

Tearju: Yeah. I don't know details of every project that was ongoing back when i was still in the organization. But... I believe that the girl named Kurosaki Mea is indeed the second generation weapon based on Yami-Chan's development data. Mass production of trans weapons... That was supposedly the organization's ultimate goal. As for her master, i can only speculate at this point. He or she could very well be a surviving researcher...

Rito: That's true... We have yet to see what the person even looks like.

And i have forgoten the morph of the shadowy figure from the episodes. But i'm still pretty sure that it's a she.

Tearju: I'm sorry that i can't be much of a help.

Momo: That's not true. Just having you here is reassuring. Which is why, i'm giving you these to protect yourself.

By saying that, Momo opens her palm in front of Tearju, showing here some seeds.

Tearju: What are those?

Momo: Dazuul seeds. When you throw them on the ground, they'll grow rapidly, coil around your opponents body, and restrict their movement. Additionaly i have improved them so that they will emit a signal and call for me when the sprout. So i'll come right away if anything happens. Mea's master might try to do something to you, so please hold on to them to be on the safe side.

Tearju: Thank you. I'm so happy, Momo-Chan. That she has such reliable friend like you. (She is talking about Yami.)

I wouldn't really call someone like Momo "reliable ".

Momo: Yami-San is the one who asked me to do this.

Tearju: She did?

Momo: She is really... Not upfront with her feelings.

Tearju: I see.

If i'm right, this little chatting is over. It was about time! Sometimes even I get tired of hearing the exact same things, and watching the same episodes again and again. Anyway, after that was over, Tearju, Momo, and Rito left the rooftop. As for me, i decided to tell to Momo and Rito that i need to do a few more things before i leave the school, and that i will come home later.

Ionas: ... *Eye Twitch*

This is one of the most stressful days i ever had till now. I really need to focus so i will not lose my mind again. And the fact that i am getting closer to the part where Mea makes her move doesn't make this easier! I need to get ready to face her. Before it's too late for Tearju.

?: *Evil Snickering*

Ionas: Huh?

The moment i heard that sound, i start to look around. But i see no one.

Ionas: Don't tell me that i lost my mind already.

Focus, dude!

Ionas: Ok, i spent enough time up here. Time to get finally back to my duty.

And like that, i leave the rooftop behind me, and go meet Tearju in our class where she is supposed to be at the moment. While i was walking through the hallway, i met on my way Yui.

Ionas: Oh, hey there, Yui.

Yui: Hi, Ion.

Ionas: Leaving "so soon"?

Yui: And what is that supposed to mean exactly?

Ionas: Nothing really.

I mean, other than sarcastically saying that you work too much in school.

Ionas: Anyway, is miss Tearju still in class?

Yui: Yeah, she is preparing to leave as well. Why you ask?

Ionas: ...

I just remembered the scene. Tearju must have encountered Mea by now!

Ionas: I got to go! Don't worry, nothing shameless! Bye!

And without wasting more time talking, i started running on my way for the class, leaving behind me a confused Yui. While running, i see Oshizu going inside in our class, where Tearju is supposed to be.

Ionas: Oh! It started!

When i finally reach the class's door, i look inside and see that Oshizu is using her telekinesis to stop Mea movements. Tearju was standing close to her desk, watching surprised.

Oshizu: I'm constricting your clothe's with my willpower. If you try to move by force, your clothes will rip and you'll be embarrassed!

Ionas: *Facepalm* Really now, Oshizu? That was your best idea?

Oshizu: Eh? Ion? You are here too?

Mea: Oh, Ion-Senpai is here as well!

I'm starting to wonder what is worse. Having Kremant annoying the hell out of me most of the time, or hearing Mea calling me senpai again and again? That moment, Mea tries to move by force, and her clothes are ripped appart due to the telekinesis's constriction.

Mea: Wah~ They really did get all torn apart!

While i was looking a little away, Oshizu seemed surprised.

Mea: But, Murasame-Senpai, did you really thing that would be enough to make me take orders from you?

After saying that, her ripped clothes start to reform themselfs on Mea, turing into a black Gothic-like suit, similar to what Yami wears. Now both Oshizu and Tearju were surprised.

Ionas: Of course she can do that. Didn't you know?

Oshizu that moment, goes in front of Tearju, facing Mea.

Oshizu: I-If that's how it's gonna be, i'll bind your actual body without holding back!

Mea: It's been a long time since someone showed any hostility toward me. How wonderful!

The moment she said that, her long ponytail turns into a three clawed hand, and prepares to attack with it by thrusting toward Oshizu. Before anyone could do a movement, i jump in front of Mea, grab her clawed ponytail, stopping her attempt to attack, and then by letting it free, i quickly use my force palm on her, throwing her by that way on the wall behind her, and making her to fall down on the floor after hitting there.

Oshizu: I-Ion?

Ionas: ...

I don't know how to say this, but i was really frustrated at the moment.

Mea: So, you decided to get in the fight as well, Ion-Senpai?

Mea gets up and looks at me with a smile.

Mea: This days gets better!

Ionas: ... Mea?

Mea: Yes?

Ionas: Do you have any idea how stressful this day today was for me? Way more than it should be.

Mea: Huh?

Ionas: And all that because i was trying to find time to keep an eye on this blonde woman who is standing behind me, because i was tasked with the duty to protect her in case you decide to try and kill her. I was not really able to do that today due to the distractions that friends and students were bringing at me in every single free period of this school today. Considering that, i am not just going to let you kill her after so much stress i've been through, all this day!

By saying that, i use my Skeletal Constructs power to create in both my arms two long blades.

Mea: Ooohh, so you really ARE serious about it, huh? Nice! But i'm afraid that there is not really much you can do about it. If i want to, i can just kill her where she stands without much effort. And you, will not be able to do a thing. *Snicker*

Ionas: *Eye Twitch*

Thinking about how much i've been through this day just to find and protect Tearju, and thinking how can all that effort of mine go to waste just like that because of her, makes me... Makes me want to...

Mea: Hm? Is something wrong with your eye, Ion-Senpai?

Oshizu: Eh?

{Oshizu's POV}

While i was trying to understand what she meant by that, suddenly, Ion's body started to fill with small horns. On his arms, on his legs, on his back, everywhere on his body. And his skin was starting to fill with red colored scales, while his teeth became sharp.

Ionas: *The Eyes become red and their pupils shrink in size* If you dare to **kill her,** **I WILL KILL YOU!**

That deep monstrous voice gave me chills. Wait, if i remember well, Momo told us that if Ion get too angry, he will transform into an out of control monster. Is that what is happening now?

Mea: So, you are starting to transform like that time, huh? This will be even more fun than i thought!

Ionas: ***Growl***

Ion's body keeps acting in a weird matter. It is not done transforming yet.

Oshizu: That's not good. If this continues, he-

Tearju: S-Stop it, both of you!

The moment Tearju decides to run toward them, she accidentally trips on my leg, and falls down on the floor.

Oshizu: Sensei!

One second after that, and out of nowhere, plant vines appeared from below her. What?! (Oshizu was not informed about Momo's seeds i guess) And then, the vines came at me, grabbing me in different places. (Let's not be so precise on this one. We all know how the scene goes after all.) Meanwhile, Ion and Mea notice what is going on to us, and were looking confused at the start.

Ionas: **... Heh.**

Oshizu: Eh?

Ionas:** *Hysterical Laugher***

All of a sudden, Ion started laughing like a maniac while looking at us for some reason. So much, that he fell on his back, still laughing on the floor.

Ionas: ***Hysterical Laugher* This scene is too much! What kind of idiot you must be to fall to your own trap like that?! *Hysterical Laugher***

That's why he laughs?! That's not even supposed to be funny!

~A Few Minutes Later~

{Momo's POV}

After getting the signal from the seeds that i gave to Tearju-Sensei, Me and Rito run back to the school, while carrying Celine along with us.

Momo: We must hurry before it's too late! Who knows what is happening there!

When we finally reach our class, the location of the signal, we went quickly inside.

Momo: Tearju-Sensei!

What we saw left us speechless. We saw Tearju-Sensei and Oshizu being wrapped in different places by the vines of the plant's seeds i gave to her.

Tearju: N-No...

Oshizu: D-Don't look!

Rito: What the hell happened here?!

Tearju: The seeds sprouted when i fell over!

Is she as clumsy as Rito-San?!

Ionas: *Laughing* The look on your faces! I can't stop laughing! *Laughing*

That moment we noticed Ion on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. (He was back to normal when they appeared.)

Momo: Ion, why are you-

Before i finish that sentence, Celine suddenly jumps of Rito's arms, and lands on Tearju- Sensei. Then, she tries to drink from one of her exposed breasts.

Tearju: D-Don't suck on it!

Rito: Celine!

Ionas: ... *Hysterical Laugher*

Great, now he laughs even louder. Also i better untie those two.

Momo: I'll untie the vines now!

And like that, i approached, and start to untie Tearju-Sensei first, after of course i take Celine off her.

Mea: *Laugh* What an amusing sight!

While i was untying Tearju-Sensei, we notice Mea standing on one of the desks beside us.

Rito: Mea! Why are you here? Are you coming after Tearju-Sensei?

Mea: Don't get the wrong idea, Senpai. I just wanted to check out what kind of person Tearju is. It was Murasame-Senpai who started the fight. Well, Ion too, but when things started to get interesting when he was transforming, that happens.

Ionas: *Laugh* Ok... Ok, i think i'm fine now. What a laugh.

So his laugher helped him to turn back to normal? That's actually a good information to know in case it happens again.

Mea: "Show no mercy to those who show hostility". That's what master Nemesis taught me.

Rito: Master Nemesis?

When i finally untied Tearju-Sensei, she approached a little Mea.

Tearju: I remember hearing that name. Project Nemesis. (Ok, enough "known talking" already! This takes too much to finish and we are not here to hear what we saw in the anime and manga! Let's skip this part!)

{Ion's POV}

After a long talk, and a somewhat lewd and funny moment, Mea walked close to window.

Mea: So you see, hearts aren't so easy sway. That's why Momo-Chan is having such a hard time with you, Rito-Senpai.

When she said that, Momo looked at her a little offended by her comment. What a funny face! After saying that, Mea jumps on the windows frame.

Mea: So, i'm going to continue master's teachings. If you are ok with that, then stay friends with me, Rito-Senpai, Ion-Senpai, Momo-Chan, and you too, Tearju-Sensei.

By saying that, her clothes changed back to her school uniform.

Mea: Oh, and Ion-Senpai?

Ionas: Hm?

Mea: I look forward for your transformation next time it happens.

And like that, she jumped off the window, and flew away.

Ionas: Wait, so if she was not really here to kill Tearju, then why Kremant said-

That's the moment i understood, that what he said to me back there was all just an act to confuse me.

Ionas: ... Kremant!

At the moment, in the shadow zone, Kremant could be seen laughing at the moment. Back at where we were, Ion was angry because of it.

Momo: One question. Why are you still on the floor, Ion?

With all that laugher i forgot to get up.

Oshizu: Um...

The moment we hear that, we notice Oshizu still being warped by the plant's vines, while her soul was out of it.

Oshizu: H-Help me too please.

They totally forgot to untie her too! Poor girl.

~A Few Minutes Later~

After all that was over, me, Rito, Momo, and Celine started walking on our way for home.

Ionas: I still can't believe that i've been fooled like that! So much stress for no reason at all! That big fat liar!

Kremant: Firstly, i'm not fat.

Kremant appeared out of nowhere, in front of us.

Rito: Whoa!

Come on, Rito, like we didn't see him appearing like that again and again.

Kremant: And secondly, when did i lie to you?

Ionas: You told me that Tearju will actually die this day!

Kremant: I said that she MIGHT actually die this day. Never really said that she will definitely die.

Ionas: But... You...

Kremant: Just forget it, Ion. You can't find any reason to truly blame me on this one. YOU confused what i say, so it's YOUR fault. Again. You seriously need to pay more attention to what i say.

Ionas: Shut up!

While saying that, i try to hit him with a punch. But the moment it reaches him, he turns into smoke and disappears.

Kremant: Remember, that doesn't works. Also sorry, but i need to get going. See you next time! *Laugh*

Rito: I will never get used to those sudden appearances of his.

Ionas: I frigging hate that ghost's logic.

Momo: L-Let's just keep going. The others are waiting for us after all.

Ionas: Right.

And like that, we once again started walking on our way for home. Somehow, i think i'm starting to understand how Nana exactly feels about dealing with that ghost better now. Anyway, i just hope for a good rest when i return home. This day was a total pain for me!

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

Somewhere in the facility, the Sergeant B-R-200 and the Lieutenant H-B-R-12, along with a few soldiers, have gathered around the portal-like teleportation machine, waiting for the arrival of another higher-ranking insectbot.

Insectbot: The machine is ready, sir!

B-R-200: Begin the transportation process!

Insectbot: Yes, sir!

The insectbot pulls down the lever, and the portal starts to emit a strong light, while discharging tons of electricity from the inside.

H-B-R-12: Maybe we should think about it. I mean, we don't really need more hands at the moment, right?

B-R-200: That was an order from our creator, and not even YOU can disagree with that!

H-B-R-12: Ok, ok! Jeez, i was just asking.

B-R-200: Seriously now, why you don't like that lieutenant? I heard that she is good at her job.

H-B-R-12: I never said that she is not. It is just that i met her a few times before, and i REALLY don't like her attitude toward me. She is just so tiring and... Αrrogant.

B-R-200: Like you are not at all.

H-B-R-12: Excuse me?

That moment, a tall Insectbot female-like figure walks out of the portal.

Insectbot: The lieutenant has arrived!

B-R-200: Shut down the machine!

The insectbot soldier pulls up the lever, and the portal shuts down. The Sergeant approaches the tall female insectbot, and then salutes.

B-R-200: I welcome you to our base, lieutenant P-M-R-3.

The female lieutenant appears to be as tall as H-B-R, a little more slender than the other insectbots, and has only two arms. Also, her shoulders seemed a little more tall and odd in shape, like there was something hidding behind on each of those. And her face, was more human-like than the other insectbots so far.

P-M-R-3: And you must be sergeant B-R-200. Nice to meet you, little one. I look forward on working with you.

She says that while caressing him at the top of his head for a moment, before she leaves him confused and approaches H-B-R-12.

H-B-R-12: Long time no see, P-M.

P-M-R-3: Not long enough if ask me. Especially after hearing how badly you failed in your last mission. It feels like that time you killed dozens of humans, and didn't consider being careful enough to keep their brains and hearts intact. What a waste that was.

H-B-R-12: This again... Like you did a better job that time.

P-M-R-3: Of course i did. Killed many, and waste no resources at all. Unlike you, i'm perfect in every way.

H-B-R-12: See B-R? Like i told you. Arrogant, and tiring.

P-M-R-3: Like you are not at all.

H-B-R-12: Ok, that's the second time i hear that today, and i'm starting to really take offence to that. Also, as for the human who beaten me, i bet that you will do worse job than me on taking him down.

P-M-R-3: We'll see about that. But before i begin any plan, Sergeant?

B-R-200: Yes, madam?

P-M-R-3: Will you be a good insectbot and lead me to where you keep the info about that "special" human?

B-R-200: S-Sure, madam. This way.

And like that, B-R started to lead P-M to the room where she will learn more about Ion. Meanwhile, H-B walks away in frustration, going in an unkown location in the facility.

~A Few Minutes Later~

B-R showed every information they have about Ion till now to P-M, via the use of a big screen. She was quite pleased with the info.

B-R-200: And that's all we know for now. More info will come as soon as our scouts see or hear anything new during the next days.

P-M-R-3: Excelent work, Sergeant. Now i can make up a plan to finish off that human with ease. And if he is really such a threat, i may even get a promotion or two for beating him.

B-R-200: Not that i don't trust your abilities as a lieutenant, but are you sure you will be able to beat that human. I mean, not even H-B-R's armor was enough to withstand that human's powers in the end somehow.

P-M-R-3: B-R, dear, i think that you will learn soon that this woman can do much more than you may think. And also know this. I, take whatever i want. So be prepared. Because once i finish with this, you will greet your new second or first lieutenant. *Evil Snickering*

* * *

**Ionas: Rito's luck is really the worst. I'm actually starting to think that it is not because of his bad balance that those things happens to him.**

**Kremant: Oh! So NOW you noticed that, huh? LOL!**

**Ionas: Like you know better! I bet that that's something that not even your mind reading can help you understand that!**

**Kremant: Maybe. But i can still read him.**

**Ionas: Eh? What do you mean by that?**

**Kremant: N****ext time on To Love-Ru: ****Luck and Misfortune.**

**Ionas: Answer me or i will-**


	13. TLRS-Episode 12-Luck And Misfortune

After what happened the last day, i was hoping that things in school will be calm and peaceful for me today. But knowing Kremant, that's something that is not going to happen anytime soon.

Ionas: *Sigh*

I'm starting to get really tired with all this. Anyway, before the first school period begins, i went to where the school lockers are, to check what i need to take from mine. When i open it, what i find inside gives me a really big surprise.

Ionas: What...

~ A Few Minutes Later~In class~

Saruyama: Eeeeehh!

Saruyama, Rito, and two other guys were standing around my desk, looking at what i left on it after coming in class. It was love letters. Seven of those to be precise.

Ionas: Can you believe this? Because i'm still trying to understand how the heck this happened.

Guy1: So many love letters...

Saruyama: You lucky, bastard!

Ionas: Call me with names like that again, and a punch is coming for you.

Saruyama: *Sweat Drop* S-Sorry.

Rito: A-Anyway. So, have you seen from who those are?

Ionas: Not yet. I am kinda nervous about it. This is the first time you see that i receive love letters.

Saruyama: And you are also the newest student in this school. How the hell did you receive love letters before we even receive ours?

Ionas: Maybe because some of you sometimes like to peep at girls? They don't really find it nice when you act like that at them. But still, for me to receive something like that so suddenly, and doing pretty much nothing at my time here, is pretty unexpected.

Guy2: I'm so jealous!

Ionas: Don't even dare to! Do you even have any idea what happened to my country because of that factor?! One is sure, i don't like the today's results.

After saying that, i left all four of them in confusion. Ok, i admit that that was way too random of me.

Ionas: Anyway, i'll just open the letters to see what is waiting for me now.

I opened most of them, seeing much of good writing and nice enough characters till now. However, i found no name in the letters from those who wrote them. Oh well.

Ionas: Ok, only one is left. Let's see...

I open the last letter, and begin to read it.

Ionas: "Hey there, hot stuff. I want you to..."

Just before i say more, i notice some really lewd things that are written further in this letter. When the other four read it as well out of curiosity, their faces turn red due to what they saw. Especially Rito's.

Ionas: What the heck?

That moment, i hear someone snickering from close by. When i look around, i see Risa and Mio trying to hold back their laughs. If i had to guess, i would say that this letter is their's.

Mio: You had to see the look on your faces!

Risa: Sorry, we couldn't resist.

Rito: That one is yours?!

Mio: Yep!

Risa: And after seeing you reactions, i can say that it was totaly worth it!

I hate those kind of pranks. Especially if they are dirty-like!

Ionas: In this case, let me show you how much i appreciate your prank.

By saying that, i rip Risa's letter slowly apart, crumple the pieces together, throw the paper ball i made away, and straight at the trash can.

Risa: Oh come on now, it was just an innocent prank!

Mio: Yeah. Why you act so offended?

Ionas: Because when you talk or write in an unacceptable way, then don't expect me to laugh at it. I mean seriously now, you know what character i am. You must have seen that coming.

Mio: Well, he is kinda right on that one.

Risa: Ok, sorry for the prank then. We didn't want to break your mood so much.

Ionas: Oh well, since you apologized, it's fine i guess.

Risa: Still, seeing all those letters in your locker was quite a surprise. You must have become quite famous during your time here.

Ionas: And i don't even remember doing anything special to attract such an attention. Still, i have no idea what to do with these letters. They have no name, and no meeting locations. These only have compliments and pretty much nice words in them. Which is good, but why to even bother to send me letters and not just talk to me in person?

Mio: Maybe they are just too shy to face you.

Well, that explains why the letters.

Ionas: In any case, i wouldn't really accept any love request from them just like that.

Rito: Huh? Why?

Ionas: Because if i don't know them well enough, then i will have no idea how to feel for them. I'm not the type of guy who falls in love at first sight. I need my time to know exactly with what kind of girl i am dealing with, so i can be sure if i can trust that person or not.

Risa: Well, i guess you have a point.

*Bell Sound*

Took some time for the bell to ring somehow. Anyway, the moment the bell rings, the first class period begins.

~After The First School Period~

The bell rang once again, and the class was over for now. After that, i left the class, and started walking through the hallway as always. There is something that passed through my mind for a moment during the class period. The girls who sent the letters to me, without counting Risa's prank of course, are from the same class as i am, or they are from different classes as well? And also, should i feel lucky for such a thing, or not. There are times i really can't understand my luck at all. On one side, i feel flattered for knowing that some girls find me good enough to like me. But on the other side, i feel bad for them, because if i had to choose between one of them, the rest would be disappointed by the rejection, and i really hate the idea of seeing someone crying. And of course i would never do that harem thing just to make this easy for everyone! That would be a BAD idea for many reasons.

Ionas: *Sigh* _So tiring thinking about such things._

While i was walking on the hallway, i saw Momo surrounded by lots of guys, who were walking along with her.

?1: Boys who wish to speak with Momo-San must get our permission first!

Oh, it must be the episode with the VMC (Venus Momo Club). Wait, isn't that guy the one i've beaten up due to my rage the other time? He has a role in this episode? I don't remember him from the series at all. He must had a really small appearance. Also, just by looking at Momo's annoyed face, i know for sure that she starts to realize that that club is not as good as she thought it will be considering how much it prevents her to meeting up with Rito properly. Well, in a way that's pretty funny knowing her character. Anyway, let's go talk to her for a moment. I start walking toward the group of the VMC, and then one of them notices me.

?2: N-Nakajima. Isn't that...

Nakajima: Huh?

The guy looks at me coming on their way, and he becomes paralyzed and pale from fear. Nakajima is his name he said? OH, wait, now i remember who he is from the series! Wow, and to think that i've actually beaten up some time ago the one who is in charge for the VMC... Actually that makes me feel even more satisfied somehow about my action back there. When i finally approached them, i stop in front of them and look at them all. When finally all of them notices me, some of them seemed angry for stopping them.

Momo: (Huh? Ion?)

?3: Hey, out of the way!

I decided to not listen and remain in my position, while crossing my arms. I'm curious to see what they will do about it, and i just can't take those guys seriously.

?4: If you don't move, we will move you, punk!

?2: D-Don't do anything you will regret!

Guys: Huh?

?2: He is the one we told you about!

?4: You mean the brute who sent Nakajima to the infirmary in a really bad condition?

Great, now they call me and brute. Looking at me again all of them, i could see that they start to have second thoughts about dealing with me. I kinda feel bad for them. Anyway, i start walking closer, having as a result every single one of them to start walking backward until Momo was standing in front of them by herself. When that happens, i stop in front of her.

Nakajima: You forgot Momo, you idiots!

Ionas: Don't worry, guys, i just want to talk to her for a moment.

Momo: Wow, you really scared the poor guys.

Ionas: After what i did, it's not a surprise. Anyway-

By saying that, i crouch a little and face her a little closer.

Ionas: How it feels having a fun club dedicated to you only? I bet you must "like it" quite a lot Judging by your face.

Momo: (That guy is just messing with me again, doesn't he?)

Ionas: You know, i was planning at the start to help you get out of this mess, but since i see that you have no problem with it, i guess i will just leave you and your club alone to stroll around undisturbed.

Momo: Well, actually-

Ionas: No need to tell me details about how much fun you have with your new friends. You can tell me about it after the school.

Momo: But i don't-

Ionas: Sorry, Momo, no time to be standing around doing nothing important at all. I need to do my own stroll as well while i have time to spend doing all the things i want, while i have no one to get on my way just because i allow them to.

Momo: (Oh, i see what you did there.)

Ionas: Anyway, i better get out of your way now. See ya!

And like that i began to walk away, passing beside of the group of the VMC.

Momo: (Just you wait, Ion. I will make sure to pay you back for that. Somehow.)

After remembering something, i stopped and turn around, looking at that Nakajima guy.

Ionas: Hey, Nakajima was your name?

Nakajima: Y-Yes!

Ionas: Just wanted to say sorry again for the beat up the other time. I was not myself.

Nakajima: O-Ok, n-no problem.

Still afraid i see.

Ionas: *Sigh* Oh well. Just remember to stay out of trouble this time, or else even Momo will get angry.

The guys of the VMC and Momo were confused by what i say?

Ionas: Ok, that was all. Bye, guys!

And without saying anything else, i start to walk away again. I know that i was a jerk for acting like that toward Momo back there, but i just can't help it but teasing people like her. Now that i think about it, i like teasing both Momo and Nana, in a different way each. Could it be because they are sisters?

Ionas: Hmmm...

Maybe i should start teasing Lala as well.

Ionas: ... Nah!

That would be just ridiculous. She is way too much of a kid in mind to do that. It would take hours for her to understand if i even tease her or not!

Ionas: ...

Wait, what i was thinking about before i run into Momo and her fan club?

Nana: Hey, Ion!

I look in front of me, and see Nana and Mea coming on my way.

Mea: Hi, Ion-Senpai!

Ionas: Hello, girls, what's up?

Nana: Nothing much. Just passing by. What about you?

Ionas: I was trying to remember about some- AH, now i remember!

Nana: Huh?

Ionas: You will not believe what i found in my locker this morning, Nana.

After saying that, i take out of my pocket the love letters i received.

Nana: Wait, are those-

Ionas: Yes, they are.

Nana: No way!

Mea: I don't understand why the surprise. All i see is just letters.

I guess she has no idea what is going on here.

Ionas: Let me explain then, Mea, so you can understand why the fuss.

And without losing much time, i explained what those are, and what is their purpose.

Mea: Ooh, so they are letters of shy people that like you.

Ionas: Well, not the way i would put it, but yes.

Nana: How that happened?!

Ionas: No idea. All i was doing during my days here is just walking around and doing pretty much nothing. I have hard time to understand how this happened too.

Mea: You must feel very lucky for attracting so much attention on you, Ion-Senpai.

Ionas: Actually that's the problem. I'm not sure if i should really feel lucky about it or not.

Mea: Why not?

Ionas: Because i'm used on direct conversation. You know, face to face talk. And considering that these letters have no name on them, and no meeting location as well, makes things a total question mark for me. Also, what if those who wrote them are watching me like creeps right now?

By saying that, i start looking around to see if anyone is watching me in secret.

Nana: Ion, calm down! No one is watching you. Listen, i know that this is strange for you, but see it like this. If those who wrote the letters decide to eventually appear, you will just makes things clear, and tell them that you are not interested in such things, or something like that.

Ionas: Right... Wait a second, what makes you think that i will reject them just like that?

Nana: W-Well...

Ionas: ... *Sly Smile* Nana? You don't want to see me with other girls, do you?

Nana: *Blush* W-What are you talking about?! I'm just stating a point! It's not like i care with who you are with or not?

Oh my god, this is perfect. This will be fun!

Ionas: Ok, since you have no "actual" problem with it, then i guess if i get to meet up with those girls, i might as well give them a chance with me. Sounds good to you?

Nana: I already told you that i don't care! Do what you want.

Ionas: If you say so.

I really LOVE teasing this girl every time she brings out her tsundere side! I know that making someone jealous in any way is not a good thing, but since it's her, i'll make an exception. But i guess i must stop. For now at least.

Ionas: Anyway, i better get going now. There are things that i need to do. See you two, later!

And like that, i leave Nana and Mea alone, and start to walk away.

Nana: _... Idiot._

~A Few Minutes Later~

I was standing beside an open window, resting on its frame and looking at the people outside, while thinking about what to TRULLY do with this whole "love letters" situation.

Ionas: I could go search for the writters, but the fact that the letters give no sign about who wrote them, makes this difficult. And it would be VERY foolish of me to just simply go around and ask the other students randomly about if they are those who wrote them or not.

Maybe i just need to forget about it and move on already. Well, at least i was lucky enough to mess around a little with Nana about it.

Kremant: You really like teasing that girl, don't you?

After hearing that, Kremant appears beside me, looking at me with a somewhat sly look on his "face".

Ionas: *Sigh* You.

Kremant: Still mad about-

Ionas: Yes!

Kremant: Oh well, hatred toward the producer is in the program. Anyway, back to the topic. You like teasing your girl, huh?

Ionas: She is not and you know it. But yeah, i like it in a way. She is acting in such a way, that makes me want to tease her about it.

Kremant: Because she is a tsundere you mean.

Ionas: You read minds, so i think you already know. Also, why am i even talking to you about such things when you can just read my mind?

Kremant: The real question is, why not? Also, you know how the tsundere fact works, right?

Ionas: Hm?

Kremant: I mean, you know what makes a tsundere tsundere, right?

Ionas: Of course i know! It's when someone is acting with a certain combative-like attitude toward others, but at the same time she or he in reality is kind on the inside. Those characters have a REALLY hard time admitting how to show that kindness, and struggle in a funny way.

Kremant: Well, you are not wrong on that. But you forgot one small detail. They usually do that when they, even a little, like someone. I mean, why you think she keeps acting all tsundere around you most of the time?

Ionas: She does that toward Rito too, you know.

Kremant: Well, not exactly. She is harsh toward Rito, yes, but if you remember she is mostly doing that because of his bad habbit of falling and groping. Even though she might like him too a little for the kindness he showed during the "series". Toward you, she is acting like that as well, but as you saw during your days in this world, she is not THAT harsh, and she is actually friendly to you. What do you think that might means?

Ionas: Forget it, Kremant. You will not make me believe such a thing. I know how mischievous you are, and how far you will go just to have a good show to watch. Seriously now, you're trying to make me believe such a thing from the very begining!

Kremant: Well, not from the very very begining, but yes, pretty much you're right on that one. Still, let me tell you that i'm not lying about what i've told you so far. That's all i'm going to say about it for now.

The way he speaks appears to be truthful, but you never know when it comes to characters like him. I can't just believe whatever he says just like that!

Kremant: By the way, there is something i forgot to mention yesterday.

Ionas: What about?

Kremant: About the stress you've been put through that time.

Ionas: I think i already know about that.

Kremant: Not fully.

Ionas: Huh?

Kremant: For example, did you know that I was the reason that Yui had WAY too much work to do it on her own that time, making her by that way to ask for your help? Or that I was the teacher who told to Saki and the other two about your threatening behavior, leading them to try and kick you out of the school? And of course let's not forget about the time you couldn't find Tearju during the last school periods. Yeah, i was the reason about that one too.

Ionas: So, you've played an EVEN bigger role in my stress that time! I had to expect something like that from you actually. But wait, how did you hide Tearju all this time? She didn't say anything about being kidnapped or something like that.

Kremant: I didn't take her away that time. I just made her invisible in your eyes, that's all.

Ionas: ... What?

Kremant: I have the power to do that too. Very good trick, isn't it?

So that's why i couldn't find Tearju that time!

Kremant: *Snicker*

Ionas: You...

I hate it when he makes a fool out of me! That ghost is too tricky for its own good!

Kremant: Anyway, now that that has been explained too, one more thing before i leave.

Ionas: What?

Kremant: Someone is watching you behind that corner behind you.

Ionas: Eh?

I turn around and look at the hallway's corner. I saw for a second something moving behind that corner.

Ionas: Is someone there?

No response. It's weird though. For a moment it fell like someone was watching me. Wait a moment.

Ionas: Kremant, was that one of your tricks again?

When i look to where Kremant was standing, i see that he was nowhere to be found.

Ionas: And, he is gone. Typical.

Was that really just a distraction from Kremant, or someone was REALLY watching me? Considering the love letters i received, it might even was one of those girls who sent them.

Ionas: What a pain.

It seems that i was right when i told to Nana that they might be watching me like creeps. Great, just GREAT! Like i didn't have enough over my head already! I just hope this is not going to continue till the end of the school.

~After The Last School Period~In Class~

Now i'm sure about it. Receiving those letters were, undoubtedly, bad luck.

*Bell Sound*

With the last ringing of the bell, the school came to its end. While i was leaving from the class to go downstairs, with my destination being the school's gate so i can meet up with the others, i was thinking about the reason i ended up thinking why those letters were bad luck for me. During all the today's school periods, i was being watched by everywhere. And not the normal kind by pretty much being watched by everyone due to my height. No. This was different. I could see a few people watching me in secret. And every time i was THAT close to see who they were, i could find no trace from them in the end. This uncomfortable feeling of being watched like that, is awful!

Ionas: _All i wanted was just a peaceful day in school for once. Was i asking for much?!_

Anyway, after reaching the school's gate, i saw only Nana, along with Celine, waiting there. I wonder where the other three are.

Nana: Here you are at last. You know, i will never understand what always takes you so long when we are about to leave the school.

Ionas: Well, i do that to make sure that i will see everyone for sure the moment i come here, so i will not need to stand and wait for you all instead. I don't have the best patience when it comes to wait for someone to appear. But it seems that i'm not the only who was slow today. Are the others still inside in the school?

Nana: Big sis and that beast went to help his dad with something. As for Momo, she is being accompanied by those idiots from her club to home.

Ionas: Was it safe to just leave her with them?

Nana: No need to worry. Those fools are so dedicated to her, that i don't think they will do anything than just helping her around.

Ionas: If you say so.

I know that i don't really need to worry, but like Kremant said the other time, this is not the world of To Love-Ru that i know from the past. You never know if something different from what it is known to me might happens here. So yeah, i need to worry even a little about it.

Celine: Mau, mau!

While making that sound, Celine was pulling one of my pant's legs to gain my attention. I crouch downward to come closer to the little one.

Ionas: Let me guess, you wanna become tall again?

Celine: Mau!

Ionas: Ok then.

By saying that, i grab Celine by her sides, and place her on my shoulders to give her a proper shoulder ride.

Ionas: Here you go. Hope you have fun on your ride.

Celine: Mau!

Ionas: Ok, Nana, let's get going.

Nana: Yeah.

And like that, we started walking on the way for home. While we were walking, i remembered about how my day on school was today and become once again really troubled about it.

Nana: Is something the matter, Ion? You look awful all of a sudden.

Ionas: It's because i was right from the very beginning, Nana.

Nana: Huh? What are you talking about?

Ionas: I'm talking about the love letters! Remember what i said, right? That their writers might be watching me like creeps. Well, i was right! I noticed some people watching me in secret during school today! And no! I am not hallucinating!

Nana: Whoa, are you sure about it?

Ionas: Of course i am! And i don't like it!

Nana: Ion, calm down!

Ionas: How can i stay calm when i'm being watched like that! I mean, i know that Kremant and his friends are watching me secretly too, but i'm ok with it in a way because i know with what i am dealing with. But this is different!

Nana: If they are troubling you so much, why don't you then-

Ionas: If you are about to say something like "go grab them and tell them to stop that" then i'm sorry to disappoint you, but i already tried to do that. I just can't reach them in time before they disappear. I haven't even seen their faces fully to know who they even are! It's so tiring all this...

Nana: I see. *Sigh* Well, since you seem to not be able to do much by yourself, i'm going to help you with your problem.

Ionas: You will? Nice of you, but how come?

Nana: D-Don't misunderstand! I'm not doing it for you! *Blush* I just don't like seeing you so troubled, that's all.

Ionas: ...

Ok, i don't know why, but in a way, that sounded pretty cute.

Ionas: Thank you.

Nana: I-It is nothing.

I was very unlucky with those love letters i received today, i know that. But, if i'm sure about one thing now, is that i am lucky to have a trustful friend like her by my side.

~Hours Later~In Rito's House~

I was in the living room, resting on the couch and watching TV. Nana was watching TV as well, but she was lying on the floor while doing that for some reason. Mikan and Momo were in the kitchen preparing the food, while Celine was on the table closeby, looking forward for some good cooking food. As for Lala and Rito, well, they are still nowhere to be found. I have no idea where they are supposed to be now according to the series.

Ionas: I wonder where those two are.

Nana: Maybe they are still helping his dad. I guess they will be home soon.

Ionas: Let's just hope that they are not in any trouble.

Nana: Don't worry, i bet they are fine.

And then, the first commercial appeared on TV.

Ionas: I hate TV commercials.

Nana: Me too. Anyway, i'll go check if food is ready.

And so, Nana gets up and goes to the kitchen. While she was missing, i started searching the TV via its remote to find a good channel to watch. I found nothing so far, only commercials. In the end, i found nothing at all.

Ionas: So bored right now.

Nana: Hey, Ion.

Nana was back from the kitchen.

Ionas: Is food ready?

Nana: Almost. Also, don't wait for the other two to come home.

Ionas: Huh? They are not coming?

Nana: No, i just heard that they will stay in his dad's place to help him more for the time being.

Ionas: Oh. I see.

I forgot that this happens in this episode. Knowing Momo, she must be pretty depressed about it.

Ionas: ... *Sly Smile*

A thought came to my mind. And it's a very teasing one.

Nana: Why are you smiling like that?

Ionas: Eh? Oh, it's nothing, i just thought about something.

Mikan: Food is ready!

Ionas: Awesome!

And like that, we sat at the table, and start to eat.

~Some Minutes Later~

As always, the food was awesome. Mikan and Momo really know how to make a good meal.

Ionas: Satisfying as always. My congrats to the cooks.

Mikan: Oh, it was nothing.

Momo: Yeah, nothing. Anyway, i finished as well. I hope you don't mind, i will go to bed earlier today. I'm very tired. See you tomorrow.

And like that, Momo gets up, and walks upstairs to her room. Well, time for me to do what i do better to avoid any kind of suspicion.

Ionas: Oh, darn! I forgot!

Nana: Huh, what?

Ionas: I wanted to ask her something. Better go before she sleeps. See you in a few minutes, girls.

And so, i pretended that i'm in a hurry by running upstairs, till i stop in front of the device that leads to Momo's room. Without thinking about it much, i push the button, and the device teleports me inside in a hallway-like room. I walk a little, till i find Momo's room. Now, how should i proceed on that one?

Ionas: *Sly Smile*

After a few seconds, i open the automatic door, and go in suddenly.

Ionas: WAZZUuuuuup...

I was going to say that with a louder tone at the end, but then i saw that Momo was half-naked and still changing. Awkward.

Momo: *Blush* I-Ion, what are you-

Ionas: So much for the scare prank!

Momo: Eh?

Ionas: *Sigh* Just call me when you are finished dressing, ok? We need to talk about something.

And like that, i close the door, and wait outside. I know that i had to expect that, but when it comes to pranking, i can be very careless.

Ionas: You finished or still?

Momo: Just a minute.

Is it me, or girls dress too slowly.

Momo: Ok, you can come in now.

Ionas: Finally!

I open the door again, and go in.

Ionas: Firstly, i want to apologize for the sudden appearance. I didn't know you were changing.

Momo: It's ok. But that's strange, don't you usually knock before you open a door, Ion? I know how formal you are when it comes to such things.

Ionas: Well, yes, but when it comes to scare someone, i can't be that nice. Anyway, let's forget about what happened earlier, and focus to what i want to talk about. So, you are sad that Rito will not be here today, eh?

Momo: How did you-

Ionas: You love him like crazy. Need to say more?

Momo: ... *Sigh* Alright, you're right, i'm sad that he is not here.

Ionas: And the fact that you learned the last moment that he will not be here for the night doesn't makes this easier for you, right? Not to mention that being with your fan club eats too much of your time, and pretty much makes it impossible for you to meet him even during school. That must be quite awful for you.

Momo: And what you want now?! To rub it in my face?! Don't think that i don't know how much you like seeing me like that.

Ionas: Whoa! I think you've got the wrong idea there. Yes, i like messing around if i'm in the mood to do so, but not that much as you speak about. I don't enjoy making the others THAT depressed. Not at all.

Momo: Ok, even if you really mean that, it is still your fault for not helping me to get out of the trouble of the club.

Ionas: Hey, your fault for not being honest with them. I know that you don't want to ruin the picture that they all have for you at school, but you could at least give them a death glare or something. You know, to show them that you don't really appreciate what they do for you. Or am i wrong on that?

Momo: ... No, you're not. But i can't just scare them like that. That would be too-

Ionas: Then have that in mind. If you leave things like they are, then how do you plan to meet up with Rito in the end? And even if that works, how long it will take you to decide to end this fan club parody?

Momo: ...

Ionas: Anyway, i don't want to waste your time more with that. Also, the others are probably still waiting for me downstairs, so... Yeah, i need to get going. Have a nice sleep.

And like that, i walk out of Momo's room, and go on my way downstairs to meet the others.

Ionas: Is anything good in the TV?

Nana: You are unlucky, commercials just started again.

Ionas: DARN!

~The Next Day~At School~After The First School Period~

The first school period ended, and our free period begins at last. I was about to get up the moment our teacher left the class, but thinking about that i will need to run around the school to search for those girls who have been watching me lately, makes me feel really tired with the whole thing. Maybe i should try to relax for a little before i leave the class. While i was remaining on my seat, i noticed that Rito was sleeping on his desk. Helping his dad must be exhausting to sleep at a time like this.

{Because the following scenes are going to be from the actual anime, i will be quick with it}

That moment, i saw Haruna approaching him, worried about him. Then from behind Risa started sexually teasing Haruna along with Mio (You know), having as a result in the end for Haruna to lose her footing, and fall with her breast in Rito's sleeping face. When he woke up, lots of surprise for both of them before they pull themselfs away in embarrassment. It was funny to see that though. Then, out of nowhere, Lala, wearing her "alien suit"(You know as well), flew straight to, hugging him, which draw the attention of Yui, who was stating something about "illicit relationships are prohibited". While Rito was questioning where she was, Lala answered that she was making something to give him a boost, so he can stay awake. While saying that, she revealed a little box she brought with her, that had that strange black, moving, food-like thing coming out of the box's sides.

Ionas: Oh.

While Rito was sleepily about to open the box, i quickly ran out of the class, close the door behind me, and move on the wall beside the door. That moment, a small explosion can be heard inside the class. After a few seconds, i open the door again, and look inside. Somehow, Rito and Yui ended up in a really embarrassing stance on the floor due to the explosion, while all the others were just fine.

Ionas: Ok...

I close the door again, and move away, knowing what will happen next. Poor guy, he always ends up in situations that puts him in trouble. I'm starting to wonder if it's really because of his bad balance that things like that happens to him, or because he is just incredibly unlucky.

Kremant: I can answer to that if you want.

Kremant appeared out of nowhere behind me. Not surprising at all. I turn around and face him.

Ionas: Oh really? Because in case you didn't notice, that has nothing to do with a mind thing.

Kremant: *Grin* Or does it?

Ionas: ... It has?

Kremant: Well, of course. But, because the explanation might be a little confusing, i will say it in a simple way so you can understand me. See, all those weird reactions of his, that gets him in such ridiculous situations all the time, have to do with his nervous system.

Ionas: His nervous system?

Kremant: You know, the one that regulates and controls the function of all organs and pretty much of all the muscles of the human body. I'm sure that you remember something from the teachers of your old schools about it. Anyway, the brain is known to give orders to the nervous system, telling it pretty much what to do, like how that limb will move. But think it like this, what happens if the brain the moment it gives orders is utterly confused due to certain events? Well, in that case it will give most of the time confused orders. Which the nervous system will execute anyway. I think you already know what happens to him after that.

Ionas: So, you say that the reason all those accidents that happens to him most of the time, is because he can't focus enough to control his own body?

Kremant: Yep! That's pretty much the reason. And with such a big embarrassment that he feels because of the girls around him all the time, the confusion is so big, that his brain is unable to give the right orders to its nervous system so he can stop moving and falling so... Inappropriately. The only way to stop that from happening again and again would be for him to change, even a little, his way of thinking. So he can understand that the reason of his confusion is not really such a big deal. And if that keeps happening even then, well, then his brain must have some kind of damage in it. Conclusion? Luck has pretty much nothing to do with anything here.

Well, that might explains why Rito is like that. Unfortunately, i don't think i can help a character like that to learn how to focus. Oh well, at least it's still funny the way he ends up, and no one's life is really in danger because of that. He still gets beaten up though.

Kremant: Anyway, since i explained that, you know what else that means, right?

Ionas: What?

Kremant: That i... Will now need to go due to my daily routine. See you soon!

And like that, he disappeared.

Ionas: ... Ok.

For a moment i thought that he was going to say something surrealistic again.

Nana: Ion!

I look in front of me, and notice Nana along with Mea coming on my way. Nana seems pretty annoyed for some reason.

Nana: Where the hell were you?! Do you know how much we've been waiting for you to show up?

Mea: Hi, Ion-Senpai.

Ionas: Oh, right, the meeting for the search. Sorry, i was kinda restless and totally forgot about it. Wait, did you called Mea to help as well?

Nana: Yeah. I thought it will be more helpful to have one more to search with us.

I'm not really sure that asking Mea for help was a good idea. Oh well.

Ionas: Ok. Acceptable, i guess. So, what is the plan to find those girls?

Nana: It's simple. All you have to do is walk around as usual, while we follow you from far behind to see if anyone is following you suspiciously.

Ionas: And then?

Nana: And then we catch them and tell them to stop it.

Ionas: I think this a little too direct. Shouldn't you at least be more nice and cautious?

Nana: You just follow the plan and leave the rest to us! Ok?

Ionas: *Sigh* Ok.

Mea: Alright! Let's go search for Ion's lovers!

Ionas: *Facepalm*

I take it back, her help is not acceptable at all.

~A Few Minutes Later~

The plan was successful at the part where we found some girls following me suspiciously. What was not a success was for us to reach them quick enough to actually catch them. Seriously, every single time we were THAT close to catch them, they were able to run away with great speed. How in the world can they run so fast?! Also, Mea is not taking this seriously at all to actually help us. She is just messing around.

Ionas: Ok, this is getting us nowhere. They are too fast for us to catch them just like that. Also, the bell is about to ring if i am right.

*Bell Sound*

Nana: Seems like it. What a waste of time. You sure this is not another trick from Kremant again?

Ionas: No idea about it, but, i think i have an idea about how to find out who they are. They like watching me wherever i go to school, right? So, here is what we can do in our next free school period.

That moment, i started whispering to both of them my plan. Let's hope it will be enough.

~After The Second School Period~

I was in one of the school's hallways, walking around a little without looking behind me, before i decide to walk to a specific location upstairs. After a few minutes, i reach the rooftop, and walk to its center. Then, i just stand there and wait for the right moment. I could feel lots of eye looking at me intensively from behind at the moment. I don't really like that feeling.

Nana: Now!

The moment i hear that, Nana and Mea push forcefully those who were behind the door, making them to pass through and fall on the rooftop's floor by that way. After doing that, they pass through the door as well, and close it behind them. Then, they just simply stand in front of the door, in order to let no one to run away.

Ionas: The plan was a success.

I turn around so i can at last see the faces of those who were watching me secretly all this time. Six short girls were there, confused by what just happened. Also, they actually seem pretty cute now that i look at them.

Mea: It seems that we finaly got them all, huh?

Girl1: Wha-Wha-What?

Nana: Shut it! Now start talking!

Normally that would be a good time to make a bad joke out of that, but-

Ionas: Nana, chill. No need to be so rude. Let me handle this.

I approach the six girls, with my hands behind my back.

Ionas: So, you plan to stay down on the floor for long, or you will get up so we can talk properly?

The girls look at each other with questioning looks, and then they decide to stand up.

Ionas: Good. Now, do you mind telling me why all that?

Girls: Huh?

Ionas: I mean, why you follow me around in secret? I know that you might be shy, but you could at least talk to me in person, so we can make things clear. It's quite bothersome the whole "watch you in secret" thing. Don't you agree too?

Girls: ...

Girl2: I... We are sorry for the trouble. It's just that we... *Blush* Like you.

Girl3: *Blush* We didn't know how to approach you.

Ionas: I see. Well, i'm not really mad at you for following me around like that. Much. But i'm afraid that you lose your time.

Girl2: W-What do you mean?

Ionas: I mean that i am not looking for any girl of my interest at the moment. I just don't feel like it at the moment. I am sorry, but you will need to search for someone else. But i don't think it will be that hard for you. You are all beautiful enough to ensure a new love almost instantly by my oppinion.

Girl1: Y-You really think so?

Ionas: Well, yeah. Just don't start again with the "secret" thing. Sometimes you just need to be brave enough to face them in order to win in love. If they don't accept you, it's mostly their fault. Remember, you need to know them, but most of all, you must know your own self as well. Do that, and you will know what do. Also, don't be too hasty. Take your time with them. There is a lot of it after all. Do you understand me?

The girls look at each other for a moment, and then with serious faces, they agree with each other about something. Oh, don't tell me that my speech did nothing!

Girl1: You are right. There is no need for all that stupid shyness. We will go and try again with other guys. But this time, we will do things right. Sorry again for the trouble.

Ionas: ... No worries, i'm just glad that we made things clear. Now, go and have a nice day, girls.

And like that, after the farewells, the six girls left from the rooftop, and went downstairs with high spirits. Let's just hope that they REALLY understood what i told them. You never know.

Ionas: Phew! Thank god that that went well. For a moment there i thought that things will go TOTALLY wrong.

Nana: To tell you the truth, i didn't expect you to get rid of them so easily.

Mea: Great speech, Ion-Senpai.

Ionas: Thanks, i guess.

Nana: So, those were all, right?

Ionas: Yep. All six of them. Thanks for helping me end this parody, girls.

Nana: You're welcome. It's so weird though. I really thought Kremant was behind all that again.

Ionas: I guess we were lucky on that. I don't even want to imagine what would happen if that was one of Kremant's tricks. Anyway, since this is over at last, wanna stroll around as usual?

Nana: Sure. It's not like we have anything else to do at the moment.

Mea: And who knows? We even might find more Ion's lovers to search for!

Ionas: *Facepalm**Sigh*

This girl will never change. Anyway, after we left from the rooftop, the rest of our school day continues normally. With the exceptions that at some points i was noticing Rito running around for his life, and also even getting thrown out of a window because of Yami due to the usual misunderstandings. Poor guy. This may not really have to do with his luck like Kremant said, but considering how hard it is to change such a character's way of thinking, i say that this guys is a really unlucky one. But at the same time, very lucky that he has people who like him the way he is. In the end, one thing is sure. Everyone is lucky on their own unique way. If that guy could just see it that way too... Whatever. Laughter fuel. The next two day was normal as well here in school. Nothing stressing. And somehow, nothing irritating around at all. The only thing that happened was that scene where Momo faced those club guys and put them in their place with a few words and a death glare. She will not have so much problem with them anymore. Good for her. And as for me, i finally have a peaceful day here. A day where not even Kremant showed up for once! Too bad that not all my days can be as calm as this one. Well, still better than no peace at all.

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

In one of the many rooms in the facility, B-R-200 was communicating via a big screen with his scouts.

B-R-200: Is there any new information about that human yet?

Scout: Negative, sir.

B-R-200: I see. Keep watching him! And if you learn anything, call me immediately!

Scout: Yes sir!

And with that, the call ended.

B-R-200: *Sigh* These last days were too calm out there around that human. We learned nothing helpful at all! Damn!

P-M-R-3: And why is that a problem?

B-R-200: Huh?

B-R turns around, and notices P-M leaning on the wall on the side of the room, being half-covered in shadows.

B-R-200: W-When did you come in here? I didn't notice anyone approaching.

P-M-R-3: Coming in silence is only one of my specialities, dear sergeant. Now as for the lack of information you have at the moment, i think you are missing the point here.

B-R-200: What do you mean?

P-M-R-3: Well, you were receiving information about that human pretty much everyday. But now suddenly, your scouts are unable to find any new information again for some time. What do you think that means?

B-R-200: ... Don't tell me that our own soldiers betray us!

P-M-R-3: Oh, no, no, no, that's not what i was trying to say. I meant that maybe there is no other information to gain from that human. Maybe that was all we could learn from him.

B-R-200: I wouldn't be so sure about it, madam. That human proved us wrong many times already. He is not to be taken lightly at all.

P-M-R-3: Who said that i was going to take him lightly?

That moment, lots of glowing eyes appeared in the shadows beside her.

* * *

**Ionas: S****omething is wrong here.**

**Nana: What is it this time?**

**Ionas: Kremant has some time to appear. It usually doesn't take him long to make an appearance out of nowhere.**

**Nana: It will not make a difference for me if that annoying ghost doesn't show up ever again. We could use a break from him.**

**Ionas: Probably. ****But either way, this strange disappearance of his is still worrying though.**

**Nana: Whatever. ****N****ext time on To Love-Ru****: D****eception****.**

**Ionas: Maybe if i try to call him-**

**Nana: Don't even think about it!**


	14. TLRS-Episode 13-Deception

~At School~During The Class~

Two more days have passed. Both of them calm as well. The insectbots are probably still planning on how to take me down. And as for Kremant... Strangely, he is still nowhere to be found.

*Bell Sound*

After the bell rang for our free period in school, i walk through the hallway, thinking about these last days. The only insidents that happened so far, are Rito's and Haruna's accidental body swap because of one of Lala's devices, and that other thing with Run's pet skunk that makes people young for some time. Lucky i was not there when that last one happened. But other than that, those days were pretty much peaceful. That moment, i stop walking in the middle of the hallway, wondering even more.

Ionas: ...

Way too peaceful to tell the truth. Yeah, something is off here.

Nana: Ion, are you awake?

Ionas: Eh?

I look in front of me, and see Nana looking at me.

Ionas: Oh, sorry, didn't see you there.

Also, your short appearance doesn't help much on that.

Ionas: Anyway, i see that Mea is not with you this time. How come?

Nana: I asked her about going together to a cake store later, but after she said that she couldn't for some reason, she left without saying anything else. She seemed like something was troubling her.

Ionas: I see.

So Mea had something else to do. That reminds me of the episode where... Wait a minute... That sounds like nothing i've seen in to love-ru series at all. Could it be...

Nana: Ion?

Could it be that i've reached the time where i will no longer know what happens next in the series?

Nana: Ion!

Ionas: Eh? Ah, sorry again, Nana.

Nana: Is it me, or are you spacing out more than usual? What is troubling you again?

Ionas: Well, other than what you said about Mea, it's these last days that are troubling me.

Nana: What about them?

Ionas: Have you not notice? Kremant has not appeared during these last days. Not even once. Isn't that a little strange?

Nana: Maybe he got bored and left us alone at last.

Ionas: I don't think that's the case. Something must be up.

Nana: Whatever it is, i don't think it's that important. Don't forget about who are we talking about.

Ionas: Hmm, maybe you are right. You never know with that ghost.

Still, that doesn't means that i shouldn't worry. He might plan an even bigger surprising appearance than before.

Nana: Anyway, since Mea has no time today, wanna come to the cake shop with me later?

Ionas: Nana, you know well that i never say no to something that involves food. Well, most of the time at least.

Nana: So, that means-

Ionas: Yes, Nana. That means that i will definitely come along. Nice of you to invite me.

Nana: D-Don't take this the wrong way! I just call you only because Mea couldn't come, that's all!

Ionas: "Sure".

Like i don't know what character you are.

Ionas: But, probably you should try to talk to Mea one more time. You know, to see what is going on, and to try invite her one more time to come as well. Being with friends always cheers someone's spirit.

Nana: I was actually going to do that.

Ionas: Oh, good. Let's hope she will come.

To tell the truth, i don't really enjoy thinking having Mea along with us. She is always such a pain with the whole "senpai" naming thing. But if Nana convince her to come along in the end, then i will just have to accept the fact, and enjoy the extra company.

~After School~

I was waiting patiently outside of the school's gate for Nana and Mea to appear. After a few minutes, i noticed Nana approaching me alone. I guess that means Mea still didn't want to come along.

Ionas: So Mea is not coming with us in the end, huh?

Not that i mind.

Nana: Yeah. She still seems troubled, but i think she is feeling a little better after talking to her.

Ionas: Even so, she still wants to be alone at the time. She must have a lot of things in her mind.

Probably something happened that has to do with her "master". Kremant must know something about it. But even if he was here now, i doupt he would share any information about such a thing with me.

Ionas: No worries. I'm sure she will be better tommorow. Meanwhile, let's get going to that cake store you were talking about. Shall we?

Nana: Yeah. Let's go.

And like that, we started walking on the way for that store. Let's hope it is not that far away.

~A Few Minutes Later~

While we were walking, i remembered something.

Ionas: Hey, Nana?

Nana: Yes?

Ionas: The last days i discovered a few more things i can create via the Skeletal Constructs power. Wanna see?

Nana: Umm... Sure, ok.

Ionas: Alright then.

After saying that, i use my power to create a skeletal blade out of one of my forearms like the last time.

Ionas: Let's see, let's see... Oh, yeah.

After focusing for a moment, i turn the blade into a small version of a labrys **(A double-bitted-like axe)**.

Nana: Oh. That's actually kinda cool. In what else can you turn it to?

Ionas: Well...

That moment i turn the small labrys into a hammer.

Ionas: I can turn it into a hammer.

Then i turn the hammer into a Naginata **(****A japanese weapon that consists of a wooden pole with a big, curved single-edged blade on the end)**.

Ionas: Into a Naginata. Umm, that's what i think it is called here at least. Oh, and in case we need tools for certain jobs, like digging-

After saying that, i turn the Naginata into a shovel.

Ionas: I can also make things like a shovel for us to use.

Nana: Ok... Not that i don't think that that is not in a way useful, but unless you can actually take it out of your forearm, i don't think that anyone else can use it.

Ionas: No worries.

By saying that, i grab the part of the shovel close to my forearm, and with a simple pull, i actually take it out of there like unplugging a plug.

Nana: Eh?!

Ionas: I discovered the last day that i can actually remove them THAT easily if i want to. Weird, but quite convenient. For a few hours at least.

Nana: What do you mean?

Ionas: For some reason after taking out the things i create with this power, they disappear after some hours.

Nana: I see.

After saying that, i place the bone-shovel back to my forearm, and make it shrink and disappear inside in the bone.

Ionas: Anyway, how much till the cake store?

Nana: Not too far from here. We'll be there in a few minutes.

Ionas: Ok then. Too bad Mea is not coming with us though.

In a way.

Ionas: I know that she really loves eating sweets.

Nana: Yeah. That's why i decided to buy one cake for her too once we reach the store.

Ionas: Oh. That's very thoughtful of you, Nana. I bet she will appreciate that move from you.

Nana: I'm sure about it.

Since i don't know what will happen in the future anymore, i can only guess and try to be positive about it. The worst case of scenario would be for Nana to eventually discover Mea's secret about who and what she really is. But, how many possibilities there are for that to happen soon anyway?

?: Excuse me, sir?

Ionas: Hm?

I turn around and see three police officers approaching us. To tell the truth, this is the first time i see police officers from the moment i ended up here. I wonder what they want.

Police Officer: Are you, Ionas Dardanidis?

They know my name?!

Ionas: Umm... Yeah. Is something the matter, officers?

Police Officer: Yeah, there were many strange reports and incidents lately in our town. And we think that you might be the cause.

Ionas: Wha-?

They must be talking about the many fights i had. How they learned that it was me?

Ionas: Wait, how are you sure that-

Police Officer: A camera spotted you at one of the incidents. Same face, same figure, same height.

Ionas: ...

Ok, considering that some of my fights were not really heroic-like, i think i might be in trouble here.

Police Officer: We will ask you to come to the police station with us calmly, sir.

Nana: W-Wait a minute! Ion did nothing wrong! He was just trying to protect us!

Police Officer: Stay calm, little miss. We just need to ask him a few questions. He is not gonna end up in jail.

Ionas: Oh. Really?

Police Officer: Yes. No need to worry, sir. You are free to go once we clear a few things up.

So they will give me some explanations about what i'm supposed to do or not do in different situations? That seems like a lot of pain considering what i face sometimes. Not that i have any choice at the moment.

Ionas: Alright, alright, i'll come with you.

Nana: But, Ion, what about the cake store.

Ionas: Sorry, Nana, maybe another time. You can still go by yourself though. Need to take that cake for Mea after all. Don't worry, i'll be home before dinner.

Police Officer: If you're finished, we better get going now, sir.

Ionas: Right. Anyway, see you later, Nana.

Nana: Yeah. Bye, Ion.

And like that, i started following the police officers on the way to their station. Let's hope this will not take long.

~Some Minutes Later~

I followed them for a long distance till now. Just how far is that police station of their's? While we were walking, a strange fog started gathering, covering slowly the area around.

Ionas: Where that fog came from? Is this normal?

When i look in front of me again, i see that the police officers were nowhere to be found.

Ionas: Officers? You still there?

I received no response. I have a really bad feeling about this. That instant, i feel something slicing me on one of my sides.

Ionas: OW!

That actually hurts! I look at my injury and see a deep cut there. That looks like it will take some time to heal itself even with my healing factor. What in the world could actually cut me like that?!

Ionas: Who's there?

The moment i say that, i see two figures coming at high speed toward me. Before i even react, the first one slices me in my other side, and the second one slices me on one of my thighs, before both of them disappear once again in the fog.

Ionas: OUCH!

More deep injuries.

Ionas: Alright! This is getting ridiculous!

I bring my arms up till i end up making a "T" shape **(Didn't know how else to describe the arms's position)**, i prepare the force palm power to both my hands, and then i colide them with each other in front of me, sending a force wave around strong enough to clear the fog completely. Once the fog is out of the way, i could see clearly those who were attacking me. They were two human-like robots, purple in color, and their height seemed to be around 2.10. By looking at their armor, i can say that they are insectbots. But unlike other insectbots i met so far, those hardly look like insects. Also, they have a female-like figure and characteristics.

Ionas: That's new.

P-M-R-3: Well, aren't you full of surprises?

The moment i hear the voice, i look upward and see a tall figure on the top of a building beside me.

P-M-R-3: Not that i really expected anything less from someone like you.

Ionas: And who are you supposed to be?

P-M-R-3: The name is P-M-R-3. One of the Lieutenants of the insectbot empire.

P-M? I wonder what that stands for.

P-M-R-3: Not that it really matters at the moment. After all you are going to be dead once we are finished with you. Girls! Positions.

The moment she said that, more of those purple female-like insectbots appear out of nowhere. In the end, i was surrounded by ten of them.

Ionas: Great, more of those. Anyway, can i ask something before we begin this fight?

P-M-R-3: Depends on what you'll ask. Just be quick.

Ionas: What does the P-M in your name stands for?

P-M-R-3: Oh, that's easy. Girls! *Evil Smile* Show him.

When she said that, on each of the ten purple ones, appear from their back a set of two extended arm-like appendages with a big sharp blade in each of them. Those things seem to have a long reach.

Ionas: ... Oh! It stands for Praying Mantis. Ok, now i get it.

Now i only wonder what happened to those police officers i was following. Either they were killed by the insectbots, or they were simply insectbots in disguise that were leading me in this trap. Not that that it's important right now. Also, considering that the Insectbots were watching me for some time, they surely know how my powers work and how i usually fight. They may use that knowledge as an advantage against me. I must be careful, those are practically assassins that i'm dealing with.

P-M-R-3: Girls, i expect results. Turn him into pieces!

When she said that, five of them leap forward, about to strike me from all directions with their blades. Just before they strike, i make a strong jump upward to avoid getting hit by their blades, and make them hit the air instead by that way. I already saw what damage they can do. My injuries still hurt.

Ionas: Darn.

While still in mid air, the other five of the team jump toward me, ready to cut me down as well. When they are about to strike, i use my force palm on the sky, making the attack of the power to push me downward, allowing me to dodge in time. While i was falling, i see the other five on the ground having surrounded the location i will land, waiting to strike me the moment i come into their range of attack. Without losing any time, i use my force palm on the ground in the middle, and the force wave pushes them away the moment it touches the ground, far enough to allow me a safe landing in the end. Before i even catch a break after all that, i see the other five coming from the sky on my location at high speed, with their blades extended and ready to strike.

Ionas: Oh for goodness-

Seeing the blades approaching me before i can dodge them in time, i use the adrenal activation power to boost myself, allowing me to back away the last second fast enough to actually avoid their blades, making them by that way to hit only the ground. After taking some distance from them, i immediately stop the use of adrenal activation's before it drains more of my energy. Need to be careful with that.

Ionas: Phew, that was-

That moment a small rocket flies toward me and explodes the moment it hits my torso, throwing me away, and then on the ground by that way. It was not as bad as those blades were, but still, not a nice feeling to be hit by an explosive.

Ionas: Ouch! Where the heck that came from?!

I look at that P-M woman at the top of the building, and see that one of her arms **(Not the special ones)** had a small device on it, which she was aiming it at me. She is the one who threw that!

Ionas: That was a cheap shot!

P-M-R-3: Didn't really think that i will just stand here and watch, right? I'm going to take every opportunity to bring you down, so don't hope that i will play nice.

Oh, so that's how is it going to be, huh?

P-M-R-3: Hitting you with that, was as easy as leading you in this trap. All it needed was just a simple disguise to trick you, and you follow us without much effort. How clueless can you humans be sometimes. So pathetic of you.

So those police officers WERE just a disguise after all! Also, mocking me after pulling such a cheap shot on me, is not a good idea.

Ionas: Very well then. Try to trick me as much as you like, i don't care. But remember, TWO can play that game.

P-M-R-3: And now i suppose you expect me to be scared about it. Not a chance, sweetie. Girls, enough playing around. Finish him off!

Once again five of them rush toward me while the other five are waiting on their positions for the moment. While i still had time before they reach me, i create two skeletal blades from my forearms to assist me in battle. When the attackers get close enough, with a sudden movement i jump toward them with my blades extended, aiming for the center of their team. The last moment, the three who were on the way dodge my attack by moving sideward, allowing me to pass through their team from the empty center, avoiding contact with any of them. Immediately, after landing close enough to them, i make both my blades longer and bigger, and swing them with all my might around to hit those who were still behind me. Two of them are able to dodge in time, but the other three though, were not so lucky. The moment my blades reach them, they are cut into pieces in an instant. Seeing what happened, the other two take some distance from me to avoid further contact. Looks like they didn't expect something like that to happen.

P-M-R-3: Oh... Well that was unexpected.

Ionas: As i thought. You people definitely know about my powers and pretty much my common movements during a battle, right? Well, since that's the case, i can just use moves that i never actually tried before.

After saying that, i bring my blades back to their original size, and then take a battle stance.

Ionas: Come and try your luck, you girly bugs! I dare you.

P-M-R-3: Don't let him intimidate you! He is just bluffing. Now all of you, attack!

And so, the other five began their rush toward me like the others did. But this time, i have two more rushing to attack me from behind. Time to show them some more tricks. I turn around quickly and with a swing of my arms, i throw my blades at the two who were coming from behind, piercing one through the head, throwing her down, and the other to where the stomach is supposed to be, making her kneel in pain. I'm sure they knew that i can detach my blades and other objects i create via this ability, but not that i can actually throw them like projectiles too. Neat trick! Also, seriously, why those robots even feel pain? Other than that-

Ionas: That looks a little disturbing.

While i was looking the other way, the other five were about to reach me, preparing their blades to strike. Three of them were flying, and the other two were coming from the ground, while approaching me. Noticing that they are close enough already, i take position with my back facing them even better, and when the time is right, multiple bone-like spikes come out of my back, and extend toward them forcefully. The three who were on the sky evaded the spikes without much problem, while the two who were coming from the ground were penetrated in an instant by the spikes.

Ionas: And that looks even worse than the previous one.

Maybe i should stop with those kind of tricks. This is getting too violent even for me. After that, i shrink the bone-spikes back in my back, letting the two insectbots i penetrated to fall on the ground. They don't look like they will bother me ever again. The other three froze after seeing all that. And to think that they are supposed to be assassins! Amateurs in the end it seems.

P-M-R-3: ... *Sigh* Ok, girls, i think that's enough. Two of you teleport along with our fallen back to base and take them for urgent repair. The remaining one, come to me.

After she gave her orders, two of them gathered in high speed their fallen comrades and teleported away immediately. The other one went up to the building where P-M was. They seemed to discuss about something. Maybe that's a good time for me to go while they are looking away. The moment i turn around, she lands at some distance in front of me, blocking my way. Now that i see her better, i can see that unlike her soldiers, she is white in color, and her height seems to be close to three meters.

P-M-R-3: Thought you could get away just like that?

Ionas: Well, i tried. So, where is your remaining pawn? Awaiting to strike me when i less expect it too? Not that i expect much anymore.

P-M-R-3: Don't worry, she is not going to bother you for now. Also just so you know, my personal soldiers ARE good at what they do. But it looks like not good enough to kill you at the moment. Upgrades are required after this.

Ionas: Great. More upgraded enemies. Like i didn't see that coming. Anyway, are we going to fight one another now, or you will leave me in peace for the day?

P-M-R-3: Like i'm going to make it that easy for you.

Ionas: It was worth a shot.

P-M-R-3: No. THAT is worth a shot.

The moment she said that, she aims at me with that device in her arm again, and launches a small rocked toward me. I quickly bring my arms in front of me to defend myself, and the moment the rocket reaches me, it makes a big explosion that pushes me back a little.

Ionas: Was that your best-

Before i even notice it, she appears out of nowhere right in front of me and kicks me in my face, throwing me away, and then on the ground by that way.

P-M-R-3: Yes. Yes it was.

The kick hurts, but other than throwing me down, it didn't do any serious damage. Also, i know notice that the injuries i received from her soldiers some time ago are already gone. Good news for me. I get up and face her once again.

Ionas: Well, still not that much. I have great durability, remember?

P-M-R-3: Well in that case-

By saying that, she slowly reveals and extends her two arm-like appendages, which unlike the ones her soldiers had, those had a set of blades around them like they were some kind of scary-looking chainsaws.

P-M-R-3: *Evil Smile* I guess i will just have to cut through.

When she said that, her chainsaws activated and the blades started to move around like crazy.

Ionas: Oh, my...

That's a really horrific choice of weapon. Without losing any time, she starts to run toward me at high speed, ready to strike me with on of her chainsaws, aiming for my head. I quickly bring out of my forearms two skeletal blades, and use one of them to block the attack the last moment. Thankfully, it seems that not even those chainsaws are able to cut through what i create from my bones.

Ionas: It doesn't seems like you will cut through any time soon.

P-M-R-3: Wait till i find an opening, and we'll see about that.

After that, i push her backward with my blade, and attack with my other one, trying to impale her. She is able to dodge my attack by spinning on the side, and then she immediately tries to hit me with one of her chainsaws again, aiming for one of my sides. I quickly bring both my blades on that side and block the attack, but the push was so strong on that attack that she threw me away, and on a wall by that way. She is stronger than she looks. This is going to be a difficult fight. I unstuck myself from the wall, and run toward her. When i reach her, i start attacking with my blades, one after another. She is able to dodge and block my strikes without much trouble. After a little while, she finds the chance and pushes me backward with one of her legs, making me to almost lose my balance for a moment. Then, she comes close to me with both her chainsaws being pointed to the sky, and then immediately she brings them downward to strike me.

Ionas: Shi-

I bring the last moment my blades upward and stop the chainsaws from reaching me. Then, she starts pushing them downward even more, trying to break my defence, making this hard for me to stand on my ground.

P-M-R-3: You are pretty persistent, you know that?

Ionas: I heard that before, and yes, i agree.

P-M-R-3: Say, have you wondered till now where my last soldier might be? She is missing some time now.

Ionas: Probably still hiding in the shadows for a surprise attack. I'll be ready for that, no worries.

P-M-R-3: Are you sure about that? I might had a different task for her to do. Wanna guess what might be more important than letting her assist me with our fight?

Ionas: ... The princesses!

P-M-R-3: Heh. Didn't see that coming, did you? My soldier must be there already! Taking care of your dear princesses. You left them in their doom. You disappointed them. And all that because you decided to stay here and fight me. What a joke of a guardian you are!

Ionas: ...

I really messed it up this time. Can't believe i let something like that happen! I must go back and save them! I might still have-

P-M-R-3: Just kidding.

Ionas: Huh?

That moment, i see her normal hands below carrying two pistols, before she starts shooting multiple energy-like shots on my chest, throwing me away and on the ground after a few more shots.

Ionas: Ow...

And i thought the blades were hurting.

P-M-R-3: Just so you know, a normal human would be like a swiss cheese by now after all that. Anyway, my soldier is not after your princesses. It would be foolish of me to send only one after them.

Ionas: Wait, you were frigging lying?!

P-M-R-3: That's right. You humans are so gullible some times. One little lie and it's like you whole world is in ruins. In the end, you are all weak. And when i finish with you, your world is going to-

Before she finish that sentence, i strike the ground with my punch in anger, while i'm still lying on the ground.

P-M-R-3: Huh?

Ionas: You dare to tell me such a lie... Making me believe that my friends are in danger... And mock me just because i worry for them?!

I get up and look at her with anger. Too much anger for me to handle. Then is when i understand that i start to change again. So tired of this. In what monster i will turn to this time?

P-M-R-3: So, you decided to transform like that time. That's right, we know even that. I guess that means you are not capable enough to face me as you normally are, right?

After hearing that while i was about to change completely, i suddenly turn back to normal, without noticing at the moment, and look at her annoyed.

Ionas: Hey, that's not true! I can fight you just fine without transforming! But it's not like i can control it when it happens!

P-M-R-3: Then why you changed back so easily?

Ionas: Eh?

Then is when i realized that i was back to normal.

Ionas: Well that's strange.

Probably making me think that she doesn't thinks i can fight her in my normal form, made me forget for a moment my actual anger, and turned me back to that normal as a result. Pride much?

P-M-R-3: Oh, so you mean it. To tell the truth we knew that something was off with that transformation, but we never actually thought it was unintentional. Interesting.

Ok, i think i've had enough of those insectbots for one day. Time to finish this fight. I mean, it's night already.

Ionas: P-M, i think it's time to finish this.

From my left arm, i bring out a bone-blade long enough that penetrates the ground below. Then, i make it change form, and make it look more like a sword, giving it a hilt as well. After it was finished, i grab it with my right hand from its hilt, take it out of my forearm and from the ground, and start to carry it like an actual sword.

P-M-R-3: Does that means that you want to do this traditionally? Because i don't really plan to follow your example and leave my chainsaws behind.

Ionas: I was not really planning for such a thing.

After saying that, i bring my left hand a little backward, and start to gather energy for a certain attack.

P-M-R-3: Now what you might planning to do?

Ionas: You'll see soon. Here i come!

And like that, i dash forward, ready to fight her in close combat once again. Once i reach her, i try to strike with my sword, but she blocks it with one of her chainsaws. Then, she tries to strike me with her other chainsaw, but i dodge it quickly by jumping backward. After that i immediately leap forward, and try to impale her with the sword, but she dodges by moving sideward the last second. When i land on the ground, i take some distance from her, and stay there preparing for her to make the next move. Also it seems that gathering this energy on my left hand tires me out a little, so i'll need to be careful with my movements while i do that.

P-M-R-3: You seem a little slower than before. Whatever you are doing there, must really exhausts you.

Oh, she realized.

P-M-R-3: Don't worry. In a few seconds, you will take a rest that you'll be dying for.

Worst pun ever. After that, she finally makes her move and leaps toward me. When she is about to reach me, she starts to spin herself around through the air along with her chainsaws. Seeing that coming, i move quickly my sword to the side of where the strike of the spin was coming from, and block her attack with all my might, stopping her spin by that way. Then, i immediately kick her on the torso, pushing her away from me, and keeping my distance from her once again. Need to slow her down as much as i can if i want this to work.

P-M-R-3: Tsk. Even though you are slower than before, your reactions are still quick enough to block my attempts. So annoying. Time for a different approach!

The moment she said that, she starts to shoot toward me with her two blaster-like pistols. I make attempts to avoid getting hit, but all i can really do at the moment is to protect my left hand by putting it behind my back, just in case, and block some of the shots with my sword. I'm being hit by more shots than i can dodge and block. She is too precise with her pistols and i'm not really good at blocking shots with a sword.

P-M-R-3: You may be able to withstand most attacks, but that doesn't means that they can't harm you if you are hit by them continuously. I have much ammo and you will fall before i run out of it!

That insectbot is really persistent! But i must admit, she has a point. If more of those shots hit me, i will be in real trouble. I think i gathered enough energy already. All i need now is a clear shot. Yeah, i don't think doing this from such a distance will help me do much of damage. I must find a way to get close to her fast and strike directly.

Ionas: Oh, right.

It's risky to use that, but considering the shots that keep hitting me, standing here is even more risky.

Ionas: Well, time to get things done.

Waiting no more, i activate the adrenal activation, and begin to run toward her.

P-M-R-3: What the-

She tries to shoot me with a rain of shots again, but at such speed, i dodge them without problem. When i finally reach her, i use my sword to cut her pistols in pieces, and then to penetrate one of her foot. After that, i immediatelly do the same thing to her other foot with one more blade that i quickly take out of my right forearm, sticking by that way her feet on the ground, making her unable to run or fly away. Then, i stop the use of the adrenal activation just in case.

P-M-R-3: AHH! My feet!

Ionas: One of these days i must ask one of you about why you even FEEL pain as robots. But for now i just want to finish this and go home in one piece.

P-M-R-3: How about several pieces!

While saying that, she brings downward both her cahinsaws to strike me. Knowing that she will do that, i used quickly my skeletal constructs again to create and extend two long bones from my back to grab and completely stop the chainsaws with them before they even reach me.

Ionas: No thanks, i think i'm good.

P-M-R-3: You will pay for this!

Ionas: I'm not paying for someone else's mistakes.

After saying that, i bring my left hand backward, and then immediatelly forward to release the energy i gathered so far on her. The moment i do that, a wave of energy comes out so forcefully in front of me, that not only it blows what was in front of me, but it also blows ME backward, throwing me away from the area and high in the sky.

Ionas: What the heeeecccckkkk...!

The force was so much that i'm now literally flying above of the city because of that. Maybe i should start testing my powers before i think of using them in an actual combat. Wonder how long it will take before i fall down?

~One Minute later~

Ionas: Oh, i think i am starting to fall down at last. Wait-

And just as i was thinking about it, i fall down with my back on the ground, leaving a trail of broken pieces of asphalt on it in the process, till i finally stop moving.

Ionas: Ooow...

No matter how sturdy i am, falls like that still hurt.

Nana: Ion?!

Ionas: Eh?

I look beside me and see Nana carrying a little package in one of her hands.

Ionas: Hey, Nana, how is it going?

Nana: ... Ok, what happened this time?

Ionas: Well-

Just before i could explain, out of nowhere, a blade strikes and breaks the ground in front of Nana, before is pulled back where it came from, surprising us both.

Nana: Wah!

Ionas: I swear if that's another insectbot, i will-

?: Damn!

?: That monster!

After hearing that, we noticed three strange humanoid aliens on the rooftop of a building beside us. By the look of it, they seem like they are running from something.

Nana: Wh-What is going on?

Mea: Are you running away?

Wait, did i just hear Mea? Then is when we notice her as well along with Rito in a rooftop close by. The only difference, parts of her hair were blades and her arms were frigging blasters!

Mea: I'm doing my best to hold back, so let's play some more, getlemen.

Nana: Mea...?

That is when Mea noticed Nana as well. I could see that she was quite shocked that Nana saw her like that. And considering that Nana didn't know till now what Mea really was, and if i get the right idea about the whole situation, that might means...

Ionas: Oh, shi-

* * *

**Purple Reshaped: It looks like Mea's secret has been revealed to Nana at last.**

**Kremant: That means we are getting closer to the good part.**

**Purple Reshaped: Too bad you're too busy to visit them yet. I know how much you love messing around at such moments.**

**Kremant: Yes. Yes i do. ****N****ext time on To Love-Ru****: Affection.**

**Purple Reshaped: So, what are you doing again and you're so busy?**

**Kremant: Oh right, you are still new around here. Well, like any other good reshaped, i simply make sure to-**


	15. TLRS-Episode 14-Affection

~The Next Day~In Rito's House~

What happened yesterday was not something i was expecting to see so soon. When Nana saw Mea in her trans-form, Mea decided to tell her farther about what she really was. After telling her, she then said that she was not really considering Nana as a friend all this time. That everything was just an act due to her master's orders. She also said that due to that difference between them, considering herself as a weapon, they could never understand each other for real anyway. It was clear just by looking at Nana's face, that that broke her heart. When we returned back to Rito's house, and after she pretends to Mikan and Lala that "everything is fine", she went straight to her room, staying there alone who knows how long till now. Losing a friend in any way is never something nice, neither easy. Poor girl.

~Some More Time Later~In Rito's Room~

Ionas: Still not out, huh?

Rito: Yeah. Momo told me that she will go talk to her. Maybe she can cheer her up a little and make her forget-

Ionas: Rito, no one is so apathetic to forget things like that, and just like that. Especially someone like Nana.

Rito: ... I guess you are right.

Ionas: Better go check if she is finished. I will not lie, i don't expect Momo to fix things just like that.

Rito: Don't say that. She might be able to-

Ionas: Not a chance. Believe me, even I know something more when it comes to friendship. And this one is a REALLY special case.

Without saying more, both Rito and i get out of the room, and see Momo already teleporting out of hers. (Remember the room device they use)

Rito: Where is Nana?

Momo: She is been holed up in her room ever since coming home.

I think we already know that.

Momo: Although she acted normally with sister and Mikan who don't know what happened...

Rito: ... There is no way she wouldn't feel down...

Ionas: It's harsh when a friendship ends up like that. It really messes your feelings if you don't know how to think about it positively even a little. And Nana doesn't look like someone who takes such things lightly.

Momo: Prehaps i had gotten my hopes up, because of Mikan's relationship with Yami. I thought maybe... Nana could change Mea's heart. But... When i think of how Nana must have felt after being told their friendship was just an act... Then i should have pulled them appart at the moment i learned of Mea's identity.

Well, too late for that, isn't it?

Rito: That's not true-

Did he-

Rito: Momo.

Oh. For a moment there i thought that he read my mind. I accuse Kremant for that mistake.

Rito: I'll go talk to Nana.

Momo: Rito...

Ionas: Yeah... No.

Rito: Eh?

Ionas: Don't get me wrong, dude, but i think it would be a bad idea if YOU go talk to her.

Rito: Huh? Why?

Ionas: Need to mention your constant falling and groping on a girl's private parts? Or maybe the fact about how many times she gave you a beating because of that?

Rito: *Sweat Drop* Point taken.

Ionas: It would be better if I go talk to her. After all, other than Mea, i'm her closest best friend.

As i say that, i approach the Space Distortion room device, ready to go inside.

Ionas: Wish me luck. Things might get rough if she feels worse than we think.

And like that, i press the button, and teleport inside in their "hall". At least i think it's a hall. Anyway, i better go find Nana's room. So, which way it is again?

Lala: Oh, hi, Ion.

I look behind me and see Lala covered with only a bath towel.

Ionas: Just finished from the bath?

Lala: Yeah. So, what are you doing here?

Ionas: I'm here for Nana. I'll be honest with you, something happened that made her sad, and i'm here to see what i can do about it in order to help her. Need some directions though to find her room.

Lala: Oh, it's that way.

She says that while pointing at a direction.

Ionas: Thanks.

I was about to go, but then Lala stops me by grabbing my shoulder.

Lala: Ion?

Ionas: Yes?

Lala: Thank you for being such a good friend to Nana.

Ionas: It's nothing, i guess.

Lala: Nana might be in her cyber safari park at the moment.

The what now?

Lala: Better put some shoes on before you go in.

...

Ionas: *Sigh* Back in a few minutes.

~A Few Minutes Later~

After getting my shoes from outside, i get back to where i was, and open the door to Nana's room. It appears that Nana is really not inside in her room. That moment i notice something that looks like an advanced tall mirror in the room that was showing to have "waving water" on its inside. Ok, that has to be a portal.

Ionas: ... I will never understand why those advanced portals look like they have water in there. Oh well, let's just get inside.

Without thinking about it much, i walk inside in the portal, and get transferred as soon as i get inside. A few seconds later, when the transportation finished, i was standing on some kind of green Hill, having in front of me a great view of the area around. Lots of green fields, rivers, mountains, weird shaped trees, and lots of different animals i've never seen before.

Ionas: Seriously, what in the world?

?: *Growl*

The moment i hear the strange growl, i turn around and see behind me something that looks like a red small version of a dragon. Still bigger than me though. I see that that thing is drooling. He must sees me as food. That exact moment, it tries to bite me with it's big mouth. I quickly avoid the bite by moving backward, and then decide to run past the beast. Seeing me running away, the beast starts to run after me.

Ionas: Whatever that dragon-thing really is, i better not start a fight with it. This might be one of Nana's animal friends.

What a pain! I hate running from my problems like that. Let's just hope that it will stop hunting me after some time.

~One Minute Later~

Ionas: Ok, i'm tired of running already!

I stop that moment and face the beast that it still comes after me.

Ionas: Want a bite of this?

By saying that, i grow from most parts of both my arms many bone-blades.

Ionas: Then come and get it!

If that thing doesn't turn around and leave me alone, i will frigging make it to!

Nana: *Sweat Drop* Drasuke, wait! He is not food, he is someone i know!

The dragon-thing suddenly just stops, and then i notice Nana in the sky flying toward our location. After that, the beast left the area and i sat down in relief, making the bone-blades disappear back in my arms at the moment.

Ionas: *Phew* That was close.

Nana: Well, what did you expect by entering in my cyber safari on your own?

Ionas: You are kinda right on that one. Anyway, so this is the place where you keep all your animal friends that you call from that strange phone-thing device?

Nana: The D-Dial? Yeah. I gathered them from all over the galaxy, and let them live in this cyberspace after befriended them. I made this place that way so it will be like living in their original planets for each of them.

Ionas: ... Ok, i'm impressed by how advanced this technology is. One question though. Why you decided to come here?

Nana: ... J-Just so you know, there are times where i want to be alone.

Ionas: I see.

She is still feeling awful about what happened.

Nana: Momo told be, that you knew about Mea's true identity as well.

Ionas: That is true. Sorry for not letting you know.

After saying that, she walks away a little, and stops after a few steps, having her back still turned on me.

Nana: You know, i was worried. That Mea was living all alone while saying "i have an older sister". I thought there might be some complicated circumstances she couldn't tell to other people. I was thinking that "even though she can't talk right now, if we got to be closer, she'll ask me for advice. If she does ask me for advice how do i answer?"

Somehow, i have a feeling that this is going to be a lot more painful than i thought about.

Nana: It never crossed my mind that her older sister was Yami. I knew nothing at all. I'm such an idiot, am i not?

Ionas: Don't you think that that's-

I stop talking as soon as i notice Nana's sudden trembling.

Nana: "That's... Not true"?

I was actually going to say "a little exaggerating", but oh well.

Nana: I... I was really serious, you know. *Tears Start Falling* I thought she was my friend... OUR friend. But to Mea, all that was nothing more than an act.

Oh, this is starting to get out of hand.

Ionas: Oh, come on, don't be like that now. I'm sure that if you go talk to her one more time you might-

Nana: What for?!

That moment, she turns around suddenly, showing me a very tearful face.

Nana: She told me clearly "playing friends is over"! Mea never cared about me at all!

Ionas: But, Nana-

Nana: That's enough! It doesn't matter anymore! I don't care about it anymore!

OK, THAT'S IT! I approach her, and give her a strong slap on the cheek, throwing her by that way down on the grassy ground. While still down, she holds her cheek in pain, and sat up on the grass.

Nana: Hey, what was that for?!

Ionas: We agree in one thing here! You ARE an idiot! An idiot to think like that! Think clearly for a second. Do you think Mea REALLY meant all that?

Nana: Eh? What do you mean?

Ionas: We all know that she was following orders, yes, but some of the moments we both saw her doing, were a little more friend-like than she needed to show. I mean think about it, her orders were aiming at Yami, considering what i heard. So why to spend most of her time with you, doing pretty much other different things, while she was pretty much supposed to focus mostly on Yami? Not even sure if those two were even meeting each other at all after the first meeting.

Kinda forgot if they even met recently after all these days.

Ionas: Anyway, what i'm trying to say is, that all this must have confused her quite a lot. Making her forget what she really is, and the wanna be purpose her "master" wants her to have. So far, she was hiding her true identity. But now that she has been revealed, she thought that it was about time to end what she was thinking as just an"act". Still, that doesn't mean she truly wanted to stop being your friend. If i had to guess, i would say that she STILL wants to be your friend. I'm not being naive, i just say a fact. And i must say that that one is quite assured.

Nana was paused at the moment, not knowing how to respond.

Ionas: Look, i know that she hurt your feelings after what she told you, but do you hate her enough to really stop thinking of her as a friend? You want to forget her that badly?

Nana: ...

Ionas: ...

Nana: No...

Ionas: Hm?

Nana: Of course i don't want to! I'm not someone who can switch to hating just like that! But how are you so sure that-

Ionas: I just know it. Believe me, i'm not known to make mistakes so easily when it comes to such things. Now, you must find a way to get close to her once more, so this time you can be friends for real. I'm sure you will know what to do when the time comes, so no worries, ok?

Nana: *Tears Still Falling* Ok...

Ionas: ... *Sigh* Come here you crybaby.

Without thinking about it much, i crouch down, and give her a hug. She seems quite surprised by that move of mine.

Ionas: Wipe these tears already. It pains me when i see a picture like that.

After telling her that, she pauses again for a moment, before deciding to wipe her tears off her face.

Ionas: Feeling better?

Nana: Y-Yeah.

Ionas: Good.

And like that, i let her and start to move away.

Ionas: I am going downstairs to rest on the couch for a little while. Feel free to come see us when you finish business here.

And without saying anything else, i go to where the portal device is, and left the cyber safari behind me. When i get out from the advanced rooms completely, i start to walk downstairs, while having a strange feeling inside me. And i mean other than the satisfaction of helping a friend. No idea what that is, and i don't really care at the moment.

~A Few Minutes Later~

I have told to everyone that things are fine now, and that Nana is feeling a lot better than before. And after a few minutes, Nana decides to come downstairs at last and show that i was not just all talk. Everyone was happy to see that Nana was feeling better. Also for some reason, she and Momo decided to go take a bath afterward. No idea why that late, but whatever. At least now everything is back to normal. Well, the To Love-Ru normal at least.

~Some Time Later~

Nana was putting on her shoes, ready to leave to go find Mea, late in the night.

Momo: Nana...

Nana: I'm off.

Ionas: Wait, isn't it a little too dark outside to go find Mea?

Nana: It will be fine. I'll be back soon.

And like that she went outside, and closed the door behind her, before flying away.

Momo: Don't worry, we are going after her. I'm going upstairs to bring Rito with us as well.

And like that, she started running upstairs.

Ionas: Hurry up! We are going to lose her at this rate!

Momo: No worries!

After she finally brought Rito, we started running after Nana. Apparently Momo had some sort of tracking device that was allowing us to see where Nana was going. Convenient and weird at the same time.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Finally, Nana found the place where Mea was. While they were not noticing, me, Rito, and Momo went downward on the field, and on a spot down of a close by bridge to hide and watch them without problem. We were a little too behind, so i hope we didn't miss their entire dialogue.

Mea: That's not what i meant. I told you, "playing friends is over".

Nana: ... Mea... I need to talk to you. Please, hear me out.

Nana starts to approach Mea.

Mea: Don't come near me!

Before we even notice it, Mea attacks with a fast blade attack by using her long braid, which hits one of Nana's pigtails, having as a result to release that part of the hair down. Not wanting to let that stop her, Nana keeps approaching. Seeing that, Mea is about to attack again.

Ionas: Oh my god, she is gonna kill her!

That moment Momo is about to go there and stop this.

Rito: Wait, Momo!

Rito stops her by grabbing her tail.

Momo: *Blush* AHH! Ri.. Rito, what are you doing at a time like this?

Ionas: Dude, the heck?

Rito: S-Sorry!

Rito lets her tail and comes a little close to keep his voice down.

Rito: B-But, let's believe. In both of them.

Ionas: Are you crazy?! Say whatever you want, i'm going in!

Before i even make a move, a shot comes out of nowhere and hits the wall beside us.

Ionas: What the-

That moment i take a look on the other side of the bridge where it came from, and see one B-R insectbot soldier with something that looks like a sniper, and two more soldiers behind him as backup.

Ionas: The insectbots? Now? Seriously?!

They must have found the opportunity to capture the princesses again. If i don't do something about it, they will stun us like the last time.

Ionas: Darn! Guys, i need to take care of this. I leave you responsible for Nana and Mea. And Rito, if anything bad happens to Nana, let's just say that i have a few really bad things in mind about what i will do to you.

Rito: *Gulp*

And like that, i start running across the grassy field, and the moment i reach the tip of the river, i make a strong leap forward, and land on the other side, facing the three insectbots.

Insectbot Soldier: He is here!

After he said that, five more insectbots appeared around me.

Ionas: Ok, you pieces of junk! Let's make this quick!

~A Few Moments Later~

After finishing with the insectbots, i quickly jump on the other side of the river again, and run to the place where the others were, hoping that things didn't end up badly. I mean, it is not like i expect in a To Love-Ru series something really bad to happen to someone in the end, but i still worry considering i don't know anymore what to expect. When i reach the place, i see down in the grassy field those three alien-looking guys from the other time beaten-up and unconscious, and my friends a little further talking along with Mea... and Yami too? It looks like i missed quite a lot here. I approach them, with the hope to learn what the heck happened while i was gone.

Momo: Oh, Ion, you are back.

Ionas: Hey, everyone. Finished with the insectbots at last. So, what did i miss?

Momo: Well, Nana and Mea are friends again, _thankfully_, and Yami took care of those three on the ground who were going to attack us or something.

Ionas: I see. Good that everything went well in the end.

Phew! I feel relieved now.

Nana: Um... Ion? Why you hold an insectbot's head in you arm?

Ionas: Eh?

I look at the arm she was looking at and notice a broken insectbot's head stuck in my arm.

Ionas: How come and i didn't notice that one before? It must have been from that headlock i did to one of them.

I grab the insectbot's head with my other hand, unstuck it from my arm, and toss it away.

Rito: W-Well, since everything is ok now, we better go back home. Mikan and Lala must worry.

Ionas: I guess then that's it for tonight.

Too bad i missed the whole thing though. Oh well, at least now we can officially get some rest for the day, and most of all, dinner!

~In An Unknown, Underground Facility~

Insectbot: Sir, we lost the signal from the team we sent some time ago after the princesses and that human.

B-R-200: Damn! I can't believe this! I even gave them our latest long range rifle creation!

H-B-R-12: Well, considering they never had the time to test a weapon like that before, it was expected.

B-R-200: It's just a longer version of their normal rifles. It's not that different!

H-B-R-12: So, how is P-M-R-3?

B-R-200: Still recovering, sir. She had some serious damage after her fight with the human. Her half lower part of her body was completely destroyed. It's like she has been hit by an explosion or something. But since her heart and brain parts were not damaged, she was able to survive. Repairing her will take some time though.

H-B-R-12: I see. Well, that's what she gets for thinking she could do the job better than me.

B-R-200: You do realize that you were beaten by that human as well in a similar way, right, sir?

H-B-R-12: Hey, only my legs i lost from that. SHE lost way more.

B-R-200: *Sigh*... I just hope the great one will not get too angry with us after he learns that we failed again.

~Some Hours Later~At Rito's House~

I was in my room, trying to sleep while thinking about all the good things that happened today. First, i was able to bring some sense to Nana about her choices, then her friendship with Mea was fixed successfully, and i enjoyed a great dinner along with my friends afterward. There is only one thing that troubles me at the moment. That feeling i had after i conforted Nana. I mean, i always feel nice when i help someone, but this feeling is a lot different than the one i use to have. It's like a sudden realization, but at the same time i have no idea what that realization is. How in the frigging world is that even possible?! Seriously, it's as stupid as it sounds!

Ionas: _Better focus on my sleep now. Or else i see myself not taking any of that tonight._

I close my eyes, and try to not think about it anymore. Suddenly, i hear the sound of my room teleportation-thing device. I half-open one of my eyes to check if anyone is there in the dark, and see Nana with a pillow in her arms. What is she doing here so late? She starts to approach me slowly and silently. Wait, if i think about it the right way... Is she trying to sneak into my bed?! She gets closer and closer to my bed. I close my eye again to make sure she will not notice that i am still awake.

Nana: ...

I can feel somehow that she stopped next to me. She stands there and remains like that for a minute, i think. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable actually. Need to calm down or she will notice.

Nana: _What i was thinking?!_

After she whispered that for some reason, she turns around and leaves the room without a second thought through the teleportation device.

Ionas: OK, that was weird.

I guess that she WAS trying to sneak in after all. But still, why someone like Nana would even try to do such a thing? For what purpose exactly?

Ionas: _... This feeling again..._

Why am i so oblivious suddenly and can't understand what is going on?!

~The Next Day~ After School~

After we finished with the school for today, me and my friends started to walk on the way for our home. I couldn't focus very well today due to this whole "feeling situation". Having that in mind, i also considered for a moment to ask Nana about what she was doing exactly so late in my room, but then i changed my mind because i knew already that she will not answer to such a question just like that. Anyway, now about the feeling-thing, maybe i should ask someone about it since i somehow have no idea what that might be exactly. But, thinking about it, i can't just ask any of my friends about it. Rito, i can't trust him for the reason he might say something about it by accident to others. Lala, not really sure if she can really give a good answer considering how much of a child she is most of the time. Momo, not going to comment. Oh, right! Mikan! She is the most serious and wise of all in the house, and she might even have a good answer for what troubles me. Ok, it's settled, i'm definitely going to ask her about it once we get home.

Nana: Ok, Ion, why are you spacing out again?

Ionas: Hm? Oh, nothing to worry about. I'm just thinking about what i will do once we get back home. Well, not that i really plan to do anything different than usual, but-

Nana: Whoa! What are you talking about? Are you not coming to the festival with us?

Ionas: Festival?

Nana: Yeah, you know, the festival.

Ionas: No one told me anything.

Momo: I... Kinda forgot to tell him about it. Sorry.

"Sure you are." I give her a look, making her understand that i don't believe her.

Momo: I-I say the truth, i really forgot to tell you!

Still not sure if i should believe her.

Ionas: Well, since we actually have a plan for today, then of course i'll come with all of you. No worries about it.

Nana: Oh. Good then.

Lala: This is going to be fun!

Rito: I'm sure this summer festival will be nice too.

Ionas: Well if you say s- Wait, summer you said?!

Rito: Eh? Y-Yeah. Summer.

Ionas: ...

Nana: Why? What's wrong with that?

It was at this moment that i realized...

Ionas: We are in the frigging summer school, aren't we?

Momo: Umm, yeah?

Ionas: *Internal Screaming*

Nana: Wait, you didn't know about it?!

Ionas: No! I didn't even know what month we had from the moment i appeared in this world! Still not sure how i missed that all this time, but seriously though, why the heck are we even doing in school during summer season?! It is supposed to be a time for a great break, not more school! This is a total outrage!

Nana: I know in a way how you feel. But it would be a lot more boring if we just stayed in the house all this time, waiting for big sis and the other to return while we watch Celine.

Oh, right, that was the reason Lala's sisters decided to come at school. Still not changing the fact about how i feel for the summer school, and schools in general.

Ionas: I will pretend it is normal this summer school nonsense for now. I just hope that nothing wrong will happen while we are in the festival. So, who else from those we know will come to this event as well? Momo?

Momo: Eh? Oh, well, it will be Mea, Mikado-Sensei, Tearju-Sensei as well, Oshizu, Mikan and Celine will come too of course... Oh, and Zastin along with his assistants i heard will appear in the festival too.

Ionas: Hm?

Momo: Oh, right, you never met Zastin before, so of course you don't know him. You can say that he is something like a personal bodyguard for our sister Lala and us, but after a few events he ended up becoming assistant along with his friends to the manga company Rito's dad owns. Not sure if he really needs to brag about it.

Actually i know him from the series, but it is a surprise how come and i didn't happen to meet him anywhere around.

Ionas: "Nice bodyguard he is". He is lucky nothing happened to you after the insectbots showed up, or else i can imagine that your father would most likely have him executed for neglect of duty.

Momo: *Sweat Drop* W-Well, when you put it that way-

Ionas: Whatever. But out of curiosity, does he knows about me?

Momo: Yeah. We told him about you the time you showed up. He was quite surprised and shocked at that time after he heard what happened. I told him to not worry though, and that we were safe with a strong friend like you around.

Ooh, i see what are you trying to do there.

Ionas: Well, nice of you to calm him down. Still not changing the way of how i see you though.

Momo: Wha-!

Nana: *Snicker*

Seeing Nana laughing like that is actually pretty cute. Oh, that feeling is hitting me again for some reason. This time it comes with a headache too. I will deal with that as well later. Let's hope they have at home something for it.

~A Few Minutes Later~At Rito's Home~

After taking something for the headache, i approached Mikan while everyone was busy.

Ionas: Say, Mikan, i have something that i want to ask you about.

Mikan: Sure, what is it?

Ionas: It is a strange feeling that is troubling me from yesterday, after i helped Nana to fix her friendship with Mea. I don't know how to describe it exactly, but every time i'm close to Nana, there are moments where it strikes me like it wants me to realize something. Today it even gave me a headache. Any idea about what is it?

Mikan: Oh. Oooh, i think i know what that might be.

Ionas: ...

Mikan: You like Nana.

Ionas: ... *Facepalm* Really with this now, Mikan?

Mikan: What? It's not bad that you like her. I think it's actually pretty-

Ionas: That's not what i meant. I mean that i hear Kremant ALWAYS saying to me that Nana likes me, and that i will end up liking her too. But considering how manipulative he is, i cannot just accept something like that to be REALLY true! No!

Mikan: I see. Still that doesn't means that you might not actually have those feelings for her. Maybe you just haven't realized till now. I mean, you did say that you were feeling it like some kind of realization, right?

Ionas: ...

That's actually a good point. But-

Ionas: I'm still not sure if i should think that way. I mean, it might just be something else. Also, if that's really the case, then why the sudden headache?

Mikan: Hmmm... Maybe you are just struggling on the inside. And since you have hard time understanding this "strange" feeling of yours, that might actually be the reason for the headache.

The more i listen to her, the more i think that she might be right.

Ionas: Look, Mikan, you make a lot of good points here, but i'm still not sure if i should really think about Nana that way. This feeling is something new for me, yes, but i think i will need to think about it MORE carefully before i actually decide to do anything about it. You know, make sure that this feeling is truly what you said, and not something else.

Mikan: Sure, take your time. I'm sure you will know what to do when the time comes.

Ionas: Thanks for the help.

Mikan: You're welcome. By the way, since i know this is your first summer festival here, i took the opportunity to buy a yukata on your size.

Ionas: Wait, aren't yukata only for girls?

Mikan: There are male versions too, you didn't know?

Ionas: Well, now i know.

Mikan: You know, you don't really need to wear one during the festival if you don't want to. But i thought that since this is the first time you attend to one here, it would be more appropriate to have a more traditional look.

Nice thought actually.

Ionas: In that case i look forward to wear it on the festival then. Thanks again, Mikan.

Wonder if it really fits me though.

~Some Hours Later~At The Festival~

We finaly arived in the festival. The night was already above of us, and the lights around were giving a really nice picture for the festival and the people around. Everywhere many different games, and most importantly, many different things to eat! Need to watch my manners with that here. And for once, no trouble around. For now at least. Also, this uniform really fits me, and the black color suits me as well. Mikan did a good job finding this yukata for me. The others of our meeting team are somewhere around, enjoying the festival in different places, leaving only Rito, Nana, and Momo with me. Well, at least we will all meet together later to go watch the fireworks in a certain location. So till then, let's just enjoy the festival while it is still here.

Nana: Wah, as i thought, the summer festival is so lively!

Nana is already enjoying it.

Nana: I'm going to eat some cotton candy!

And like that, she runs to the closest vendor to buy some.

Momo: Nana, if you run around too much, you will fall.

And then Momo goes there as well. I could see that Rito was spacing out while looking at those two.

Ionas: *Smirk* Enjoying the festival, Rito, or you just like the way Nana and Momo look on those yukata?

Rito: *Sweat Drop* Eh? Uh, n-nothing like that!

Rito you can be so laughable sometimes.

Nana: Hey, Ion, want me to buy you some cotton candy too?

Ionas: Sorry, i don't like cotton candy. Tried once, didn't really enjoy the taste.

Nana: Oh, i see.

Ionas: But thanks anyway for the thought. *Grin* Nice of you as always.

Nana: *Blush* S-Shut up.

Feeling or no feeling, i still love making her act like that.

Momo: Rito, do you want anything?

Rito: No, i'm good, thanks.

After that, Nana bought her cotton candy, and Momo a big round lollipop. Strange seeing a lollipop at such a size actually, but i better not bring that up just to be sure.

Nana: Anyway, i need go meet up with Mea now, so i'll get going. Ion, you will come too, right?

Ionas: Sure things.

Momo: Just don't forget you two that we are going to meet back up on the grounds around the time of the fireworks.

Ionas: No worries, we'll be there in time. So, are we going, Nana?

Nana: Y-Yeah.

And like that, me and Nana started walking through the festival to meet up with Mea. For now, that feeling is not annoying me now that i'm alone with Nana. So maybe it really WAS something else in the end.

Nana: Say, Ion, is something wrong?

Ionas: Eh?

Nana: Today i saw you looking a bit troubled, like something happened again.

Ionas: Umm... I don't really remember. I guess whatever it was, was not really a big deal. Why? *Smirk* Worry for me?

Nana: Of course i worry for you, you idiot!

What the-

Nana: *Blush* I-I mean, i don't like it when i see you look like that. We are friends, aren't we? We are supposed to talk with each other if there is anything that troubles us, so we can help each other with that problem and such. S-So, if there is anything next time that troubles you, tell me immediately about it. Ok?

Ionas: *Shock*

That's not the reaction i was expecting actually. Also, am i not the one who usualy says things like that? Still, even though she is right about that one, i'm definitely not going to tell her about what is troubling me at the moment just like that. Let's pretend for now.

Ionas: Well, Nana, you are right about that. You don't need to worry though. If there is something that really troubles me, i will make sure to tell you, so no worries. I mean, it's not like i'm hiding anything from you.

Biggest lie so far.

Nana: Well, glad we made this clear then.

In a way at least.

Nana: Hm? Oh, i see Zastin over there.

Ionas: Really? And i actually wanted to meet that guy when i have the chance. Let's go say hi.

Nana: Ok, but don't forget that we need to meet up with Mea too.

Ionas: I'm sure she can wait for a few more minutes, but i'll try to be fast. No promises though.

And like that, we started approaching the place where Zastin was. We could see that he was playing a ring toss game, crouched and still in his armor, while his two assistants were cheering him on. Looks like fun.

Nana: Hey there, Zastin, what's up?

Zastin: Oh, princess Nana, nice to see you here. Nothing much, just trying to figure out this game. Seems more difficult than i expected.

Ionas: Well of course it's not easy. If it was, no one would have set a game like this again due to lack of prizes and money receiving.

Zastin: I guess that makes sense. Wait, who are you?

Nana: This is Ion. The one we were talking to you about.

Zastin: So this is the famous Ion, huh?

He stood up while taking a careful look at me, and oh my god, i could see that he was actually taller than me! Well, the height difference is not that big, but still!

Ionas: Wow, and i thought that I was tall.

Nana: Don't get too amazed, it's just his armor.

Ionas: Eh?

Zastin: It's true, this armor actually gives me a few centimeters. Normally i'm supposed to be around 1.80 without it i think.

Ionas: So in other word this armor actually gives you more than 20 centimeters while wearing it.

Considering how easily he can move around while wearing such a thing, i become even more amazed about how advanced this technology they are using is.

Zastin: Speaking of centimeters, i must say that this is the first time i meet a human as tall as you from the moment i came on earth.

Ionas: Then i guess you have not traveled in many places on this planet yet.

Seriously now, it is getting really tiring when people speak about my height like it is something THAT special.

Zastin: Anyway, after hearing from the princesses about you and your actions, i have only one thing to say to you.

He said that with a serious tone. Then suddenly, he falls down to his knees, and pretty much in all fours, with his head looking on the ground.

Zastin: Thank you!

Nana: Eh?!

Ionas: The heck?

Zastin: If it wasn't for you, the princesses would have been gone, and the king would have taken my head for sure! I cannot thank you enough for that!

I could see that he was starting to get the crowd's attention. Better stop him before things get complicated. I grab him from his shoulders, and lift him off the ground and on his feet.

Ionas: Dude, chill out! Seriously now, you are breaking these people's mood.

Zastin: Sorry about that. It's just that you-

That moment i start shaking him.

Ionas: I get it, i saved the day and your butt, stop being such a wimp about it and man up!

Zastin: _Ok_, ok, _can_ you _stop_ sha_king_ me _now_?

Ionas: If you promise to behave, i'll consider it.

Zastin: _I_ pro_mise_, _i_ pro_mise_!

Ionas: Sure then.

I stop shaking him, and leave him there a little dizzy.

Ionas: You ok?

Zastin: *Dizzy* Yeah, just, give me a second.

Maybe i overdone it a little, but when i see overreaction it's either that or a strong slap in the face to bring someone back to his/her senses if he/she can't be convinced with simple talk.

Zastin: Ok, i'm fine now. Still, i'm impressed by how you were able to save the princesses and defeat that thing. Insectbot it was called?

Ionas: Yeah. And in case they forgot to mention it, there is an entire empire of those things out there as well.

Zastin: They told me about that too. Normally if a similar situation occured, the orders are to take the princesses back to their home planet for their own safety. But-

Ionas: Let me guess, the king might still be mad at you about what happened and probably take your head anyway.

Zastin: Yeah... But after hearing how capable you are till now at dealing with that new threat, i don't think it is necessary anymore.

Ionas: Also you don't want to leave your second job at the manga company.

Zastin: That too.

Nana: (He is so hopeless.)

Zastin: But of course that doesn't means that we will not come immediately in case the princesses need our help. Once we receive the call, we will be there without a second thought.

Ionas: Ok, i actually liked the sound of that last one.

Zastin: Really? Maybe it will be a good idea to put that line on the manga i create now that i think about it.

Nana: And, time to go.

After saying that, Nana starts pushing me away, pretty much moving me along with her by that way.

Nana: Sorry, Zastin, but Mea is waiting for us. Bye.

Zastin: Have fun, Princess Nana, Ion! See you another time!

After a few meters, Nana stops pushing me and we walk together normally again.

Ionas: What was that about?

Nana: When Zastin goes like that, he normally starts to boast about his achievement or something like that. And knowing how patient and talkative you can be at times, this could take ages to end!

Ionas: ... Ok, you are right on that one. So, is Mea close by, or we still need some time till we find her?

Nana: We are not that far, she should be here somewhere.

I start to look around, but i see her nowhere.

Ionas: I don't see her anywhere.

Nana: That's weird, she was supposed to wait for us here.

Ionas: Well maybe we should-

That moment something jumps on my back and brings its arms around my torso.

Mea: Gotcha, Senpai.

Oh, it's just Mea.

Nana: Mea!

Ionas: Found her. Also i give you five seconds to get off my back before i pull a "hedgehog" trick on you. And no, it's not a trick you will like.

Mea: Kay~

When she gets off my back, i turn around and take a look on her. She was wearing a yukata too, and her hair was not in its usual braid style, giving her a free long hair style. It actually suits her. Better not compliment her though, it might turn against me in some way considering, well, herself.

Nana: Ok, now that we are all here, what you guys want to do first?

Mea: I-

Ionas: She means except from eating sweets.

Mea: Oh, you mean the games. Not sure.

Ionas: *Looks Around* Hmm... How about that one?

I say that while pointing at a shooting game.

Nana: Sure. Let's go.

We approach the place, and the woman who owns it.

Ionas: Hello, we would like to participate in the game.

?: Sure!

After giving the money that needed, the woman gives me the gun.

Nana: Why you start first?

Ionas: Because i saw the game first, and also you said nothing about who must go first.

?: Now what you need to do to win is to shoot down a number of cards that are hanging over there. Shoot down enough, and you might even earn one of our big prizes.

Ionas: Nice. Alright, let's do this!

I began to shoot the fake bullets, able till now to hit all the cards, leaving one remaining to strike.

Mea: Nice shots, Senpai.

Nana: I didn't know you were good at games like that.

There are a lot of things you don't know about me, but anyway.

Ionas: I tried in the past a few times such games, but i was not that good because either the targets were not falling, or the guns were just not shooting properly. This one seems a lot better.

I aim for the last card, ready to pull the trigger and win the big prize. Whatever that is, don't care much.

Ionas: Target in sight!

I shoot, but the bullet ends up hitting the wall close to the card, gets thrown back after the impact, and hits me right in one of my eyes.

Ionas: Ouch!

I drop the gun down and cover my eye in pain with one of my hands.

Nana: Ion!

?: Oh dear. Are you ok?

Nana comes closer to see if she can help me.

Ionas: It's ok, it's ok, no need to worry.

I take my hand away from the eye, and blink it a few times to check. The pain is almost gone already.

Ionas: Thankfully i still have it. Still, i can't believe how i missed like that.

?: I-It's ok, you can still take one of our next best prizes. Here you go.

She says that while giving in my hands something that appears to be a purple teddy bear. Well, of course the prize would be something like that. Still better than the ones i received in the past, but it's not like this one has any use to me. I guess i can just give it to Nana as a gift. She like animals after all.

Ionas: Hey, Nana.

Nana: Hm?

Ionas: For you.

I say that while offering the teddy to her.

Nana: *Blush* Oh, t-thanks.

She takes it rather hesitantly. I wonder why... Oh... Now i see what i did there. And the feeling is back to annoy me in my head!

Ionas: Agh.

Mea: Is something wrong, Ion-Senpai?

Ionas: No, just my eye a little. So, anyone else who want to try the game?

Mea: Me next!

Ionas: Ok, just remember to not use your tran-

Suddenly i felt something strong. Something a lot different than what i was feeling before. It was coming from a certain direction. Like a certain presence is in that way. And in a way, like it wants me to come there. Ok, something like that, i cannot just ignore.

Ionas: Girls, i just remembered that i have to do something important. It might take me some time, so don't wait for me here.

Nana: Eh?

Ionas: I'll be back in time for the fireworks, so don't worry.

Nana: Wait, what exactly-

Ionas: No time to explain! See you both later, and sorry for the inconvenient!

And like that, i started running like crazy to where that other feeling was leading me. After a few seconds, i decided to do something crazy to reach the place faster. I start to make high jumps above of the festival to avoid people's body blocks. With one last high jump, i move out of the festival, and above of a few buildings, and land on the place where i was thinking it would be the source of whatever was calling me. What i saw was somewhat unexpected. Momo was above of Rito on the ground, while a petite-looking girl with tanned-skin was licking her tail. Oh, also Yami was there watching. Before i find time to say anything, she places one of her hair blades close to the tanned girl's neck.

Yami: You should quit messing around.

Ionas: Ok, what did i miss this time?

When i said that, everyone look at me, surprised in a way.

Rito: Ion?

Tanned Girl: Oh, i didn't see you there.

Wait, NOW they noticed me? I literally fell from the sky and landed pretty much close to them! What kind of focus they had at the moment to not see me coming like that?! That moment i notice the tip on Momo's tail sparkling, and then suddenly it shoots a laser beam from it at the tanned girl. Wait, they can shoot lasers from their tails?! Actually that's pretty cool. The tanned girl disappeared before she gets shot, and then we see her landing on the top of a sign nearby. Wow, that was a fast reaction.

Tanned Girl: That was close. I didn't know you had a technique like that.

Momo was having a hard time trying to get a hold on herself after the tail violation **(****LOL Facepalm on that one****)** while getting up.

Rito: Momo...

After she finally gets up, she turns around and shows an angry looking face at the tanned girl.

Tanned girl: Oh, "scary". Sorry about that, princess Momo. I didn't come here to start a fight. I just came to say hi.

Momo: Say hi?

Tanned Girl: Yes. I want us to be friends, Golden Darkness. And with those around you as well.

If she is like Kremant or worse, no thanks.

Momo: Wha-?! Who would want to be friends with a huge sadist like y-

That moment Yami closes Momo's mouth with one of her hands.

Ionas: *Snicker*

Ok, that was in a way funny.

Yami: You've been hiding all this time, why do you show yourself now?

Tanned Girl: No Special reason.

_**{**__**Ok, i think i will skip that one since you already know how it goes that part in the actual story. You know, weapon's nature, the darkness fact about Yami, no need to write what we already know unless it's necessary, right?**__**}**_

Rito: Darkness?

Tanned Girl: So in that case, there is no problem. Even without my guidance, you will eventually awaken to it.

Ionas: Ok, not that i like interrupting your "dark" story, but may i learn your name to make something clear?

I have an idea about who she might be, but i want to be sure.

Kremant: Yes, Ion, that one is Nemesis indeed.

Ionas: Oh, so i was ri- Kremant!

I notice Kremant standing beside me. The others were surprised to see him as well after such a long time.

Kremant: Long time no see, pal. How have you been? Don't answer, i have already watched the previous episodes.

Of course he did.

Nemesis: Well, what do we have here? So, you are the Kremant that i heard so much about from Mea.

Kremant: Trust me, what you know is nothing compare to what you don't know about me. But it is nice to meet you too, Nemesis.

Nemesis: Really? Then i guess we should talk some time to learn about each other more.

Kremant: Well, i don't think that there is anything else to learn about you that i don't know already so far, but sure why not? I always enjoy a nice company in my free time.

Ok, i'm not sure if they are flirting or just messing around. Actually, considering Kremant, i think it's the latter.

Nemesis: Well, anyway, until the time comes for the darkness, i will wait patiently. If i get bored i'll come over to play, so please treat me kindly. Princess Momo. Yuuki Rito. And you too, Ion.

Momo: No thanks!

Rito: Yeah...

Ionas: Not sure if i like the idea or not.

Nemesis: Oh my oh my, it looks like i'm hated quite a bit. Not that i mind.

Kremant: *Thumbs Up* That's the spirit.

Ionas: Don't encourage her. We don't know how this will end.

Kremant: I do.

Ionas: No one cares!

Yui: Yuuki-Kun?

The moment we hear that, we notice Yui coming running on our way.

Yui: Momo-Chan, Yami-Chan. and Ion-Kun too.

Rito: Kotegawa!

So now even Yui calls me with those weird titles now, huh?

Yui: What are you all doing here?

The moment Yui appeared, Nemesis was already nowhere to be found.

Yui: Wh-What with this mess around?

She talks about the many broken holes in the pavement.

Momo: Uh...

Rito: Eh...

Actually i wonder about that too now that i notice them. Did they fought before i come?

Momo: Ri-Rito said he wanted-

Kremant: Ok, i will stop you there since it is not important what you are going to say.

Momo: Excuse m-

Ionas: Wait, you are still here? I thought you left along with that Nemesis girl.

Yui: Who?

Kremant: Not important at the moment. Also, why leave so suddenly after what i heard and saw?

Ionas: ...

Oh, i think i know what he means.

Kremant: It's just like i said.

Ionas: Don't you dare say it again.

Kremant: You will end up falling for-

Ionas: I swear Kremant, say anything more about it and i will-

Kremant: Whoa! Don't worry, i'm not planning to complicate things. Yet. Just wanted to give you the idea. But since i'm here, i guess i will spend the time with you all so we can see the fireworks together. Isn't that a great thought?

Ionas: Yeah, "Great".

As great as spending time with Mea on my back. Let's just hope that he will stay passive and not pull any tricks on us for the night.

~Some Time Later~

We reached the meeting place, which it was the top of a building, some minutes before the fireworks start. Other than the known people and friends, Mikado, Oshizu and Tearju was here. Also i saw Haruna, Risa, and Mio up here as well. Probably they were invited by Rito or Lala. The only people i don't see yet are Nana and Mea. I hope they don't have any trouble in finding this place. And unfortunate for us, Kremant came in the end here with us as well. Speaking of Kremant-

Ionas: Hey, so, that other feeling i was having back there...

Kremant: Yep, me trying to lead you there for the good of the story.

Ionas: Of course you did that. And out of curiosity, where have you been all this time?

Kremant: Why, missed me?

Ionas: I could go a few more days without your presence actually.

Kremant: *Grin* Watch what you wish for. You might get it in a way you don't like.

Oh, better be carefull about that fact with him around.

Kremant: Anyway, since you want to know, i was busy with lots of things. Partying, checking, killing for "reasons", and making world storyline plans. The killing part took a lot more than i expected.

I already feel bad for the people who encounter him.

Kremant: Three, maybe four worlds if i'm right.

Ionas: You destroyed four worlds?!

Kremant: No, not the worlds. But most of the people on them on the other hand were totally-

Ionas: Ok, ok, i get it! I don't want to hear details!

Gosh, i'm glad he is not doing the same in this world too. Then, we notice the fireworks in the sky.

Kremant: And i was wondering when we'll see them.

Everyone admired the colors and the shine of the fireworks in the night sky. Too bad Nana and Mea are not here to enjoy the view with us as well.

Kremant: Ah, no worries, they will be here soon enough.

Ionas: Let me guess, you know that because you saw the scene many times?

Kremant: *Snicker* Yeah.

Ionas: Well, at least i don't need to worry for them now.

Kremant: *Grin* You sure about that?

Ionas: Stop worrying me!

Kremant: *Snicker*

Annoying ghost. At the moment, i was listening to what Momo, Rito, Mikado and some of the others were saying about our encounter with Nemesis, and about what she told us.

_**{I skip a small part of the conversation here}**_

Rito: She said something like that, but...

Oshizu: That's really suspicious, isn't it? She must have something she is after!

Mea: There is no need to worry about that.

We turn around and notice Mea and Nana. Then Mea started explaining about how pleased her Master was with how things turned out between her and Yami while living here on earth, and that Nemesis too wants to try and be close to everyone else as well as a friend. Of course Oshizu can't trust a thing Mea said. Mea doesn't seems to care, and said that she is ok with it. But, she told her that they can fight if she wants to. Oshizu has no problem with it and takes position.

Mikado: Oshizu-Chan, calm down.

Nana: Mea, you too. I keep telling you to stop saying things like that.

They agree to stop, and everything seems ok for now.

Ionas: Didn't find time to speak here. Sorry for leaving you alone both of you back there just like that.

Nana: No problem. But why you...

Then is when she noticed Kremant beside me.

Nana: Oh... Oh, damn.

Mea: Huh, who is that person?

Nana: That Mea, is Kremant.

Ionas: The one we told you about some time ago.

Kremant: Hi.

Mea: Ooh, so this is Kremant, huh?

She gets closer to him, and takes a better look.

Mea: I heard much from Ion about you.

Kremant: He has a big mouth so i'm sure about it.

Ionas: Hey!

Mea: Say, i have a question.

Kremant: About why you couldn't see me when i killed those people the time Ion transformed into a beast for the first time?

Ionas: Wait, wh-

Mea: Wow, so you can really read minds that well! But yeah, why i couldn't see you that time?

Kremant: Because i tried to hide from you and Nemesis, so you will not know how i look like so soon.

Mea: Why?

Kremant: I wanted to meet you both at a certain day. And what's a better day than the day of a festival, where we all get to gather in a place and enjoy the night while looking at the fireworks?

Ionas: In other words you like special meetings, we get it.

Meaningless if you ask me, but let's not forget who he is.

Kremant: Anyway, i can answer any other question later. For now, let's just enjoy the view of the fireworks while they are still throwing them.

While saying that, he turns around and looks again at the fireworks.

Ionas: Well, for once i can agree with him. I mean, isn't that the reason for us to be here after all?

Nana: Right. Let's go, Mea!

Mea: Yeah!

And like that, everyone with the exception of me, Momo, Tearju, and Mikado, went close to the rooftop's side to watch the fireworks. I can enjoy the fireworks from here too, it's not like i need to go so close for a better view. That moment, an invisible force pulls me close to the others, and i get placed next to Nana as a result without anyone noticing somehow. While trying to understand what happened, i then look at Kremant, knowing that that was HIS doing.

Kremant: {Telepathy}: _(You stand next to her. Enjoy together __*Grin* __lovebirds.)_

Ionas: *Sigh*

Of course that would be the reason. I take a look at Nana who was looking at the fireworks. She is such a cutie when she is happy. Wait, where did that thought came from?

Kremant: _*Snickers*_

I am going to admit nothing until i'm sure about it. And you, cursed ghost, are not going to change my mind.

* * *

**Kremant: What Ion can't understand is that i don't need to change the way he thinks. All that matters to me is the show itself! And by my opinion, it goes JUST fine till now.**

**Deinos: Well, there are still a few boring parts.**

**Kremant: Well of course. You can't have the exciting moments without the boring moments. There will always be some parts that can someone think as boring in a series. But if a story is getting in a good route, they will not care that much because they accept them as a part of it. Depending on the person that is.**

**Agathe: Well, i like the story so far.**

**Deinos: Of course you do. Next time on To Love-Ru: Focus.**

**Gnostis: I think you should be more precise with the titles.**

**Kremant: Hey, can't everything be perfect.**


End file.
